Fragments of an Undying Love
by akatsuki-hime
Summary: They were in love with each other, but everyone didn’t approve of it. Enter the lives of Mikan Sakura, a popular and well-admired girl, and Natsume Hyuuga, a genius yet an outcast detested by many, as they try to overcome obstacles and protect their love.
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki-hime: This is the older sister of sakurahimeno. I got hooked with Gakuen Alice and I decided to write a story here. I'm no Natsume fan and I kinda like Ruka-pyon much better. But rest assured because I'm also a NatsumexMikan fan. I'm also a good friend of JC-Zala who is a very popular author here. I usually get so many ideas from her.

Disclaimer: Who do you think I am? I can never own the series. All rights belong to Higuchi-sensei.

**Plot Summary**: They were in love with each other, but everyone didn't approve of it. Enter the lives of Mikan Sakura, a popular and well-admired girl, and Natsume Hyuuga, a genius yet an outcast detested by many, as they try to overcome obstacles and protect their love.

**Attire:** Mikan- White top, pink sweater with hood, yellow pleated mini-skirt, and pink-white sneakers. Natsume- black shirt with red linings, tan shorts, and black rubber shoes. Narumi- white polo, blue jeans, black leather shoes.

* * *

**Chapter 01**

The late spring rain was heavy and chill. Some of it was seeping through the roof. The children huddled together to keep warm. The father's body lay on the floor amid a pool of blood that was now blackening. The stench in the house had already numbed their nostrils. The wind howled in a frightful way, and the little girl whimpered, pressing herself closer to the young lad.

12-year old Hyuuga Natsume focused his brain again as he had these past two days. How was he going to save his precious one from certain death? His father was dead, because he was murdered by unknown people who broke into the house. Their house was isolated from the town, for people treated his family indifferently.

They needed to be warm, Natsume thought. He lit up a fire in his palm. He had the power of fire in him, a fairly strong one indeed. His power was the main reason why the people in town didn't want him around. He tried to warm the brown-haired girl with his fire, but she used her own power and nullified it. He understood perfectly well why she did it. It was for his sake. He merely sighed at her kindness and looked out through the window. If only it would cease raining. The damn weather had been bad for the past two days. Natsume hugged the girl tighter against him when she whimpered again.

"What are we going to do, Natsume?" she complained to him. "Otou-san is dead and we have nowhere else to go." Her salty tears streamed down her smooth cheeks. Her heart was suffering so much pain. The man who was dead in the living room might not be her real father, but she still considered him as one. After all, Natsume's father took care of her as if she was his daughter. She had loved that man, but now he was dead.

Natsume honestly didn't know what to do. They didn't have relatives. Even though the brunette had friends in town, they would surely not help a guy like him. Everyone detested him and his father.

Suddenly Natsume's ears picked up at the sound of footsteps. The steps grew closer and closer until it was outside. The door to the house was opened, revealing a blonde man. He stepped quickly inside, his gorgeous amethyst eyes sweeping about the room. Seeing the children huddled together in the living room, he asked them, "What happened here?"

"Who are you?' Natsume questioned the blonde grimly.

"My name's Narumi and I am a teacher from Alice Academy," he replied, approaching the children.

Natsume shot him a deadly glare. "Alice Academy? What the hell is that?" He shoved Mikan right behind him and stood up with clenched fists. "If you're here to kill us, then I swear I'm going to kill you first."

Startled at the venom in the child's voice, he looked down at the floor, seeing the dead man bathed in blood. He felt like puking at the sight, but he remained strong and calm. "I'm not here for that," he said. Noticing the crying girl behind the boy, Narumi knelt down and looked kindly at her. "I came here to take you to someplace safe."

Natsume lit flames on both of his hands. "And why should we trust you?" He can never trust anyone anymore, not after what had happened to his father. And if the man will try to hurt the girl behind him, he won't hesitate to burn him alive. "You should just go now."

Narumi hung his head low. "And what will you do if I'll leave you two? How are you going to survive?" He looked up at the lad seriously this time. "Isn't that girl important to you? Remember, you're just a child. How are you going take care of her? It's impossible."

The flames on his hands grew brighter. Natsume understood what Narumi was saying, but he can't trust him right away. He glanced back at the girl, who had tears coming out of her hazel eyes, and he felt the urge to hug her at that point. When he turned back at Narumi, he lowered his hands and put out the flames. "Tell me one good reason why we should go with you…" he said. "How do we know that you're not just pulling our leg?"

Narumi showed a gentle smile. "I mean you no harm," he said. "And the place I'm taking you is a school for children like you—children with special powers."

"A school for kids like us…?" the girl muttered as she slowly stood up. She leaned on Natsume for support and looked at the blonde man with a confused face. "There is such a place?"

"Yes. In that school, you won't have to worry about the people judging you because of your powers."

The expression on the girl's face softened. She turned to Natsume, her hands on his arm, as looked at him with her innocent hazel eyes. "I believe in him, Natsume," she said. "Let's go with him. Besides, we don't have anyplace to go anymore…" She lowered her head, letting her silky brown hair fall from her shoulders.

She was right, Natsume thought. As much as he hated admitting it, their lives had been thrown into the abyss. They had no place to go and they only had each other. Pulling the girl close him, he looked back at the blonde teacher. "All right, we'll go with you. But you have to give me your word that nothing bad will ever happen to _her _in that place." Same crimson eyes glared coldly at the teacher.

Narumi nodded his head firmly. "You have my word."

They went out of the house, the teacher first then the children, and thank goodness the rain had finally stopped. Natsume had an arm draped over the girl, keeping her close to him, and the girl had her head low, as they walked towards the limousine parked in front of their once lively home.

Narumi opened the door and looked back at them. He pitied the children for going through a tragic ordeal. He pulled out a clipboard from the car, which contained the data of the children. "Let's see… Hyuuga Natsume-kun and…" He shifted his eyes on the brunette girl and continued. "Sakura Mikan-chan…"

Natsume narrowed his eyes at him. "So, you did some research on us?"

"That's because the Academy has been keeping an eye on you two for 10 years now," Narumi said. "The Academy could've gotten their hands on you years ago if it weren't for your father. He made a bargain with us to let you live with him for 15 years, and then he won't have any regrets handing you over to us. But, unfortunately, this tragedy happened. Therefore, the Academy can't leave you two alone, especially Mikan-chan who has a rare Alice."

"Otou-san knew about Alice Academy?" Mikan muttered. "But he never told us anything about that school."

"He had his reasons for keeping it from you." Narumi gestured his hand towards the limo. "Now, please hop on. It's going to be a long ride to the Academy."

Natsume and Mikan were about to board the limousine when several guys wearing black suits appeared all of the sudden and cornered them. They quickly recognized who they were, because they were the same group that broke into their house and killed their father.

Narumi removed his earring prevention device and pulled out a bean from his pocket. "You two, get into the car. I'll handle these guys."

"I'm not backing out." Natsume stepped forward and conjured flames in his hands. "I'm going to make these guys pay for what they did and don't you try to stop me," he said through gritted teeth.

"Natsume, don't!" Mikan exclaimed, grabbing onto his arm. "Please don't do it. What if you'll get…" She didn't want anything to happen to Natsume. He was the only family left for her, and she didn't want him to die in the hands of those guys in black suits.

Natsume understood her concerns, but he felt the need to fight them just to avenge his father. "I won't let them beat me. Get in the car and wait for me."

"Natsume…" It wasn't the time for her to be stubborn, Mikan knew that, yet she still didn't want Natsume to fight. However, knowing Natsume's stubbornness, Mikan was fully aware that Natsume can't be stopped once he decides on something. "Please be careful…"

He gave her a quick nod before setting his blood-shot eyes on the enemies. He was prepared to burn them all and to protect Mikan from them. Though the teacher disagreed with the fact of him fighting by his side, Narumi had to comply with him. Thus, the both of them started fighting when two of the enemy men charged at them.

The bean Narumi was holding was actually a bean whip and it was an effective weapon. The man who attacked him had the Strength Alice, but Narumi was able to defeat him with the bean whip easily. Narumi turned out to be more than just a guy with a pretty face, for he was a fairly decent fighter.

On the other hand, Natsume was doing a good job fending off the other guys. He didn't hesitate to burn them, turning them into ashes. He was killing them mercilessly. Natsume was angry at them for killing his father. He can't forgive them. He continued doing his brutal attacks on them until every one of them was dead. He even took out the guys fighting Narumi, which surprised the teacher much. Before he took out the last enemy, the guy outwitted him and forcefully made him swallow a small stone. Natsume, enraged by this, swiftly kicked the guy in the stomach and killed him with his flames.

Mikan clamped her mouth with her hands, as her hazel eyes were as wide as saucers. She had never seen Natsume so angry before. Her heart felt heavy after seeing him killing those guys. She didn't think he would kill them but he did. It seemed so wrong for Natsume to kill people because of revenge. She wished she closed her eyes before the fight. She didn't want to see such massacre. It was gruesome—even for Natsume.

"Natsume-kun, you didn't have to kill them," Narumi said, putting his bean whip away. He approached the young lad and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Killing won't resolve anything. It won't bring back your father." He put on his prevention earring again and sighed. He didn't get to use his own power in the fight.

"Tch…You don't have to tell me that," Natsume grunted, walking back to the limo. "It's their fault in the first place. They left me no choice." There was no hint of regret in his voice, just pure malice.

"Scary guy…" Narumi heaved a sigh.

They all rode the limo and took off. Mikan looked back at her home where she spent her happy childhood days with Natsume and his father. Though the people in town despised the Hyuuga Family, she was still able to live the good life with them. Mikan's heart was grieving as she silently bid goodbye to her home.

Natsume pulled the brunette closer, letting her lean her head on his shoulder, as he held her hand. He, too, felt the pain of leaving home. It also pained him to see Mikan so sad. The girl was always smiling before, always carefree and energetic. But because of his father's death, the smile has faded from her face. If Mikan won't smile, then he wasn't capable of smiling either. As limousine reached a part of town, Natsume started to feel strange all of the sudden. It was like he was burning inside.

Narumi was scanning through Mikan's and Natsume's records and when he was done, he placed the papers beside him. _I'm not sure what the Academy will do to Natsume-kun once they'll hear about his offense. Those people were the enemy, but killing them was still wrong. However, he only did it because of revenge. It's understandable. _He looked at Natsume and noticed beads of sweats dripping from his head. "Natsume-kun, what's the matter? You don't look too well."

Mikan lightly pushed herself away to get a good look at Natsume's face. "You're sweating a lot. What's wrong, Natsume?"

Natsume didn't know what to say to them. He himself didn't know what was going on with him. He was definitely burning up inside and somehow a little pain was pricking his heart like a needle. Just then, his right hand got lit up by his fire. Everyone gasped in surprise—even Natsume widened his eyes in shock.

"That's dangerous. Put out your fire right away," Narumi told him, but Natsume merely shook his head. "Eh? What's going on with you?"

"I can't put it out," Natsume grumbled, as the flame in his hand grew bigger. Through gritted teeth, he said, "STOP THE CAR!" And the driver quickly stepped on the brakes. Once the car pulled to a complete stop, Natsume dashed out without thinking.

"Natsume!" Mikan called and went after him. "Natsume, wait! Where are you going?!"

The raven-haired boy stopped and faced Mikan. "Don't come any closer. My fire is going out of control." He failed to realize the people around him, and he only noticed them when somebody started bad-mouthing him.

"Isn't that the son of Hyuuga-san?"

"His hand is on fire!"

"Others did say that they possessed the power of demons."

"That child is the son of the devil himself."

"What is he doing here? He should return to where he belongs."

Not giving a damn care about those people, he concentrated hard to put a stop to his fire. Try as he might, it was no use. What was worst was the fact that it was spreading around him. The people were getting more afraid of him by the minute and some of them were demanding him to stop the fire. Unfortunately, even though he wanted to, he simply cannot.

"Natsume, please stop the fire!" Mikan shouted, getting more concerned.

"He's a devil! A Devil!" People were running about just to avoid the scourging fire that was after them. Before they knew it, the fire had already reached the homes of those people. "You devil-child! What did we ever do to you?!" Three people started throwing things at Natsume, but they just got burned. It was unintentional for Natsume's part, however the other folks thought otherwise.

"N-Natsume!" Mikan yelled out. She was about to run towards him when Narumi grabbed her arm. "Let me go, sensei! I can stop Natsume's fire. I can do it!"

"It's too dangerous now, Mikan-chan," Narumi told her. "I know what's going on with Natsume. Remember, one of those thugs made him swallow a stone during the fight. I'm guessing that the stone is something that can make one's power out of control."

Mikan was more perplexed because of what he said. "Natsume's fire is out of control…?" she muttered, turning back to look at Natsume. "Then I better help him!" She tried to make a run for it, but the teacher held her tight.

"You'll only get hurt if you act recklessly," Narumi said.

"I don't care! I have to go and help Natsume!" Mikan finally freed herself from his grip and ran towards the blazing fire. Using her own power, she crossed the fields of fire without getting burned. By the time she reached Natsume, the fire had spread throughout half of the town and many people were screaming for their lives. "Natsume!" Mikan lunged forward and hugged Natsume tight.

"Mikan, get away from me!" Natsume demanded, shoving her away. "I can't control it anymore. You might get killed." He was dead serious and his eyes were vicious yet concerned all at once.

"No, I won't!" She hugged him again, and this time even tighter. At that moment, Mikan glowed in a warm blue light and unleashed a strong power big enough to engulf half of the town in split seconds. Natsume and Narumi were speechless at the sight of such power, and Mikan was putting all her heart into it just to save Natsume and everyone. After a while, the blue light died down and Mikan was found unconscious in the hands of Natsume.

The burning sensation inside Natsume had disappeared and his fire was back in his control. He gazed down at the beautiful brunette and caressed her cheek with his hand. "Mikan…" he muttered her name softly. He felt guilty and pathetic for putting her in danger. The girl had risked her life for him. "You protected me again…"

Narumi approached them and knelt down before them. "Natsume-kun, are you all right?" he asked, yet the raven-haired lad gave him no reply. He merely sighed and took a look at Mikan. He then checked for her pulse. "She's all right. She's just unconscious. She did use up a lot of power to put out the fire. As expected of the girl with the Nullification Alice, she has the power to cancel out any Alice."

Natsume slapped his hand away and shot the teacher a death glare. "Don't touch her as you like," he said.

"Protective, aren't we?" Narumi teased.

"I don't have time for your nonsense." Natsume carried the brunette bridal style and walked towards the limo. "Just take us to that Academy before something else happens…"

Narumi narrowed his amethyst eyes at the boy and heaved a sigh. "Natsume-kun, this incident is not something easy to cover up," he said in a solemn voice. "A lot of causalities got hurt and killed because of your fire. I'm sorry to say this but I don't think the Academy will treat you adequately."

"I don't care," Natsume retorted without looking back at Narumi. "Just as long she gets a good life, I don't care what happens to me."

Brushing his hands through his blonde hair, Narumi had to admit that the amount of care Natsume showed for the girl was great and admirable. Yet, he was beginning to fear for Natsume's life in the Academy. Moreover, he can't assure him if he's able to be with Mikan. Knowing that this incident was highly unpredictable, the Academy will surely place Natsume in a tight position.

**End of Chapter 01**

* * *

Akatsuki-hime: So, how was the first chapter? This chapter basically featured Natsume and Mikan's tragedy before they went to Alice Academy. There's going to be a lot of angst in this story. The next chapter will feature their lives in the school, and things are not going to be easy for Natsume. That's all for now, I don't accept flames. Reviews would be good.

Preview for Chapter 02:

"_You are pretty adorable, Ojou-sama."_

"_Who is she?" _

"_Is she a new student?" _

"_Hey, she's kinda cute…"_

"_But I really wish you were with me, Natsume."_


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki-hime: Here's the second chapter. I've received some pretty good reviews. I'm really flattered. It's my first try in writing a Gakuen Alice fic. I'd like to keep this story dark and rather sad in the first several chapters, so expect a lot of pain for the characters. It's not your regular happy-go-lucky romantic story.

**JC-Zala: **You're my favorite author of all time. I used to remember reading your Gundam SEED fics before and then you started Gakuen Alice. Oh, my, it's such an honor having you reading this fic of mine. Thank you so much for the review. I'm also reading your fic, Obsession, and it's so romantic!

**sakura-himeno: **My beloved yet annoying little sister!! Hey, thanks for the review. I'll try my best in writing this fic. I won't disappoint you. By the way, your story **Natsume the Jerk **rocks!

**ai-chi: **Natsume does act like a brother here...You're right. By the way, thanks for the review.

**mangaluver123: **Ah, my first reviewer!! I also like Natsume being protective of cute little Mikan!!

**iluvanime: **Hey, thanks for the review!!

Disclaimer: Who do you think I am? I can never own the series. All rights belong to Higuchi-sensei. The new character I will introduce here is a crossover character from another manga.

**Plot Summary**: They were in love with each other, but everyone didn't approve of it. Enter the lives of Mikan Sakura, a popular and well-admired girl, and Natsume Hyuuga, a genius yet an outcast detested by many, as they try to overcome obstacles and protect their love.

* * *

**Chapter 02 **

Alice Academy, the school for children gifted with special powers, was a way more extravagant school than they had expected. The school had the latest educational and recreational facilities, hospitals with professional doctors and nurses, training rooms, dormitories, its own amusement park and town, forests, and a big mansion. It was like a wonderland, a paradise for the students. Upon their arrival there, Mikan was immediately brought to the hospital for a check-up, even though she insisted that she was fine. She did faint after stopping Natsume's fire, but she regained consciousness halfway around the trip and felt much better. Still, Narumi-sensei wanted to make sure she was a hundred percent okay. Of course, Mikan was accompanied by Natsume during her hospital trip.

"You're really reckless as always," Natsume told the brunette as they walked out of the clinic room. "Think before you act next time."

Mikan stuck out her tongue. "Sorry about that. It's just that I got so scared with your fire going out of control like that." She lowered her head and sighed. "And I'm sorry if I got you all worried, Natsume."

Natsume lightly hit her head and leaned his temple against hers. "You're always trouble, you know that," he said. "But you did the right thing." He pulled himself away and turned around to hide his slightly blushing face.

"Thanks, Natsume," she said, smiling at him—even if he can't see it.

After the hospital, the children were brought to the headmaster's office. It was there where Mikan and Natsume learned more about the Academy. The power they possessed was referred as Alice. Why the name was like that? Well, they didn't quite get an answer. They listened carefully to the rules and regulation of the school, which they found most surprising. The students weren't allowed to go out or see their family until they graduate from high school. Mikan didn't quite like that particular rule, but Natsume was fine with it since they had no family outside the school anymore.

The headmaster stood up when he finished explaining the rules and walked up to Mikan. "So, you're Sakura Mikan-san," he said. He was an elderly man about the age of 70 and he looked strict and well-disciplined. "My, it's such an honor for the school to have such a girl with a rare Alice."

Mikan plastered a small smile on her lips. "Um…Thank you… But I don't think my Alice is that rare." She was being her humble self.

"No, my dear. Your Nullification Alice is one of the rarest Alices in the world." The old man placed a hand on her head. "And you possessed a great amount of power inside of you. I can feel it through my Alice of Sense."

"Um…Natsume and I are going to be students here, right?" Mikan suddenly asked. "When are we going to start class?" She didn't sound too enthusiastic about it, but deep down she was excited to start class and meet new friends. Maybe she can forget the tragedy of her hometown if she befriends a lot of people, she thought.

"You will start class tomorrow, my dear Mikan-san," the old man said before he turned to glare at Natsume. "But this young man will not. As punishment for the deaths of countless people, I have no choice but to sentence Natsume to imprisonment for four months."

Natsume narrowed his gaze. With Narumi's previous warning, he had already expected a punishment waiting for him, but he didn't think it would be imprisonment. Since that was the case, then he won't be able to see Mikan for four months. That was worse than the punishment itself.

"Y-You can't do that!" Mikan uttered, grabbing Natsume's arm. "Natsume didn't do anything wrong. His Alice went out of control not because he wanted to. It wasn't his fault, so you don't have the right punish him!"

True, Mikan did prove a point. However, it was still Natsume's Alice that burned the town and killed people. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure how the word got out, but as of this moment the whole academy knows what Hyuuga has done to his hometown. The students here are highly alarmed by this, and they don't know about his Alice going berserk. They won't feel right if Hyuuga will suddenly join this Academy right after the incident. The students will not accept him." The headmaster went back to his seat and settled his arms on top of his desk.

"Then please explain to them what really happened," Mikan said, not wanting to be rude to the headmaster. "I don't want Natsume to be imprisoned!" Her eyes were neared to tears.

"Headmaster, Natsume-kun's Alice went out of control because of a stone he swallowed," Narumi said. He too felt it was wrong to punish Natsume.

"Even before that, he killed those men out of rage…" The old man massaged his temples gently. "I'm sorry, but this has already been decided by the board of directors as well." He snapped his fingers and then two men in grey suits with a security badges entered. "Take him away now…"

Natsume lowered his head in guilt. He knew he should not have killed those men, but those men killed his father first. It was an eye for an eye. He wasn't thinking straight at that time. All he wanted was to avenge his father. But it was wrong. And then his fire went out of control and killed innocent lives. He felt ashamed, yet he kept up his stoic expression.

"NO!" Mikan hugged Natsume. "Please don't take him away. Please…" She was crying and trembling, and Natsume stood there frozen in her arms.

"Mikan-chan…" Narumi muttered.

"Sakura-san, it will only be four months," the headmaster said. "Besides, it's not like you won't see him again. You're allowed to visit him every once a week."

Mikan's eyes widened. "Only four months… only once a week…?" she muttered. "I can't bear that! We recently lost our father and Natsume is all I have left, and yet you're taking him away from me already? Don't you have any heart? Natsume and I are still recovering, and a lot of things happened before we came here. If punishing him can't be helped, then I want you to punish me as well."

The headmaster slammed his hands on his desk. "Don't be stubborn, Sakura-san. This is for Hyuuga's own good."

She continued to sob on Natsume's chest until the young lad wiped away some tears from her eye. The brunette gazed up at him. "Natsume?"

"You're making a lot of fuss. It's getting annoying." Natsume held her shoulder and sighed deeply. "There's no way out for me, so I might as well face the punishment." Mikan was about to disagree but Natsume quickly placed a finger on her lips. "Just shut up and listen… It's true that I killed people, and I'm willing to pay for it. You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Still…I don't know if I can start my life here without you by my side," Mikan said softly. Tears continued to flow from her innocent hazel eyes.

"Can you stop being dependent on me all the time?" Natsume said sarcastically. "And stop crying. That kind of face doesn't suit you at all."

She didn't retort and kept quiet. She still didn't want him to be punished.

Natsume sighed and poked her temple gently. "It'll be over after four months. You just have to bear with it. And like the old guy said, you can come visit me every once a week. It's not like I'll be gone forever."

"Still…I…"

"Quit your whining and accept reality," Natsume said nonchalantly, pushing her away slowly. "Four months is not that long."

The two guards walked over to Natsume's side. "It's time to go," one of them said, as the other pulled out an Alice-proof handcuffs.

Mikan understood that she can't stop the punishment, so she decided to stay strong for him. "Natsume, I promise that I'll visit you every week. I can cook you lunch too if you want." Her face was showing some cheerfulness again, and Natsume couldn't help but smirk. "So, please look forward to my visit, okay?"

"Whatever…" He rolled his eyes away.

And this time Mikan smiled genuinely. Well, she wasn't all that happy because Natsume was going to be punished, but she knew that her smile always enlightens the raven-haired boy.

The guards put on the handcuffs around Natsume's wrists and gestured him to follow them. Just to test the handcuffs, Natsume attempted to light up a fire on his finger, but surprisingly his fire didn't come out. "With those handcuffs on, you can't use your Alice," one of the guards told him.

Natsume shrugged. Surely the people in the Academy were alarmed by him because of what he did. He looked back at Mikan and leaned towards her ear. He needed to say something to her before leaving. And when he whispered those sweet words to her, Mikan immediately blushed. He quickly spun around to avoid eye contact and walked towards the exit together with the guards.

Mikan was so surprised at the moment that she couldn't react. She blinked several times before she snapped out of it. Her heart was really beating so fast, and it was all because of what Natsume told her. "Natsume, you moron. Why did you just tell me that?!" She sounded embarrassed yet she was smiling with tears in her eyes. "Natsume, I feel the same way. I always did."

Even without turning, he could sense Mikan's smile. Her words made him smile inside, though his face remained a little serious.

* * *

Narumi-sensei led Mikan to her new room and explained about the dorm rooms of the Academy. The brunette wasn't really listening to the teacher. She was worried about Natsume. She was thinking of visiting him at that moment when Narumi stopped in front of a closed door.

"This will be your new room, Mikan-chan," he said.

Mikan looked at the door and saw her name labeled on a golden-brown metallic plate. She just got to Alice Academy and yet there was already room prepared for her with her name on the door.

Narumi turned the knob and pushed the door open, revealing an elaborate and exquisite room fit for a princess. The room was like one of those rooms in a five-star hotel. The room was decorated with a combination of fabrics and fine furniture. Under the beautiful rug was a white marble floor. The pink and white bed sheets matched the drapes well. The dresser and high chest were polished oak.

"Wow!" she uttered. "It's really nice!" She then crossed the room and hopped on the king-sized bed.

Narumi gave her a small smile. "I'm glad you like it, Mikan-chan. This room is the best room in this dorm."

"Really? Then why bother giving such a nice room to me?" She jumped off the bed and went to sit down on the sofa. "I remember you saying that a student's room varies depending on his/her star rank."

Narumi nodded his head. "That's right." He pulled out a velvet box from his pocket and placed it on top of the bedside drawer. "You will know your star rank once you open this box."

"I'll open it first thing in the morning," she said. "It's okay, right?"

"Of course," Narumi said, walking towards the door. "The staff had prepared everything you need, Mikan-chan. You can find your uniform and some new clothes in the closet. I'm sure they'll fit you perfectly." He leaned his back against the doorway as he watched the brunette's eyes widened.

"What?!" She ran towards the closet and opened it. "Oh, wow!" She couldn't believe her eyes. It was a walk-in closet that was as big as her old room back at her hometown, and it was filled with new and cute clothes. She turned back to the teacher with a curious look. "But how do you know that these clothes will fit me? I mean, no one got my measurements yet."

Narumi let out a slight chuckle before he answered her. "This is Alice Academy. The people here all have Alices, each unique and different in a way. Let's just say the staff used their Alices to know that you were coming."

"Now I understand…" Mikan closed her closet and approached the teacher. "Um, sensei, I've wanted to ask you something."

Narumi knelt down to her level and placed a hand on her head. "What is it, Mikan-chan?"

"Sensei, what is your Alice?"

"My Alice?" he muttered, and she just nodded. Well, back at her hometown, he didn't use his Alice to fight off the men in black suits. He just used a bean whip as a weapon. "Hmm… I'll show you it to you tomorrow, okay?"

Mikan smiled and said, "Okay!"

When Narumi left her room, Mikan let out a deep sigh and dropped to her knees. A frown greased her lips and her eyes became teary. Slowly she removed the ribbons holding her pigtails, letting her hair fall gracefully way down to her back. She had managed to maintain a cheerful face in front of Narumi-sensei, but her heart was wailing in pain. Even though Natsume said it was going to be fine, she wasn't so sure if she was going to be fine without him.

* * *

A pink robotic caretaker came to deliver breakfast in bed for Mikan early the next day. The robot briefly introduced itself and explained its purpose in the dorm. Afterwards, it told Mikan to enjoy the meal and to get ready for school once she's done eating. Bowing politely, it spun around and took its leave, closing the door slowly behind it.

Mikan was in awe with the food. Hotdogs, bacons, eggs, and toast, together with a glass of orange juice and a cup of chocolate milk—a complete western style breakfast. She began feasting on the food without any hesitation. "It's so good," she murmured—even if her mouth was full. Well, nobody was around to watch her eat like a hungry child who hasn't eaten in days.

After the scrumptious meal, Mikan took a quick shower in her enormous bathroom that came with a Jacuzzi. The bathroom was so spotless and neat, and all of her bathing materials were complete there. When she dried off her hair with a hair dryer, she walked inside her closet, only clad in a towel, and pulled out her Alice Academy uniform.

The uniform was pretty simple. It was composed of a black coat, a white shirt inside, a thin red ribbon, a checkered pleated mini-skirt, and a pair of knee-high black boots. She donned herself in the uniform and stood in front of the mirror to check how it looks on her. "I kinda like this uniform already," she said, giggling. She twirled around for a bit and smiled at her own reflection in the mirror.

It was only after she brushed her hair that she heard someone knocking on the door. "Who is it?" she asked, turning her gaze to the door.

"Ojou-sama (Young Miss), I was sent here by the headmaster," the person from the other side of the door responded in a very polite and feminine voice. "To help you prepare for school."

"Did she just say 'Ojou-sama'?" Mikan muttered. _No one had ever called her Ojou-sama before. And what is the headmaster thinking? She doesn't really need someone to help her get ready for school. _She went to the door and opened it for the lady. She took a good look at her and found her appearance to be pleasant. _She's really beautiful… _

Yes, the girl was indeed beautiful and elegant, with eyes dyed in cobalt-blue and short midnight-blue hair, and she held a solemn and kind expression on her face. She was clad in the standard high school uniform of the academy, which was made up of a black cardigan with brown linings, white shirt inside, a green tie, brown pleated skirt, and a pair of black boots. She had a Special Star Badge on her uniform.

"Good morning, Ojou-sama," the girl said, bowing her head politely at Mikan. "My name is Aikawa Hinako, a second year high school student, and a member of the student council. It's nice to meet you, Ojou-sama." She gave the brunette a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too," Mikan replied, looking slightly surprised. She wasn't used to being called Ojou-sama. "Please come in, Aikawa-san."

"Thank you." Hinako walked into the room, as Mikan closed the door. She gazed around the enormous room before she looked at Mikan. "I have to admit that this room is beautiful. I'm sure you had a good night sleep here."

"I sure did," Mikan said cheerfully.

"You are pretty adorable, Ojou-sama," Hinako said with a giggle.

Mikan slightly blushed at the compliment and scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "Um…thanks…I guess…" She let out a light laugh.

"I see that you're already in your uniform and it suits you well," Hinako said, looking at Mikan from top to bottom. "Have you had your breakfast yet?"

"I'm all done," Mikan said, pointing at the breakfast tray on the coffee table. "I really enjoyed breakfast. Are my meals going to be that delicious everyday?" She sounded so excited.

Hinako nodded her head. "Of course." She checked her watch and realized that there was still plenty of time before class will start. Looking back at Mikan, she noticed how silky and shiny Mikan's brown hair was. She reached for it and ran her hands through it. "You have lovely hair, Ojou-sama. Would you like me to fix your hair for you?"

Mikan smiled widely and nodded her head in an instant. "I would like that!" she exclaimed, flailing her hands up in the air. "You know, I never had anyone done my hair before. I usually tie my hair myself." That was because she grew up without a mother or any female influence around the house.

"I'll fix it up nicely to make you even cuter," Hinako said, preparing the brush and ribbons on the dresser. "Let's get started, Ojou-sama." She prompted Mikan to sit down on the chair in front of the dresser.

"Um…Aikawa-san…" Mikan scratched the tip of her nose with a finger. "Just call me Mikan… Ojou-sama is a little too formal for me…"

Hinako shook her head. "I can't do that, Ojou-sama. The headmaster specially told me to call you Ojou-sama, because you're special. Don't worry about it, because I don't mind."

Still, she can't feel comfortable with the name 'Ojou-sama'. Hinako seemed to be a nice person, and she wanted to be friends with her. "Then how about this?" she started. "You can call me Mikan whenever we're alone. If there are other people, call me Ojou-sama. And another thing…Can we be friends?" But she wondered how she would react in front of people if Hinako called her by that name.

Hinako thought about it for a while and complied with Mikan a little bit later. "You're very friendly and I like that." She picked up the brush and positioned it beside her face. "Mikan-chan, let's start fixing your hair. We have to be conscious of the time."

"Sure!" Mikan said, merrily skipping over to Hinako, and sat down on the chair facing the mirror. She had made her first friend in academy and it was a high school student—a very polite and beautiful one to be exact.

* * *

Aikawa Hinako had escorted Mikan to the Class 2B and briefed her about the classroom regulations and the lectures. She had also informed her that her moderating teacher would be Narumi-sensei, and Mikan felt glad about it. Hinako bid Mikan good luck before she politely excused herself from her. She had her own classes to attend to as well in the high school division.

And so, Mikan was left there to stand, a door away from her new class. She breathed in and breathed out slowly, just to maintain calmness. It was normal for people to be nervous on their first day of class, especially if you're so new. She wished Natsume was there with her, but she was alone.

"Here goes nothing…" Mikan knocked on the door, and the teacher in charge opened it for her. She smiled at the sight of the blonde teacher and greeted him a good morning. "Narumi-sensei, I'm ready for class," she said.

Narumi patted the girl on the head. "You sure are…" he said. "Now let me introduce you to the class, Mikan-chan…" He led Mikan inside the noisy class and let her stand beside the teacher's desk. With one snap, the class immediately quieted down and looked in front.

"Who is she?"

"Is she a new student?"

"Hey, she's kinda cute…"

"Wow, what a cute girl…"

"A new classmate, huh?"

Those were the whispers and the murmurs of the class when they saw the young brunette. Several of the boys were awed by her presence. Mikan was an absolute cutie for their eyes, and her hair was tied in a very adorable fashion. Two small pigtails at each side of the head was tied with a pink ribbon, as the rest of her silky hair fell over her shoulders, and her had had natural curly tips.

"Class, I would like you to meet your new classmate," Narumi started, writing Mikan's full name on the blackboard. He turned to the class once he was finished and placed a hand on Mikan's shoulder. "Her name is Sakura Mikan. Please be nice to her."

Mikan bowed politely to the class and straightened up to flash one cheerful smile at them. Most of the boys blushed in an instant at the sight of her smile. She looked like angel. "It's nice to meet all you," she said. "I hope we can all be friends."

"Are there any questions you want to ask about Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked the class, the a few boys suddenly raised their hands. "Let's see… Yes, Iinchou…" he called one boy.

The boy promptly stood up and introduced himself. "I'm Tobita Yuu, the class representative of this class," he said. He was a charming blonde boy wearing glasses and he had Triple Stars on his collar. "But you can call me Iinchou, if you like. Anyway, Sakura-san, I want to ask you about your Alice. What kind of Alice do you possess?" After saying that, he sat back down.

Mikan could see that Iinchou was a refined student. "My Alice is Nullification," she answered. "My Alice can cancel out any kind of Alices or neutralizes the effects of another Alices." Her adoptive father told her about her power before, and she herself didn't quite understand its potential at first until she used it against Natsume. Her Alice was most useful against offensive Alices.

"Nullification Alice…" Iinchou said. "It's the first time I've heard of such an Alice."

"That's because her Alice is very rare," Narumi-sensei said. "Her Alice also makes her immune to Pheromone Alices. She is like a walking barrier."

"That's some Alice…"

"A rare Alice…That's so cool."

"She can Nullify any Alices."

"That's mean I can't use my pheromones on her."

Okay, the last statement made Narumi a bit concerned. What were the boys' intentions with Mikan? Were they planning to make her fall for them? It was a good thing that Mikan possessed the Nullification Alice. He already noticed that some of his male students were eyeing Mikan with interest. Well, Mikan was cute and naturally good-looking, and it was no wonder why boys were attracted to her.

A green-haired girl sitting at the last row of the room was getting fed up with the boys' comments and compliments about Mikan. She abruptly rose from her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. "Sakura-san, I have a question for you," she said in a rather stern voice. "Since I don't see any stars on your collar, can you tell us what your star rank is? Unless you're a No-Star…"

"Oh, my star rank…" Mikan scratched her cheek with her finger and giggled. "I guess I forgot to put on my star…"

"Mikan-chan, did you bring the box I left in your room?" Narumi asked.

"Yes, I did," she answered. She pulled out the velvet box from her pocket and showed it to the teacher. "But I didn't see what's inside yet."

"I'll open it for you," Narumi said, taking the box and opening it away from the curious eyes of the students. He took out the star from the box and pinned it on Mikan's collar. "There you go… You have to wear this to denote your star rank, Mikan-chan." The minute Narumi removed his hand from her collar, most of the students gasped at the star.

The green-haired girl's eyes grew wide in surprise. "You're…" She pointed a finger at her as she placed her other hand on her cheek. "You're a Special Star!"

"Special Star…?"

"No one from the elementary division has that rank yet…"

"Then she's the only Special Star among us…"

"How did the new girl get that rank right away? She must be special."

Narumi knew the reason why the headmaster of the academy gave her such a high rank, even though she was only new to the academy. One reason was her rare Alice and the other reason was far more complicated. He had expected the surprised reactions from his students once they learned about her rank. "As of this day, Mikan-chan is the only Special Star student of the elementary division," he explained.

The class got more interested in Mikan. Not only was her Alice rare and unusual, her school rank was the highest. The Special Star rank was only given to students who excel in their studies, has mastery over their Alices, and was recommended by a high-ranking figure in the academy. Unknown to the class, Mikan was precious to the headmaster himself.

For the rest of the day, kids came up to Mikan to befriend her and get to know more about her. Most of them were, of course, males. Over and over she greeted them with a friendly smile and answered most of their questions. But she never mentioned about the tragedy of her hometown and about Natsume. The headmaster had explicitly forbid her from telling anyone about it.

At the end of classes, Mikan sat with the Student Council members in the meeting room. The student council members were all Special Star students. Since Mikan was a Special Star, she was automatically one of them.

The president had welcomed her warmly and introduced each member properly to her. He was a handsome blonde man with a dazzling smile. His name was Sakurano Shuuichi and he was also the Latent Ability Class representative. The Latent Ability Class was composed of students with super powers, usually common and powerful. The president was well-known for his three Alices: Wish, Intuition, and Instant Teleportation. The Alice of Wish was his most special Alice. He can grant a person's innermost desire, but not of personal things. His Intuition Alice gave him deep and heightened observation and senses. Teleportation made it possible for him to jump to one place to another. He was also a prince for most girls in the academy.

Compared to the gracious Sakurano, the vice-president was cold and aloof. He was Imai Subaru, a doctor-in-training and the second representative of the Latent Ability Class. Slick raven-hair and sharp amethyst eyes, Subaru was definitely a good-looking man. His possessed the Alice of Healing and the ability to transfer pain from one person to another.

The representative of the Technical Class, a class composed of Alices related to research, experiments, and creations, was a serious looking girl with long-straight brown hair. Even though she was wearing glasses, her beauty didn't go unnoticed. She was Yamanouichi Shizune and she had the Alice of Sound.

Sitting right next to Shizune was a dark-haired guy with a charming smile. He was Goshima Hijiri, the representative of the Somatic Class. The Somatic Class is a class composed of Alices related to the body of human beings, animals and other living things. He had the Alice of Metamorphosis, giving him the ability to change his appearance.

The Special Ability Class representative was the one who welcomed Mikan by giving her a hug right away. He even enjoyed his time flirting with her until Sakurano took her away from him. He was Tonouchi Akira, but his close friends call him Tono for short, and he was a certified playboy. He had dark shoulder-length hair. He seemed to like Mikan already. The Special Ability Class was the most peculiar class. The Alices are mixed, but some of the rarest Alices belong to this class. As for Tono, his Alice of Amplification was one of the rarest. His Amplification was mainly used to boost the power of another person's Alice.

Last, but not the least, was the Dangerous Ability Class representative, Yakumo Hajime. The Dangerous Ability Class had students with Alices branded as dangerous. The class also does missions for the school, but Yakumo didn't explain this to Mikan. He was a very mysterious and quiet guy, and he had bandages wrapped around his body. He possessed the Insect Pheromone Alice.

Aikawa Hinako was there too. She introduced herself as the second representative of the Special Ability Class. She had the Alice of Empathy. Her Alice was understood to be a paranormal or psychic ability to sense the emotions of others.

The middle school representatives weren't present at the moment, because they were currently working outside the academy. They won't be back until next week, but they will be informed about the new elementary division Special Star.

Mikan got along pretty well with the student council—even with Subaru and Yakumo.

* * *

As Mikan was heading towards her dormitory, Narumi-sensei caught up with her. "Mikan-chan, how was the meeting with the student council?" he asked.

Mikan gave him a smile. "It was great! Everyone was so good to me!" she cheerfully said. "Although Tono-senpai liked hugging me a lot as if I was a stuffed bear." She lightly laughed.

"Tonouchi-kun is always like that," Narumi replied. "By the way, are you free now?"

Mikan nodded. "Yes, why?"

Narumi knelt down to her level and placed a hand on her head. "Would you like to visit Natsume-kun today?" he asked sincerely as his lips curved into a warm smile.

"Eh?" Mikan's eyes grew wide. "But I thought I was only allowed to visit him on a Saturday and he—"

Narumi placed a finger on her lip and sighed. "I know…But I got a special permission from the headmaster." He stood up and took her hand into his. "And I'm sure you can't wait till Saturday to see him, right? Natsume-kun means a lot to you."

"Sensei…" Mikan hugged the teacher, burying her face in him. "Thank you!"

Narumi brought Mikan to a place deep within the Southern Woods. They came across a big building and went inside. Narumi had to input codes just to open the doors. The inside looked like a hospital for mental cases. There were separated rooms for prisoners. The rooms were rather accommodating, with complete facilities and all, but the occupants inside the rooms were locked up. They reached a certain door with the name Hyuuga labeled on it.

Mikan felt nervous for a second as she swallowed hard. She was going to see Natsume again. "Natsume…" she muttered.

"Natsume-kun had been well-behaved since he got here," Narumi-sensei said. "And every time I check up on him, he always asks about you, though in a rather intimidating way. He looked like he doesn't care, but I could tell that he's always thinking about you, Mikan-chan."

Mikan felt her cheeks getting red. "Erm…I always think about him too, sensei…"

"Well, I can only give you ten minutes to talk to him," Narumi said, pulling out a card key from his pocket. "Be sure to enjoy every second with him, Mikan-chan." He slid the card into the lock and inputted the code. The lock made a clicking sound and the door opened by itself.

When Mikan stepped into the room, the door immediately closed. She stood there for a while, wandering her eyes around the room. It was a small room, but it was still nice. She couldn't believe it was a prison. She heard a flushing sound of the toilet from the bathroom, which was right beside the bed. She eyed the bathroom door, seeing it opening. When she saw him, tears filled her eyes in an instant. "Natsume!"

Natsume looked up at her, looking almost surprised. "Mi…kan…" he muttered.

"Natsume!" Mikan ran towards Natsume and tackled him down on the bed. "It's so good to see you again!"

He would normally insult the girl for attacking him, but he decided just to stay quiet and enjoy the moment with her. He wanted to see her badly as well. He wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry on his chest. After she calmed down, she raised her head and looked straight in his eyes. Natsume wiped away the remaining tears from her eyes with his finger and caressed her cheek tenderly. "You're such a cry baby," he said, and Mikan just smiled at him.

As they sat up on the bed, Natsume noticed her new hairstyle. It suited her perfectly and he wondered if she was the one who did it. He had never seen Mikan in another hairstyle before other than her trademark high pigtails. Admiring her hair, he touched it and twirled a lock around his finger. "It looks good on you…" he said.

Mikan found herself blushing again. "Um…Thanks…" she said. "Aikawa-san did my hair…"

"Thought so… I knew you wouldn't style your hair in this elegant manner, since you're childish," he said bluntly.

Mikan puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms. "Sorry for being childish, you jerk!" she uttered.

"Just kidding…" He shrugged. "So, who is this Aikawa?"

"Well…she's…" Mikan went on telling Natsume about the people she met and befriended on the first day of school. She also explained the things that went on during her introduction in the classroom. For some reason, she noticed how Natsume got irritated when she told him about how the boys asked her out, but she still continued.

"Seems you had fun, huh?" Natsume said nonchalantly as he lay down on bed with his hand behind his head. "And it seems like you didn't encounter any problems. That's good."

"But I really wish you were with me, Natsume," she said, fiddling with her fingers.

Natsume let out a sigh of frustration "Tch… We can't do anything about it. I'm locked up in this stupid and boring place." He picked up the manga on the bed and opened it. "Anyway, how come you got to visit here? I thought you're only allowed to do that on a Saturday."

"Narumi-sensei got special permission from the headmaster," she answered. "Isn't he great?"

He raised a brow. "What part of him is great?" he questioned coldly. "That teacher is annoying, if you ask me."

"Natsume, you're so mean. Narumi-sensei is such a nice person."

"Well, I can't trust him."

"You're always like this."

The green light located on top of the door lighted and let out a beeping sound. It was the signal for Mikan to go. Mikan really didn't want to leave Natsume again, but she promised him that she'll definitely come again to visit him. "Natsume, I'll miss you," she said, giving him a hug. "Take care of yourself here, okay?"

"I should be the one telling you that, since you're always trouble," he said, and hugged her tighter.

"Don't worry…" She faced him again, her smile shining radiantly as ever, and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you soon, Natsume." She walked away from the bed and stopped at the door, as Natsume watched her. She peered over her shoulders and gave him a v-sign before she left the room.

Natsume lowered his head and held his temple. His lips were curving into a smile—a rare smile that he usually does—as he thought about Mikan. Indeed he was thankful for Mikan's visit. He wished the time to hurry up so he could spend everyday with her again.

**End of Chapter 02**

* * *

Akatsuki-hime: Natsume will join the class at Chapter 04, so you'll have to wait for that. I've introduced the Special Star students here. Aikawa Hinako here is actually a main character from 'Bitter Virgin'. I figured that I could use a tragic character like her in the story, and she's going to be the older sister of an original character of Gakuen Alice. I'm going to introduce Ruka and Hotaru in the next chapter. There's going to be a lot of blackmailing going on, much to Mikan's and Ruka's dismay. Persona will be there too.

Preview of Chapter 03:

_"You know I'm doing this for the money. Besides, it's not my fault if a lot of guys want your picture." _

_"Imai, you idiot! Give me back those pictures!" _

_"Natsume, I want to be with you all the time…and that's because I…I…"_

_ "I'm here to train you, Black Cat…" _


	3. Chapter 3

Akatsuki-hime: Inspired to do this! Inspired so much! Yay! I'm so happy to receive such wonderful reviews. I'm really going to throw so many obstacles at Mikan and Natsume. This will only make their love stronger. As promised, Hotaru and Ruka will be in this chapter, as well as Persona. And you won't get anything good when Persona's around, huh? Well, I kinda like him!

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. Aikawa Hinako is a crossover character from Bitter Virgin.

**Plot Summary**: They were in love with each other, but everyone didn't approve of it. Enter the lives of Mikan Sakura, a popular and well-admired girl, and Natsume Hyuuga, a genius yet an outcast detested by many, as they try to overcome obstacles and protect their love.

* * *

**Chapter 03 **

For the next four days, the whole academy talked a lot about the new Special Star student of the elementary division, Sakura Mikan. Students who haven't seen her yet were curious about her, wondering what she looked like and how powerful her Alice was. For those who had seen her and met her, they were mesmerized by her cuteness and Alice. Sakura Mikan had been asked to demonstrate her Alice countless times and she didn't fail to amaze them. Her Nullification Alice was strong, as it can defend herself from any offensive Alices, and even cancel out any active Alice around. And because of her naturally good looks, majority of the boys from the elementary and middle school division have already formed a fan club for her.

Mikan was walking to her class, greeting everyone with a bright smile along the way. She was oblivious to the boys' admiration for her, but the boys don't seem to mind it. Aikawa Hinako did her hair again and the style was two low pig-tails tied with yellow ribbons this time. She was a walking example of a character who exhibits child-like naivety and beauty. As she entered the classroom, she greeted her fellow classmates a "Good morning!" and majority greeted her back.

Just then, there was click and a flash that blinded Mikan for a moment. She rubbed her eyes and opened them to see who the person responsible for the sudden camera moment. She saw a raven-haired girl with amethyst eyes standing a few inches away from her and she had a portable camera in her hand. "Eh? Hotaru, did you just take my picture again?" she asked.

Imai Hotaru, a Triple Star student with a reputation for being the Blackmailing Queen, was an aloof and emotionless girl with the penchant for food. She has the Alice of Invention and she belonged to the Technical Class. She was extremely intelligent and highly rational, but others find her irritating because of her bad-mouth and lazy attitude. "And what's wrong if I take your pictures, dummy?" she said nonchalantly as she put away her camera. "You know I'm doing this for the money. Besides, it's not my fault if a lot of guys want your picture." Not only does she blackmail people, she also liked to make money. She was definitely a greedy girl.

"I thought we were friends," Mikan said, pouting every-so-cutely. On the second day of school, Mikan was approached by Hotaru and asked her to be her friend. Of course, since Mikan didn't know about Hotaru, she had agreed to become her friend. Later on, she found out that Hotaru was merely interested in her for the money. Hotaru had been selling pictures of her ever since they've become so-called friends, much to her dismay.

Hotaru shrugged and spun around. "Dummy, we are friends," she said, and Mikan smiled. "But you're also my money-maker." With that, she went back to her seat, leaving Mikan stunned.

Well, even though Hotaru was mean to her, Mikan had seen the good side of Hotaru. _Hotaru is just like Natsume… She's not good at showing emotions… _As she thought about Natsume again, she wondered what he was doing at the moment.

The bell interrupted her thoughts, and she hurried off to her seat.

Meanwhile, a blonde boy was running through the hallways, panting and sweating a little bit. He burst into the classroom and marched up to Hotaru immediately. Some girls sighed dreamily at his presence, but the blonde didn't mind them at all. He concentrated his alluring blue eyes on the inventor. "Imai, you idiot!" he exclaimed. "Give me back those pictures!"

"Not this again…" Mikan muttered with a sigh. She had become very familiar with her class, learning various things about most of the students. She found out that Hotaru has a favorite blackmailing victim, which happened to be the blonde boy called Nogi Ruka.

Nogi Ruka, owner of the Animal Pheromone Alice, was a Triple Star student who belonged to the Somatic Class. He was a charming young boy, half-French and half-Japanese, and the object of admiration of his very own fan club. He was an animal-lover, but he never showed his soft caring side to animals in front of public. Unfortunately, Hotaru caught him being so 'intimate' with animals and blackmailed him for it. And since he was so popular with the girls, Hotaru loved to take pictures of him and sell them.

Right now, Ruka was demanding his pictures from Hotaru again. It was always like this everyday. The class was used to it, since they were at it since ten. "You really don't get tired of this, do you, Imai?" Ruka said, as his rabbit wrinkled its nose.

"No, I don't," Hotaru gave a straight answer. "If you want the pictures, then pay up, Ruka-kun." She extended her hand without even looking at him.

Ruka was trying his best not to loose his cool. "Imai, you're cruel…" He paid her a hefty amount of cash and got the pictures he demanded. He went back to his seat, which was right beside Mikan's, and sighed in frustration. His rabbit sighed along with him.

"Ruka-pyon, cheer up," Mikan said, patting his shoulder. Being Ruka's seatmate eventually made her friends with him. Basically, they began talking to each other when Ruka's rabbit hopped onto her lap. Mikan enjoyed the rabbit, so she asked Ruka so many things about it. Ruka was rather awkward with her at first, but the two of them become friends in the end. And the reason why she ended his name with a _pyon_ was because of his rabbit that hops. "You know, Hotaru just like teasing you."

"And she never stops," Ruka said with a sigh. "Imai is making money out of us, Sakura."

Mikan chuckled to herself. "I get what you mean."

Class started when the teacher came in. He was a little late because the teacher sort of had a little meeting in the faculty room.

* * *

"My gosh!" Shouda Sumire, the self-proclaimed president of the Ruka fan club, exclaimed to her group of fan girls surrounding her in the cafeteria. "That stupid Imai-san is giving Ruka-kun a hard time again. Argh! I can't stand her." Possessing dark-green perm hair and jade green eyes, she had been crushing on Ruka since she was eight, but only viewed him as an idol. She was also proud at the fact that she belonged to the Somatic Class with Ruka. Sumire was a Double Star student with the Cat-Dog Alice.

The vice-president, Wakako Usumu, nodded her head vigorously. Dark-blue haired and stuck-up like the president, Usumu was nonetheless the best friend of Sumire, who also has a big crush on Ruka. She even has plans on becoming his girlfriend in the future. She was in the Latent Ability Class, a Single Star student, and has the Alice of Transporting Objects. "But you have to admit that the pictures Imai-san sells are great," she said. "I have a large collection of Ruka-kun's pictures in my room."

"Me too!" another fan girl squealed.

"Isn't Ruka-kun the dreamiest?!" another one spoke in admiration.

"Our Ruka-kun is the cutest boy in the whole elementary division. I love him so much!"

Sumire stroked her hair in a flirtatious manner and shrugged. "Imai-san may be annoying as hell, but she is reliable when it comes to Ruka-kun," she said before she clenched her fists. "I just hate it when she grabs Ruka-kun's attention."

"I hate it too, but that stupid Imai-san doesn't seem to be interested in Ruka-kun," the vice-president said just to calm down Sumire. "So we don't have to worry about her. Besides, I'm sure Ruka-kun won't fall for an ugly and weird girl like Imai Hotaru. She's nothing but a geek, you know."

"Yes, Imai-san is nothing compared to us, president," one fan girl spoke up. "And plus, Ruka-kun is always irritated at her."

Sumire crossed her arms and sighed in frustration. "I know, girls, I'm aware of that."

There was a commotion from the boys in the cafeteria, which caught the attention of the fan girls instantly. They turned their heads to see what the boys were fanning about and saw Sakura Mikan walking into the cafeteria with their precious Ruka by her side.

One of the fan girls placed both hands on her cheek and shook her head in dismay. "Sakura-san is with our Ruka-kun…" she wailed.

Usumu clenched her fists. "I can't believe how close they are now. Sakura-san and Ruka-kun just met a few days ago." And to think that she and the president had been classmates of Ruka since eight.

"I don't know what stunt Sakura-san pulled to grab Ruka-kun's attention, but we of the Ruka fan club must teach her a lesson," Sumire announced proudly and loud enough for some boys to hear.

And those boys were apparently members of the Mikan fan club. "You're not going to lay one finger on Mikan-sama, understand?" a fan boy told Sumire.

"You fan girls should stay away from our Mikan-sama," another fan boy said, swinging a fist in mid-air.

"Compared to you girls, Mikan-sama is a thousand times prettier!"

The fan girls turned red in anger and started a food fight against them. In a matter of seconds, the whole cafeteria became a battlefield. The Ruka fan club and the Mikan fan club were throwing insults at each other, hauling food here and there, and playing pranks on each other. The other students who got involved were merely enjoying the food fight.

"Wah, how did it become like this?" Mikan complained. She was hiding under the table with Ruka.

"I don't know… Let's just stay here until the war is over…" Ruka said, laughing lightly.

"It's such a waste to throw food…" Mikan said, sighing deeply.

The next day, Mikan got to meet her classmates of the Special Ability Class. She was so happy to be part of the class, because everyone there was nice and friendly. Not only was the class lively, Aikawa Hinako and Tonouchi Akira were the Special Ability Representatives. The class welcomed her with a great party. There were food, balloons, streamers, music, and dancing.

She finally got to meet one of the middle school representatives and a Special Star, Harada Misaki, a beautiful red-haired girl with a pair of aggressive rose-pink eyes. Misaki was pretty upbeat, feisty, and popular with the boys. Her Alice allowed her to create multiple copies of herself; hence, it was called the Doppelganger Alice. The boys also revealed that Misaki was a capable fighter, so they always try to remain on her good side. Misaki and Mikan became very fast friends, as the latter was impressed with her. Misaki thought of Mikan as an interesting and cute girl, and she was delighted to have a junior like her.

Not only did Mikan get to interact with such fun people in class, she also met the wonderful moderating teacher, Noda-sensei. He was a nice-looking man, with perpetually closed eyes, and hair colored in silver. The students liked him very much because of his carefree and easygoing personality. He didn't stay long for the party since he disappeared all of a sudden. Mikan panicked for a second, worrying that something might have happened to him. But the students assured her that he was fine.

"Noda-chi has the Alice of Time Travel," Misaki explained as she opened a can of orange juice. "He has the ability to leap into different time era." She sipped her orange juice and handed a can to Mikan.

Mikan took the can and opened it. "Is that so?" she muttered before drinking the juice. "Why did he decide to time travel now? There's still the party…"

Tono-senpai suddenly hugged Mikan from behind and rubbed his cheek against hers. "Oh, you're so cute," he said, pinching Mikan's cheek. "I'll tell you why the teacher disappeared like that if you let me kiss you." He attempted to kiss Mikan on the cheek until Misaki blew him away with a strong punch.

"That's corrupting minor, you pervert!" Misaki exclaimed with a clenched fist, as some of the boys sweat dropped in fear.

"Wow! Misaki-senpai is so strong," Mikan said.

"You know, Noda-sensei can't really control his Alice, Mikan-ojou-sama," Hinako said as she approached Mikan. "There's no telling when his Alice is going to activate. Noda-sensei can't control his time-travelling, since his Alice is always available."

"Always available?" Mikan muttered. She recalled the headmaster's explanation about Alices again and understood what Hinako was saying. "But sensei's Alice is cool! It's nice to time-travel, right?" She gave Hinako a smile.

Hinako nodded her head as she smiled in return.

* * *

Saturday was the day of the week that Mikan most looked forward to because that was the day she can visit Natsume. This Saturday, she'd decided to start off by waking up early. She hit the showers only for a short while and got dressed long-sleeved pink shirt overlapped with a maroon spaghetti-strapped top, a burgundy short pleated skirt with over-the-knee slate grey socks, and laced up black boots. She clipped her hair a little to the left using a dark-flower barrette. She asked Hinako if she there was a kitchen she could use to prepare lunch. Of course, she didn't tell Hinako that it was for Natsume. The headmaster gave her strict orders not to tell anyone that she knew Natsume. When Hinako brought Mikan to the personal kitchen of a certain classmate of hers, she was amazed to see how such a big kitchen. It had everything—from ingredients to utensils.

"Mikan-chan, Aikawa-san, a pleasant morning to you two," an adorable-looking girl said with a warm smile and friendly smile. She had long wavy pink hair that went well with her pair of baby-blue eyes. "What brings you here today?"

"Good morning Anna-chan," Mikan said as her hazel eyes wandered around the kitchen. "Anna-chan, is this place really yours?"

"Yup, that's right!" Anna replied with a giggle.

"Ojou-sama, Anna-chan earned this place through hard work," Hinako explained. "She came to this academy a long time ago with dreams of becoming a professional chef in the future. She was once Single Star student, but through perseverance she was able to attain the Triple Star Rank. A lot of sponsors are interested in her right now, because Anna-chan's cooking are heavenly. Due to recommendations and offers of those sponsors, the academy granted her this kitchen for her personal use."

Anna blushed in embarrassment and let out an awkward laugh. "Um…Aikawa-san, you're saying too much…" she said nervously. "I'm not that good."

"Oh, yeah, I did see you wearing three stars on your collar, Anna-chan," Mikan said, taking hold of her hands. "And you always did share your homemade sweets to class. I especially love the chocolate tarts you brought yesterday." She became good friends with Umenomiya Anna, after she had been offered sweets on her second day of classes. She had come to know Anna as a sweet girl. After chatting with her, she found out that Anna belonged to the Technical Class with the Alice of Cooking.

"Thank you, Mikan-chan," Anna said, still blushing slightly. "By the way, why brings you and Aikawa-san here?"

"Ojou-sama wanted to borrow a kitchen, so I suggested yours, Anna-chan," Hinako replied. "I hope you don't mind if Ojou-sama uses this kitchen. She's planning on making lunch."

Anna shook her head. "No, I don't mind at all," she said. "Go ahead and make yourself at home here, Mikan-chan. If you want, I'll help you with the cooking."

"Thanks for the offer, Anna-chan, but I want to do this by myself," Mikan said, thinking about Natsume again. _I promised Natsume that I'll bring him lunch every time I visit him. _

"Hmm… You seem pretty enthusiastic, Mikan-chan," Anna pointed out. "You're obviously making lunch for someone, aren't you?" She let out a giggle as Mikan's cheeks turned a little red.

Hinako clamped her mouth with one hand in surprise. "From the look on your face, then it's true…" she muttered. "Are you making lunch for someone special? A guy maybe?"

"Probably so…Mikan-chan is pretty popular with the guys," Anna added.

"No, it's not that at all!" Mikan can't let them know that she was making lunch for Natsume. Thinking fast, she came up with an excuse and hoped that they would buy it. "Well, it's true that it's for a guy, but it's only Narumi-sensei!"

"Narumi-sensei?" Anna and Hinako both spoke in unison.

Mikan nodded her head vigorously. "That's right. I want to make him lunch as thanks for saving me before. You see, he saved me from some guys who were planning on kidnapping me since I have an Alice and all." She knew she was bad at lying, but that was the only thing she could think of. Well, almost all of it was true anyway, so she wasn't actually lying.

"That's so sweet, Mikan-chan," Anna said. "Okay, then I'll leave the kitchen to you."

"Have fun cooking, Ojou-sama," Hinako said.

As Anna and Hinako left the kitchen, Mikan put on a pink apron with a heart printed on it. She took out the necessary ingredients and arranged the knives and pots accordingly. "I'll do my best for Natsume!" she said with determination.

* * *

Reading his manga as usual, Natsume felt bored as hell. He was lying on top of his rather uncomfortable lumpy bed, trying to engross himself with the manga that Narumi had provided him. Narumi had hand-picked a lot of shonen mangas and yaoi mangas. Of course, Natsume had the right mind to burn all the yaoi mangas and kept the shonen mangas. He usually enjoyed reading mangas to pass the time, but he was getting sick of it. He had been doing that everyday. Who wouldn't get sick of it? Plus, he had nothing else to do while he was imprisoned. He wished to see Mikan again.

Not another minute, the door opened and in came Mikan with a bento box in her hands. "Natsume, I'm here!" she said in her loud and cheerful voice.

His wished came true. A small smile graced his lips for a split second before his usual stoic expression took over. "What took you so long?" he said, sitting up on the bed. "You could've come at a much earlier time." And then he almost blushed at the sight of Mikan's outfit. It was too cute for him. Good thing he was good at hiding his emotions.

"What does it matter?" Mikan said with a pout. "You should be happy that I'm here now." She sat down beside him and settled the bento box on her lap.

"Is that my lunch?"

"Yup! I made it especially for you, Natsume!"

"I have a bad feeling about this," he said nonchalantly.

"What did you say?" Mikan shot him an irritated look. "You don't seem excited about the lunch I made for you. Didn't you use to enjoy my cooking back at home?"

Natsume shrugged. "The food in this academy is weird, along with its ingredients. I can't guarantee if the food you made is edible or not." And he was basing through his previous observations of the prison's cafeteria.

"Don't worry…Mine has no poison in it…" Mikan opened the bento box, letting out the sweet aroma of the food inside.

One sniff of the aroma made Natsume's stomach growled, much to his embarrassment. Well, he anticipated Mikan's homemade lunch so much that he refused to have breakfast earlier. When he heard Mikan giggle, he shot her a glare and took the bento box away from her. "I can't stand this," he muttered. "I'll eat now." Grabbing a pair of chopsticks, he began feasting on the delicious food.

"How is it, Natsume?" Mikan asked excitedly, leaning closer to Natsume's face. "Is it good? Do you like it?"

Natsume's heart skipped a beat. He did his best not to blush at the moment. However, Mikan was so close to him. It was tempting him to touch her. "It's not bad," he said in a bored tone as he rolled his eyes away. "And I don't hate it."

"Really? Wow!" Mikan flailed her arms high and wrapped them around Natsume's neck. "Thank you, Natsume! That means a lot to me."

"What do you think you're doing, polka-dots?" he said coldly, trying to balance the bento box on his lap. "Get off me. I'm still eating and I don't want your germs."

A vein popped out of Mikan's head. "Polka-dots…?" she grumbled as she started strangling him with her arms. "What's with that nickname again? I thought I would never hear it again, but you said it. I told you a hundred times before to stop calling me that!" She yelled ever-so-loudly in his ears.

Natsume pushed her off the bed, letting her fall hard on the floor, and rubbed his ears. "You should learn to shut up, you loud-mouthed red-striped panties girl…" he said as he continued eating his lunch.

Her current position on the floor made it possible for Natsume to see her panties clearly. She let out a scream and stood up in a flash. Glaring at Natsume, her face was beet red and her hands were clenched tight. "You're such a pervert! You're the same as ever!"

"It's not my fault that you always show me your underwear," Natsume said, taking one last bite of his food. "You're undeniably clumsy." He placed the box down on the bedside table and looked up at the annoyed Mikan.

Mikan felt like she was an exploding volcano. "And you're the biggest idiot I've ever met!" she shouted. Just then, Natsume pulled her and pinned her down on the bed. "Wah…Natsume, what are you doing?" She blushed ten shades of red as soon as Natsume moved his face closer to hers.

"Are you going out with other guys?" he questioned her seriously, crimson eyes focused deeply in her innocent hazel ones.

"Eh?"

"That Naru guy told me…" There was a hint of bitterness in his voice, and Mikan could sense that. "He said that guys are fanning all over you."

"Oh, that…" She heaved a sigh. "Well, I have a fan club and a lot of guys asked me out already… But I just politely refuse them." Honestly, she wasn't so sure if the boys were really in love with her or just admired her like an idol. And she was too naïve when it comes to a boy's pure love. Some of her female classmates told her that some guys were willing to court her, but Mikan didn't take it seriously. She doesn't view herself as the sweet angel that the boys greatly think of her. She was humble.

"I don't believe you," Natsume said, stroking her face with his hand. "That weirdo teacher also told me that you like hanging around with some animal-lover guy." His stoic expression remained unfazed and his cold eyes were like piercing daggers.

"He's just a friend, Natsume! And…and…Why are you acting like this?" Mikan was feeling panicky. Natsume had never been so close like that to her before. Her heart was pounding so hard that she felt like it was going to burst.

"Because I don't want to see you with guys other than me," Natsume said, placing a kiss on her temple.

Such a sweet kiss was able to calm her heart for some reason. It felt good against her skin, and her heart somehow screamed for more. She was unaware of his jealousy and his possessiveness for her. She was dense enough to think that Natsume was only kissing her just to tease her. One thing for sure, she knew it in her heart that she loved him. "Natsume, I promise that I won't go for other guys…" she said in a soft tone as her eyes softened. "You're the only guy… Natsume, I want to be with you all the time…and that's because I..."

Not another word was spoken as Natsume brought his lips down to hers. He was happy with what she said and he just had to express through a kiss. He was enthralled by her lips at the moment she said she wanted to be with him. To be able to kiss her was heaven for him. He was aware that they were young, but that doesn't matter if you're in love. He was deeply in love with Mikan for a long time and he was more than contented to give his first kiss to her.

At first, she was shocked at his sudden actions, but she later on warmed up to him. She closed her eyes in pleasure as Natsume deepened the kiss further. She couldn't care less about their age. She loved him with all his heart, and it was such a pity that he had to endure his four months in prison. She meant what she said to him.

Minutes later, Natsume parted his lips from her and looked down at her innocent face. She was blushing madly, and slightly panting for air. His lips curved into a smirk as he thought about her sweet taste and fragrance. She felt so good to him. "You enjoyed it, didn't you, polka-dots?" he said, removing himself from her.

"S-stop…calling me that, pervert…" she said in a low tone. She sat up on bed and clasped her hands near her chest. "N-Natsume… why did you do that…? It was so sudden…" She touched her lips and lowered her head a little.

"Are you that dense?" he said nonchalantly. "You already know how we feel about each other, right? There's no need for me to explain."

"But that was my first kiss, idiot!" Mikan said, turning to him. "And I—"

And she was cut off again by another kiss from him. This time, it was only a short kiss. Once Natsume pulled himself away, Mikan felt a little dizzy and leaned her head on his chest. In response, he wrapped his arms securely around her. "You don't have to make such fuss about this matter," he whispered into her ear. He sounded so mature and serious at the same time. It was hard to believe that he was still eleven.

"Natsume…" She can't resist him. She was speechless to even move. She was comfortable in his arms that made her want to stay with him forever.

Time was up and she had to go. She was going to part with Natsume and she had to wait another week to see him again. She gathered the bento box and chopsticks, wrapped it up with a cloth, and went to the door. "Well, I'll see you soon, Natsume…" she said. But before she could go out, Natsume hugged her from behind. "Ah, Natsume!"

"Smile all the time, polka-dots…" he whispered into her ear. "And don't fall for other guys or else I'll pound you."

Mikan giggled and gave him a smile. "All right, Natsume! I promise!"

It pained him to see her go, but the moment they shared a while ago was so precious. He sat down on the bed and touched his lips. Mikan was the most wonderful thing he had ever tasted. He had to admit that he became addicted to it. He almost cracked a smile until the door opened all of a sudden. He put on his poker-face and looked at unexpected visitor.

He was a mysterious-looking man dressed in black. He had unruly raven-hair and a mask on his face. The shocking thing about this man was the fact he was wearing numerous control devices all over his body.

Natsume knew that control devices were designed to keep your Alices in control. He also possessed control devices, two of them to be exact, but the guy before him was almost unbelievable. Natsume guessed that his Alice was powerful. "Who are you?" he questioned that guy seriously.

Neither a smirk nor a simple greeting, the dark man moved towards him quickly and gripped his neck. Digging his fingernails deeper, he threw Natsume on the bed and folded his arms. "Hmph… You're the one they call murderer, huh?" His voice was icy cold. Even though his eyes were hidden, Natsume could sense the dagger-like stare on him. "I can't believe you're just a pathetic boy."

Natsume wanted to burn him to ashes, but he can't the room was Alice proof. The room had a barrier that neutralizes any Alice. "Tch…What do you want?"

"I'm here to train you, Black Cat," the man replied without falter.

**End of Chapter 03**

* * *

Akatsuki-hime: Chapter 04 is next. I'm going to fast forward time. Natsume will finally be out and he will join Mikan's class. How will the students treat him? It's really obvious that the man in black here is Persona. Natsume will be doing missions for the academy and he won't tell Mikan about it. You're probably wondering where Tsubasa-senpai is since I've introduced the Special Ability Class. Well, you'll find out in the next chapter.

Preview of Chapter 04:

"_You should be more careful, kouhai…" _

"_Why is a murderer joining our class?" _

"_I heard he's the son of a devil." _

"_No, you're wrong…Natsume isn't like that. Please stop saying such things about him." _


	4. Chapter 4

Akatsuki-hime: Natsume will finally be out here. Tsubasa-senpai will be here as well, isn't that great? Persona's appearance in the last chapter is a sign that Natsume will be doing missions. Of course, he won't tell it to Mikan. Our favorite couple won't be able to live a normal life while they're in the academy. Let's see what happens here, shall we? Go on and read as you desire.

Reviewers: Message…

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. Aikawa Hinako is a crossover character from Bitter Virgin.

**Plot Summary**: They were in love with each other, but everyone didn't approve of it. Enter the lives of Mikan Sakura, a popular and well-admired girl, and Natsume Hyuuga, a genius yet an outcast detested by many, as they try to overcome obstacles and protect their love.

* * *

**Chapter 04**

Sakura Mikan sat don on a patch of green grass underneath a Sakura Tree. She just had lunch, so she decided to sit on that very nice spot where students rarely passed and wait for the time. She twirled a lock of her hair with her finger and looked up at the fresh green tree. Her hair was in a half-ponytail style tied with a white ribbon.

The morning lessons were quite easy, and it was a miracle that she didn't sleep in class no matter how boring it was. Being a Special Star was tough. There was a lot of pressure. Students were expecting her to be the best in everything in school, including using an Alice. She has no problems controlling her Nullification Alice, and she was thankful that the headmaster assigned a personal tutor for her to help her with the studies. Sports were such a breeze since she loved playing and she always seemed to have the energy for any activity. School life was good for her. Still, she wished Natsume was with her.

Mikan touched her lips and blushed. Ever since Natsume kissed her, Mikan couldn't stop herself from daydreaming about it. She even had trouble sleeping last Saturday night. Her first kiss with him was so gentle yet passionate at the same time. Who knew that Natsume, a guy like his age, could kiss like that? Mikan was surprised and happy about it.

"Hey there, cutie!"

Mikan snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see two middle school boys surrounding her. She might have been so caught up with her daydreaming that she didn't notice them approaching earlier. "Can I help you?" she asked.

The one who called her attention had messy brown hair and golden cat-like eyes. "You're that Elementary Special Star student, Sakura Mikan," he said.

"Yes, I am," Mikan replied in a friendly matter.

The other guy with the crew-cut black hair smirked maliciously at her. "Well, they said that you were cute, but I didn't expect you to be this cute," he said, touching her chin.

Mikan began to feel uncomfortable with them but still acted naturally. "Um…Thanks, I guess…" she said. She stood up and bowed her head at the boys. "I think it's almost time for class. It's best if I'll be going now." The real reason was that she wanted to get away from them as quickly as possible. "Please excuse me." She wasn't able to take one step because the black-haired guy grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere, Sakura Mikan," he said, pinning her against the tree. "We heard that you have the Alice to nullify other Alices. That's some Alice you got there, but it's only effective if we use our Alice against you."

The brunette guy folded his arms and chuckled. "Yeah... So that means, you can't do anything if we get physical on you."

"What are you planning to do with me?" Mikan asked, trying her best not look scared in front of them.

"Since you're treated like a princess in this school, we'd like you to do something for us," the brunette guy said, threatening her with cold-hard eyes. "And maybe you can play with us as well…"

She didn't know what he meant by playing with them, but she definitely didn't want to stay and find out. "Um…Please let me go. I have to go back to class," she muttered without falter.

The black-haired guy caressed her cheek, making her look at him. "We won't let you go until you comply with us, little girl." He laughed malevolently as he neared his face with hers. "And while you're at it, how about a little kiss…"

Her eyes grew wide in seconds. A kiss with that guy? No way! Her lips have already been claimed by Natsume. Only he had the right to kiss her. Plus, she made a promise that she won't go for other guys. Without a second thought, she pushed the guy away and made a run for it.

"Damn her!" the black-haired guy uttered.

"Let's go after her! She might tell on us!" the other guy said.

And the chase was on. It didn't take long for the guys to reach her. The black-haired guy happened to have the Speed Alice, while the other one can stretch his body beyond limits, much to Mikan's dismay. The black-haired guy this time pinned her on the ground and pulled a lock of her hair.

"Once we're done with you, I'm sure you won't be able to talk anymore," he told her.

"Oh, come on, man, hurry up and kiss her already," the brunette said with shrug. "Hurry it up so I can get to play with her as well."

"Shut up and wait."

"Why don't the both of you shut your traps?" an unfamiliar voice suddenly spoke. It sounded like it came from above the trees. The guys and Mikan looked up and saw a middle school student sleeping on one of the branches.

The guy sat up, lifted his hat, revealing a pair of alluring Prussian-blue eyes and a black tattoo mark on his left cheek. With a bored expression, he looked at the two guys and smirked arrogantly at them. "Aren't you ashamed of yourselves?" He jumped down and landed perfectly with poise. "Harassing an elementary student? You guys are the lowest ever."

The black-haired guy got up, pulling Mikan along with him. By grabbing both of her arms, Mikan was unable to move much. "We know you…" he muttered deeply. "You're from the Dangerous Ability Class."

The brunette gritted his teeth and said, "You're Andou Tsubasa."

Tsubasa planted a fist on his hip and nodded his head. "That's right. If you know what's good for you, you should let go of that girl right now." He then cracked his knuckles.

"You may be from the Dangerous Ability Class, but we're not afraid of you," the brunette guy said, pointing a finger at him.

"How stupid…" Tsubasa muttered with a sigh. "You should be afraid. The class isn't called dangerous for nothing."

The brunette guy couldn't keep calm anymore. He stretched his arms towards Tsubasa, but his body suddenly stopped. "What the hell is going on?" he asked in surprise. "I can't move."

Mikan sensed that her captor had also ceased moving judging from the dumbfounded look on his face. She had her Nullification Alice activated all along, so she wasn't affected by the Alice Tsubasa used—even though she doesn't know his Alice. She slipped away from the guy and approached Tsubasa. "Thank you for helping me," she said.

Tsubasa gave her a big smile and patted her head. "No problem!" he exclaimed. "Now then let's teach these jerks a lesson that they will never forget." He pulled out a pen, making Mikan wonder what he was going to do, and knelt down on the ground.

"Damn it! My body is not listening to me." The Speed Alice was sweating hard now.

"You guys should stop struggling. You won't be able to move no matter what you do." Tsubasa let out a light chuckle and winked an eye at them. "And that's because you're in my territory." He scribbled something on the shadow, and when he was done, the guys started doing squats.

"I can't stop! I can't stop!" the harassers exclaimed.

Mikan tilted her head in confusion. She was going to ask Tsubasa how he was able to do that. But before she could utter one word, Tsubasa hauled her away from the guys and brought her back to the main path towards the school buildings. "You were in a real pinch back there," Tsubasa said, adjusting his hat. "It was a good thing I was there to save you."

"Yeah…Thanks so much for saving me," Mikan said. "By the way, about those guys and the squats…"

Tsubasa knelt down in front of her and placed a hand on Mikan's head. "Let me introduce myself," he said with a warm and friendly smile. "I'm Andou Tsubasa of the Dangerous Ability Class. Rank is Special Star and Alice is Shadow Manipulation."

"Shadow Manipulation…" Mikan finally knew how Tsubasa was able to stop their movements. Since they were surrounded by trees a while ago, shadows were projected all around the area. The shadows made it possible for Tsubasa to manipulate any shadow within his limit. She was unaffected, of course, due to her Alice. "What a cool Alice!" Not only was his Alice cool, Mikan realized that Tsubasa was very handsome.

"Thanks for the compliment. Anyway, if only I wasn't busy last week, I should have met you during the Student Council meeting. I've heard so much about you from Tono and Misaki." He stood up and scratched the back of his head. "And Misaki told me that Tono was flirting with you. That guy really has no shame." He heaved a big sigh.

"But they were really nice to me," Mikan said cheerfully.

"Is that so? Well, you better watch out for Tono. You could get pregnant. Anyway…" Tsubasa's expression turned a little serious as he placed both hands on Mikan's shoulders. "You should be more careful, kouhai… You can't go around wandering around places alone. There are a lot of perverts in this academy, and I have to say that one of them is Tono."

"Kouhai…?" Mikan's heart skipped a beat at the word. It was her first time to be called a kouhai by somebody, and it made her feel happy. "Um…Can I call you Tsubasa-senpai?" she asked.

Tsubasa scratched the tip of his nose and smiled widely. "Of course, Kouhai…" he said.

"Really?! I'm so glad!" She flailed her arms up high and twirled around in joy. She then lunged towards Tsubasa and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Tsubasa-senpai!" The guy merely chuckled at her actions, and Mikan could feel that she was going to get along fine with him.

* * *

The teacher had to give the students so much homework to do. Mikan wondered if she could finish them all in one night. She was lucky that she has a tutor to help her out, but she still had to do most of the work. She headed towards the library after class ended to search for a book to help her understand her science lessons better. She went to the biology section and found a couple of thick books. She wondered if they were any thinner books, so it would be easier to carry. Sadly, she found none. She took out one very thick biology book and sighed.

She passed by the cooking section and saw a girl having difficulty of reaching a book on the top shelf. To help her out, Mikan brought a stool ladder for the girl. "Here you go, senpai," Mikan said, noticing the middle school uniform the girl was wearing. When the girl turned to look at her, Mikan was struck with awe. The girl was amazingly beautiful. She had pale white skin that suited perfectly with her shoulder-length wavy silvery-blue hair and ice-blue eyes.

"Erm…Um…" The girl placed a fist over her mouth and lowered her gaze to the floor. "Thank you very much…"

_Is she the shy type? She won't even look at me. But she's so pretty. _Mikan simply smiled at her said, "You're welcome" before heading towards the table. She sat down and opened the big book. "The meaning here is a lot complicated than I thought…" she muttered, massaging her temple.

"Hey, isn't that Sakura Mikan?" a student whispered, which was loud enough for Mikan to hear.

"It is her. Wow, she's so cute," a female student said.

"And to think that she's a Special Star… She must be really something. Having that kind of rank while you're still in the elementary division is awesome."

Mikan wished she could go on a day without hearing people whispering about you. She didn't hate it, but it was sometimes bothersome for her. She couldn't even concentrate with the book already, because more people started staring at her. So, Mikan decided to check out the book and read it back in her room. Stepping out the library, she saw three middle school girls surrounding the same middle school girl she met earlier.

"Don't try to stick close to Tsubasa-sama just because you're in the same class as him," the blonde middle school student said. She seemed to be the leader of the pack and she had a pair of mean-looking green eyes. "And I don't know why you got promoted to Special Star this year. What's so special about you? You're just a good-for-nothing bitch." She was annoyed at the fact that she, a Triple Star student, wasn't promoted to Special Star yet.

The ice-blue eyed girl bowed her head at them and, with lips trembling, she said, "I'm sorry" several times. "I'll try not to be close to Kage-san anymore."

The three girls were appalled at what she said. "Kage-san?!" the blonde exclaimed. "How dare you call him that! You have no right!" She slapped her face and pulled her hair.

"I-I'm so sorry… I just got used to calling him that and he said that he didn't mind. I'm sorry. I won't call him that again."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, bitch!" the blonde uttered in rage. Her nails suddenly grew longer like claws. "I'm going to dismantle your pretty face, so no guy will ever look at you!" She and the other girls laughed like witches, and the shy girl started trembling in fear.

Mikan was going to intervene, but she got beaten by Harada Misaki, who entered the scene just in time and kicked the blonde girl away. "Misaki-senpai…" she muttered.

The red-haired Misaki went in front of the shy girl and shot the three girls a death glare. "You girls never learn, do you?" she said seriously, placing a hand on her waist. "Is it really fun to bully Ibaragi-san? Well, I think it's such a despicable act. You girls are so pathetic."

The blonde stood up with the help of her friends. "Harada Misaki, you wrench!" she blurted out, clenching her fists. "How dare you attack me!"

Misaki arched a brow. "Don't think highly of yourself just because you're the president of Tsubasa's fan club," she said. "It's highly unreasonable for you girls to gang up on girls who get close to Tsubasa. If Tsubasa would find out about this, do you think he'll like you for that?"

"Shut the hell up, wrench!" the blonde said. She looked like she was about to explode like a bomb. She was totally angry at Misaki. "Just because you're Tsubasa-sama's childhood friend, it doesn't mean that you can lecture us about what we do! Besides, that girl over there…" She pointed straight at Ibaragi and through gritted teeth she continued, "That Ibaragi Nobara is getting way too close to Tsubasa-sama!"

Misaki shook her head in dismay. It was going to be a waste of her time to try and explain to the three loyal members of the Andou Tsubasa Fan Club. "Of course, they're getting close. Ibaragi-san is Tsubasa's partner in the Dangerous Ability Class. It's only natural. And why are you girls so worked up about it? Tsubasa and she are just friends. You can tell if that guy is interested in a girl or not."

The two girls had enough of Misaki. The purple-haired one activated her Alice, which was Hair Manipulation, while the other one, a green-haired girl, conjured an energy ball in her palm. But before they could even attack, Misaki duplicated herself into three and let her two clones attack the girls. Both were knocked down to the floor. The blonde leader got more furious and lunged forward for the attack. Cleverly and gracefully, Misaki dodged her attack and swiftly kicked her on the stomach, sending the blonde towards the wall.

Mikan was really impressed with the Doppelganger. The boys were right when they told her that Misaki is a capable fighter, but she didn't expect her to be oh-so-strong yet still looked elegant while fighting. Misaki was great, she thought admirably.

Misaki cracked her knuckles and shrugged. "You girls don't give much of a fight," she said. She turned to Nobara and extended her hand. "Honestly, Ibaragi-san, you're a Dangerous Ability Student. Your abilities are far more superior than these losers, so why not use them to defend yourself."

Nobara took Misaki's hand and got back to her feet. "But I don't want to hurt them…" she meekly said. "And I don't want to use my Alice unless there's a special reason."

Misaki heaved a big sigh. "Ibaragi-san, you're too soft."

"I'm sorry, Harada-san," Nobara said, bowing her head, "and thank you for saving me."

The two of them were busy talking to each other that they failed to notice that the green-haired girl created an energy ball. "Eat this, you ice witch!" she suddenly exclaimed, making the two look at her. She threw the ball towards Nobara.

Just then, Mikan ran in front of them, activating her Nullification Alice at the same time, and protected Nobara from the energy sphere. The power of the ball was neutralized, much to the green-haired girl's dismay.

Misaki got mad at her and knocked her out senselessly. "You're more of the witch…Damn you…" she muttered.

Nobara was shocked at what happened that she dropped on her knees and trembled.

"Ibaragi-san, are you all right?" Misaki asked, motioning over to her side. When she received a faint nod from Nobara, she turned to Mikan and asked the same question. Mikan told her that she was fine, because the energy ball couldn't even touch her. Misaki was relieved to hear that. "What you did was pretty reckless but brave. You saved Ibaragi-san, Mikan."

Mikan knelt down to Nobara's level and smiled kindly at her. "Please don't be scared anymore, senpai," she said, clasping onto one of her hands. "You should smile now since its safe. I think you'll look more beautiful with a smile."

Nobara was touched by her words. "S-sorry for the trouble...and t-thank you…for saving me…" she said as her lips curved into a weak yet shy smile.

"Wow!" Mikan uttered, shaking her hand vigorously. "I was right! You look really beautiful. You should smile more, senpai!"

Nobara blushed and lowered her head instantly. "I-I don't think…Well…I should…But…" She kept on stuttering and her words later came out in murmurs.

"Ibaragi-san, you should stop being so shy," Misaki said, flicking Nobara's temple. "And I think Mikan here wants to be your friend. She's pretty friendly as you can see. And since you're also part of the student council, you should get to know her now."

"D-Do you really want t-to be my friend?" Nobara asked, looking at Mikan. She noticed how charming Mikan was—from her big round hazel orbs to her silky brown hair.

"Yes, senpai!" Mikan replied cheerfully.

"All right…" Nobara answered, and Mikan jumped up for joy.

"Thank you, senpai! I'm sure we'll be good friends!"

"Um…You don't have to call me senpai…" Nobara said, getting up, as she clasped her hands together. "Nobara is fine."

"Then I'll call you Nobara-chan!" Mikan said. "And you should call me by name too, okay?"

The more Nobara interacted with Mikan, the more adorable she thought of her. "That's fine with me, Mikan-chan." Somehow, her shyness was drowned out by Mikan's cheerfulness. It was her first time to meet such a bright and lively girl like Mikan, and she felt really comfortable with her.

* * *

"Okaa-san…"

That mere word stopped Mikan in her walk through the hallways. She had just got back and she was eager to go to her room. But the voice she heard somehow intrigued her. She wondered if it was jut her imagination. She was about to continue walking when the faint voice spoke again. "Okaa-san…"

Mikan stood irresolute, her body motionless. A swift glance around told her that someone was lurking in the hallways. She just hoped it wasn't a ghost.

"I want…Okaa-san…"

The voice was unreasonably weaker. Mikan had somehow pinpointed the origin. She was a slightly open door of a Single Star bedroom. Then she saw the robot caretaker coming out with a tray of dirty dishes. Mikan figured that whoever occupied the room must've finished eating already. She was greeted by the caretaker as it past by Mikan, and of course, she did the proper thing by greeting her back. As curiosity got the best of her, she walked up to the door, opened it slightly and peeked in. Inside, she saw a silver-haired boy sitting on the bed, his eyes staring blankly at the floor.

"What a cute boy…" Mikan muttered in a low voice. It was true that the boy was cute and adorable. She even had the urge to hug him like a teddy bear. However, she noticed the stoic expression of the boy. There were no emotions at all, but she sensed sadness in him. "Hmm…I wonder if he was the one who kept saying Okaa-san a while ago…"

She got her answer shortly when the young boy muttered, "Okaa-san…" again.

"He's so young and he's already separated from his parents." Mikan looked up and saw the name labeled on the door. It read Youichi Hijiri. "Youichi…" Due to her brooding, she removed her hand from the knob, and slowly the door opened by itself.

Youichi heard his door creaking and looked up only to see a brunette at his doorway. "Who…?" he muttered.

Mikan started to panic. "Um…Erm…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you!" she said, waving her hands in front in a fast pace. "I was just passing by when I heard your voice. You were saying Okaa-san over and over again, and I was curious. Then I saw you here looking all sad and somehow I wanted to comfort you." She was talking very fast.

The boy looked at her steadily. "Leave…" he simply said, pointing outside. "Hag…"

The insult struck her heart like a piercing dagger. She had never been called hag before in all her life. Almost any boy she meets would say she's cute and adorable, but the little boy was different. And his expression and cold aura seemed to remind her of Natsume. "That's not a very nice thing to say, You-chan," she said. The nickname just came out of her mouth instantly, and she thought it to be very cute.

Youichi stayed emotionless as ghost started appearing behind him. The mere sight of the ghosts made Mikan scream so loudly. "Leave now," he threatened. When Mikan didn't move from her spot, Youichi made the ghosts turned off the lights in his room. The whole place went dark and only the ghosts were the source of light.

Mikan's legs felt like jelly and she dropped down on her knees. "I'm scared…I-I don't like ghosts…" she muttered, clasping her hands together near her mouth. "I'm afraid of the dark too! I don't like this!" She placed both hands on her head and shut her eyes closed.

"Scared…?" Seeing Mikan react like that made him recalled something about his mother. "Okaa-san…" He sent the ghosts away and turned on the lights again. He then jumped off the bed and approached the brunette, who was still trembling in fear.

"No…Please make them go away," she said, and felt a light tap on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Youichi standing in front of her. She noticed that he had a beautiful pair of teal green eyes and one could see the innocence within them. "Um…You-chan…" she started, looking around for ghosts, "are the ghost gone?"

Youichi merely nodded his head in reply.

Mikan sighed in relief. "That's great," she said, placing a hand on her heart. "I thought I was going to die of heart attack. I really can't stand ghosts. But I'm mostly afraid of the dark. I'm a weird one, right?" She chuckled to herself, and Youichi just stared at her emotionlessly.

"Noisy hag…" Youichi muttered, annoyed with Mikan's yapping.

"Quit calling me hag!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's not nice. A little boy like you should say nice things, especially to a girl, got it? You really remind me of a certain someone I know. Well, despite your bad mouth, I still think you're cute. By the way, those ghosts a while ago, were you the one who summoned them? Do you have the ability to manipulate them or something? Coz, it seemed like you were in control of them. I bet it's your Alice. It's a pretty scary Alice, but it's kinda cool." She tapped her chin and thought about it, but she shivered as she recalled the ghosts.

Youichi had a bit of a surprised look on his expression, though it wasn't that obvious. Why was he surprise? It was because of the fact that Mikan was still there talking to him. She had seen him using his Alice, which was a fearsome ability to summon ghosts. Many people hated him and looked down on him because of his Alice, including his own mother, and yet the brunette girl thought it was cool.

"You're not much of a talker, aren't you?" Mikan said, poking his temple with a finger. "I understand. I've been babbling non-stop here and I forgot that you're still a kid." She brushed her hands gently through his silver hair and cast a gentle smile at him.

Seeing the smile on her pretty face made him remember his beloved mother. Ever since his mother saw him summoning ghosts, she started acting coldly towards him and didn't smile at him anymore. He had missed his mother's smiles, but he was actually seeing the same smile like before only on a different person. A warm-hearted smile filled with love. Youichi's heart was at ease with that. And the way she touched him was very comfortable. Youichi felt like his mother was present with him.

"I'm sorry for being a bother," Mikan said, standing up. "You told me to leave, right? So, I'll be on my way. It was nice meeting you, though…" As she spun on her heels, she felt a tug on her skirt. She turned her head at Youichi again and saw his hand grasping her skirt.

"I don't want to be alone," Youichi muttered.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to be alone," he repeated, lowering his gaze at the floor.

Mikan sensed the loneliness inside and knelt down before him. Placing one hand on his shoulder, she tilted his face up with the other hand. As their eyes met, Mikan gave him a smile. "You-chan, if you'd like, you can sleep with me in my room," she said. "That way you won't be alone. I don't know what's really wrong, but I know it has something to do with your mother."

Youichi nodded his head in agreement. Mikan definitely hit the nail.

"It must be difficult for you to be separated from her," Mikan said with a sigh. "But you have to stay strong, okay? You're pretty lucky that you still have a mother. As for me, I don't even know who my mother was."

Youichi approached her more and leaned his chin on her shoulder. Mikan was rather shocked at his action, but she immediately felt comfortable. She encircled her arms around him, giving him a motherly hug, and Youichi gave off a rare smile.

* * *

And so, four months have passed like a breeze. A lot of wonderful things happened to Mikan during those times. She met and befriended a lot of people, became closer to the student council members and the students of the Special Ability Class, and hanged out with her classmates most of the time. There were the occasional blackmails courtesy of the genius inventor, Imai Hotaru, but nevertheless Hotaru and she were good friends. The Mikan Fan Club continued their admiration for her, and she was oblivious to the fact that some of them were stalking her. Hotaru considered the Mikan Fan Club as her number one customers regarding in selling Mikan-based merchandise. During exam week, Mikan did extremely well in all subjects. She had her tutor to thank for helping her, especially in Math and Science. As a result of her studying, she got the top rank in the elementary division. Because of that, the headmaster treated her to dinner at an expensive restaurant in Central Town of the academy. She and Narumi always had tea in the school garden, and they considered it as bonding time. And every Saturday, she had always visited Natsume and brought him homemade lunches, and she sometimes bought him gifts from Central Town. All in all, her school life was great and always exciting, but she couldn't wait until Natsume was out.

It was a hot summer Monday. All students were now wearing their summer uniform. The students of Class 2B were noisy, because their teacher had not yet arrived. Narumi-sensei has the tendency to be fashionably late—not that the students mind, though—but he promised that he will come because he was going to introduce a new student. Mikan, whose hair was tied in two twin-tails, knew who the new student was and she was excited to see him, but the expression she had was kind of sad. Ruka, her seatmate, happened to notice her sigh a lot and wondered if she was feeling okay.

"Sakura, what's the matter?" he asked, petting his bunny rabbit.

Mikan looked up at him and quickly smiled. "Nothing's wrong, Ruka-pyon," she said with a light laugh. "I guess I'm a little sleepy. I didn't know why I wasn't able to sleep right away last night." Though she said that, she knew perfectly well why she couldn't sleep and it involved a certain flame-caster she knew.

Ruka, unconvinced of her answer, decided not to ask her further and just smiled back. "Maybe you should drink warm milk. That helps a person sleep, you know."

"I'll try and do that," Mikan said. As Ruka turned his attention to the rabbit, she went back to her own thoughts. _Natsume…To pretend isn't easy… _

_**Flashback**_

As promised, after four months of imprisonment, Natsume was set free. He was now allowed to join classes together with the other students. Mikan was so happy that she hugged him the moment he stepped out of his prison room.

"This is great, Natsume," Mikan said. Without removing her arms around him, she pulled her head back and looked at him. "I can't wait to show you around the school. I'll tour you around the dorms and Central Town. It's going to be more fun with you around now."

Natsume didn't say anything and merely stared at her. Even with a stoic face, he appeared like he wanted to say something to Mikan, but he was hesitating.

Narumi knew that Natsume had something important to say, so he and the guards excused themselves and left the couple alone. Narumi hoped that Mikan will be all right with Natsume's decision. He knew that it was going to be hard for the both of them.

"I bet you're going to love my room," Mikan said, hopping hop and down like a little 5-year old girl. "Come on, Natsume. Let's go!"

"Mikan…" Natsume grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her away from him. His eyes looked sad for a moment before it went back to being cold. "You have to listen to me carefully and I want you to understand what I'm about to say. I don't you making a fuss about it, because it's going to be annoying for me." He slipped one hand into his pocket and averted his gaze away from her.

"Natsume…what is it?" She had a bad feeling about it.

"I want you to pretend that you don't know me in public," he said monotonously, lowering his head more until his eyes met the floor. He didn't like what he said, but he had to tell her. Before Mikan could ask for the reason, Natsume quickly cut her off. "You shouldn't let others know that we're close. Everyone in this stupid academy knows me as a murderer. It will be bad for your reputation to hang around with someone like me."

Mika violently shook her head. "I don't care about my reputation," she exclaimed. "And you're not a murderer, Natsume. What happened back at our hometown was all an accident! Everybody should know that."

"But everybody doesn't…" Natsume said nonchalantly. "The whole chaos was caused by my fire, so everyone doesn't want to believe that it was an accident. Because of that, I'm sure their treatment towards me will be different. You have a good life in this school, and I don't want to be the one to ruin all that. If they see you being friendly with me, they might start treating you cruelly. I don't want that to happen. It'll be troublesome for me as well, so just do what I tell you." He explained all of that without any falter or uncertainty.

"Natsume…I…don't want to pretend or act like I don't know you…" Mikan hugged him again and began crying on his chest. "I've waited so long to be together with you again and yet… No, I can't do it. Natsume, you're my most important person. How could you tell me to act like we're strangers, huh?"

The raven-haired boy snaked his arms around her petite body. "I told you not to make a fuss about it," he said. "And stop this crying. Crying makes you look ugly, polka-dots."

She slowly looked up at him. "Natsume, as long as I can be with you, I don't care what others may think of me," she said, and Natsume just sighed in frustration.

"Don't make it more complicated as it is," Natsume muttered flatly. "Why can't you get it through your thick head that can't risk your reputation because of me? And don't be so emotional about it. I only said that we can't act like we know each other in public. We can still meet in secret, if you want."

"Are you really going to be satisfied with that, Natsume?" she said in a frail voice.

"Tch…It's really getting itchy here," he said, rolling his eyes away. "It's all right with me. No matter what happens to me, just as long as I see your smile, then I'll be fine. So stop this stupid drama and go back to your clumsy and smiling self. And wipe those tears. I can't stand that crying face." He poked her temple and pulled out her handkerchief from her pocket.

Mikan was touched by his words, so she gave him a smile—a smile that he always liked. "This is going to be hard for me, but I'll do my best," she said with a determined face. "And, Natsume, I'll try not to cause any trouble for you."

"I highly doubt that because you're such a trouble-maker," he said with a bored expression. When he saw her pout, he merely smirked and caressed her cheek. They stared at each for a moment before they went in for the kiss.

_**Flashback Ended**_

The door burst open and in came Narumi wearing one of his eccentric prince costumes with a sword and cape. The students sweat dropped at his entrance, but the teacher gave them a sunny smile. "Class, sorry if I'm late," he started, removing his hat and taking a bow before the class. "Now that I'm here, we'll begin shortly after I introduce your new classmate."

The students started murmuring about the new student, wondering what he/she looked like or what kind of Alice he/she possessed. Sumire and her group of fan girls wished it was a handsome and charming guy like their Ruka-kun and the Mikan fan boys wished that it was a girl as pretty as their Mikan-sama.

A cream-colored spiky-haired boy with an odd yet cheerful expression on his face heard every thoughts of his classmates and couldn't help but wonder about the new student as well. He looked up at Narumi-sensei and found out more about it. "Sensei, the new student is a guy with a Fire Alice and he's part of the Dangerous Ability Class, right?" he said, which was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Fire Alice? Are you sure about that Kokoroyomi-kun?" Umenomiya Anna, who was seated right next to him, asked.

Kokoroyomi was sure for he had the Alice to read other people's minds and hearts. It was a useful Alice, considering that no one can ever lie to him. The only mind she couldn't read was Mikan, obviously because of her Nullification Alice. "Yup, definitely," he said.

"It's a pretty dangerous Alice, don't you think so, Nonoko-chan?" Anna said, turning to her best friend.

Nonoko nodded her head in agreement. Her full name was Ogasawara Nonoko. She had long, straight, dark-blue hair, and a pair of midnight-blue eyes. Like Anna, she was a Triple Star student and part of the Technical Class. Her Alice was Chemistry, and she has the talent to make different kinds of medicines and potions. "And he's part of the Dangerous Ability Class…I hope he's nice."

"Doubt it…" a boy spoke up. He was seated right behind Kokoroyomi. He had dark-blonde spiky hair and perpetually closed eyes. His name was Kitsuneme, but most students call him Nekome. "Almost all of the Dangerous Ability students are mean. There are a few exceptions like Andou-senpai and Ibaragi-san."

"Students, quiet down," Narumi said, holding up a warning finger. The noise and chatter died down and he directed his hands toward the door. "Okay, please welcome your new classmate, Hyuuga Natsume-kun."

On the cue, a raven-haired lad with vicious crimson eyes entered the room and turned to face the students. He saw Mikan sitting at the back of her room, but didn't acknowledge her. The class was silent for a while, and some boys started throwing dagger glares at him.

"Narumi-sensei said Hyuuga Natsume, right?" some girls started whispering to each other. "Isn't that the name of the murderer who burned half of his hometown?"

"You're right. I heard he killed a lot of people," another girl said.

The boys, especially the delinquents, didn't hesitate to speak their thoughts out loud. "Why is a murderer joining our class?"

Mikan's eyes shot wide as she heard that. _Oh no… So, they haven't forgotten about the Fire incident at our hometown. _Narumi-sensei and the headmaster did tell her before that the whole academy learned about the Fire incident and they grew bitter over the one responsible. Students were not really in good terms with the Dangerous Ability Class, which made it more difficult for Natsume.

"I heard he's the son of a devil," the boy sitting in front of her said.

_No, you're wrong… _Mikan lowered her head and clasped her hands firmly on her lap. _Natsume isn't like that. Please stop saying such things about him. _She wanted to voice out her thoughts and stand up for Natsume. But, remembering what Natsume told her before, she hesitated.

**End of Chapter 04**

* * *

Akatsuki-hime: Tsubasa is in the Dangerous Ability Class. Why did I place him there? You'll know the reason in the future chapters. I'm glad that I was able to write about Misaki and Nobara here. Mikan, Nobara and Misaki are the girls I like best in Gakuen Alice. Youichi has been introduced as well! Natsume became a part of Class 2B, but he's not welcomed by his classmates. You can sense trouble brewing at this point. Oh, well, things aren't going to be easy for Mikan and Natsume.

Preview of Chapter 05:

"_Why is the murderer getting Mikan-sama for a partner?" _

"_Don't think highly of yourself just because you're Mikan-sama's partner!"_

"_Damn! You bastard, put out this fire!!"_

"_Jin-Jin?!"_

"_Hyuuga Natsume, from this day forward, you will have the rank of..." _


	5. Chapter 5

Akatsuki-hime: Bullying, discrimination, and rejection—those things will be experienced by Natsume. That can't be helped since the students see him as nothing more than a murderer. The jealous fan boys will definitely bother Natsume to the core, because he's going to be Mikan's partner here. There's also the problem with Persona.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. Aikawa Hinako is a crossover character from Bitter Virgin.

**Plot Summary**: They were in love with each other, but everyone didn't approve of it. Enter the lives of Mikan Sakura, a popular and well-admired girl, and Natsume Hyuuga, a genius yet an outcast detested by many, as they try to overcome obstacles and protect their love.

* * *

**Chapter 05**

"Settle down, students," Narumi-sensei said, clapping his hands to regain order. "If you don't stop, I'll have to use my Alice on you." He smiled sadistically, and the class immediately shut up. Well, threatening them worked better than being nice to them. The students of Class 2B were notoriously known for their stubbornness.

"I don't like this, president," Wakako Usumu whispered to her green-haired best friend. "A murderer in our own class? I can't believe the teachers are actually letting him study with us. What if he tries to burn us?"

Sumire shrugged and leaned her chin on her hand. "If he does cause trouble, then it would be bad for him. I've heard that students like him can be heavily punished. We shouldn't worry about him. I'm sure he'll behave."

"I hope so," Usumu said.

"I know you've heard a lot about Natsume-kun, but please stop calling him a murderer," Narumi said. He himself knew that Natsume wasn't really the one who caused the fire. But it would be useless to explain everything to the students, since they were pretty engrossed with the whole murderer-rumor. And he can't blame them for that. The fire came from Natsume and from their point of view, Natsume was at fault. "I hope you'll all get along with him."

"There's no way that will happen," a nearly bald-kid spoke, crossing his arms over his chest. "We don't know what he's capable of. He might burn us whenever he wants."

"Mochiage-kun, please don't say such things," Narumi said. Yup, it was definitely hard to explain. "Now then, let's choose a partner for Natsume-kun."

Almost everyone turned their heads away to avoid the eyes of their teacher. Even Ruka and Hotaru didn't want to take the position. Ruka busied himself by petting his rabbit, while Hotaru shifted her attention to the book she was reading. The class representative, Tobita Yuu, wanted to volunteer, but his seatmate stopped him from raising his hand or standing up.

Natsume didn't mind their coldness. He was expecting it in the first place. He knew that everyone will treat him indifferently because he killed a lot of people.

Unexpectedly, Mikan stood up from her seat and walked up to the front. Natsume acted cool and composed, as she went and stood before him, but inside he was thinking _did this clumsy girl forget about our deal? _He looked at her, as if she was someone he had never seen before, and hoped she would go away.

The class was really surprised when she suddenly approached Natsume, and some boys tried telling her to get away from Natsume. But she didn't listen to them. She extended her hand towards Natsume and smiled. "If it's okay with you, I'll be your partner," she said.

Natsume almost cracked a smile, but he maintained his cold façade.

Narumi clapped his hand in joy. "That's good. I'm glad Mikan-chan volunteered." He placed one hand on Natsume's shoulder, while he placed the other one on Mikan's shoulder. "I'm sure you two will get along just fine." He was also aware of the deal they made, so he was playing along.

"Why is that murderer getting Mikan-sama for a partner?" a fan boy shouted.

"Mikan-chan, why did you volunteer?" a girl asked. "That Hyuuga guy looks dangerous." And once Natsume shot her glare, she immediately closed her eyes in fear.

Ruka and Hotaru were also surprised at this. They knew how nice and kind Mikan was, but they didn't expect her to be so nice enough to volunteer to be the partner of a murderer. They guessed that it was in Mikan's personality to be friendly to all—even to strangers, bad people, and rivals.

"Okay, settle down people," Narumi said. He was getting tired to tuning down the class. "Mikan-chan will be Natsume-kun's partner because she volunteered herself. We can't go against that, understand?"

The fan boys grunted.

"Welcome to this class, Hyuuga Natsume," Mikan said, taking his hand and shaking it. "My name is Sakura Mikan. Rank is Special Star and Alice is Nullification. I belong to the Special Ability Class. And I'm also part of the student council." It felt kinda weird for her to talk like that to Natsume, but she had to pretend that it was her first time meeting him.

Natsume had to admit that she was doing a pretty good job in acting, but she was getting too friendly for him. He made a mental note to reprimand her later. But at the moment, he felt glad that Mikan volunteered.

"There's a vacant seat between me and Ruka-pyon," Mikan said, pointing at her seat at the back row. "You can seat there if you want." She pulled Natsume by the hand, as her classmates stared at them, and made him sit down on his seat.

Ruka didn't think that Natsume would be seated there. He made contact with his eyes only for a short while, when Natsume was taking his seat, before he looked the other way. Why did Sakura had to let him seat in between them? She could've just let him seat on the far end and she could be in the middle. Ruka sensed that he wasn't going to get along with Natsume no matter what.

Mikan actually had a reason for putting Natsume in the middle. _Let's just hope he'll be friendly with him… _she thought.

* * *

Later that night, Natsume visited Mikan in her Special Star room. He passed through the balcony, so no one would see him. Once he entered the room, he found his girl watching drama on her flat-screen television. She was sitting on the floor, eating a bowl of popcorn, and she was dressed in her pink pajamas. Silently, he snuck up behind her and hugged her.

"Natsume, you scared me there!" she said with a pout.

"I can't believe you're watching such a sappy love story," Natsume said, looking at the characters on screen. "Isn't there anything good to watch?"

Mikan grabbed the remote and switched the television off. "You don't have to watch it if you don't like it," she said in an annoyed voice.

"Hmph…Whatever…" Natsume said before releasing her. "By the way, you were pretty reckless again earlier." He hit her head lightly and took the bowl of popcorn away.

"What do you mean by reckless?" she said, turning around to face him. "You told me to act like I don't know you and I did it."

"And you also told me that you weren't going to give me any trouble," Natsume said nonchalantly, scooping a handful of popcorn and plopping them into his mouth.

"I'm not giving trouble," Mikan defended, taking the bowl away from him. She took one piece and ate it. "I even helped you by becoming your partner. And since we're partners, people won't question us if they happen to see us together."

"That's not the point, polka-dots," he said, running his hand through his raven-locks. Them being partners wasn't going to lighten up the situation. There was the case with the Mikan fan boys. Natsume overheard them bad-mouthing about him and plotting ways to get rid of him. For sure those boys won't leave Natsume alone. He could try telling Mikan that, but he didn't want to waste his breath. Besides, his Mikan was too dense to even realize how crazy those boys were for her.

"What are you trying to say anyway? Are you telling me that being partners is not a good idea?" Mikan folded her arms and puffed her cheeks.

"It's neither a good or bad idea, but it's troublesome for me," Natsume replied. He could see that Mikan was about to spout nonsense at him again, so he beat her to it by bringing his lips on hers. When he broke the kiss, he smirked at the sight of Mikan's red face. "You seem to like it whenever I do that."

"D-Don't get so cocky, stupid Natsume!" she exclaimed, holding her face between her hands. "It just surprises me…You've been kissing me a whole lot."

Natsume raised a brow. "What? You want me to stop?"

Mikan shook her head slowly and leaned towards him. "I know you're a pervert and all, so I don't think you would stop," she said, placing a finger on his lips. "I'm just saying that my heart always beats the loudest whenever you kiss me."

"Hmph… It's so like you to say such things like you're in a Shoujo manga or something," he said, swatting her hand away. "Anyway, I'm spending the night here. I can't stand sleeping under the same roof as Naru." Since his star rank wasn't decided yet, he doesn't have a dorm room, so he was currently staying with Narumi-sensei.

"But you'll get in trouble once they catch you here," Mikan said.

"Unlike you, I won't get myself in trouble," Natsume replied. "And unlike you, I get up real early. I'll be gone before that person who takes care of you comes in."

"Stop comparing me with you!" Mikan exclaimed, raising a fist. "And that person you're talking about has a name. It's Aikawa Hinako-san, so use it."

"No…" He doesn't like calling other girls by name. He only wanted Mikan.

"Natsume, you're so mean," Mikan said.

"I know that already."

The two ended up arguing, with Natsume winning the argument. When it was getting late, the two went to bed together. They slept side by side on Mikan's king-sized bed, with hands entwined with one another. Mikan went to sleep first, and Natsume took his time to admire her sweet features. Stroking her brown locks, he placed a small kiss on her temple and went to sleep.

* * *

Natsume woke up earlier than expected. The time was 4 AM. After being cooped up in prison for four months, sleeping beside Mikan was the best. He was so comfortable with her. He gazed his eyes upon her angelic face and stroke her hair softly. It was nice to admire her that way. She looked so peaceful. He wanted to stay in bed more, but he knew he had to go. He would be dead if someone catches him in her room.

With stealth, Natsume slipped out of bed, put on his shoes, and walked up to the balcony. It was where he came in and it was where he going to sneak out. Throwing one more look at the brunette in bed, he sighed and jumped off the balcony. He jumped from ledge to ledge and landed on the ground with poise.

In his usual pace, he walked back towards Narumi's place and went inside the guest room quietly. The guest room was the place he was temporarily staying until his star rank is decided. He hoped it would be decided soon. He couldn't stand being close with Narumi.

It was six in the morning when Natsume walked out, headed for the elementary division building. He figured he should get to the classroom early before anyone else. That'll save him the trouble of getting insulted and stared by students in the hallways. Upon reaching the classroom, he sat at his respective place, took out his manga from his school bag and began reading it. Reading manga was his favorite past time and Mikan just bought him the newest issue of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion manga.

A few minutes later, he heard chattering noises and footsteps from the hallways. Natsume knew that some of his 'so-called classmates' were coming. As the door was opened, a nearly-bald guy and a rather plump guy entered the room.

"Man, why do we have morning duties?" the plump one said, scratching his head in frustration. "I hate cleaning up and changing the flowers on the teacher's desk."

Mochiage, the bald-one, shrugged. "Idiot, if we don't do it, Naru will use his Pheromone Alice on us," he said. "Do you want that, huh?"

The plump one sighed. "Yeah, you're right." He shivered at the thought of their homeroom teacher's Alice. Everyone in class has been victims of Narumi's Alice several times already.

Mochiage spotted Natsume and grinned evilly. "Hey, man, look over there," he told the fat one as he pointed a finger at Natsume. "I can't believe the fire freak is here already."

"Damn, with him around, we can't do our work right. Why don't we drag him out of the room? What do you say?"

"I second to that," Mochiage, cracking his knuckles.

They went over to Natsume and called his attention. But the flame-caster merely stayed quiet and continued reading. It was as if those two weren't even there. Angered for being ignored, Mochiage swiped the manga away. "We're talking to you, Hyuuga, so don't pretend that you're deaf!" he yelled, narrowing his eyes at Natsume.

Natsume shot the guys a glare. "Give that back or else," he threatened, his voice as cold as ice and his eyes seemed to burn.

The plump guy felt shivers crawling in body as he saw those furious crimson eyes. But he didn't hesitate to stand up to Natsume. "You can't tell him what to do, you bastard," he said. "You're just a nobody here. Do you think we'll be scared of you just because you killed a lot of people? Well, you're dead wrong, Hyuuga."

Natsume maintained his composure and rolled his eyes away from them. "And you guys are being too arrogant," he muttered.

"Arrogant, huh?" Mochiage fanned the manga back and forth. "Look who's talking. You're basically being Mr. Cocky there." He smirked widely.

"You guys are really annoying," Natsume said. "Just give my manga back and go away."

The plump one was losing his patience fast with Natsume. He wanted to throw a punch at him, but he still had something to say. "You're the annoying one, you son of a devil! Don't think highly of yourself just because you're Mikan-sama's partner! Know your place!"

Okay, those guys hated him, so what? He didn't care. He doesn't even want to waste his breath with them.

"So, what do you have to say, Hyuuga?" the plump guy questioned him, and received only a glare from Natsume. That ticked him off. He grabbed Natsume by the collar and pulled him closer to him. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me?!"

Natsume shrugged. "It's the other way around, idiot," he muttered, which angered the guy even more. The guy was about to punch his face, but Mochiage stopped him.

"You're really full of yourself, Hyuuga," Mochiage said. "I wonder how you'll react if I tear up this manga of yours." He positioned the manga in his hands to be ready for tearing.

That manga was bought by Mikan herself. There was no way he would let the bald guy do whatever he wanted with it. "Give it back," Natsume said menacingly, lighting a flame on Mochiage's sleeve.

"Ah! Fire!" Mochiage yelled in surprise and threw the manga away.

Natsume caught the manga before it landed on the floor. The manga was still in perfect condition—just the way he liked it. "Serves you right for trying to destroy something that doesn't belong to you," he said.

The fire was still burning his sleeve. Mochiage was beginning to panic. He didn't know what to do to put it out. He swung his arm violently and tried to blow on the fire. "Damn! You bastard, put out this fire!!" When he didn't receive a reply, he got enraged. "You think you can get away with this!" Using his Alice, he lifted Natsume into the air.

As surprised as he was, Natsume maintained his stoic face. For the guy to be able to lift him up without touching him, he figured that his Alice was Telekinesis. "Put me down or I'll burn you more," Natsume said in a deep voice, lighting a flame in his palm.

"Eh! He won't listen to you!" the fat guy said, laughing at Natsume. "If you don't put out the fire soon, he'll do something that you'll regret."

Natsume wasn't intimidated one bit. "So?" he said in a bored tone.

Mochiage was sweating a lot due to the flame and his sleeve was getting shorter. "Damn you!" He slammed Natsume against the wall and brought him down to the floor forcefully. "Beat him to a pulp!" He ordered his companion.

The fat one fisted his hands and smirked evilly. "With pleasure…" He marched over to Natsume and lifted him by the collar. "This will teach you not to mess with the likes of us!" He punched Natsume in the stomach so hard, which was enough to make Natsume cough out blood. The punch weakened him and his concentration on his Alice.

The fire on Mochiage disappeared in a flash, but his uniform was now a mess. "Look at what you did, Hyuuga!" he exclaimed, lifting Natsume into the air again. "You're really going to pay for this."

"Screw you," Natsume muttered before setting his other sleeve and pants on fire.

"Cut it out!" Mochiage dropped Natsume on the floor. "This fire!! AH!" He was really burning. He stopped, dropped and rolled on the floor. When the fire was out, his uniform was so shattered and he was freaking mad about that. It was then he noticed chattering noises. He looked at the doors and saw his classmates watching the whole scene. It was his big chance to ruin Natsume more. "Everyone, did you see what he just did to me? This guy is really the murderer who burned a lot of people. He won't hesitate to attack you."

The fat guy also joined in. "Yeah… Me and Mochiage were just minding our own business and tried to do our morning duties, but this Hyuuga-bastard was being too arrogant and attacked us.

Actually, the whole class witnessed the scene when Natsume started burning Mochiage's sleeve. They didn't want to butt in, since they were afraid of Mochiage, the class delinquent, and Natsume, the murderer. Yuu, the class representative, wanted to stop them, but his classmates held him back. Hotaru simply didn't care and she didn't want to get in trouble. Ruka was also the same.

Just then, one student told everyone that their math teacher was coming. The math teacher was also the head teacher of the elementary department and in-charge of discipline. He was very strict, especially to trouble-makers.

Sumire quickly approached him as he neared the classroom. "Jinno-sensei!" she said. She was kind of a stuck-up kind of girl. "There's trouble in class. The new student is fighting with our classmates. He also burned Mochiage-kun's uniform. You've got to stop him, sensei."

"Thank you for informing me, Shouda," Jinno said, adjusting his glasses, as the frog on his shoulder croaked. He took out his black wand and went inside the classroom. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of Natsume getting back to his feet. He was fully aware of Natsume's background and Alice. "What an insolent behavior. I knew you were trouble to begin with. The other teachers should've listened to me when I said that you should be imprisoned for years, but sad to say, they're awfully soft."

Natsume glared at the stern teacher and shrugged.

Jinno disliked it when students show no respect to teachers. "Know your place, Hyuuga," he said, activating his Lightning Alice. In a flash, blue lightning came out of his wand and shocked Natsume. "This should teach you a lesson." He increased his power a little bit, bringing more pain to Natsume.

Mochiage, his companion, and some classmates grinned in delight to see Natsume's misfortune. They were all aware on how Jinno-sensei disciplines students.

"Sensei didn't even give him the chance to explain," Iinchou said, clasping his hands together. He felt sorry for Natsume.

Anna and Nonoko were at the back of the crowd, whispering to one another about the fight and Jinno's cruelty. They could still hear the zapping sound of lightning. Jinno-sensei was being too much, they thought. They wished he would stop already.

At this time, Mikan was merrily walking towards the classroom. She was pretty excited to spend another day in class with Natsume. As she saw the crowd by the room, she wondered what was going on. She spotted Anna and Nonoko and quickly approached them. "Good morning, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan!"

"Mikan-chan, good morning to you too," Anna said faintly, lowering her gaze to the floor.

"Yeah, good morning," Nonoko greeted back weakly as she looked at Mikan with concern.

"What's the matter?" she asked, and glanced at the crowd. "And what's going on here?"

Anna fiddled with her fingers. "Um…Jinno-sensei is punishing a student right now…" she said hesitantly.

Mikan's eyes grew wide. "Jin-Jin?!" That was the nickname she was using to call Jinno. "He's punishing a student again. I don't like it when he's being so harsh." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"He's being extra-harsh today, Mikan-chan," Nonoko said, swallowing hard. "I don't know if Hyuuga-kun could take more of the torture."

Suddenly, Mikan froze on the spot. "What? Natsume is the one being punished now?!" she uttered, clamping one hand on Nonoko's shoulder. "Why? What did he do?!"

"He almost burned Mochiage-kun," Nonoko replied.

_No way…Natsume will never do that, unless there's a reason. _Mikan rushed her way through the crowd and stepped into the classroom. To her horror, she saw a very weak and wounded Natsume lying on the floor. He was still conscious, but he was panting hard. "What have you done to him?!" she exclaimed, motioning over to his side. He lifted his head and lay it on her lap. "Sensei, this is terrible. What's with this punishment? I know you use your Alice to punish your students, but you never go as far as to nearly kill them!"

Everyone was baffled. Sakura Mikan, the top-star student and beauty of the class, actually went to help the murderer, Hyuuga Natsume? Well, they understood her extreme kindness and other-centeredness, but helping the murderer wasn't worth it. Some fan boys told her to get away from him, but she ignored them and continued to have a staring contest with the teacher.

"The punishment I gave him was just right for him," Jinno coldly said, tapping his wand on his hand. "He should be treated indifferently because he's not like the other students here. He's dangerous."

"But that's just—"

"Sakura, I understand that you're his partner, but it doesn't give you the right to judge my actions towards him," Jinno explained, adjusting his glasses. "Oh, I almost forgot…Hyuuga doesn't have a star rank yet."

Mochiage crossed his arms. "A Single Star is enough for him," he said, smirking.

"He deserves lower than that," Jinno said, turning his back at Mikan and Natsume. "Hyuuga Natsume, from this day forward, you will have the rank of NO STAR!" And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving Mikan in a state of shock.

**End of Chapter 05 **

* * *

Akastsuki-hime: Sorry for Natsume's torture here. It's needed to comply with my plot. Yeah, Natsume is a No-Star thanks to that good-for-nothing teacher, Jinno-sensei. I hate his character. Don't worry. I'm planning to torture him and Mochiage later. I'm evil! HAHAHA! Mikan is Natsume's partner, and she volunteered herself. She's such a sweet girl. She thought of volunteering to be close to him even in class, and nobody would get suspicious. They are still pretending not to know each other. The next chapter will feature Persona, a mission, and Natsume's mission partner. Who could it be? Here's a hint. He's a vampire from the manga, Love Monster. Yeah, he will be another crossover character. Mikan and Natsume will have their little private date too. Look forward to it.

Preview of Chapter 06:

"_Black Cat, you have a mission."_

"_Just great… I get a bratty fire kid for a partner." _

"_As long as I see you happy, then I'm happy as well." _

"_I'm not letting Natsu…err… Hyuuga-kun sleep here." _


	6. Chapter 6

Akatsuki-hime: Natsume is such a poor guy here. Well, I know you feel sorry for him, but like I said, life isn't going to be easy for him and Mikan as well. They're still in elementary here. Soon, the story will be set in high school and more things are going to happen. Right now, let's focus on this chapter. Anyway, Natsume's partner is going to be introduced here. Before we start, I want to apologize to the readers for always updating late. I'm a really busy person at school and I don't carry my laptop around all the time.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. Aikawa Hinako is a crossover character from Bitter Virgin. Natsume's partner for the mission here is a character I borrowed from Love Monster.

**Plot Summary**: They were in love with each other, but everyone didn't approve of it. Enter the lives of Mikan Sakura, a popular and well-admired girl, and Natsume Hyuuga, a genius yet an outcast detested by many, as they try to overcome obstacles and protect their love.

* * *

**Chapter 06**

With the help of Yuu and Ruka, Natsume was brought into the school clinic for immediate tending of his wounds. Mikan had personally asked Ruka to help Natsume, while Yuu volunteered himself. She was grateful for their help. As the two blonde boys left, the nurse started preparing the first aid kit and Mikan sat down on a stool beside the bed where Natsume was.

"What happened back there, Natsume?" Mikan said, reaching for his hand, but the guy batted her hand away. She was going to scold him, but she remembered that the nurse was there and no one should ever know that they were actually close. "Hey, what did you do to upset Jinno-sensei? And why was Mochiage-kun's uniform so burnt?"

Natsume rolled his eyes away from her as he sat up on the bed. He winced a little because of the pain. "Why are you so concerned? What I do is none of your business."

Mikan sighed. "Natsume, remember I'm your partner. Whatever happens to you in class is my business as well."

"I don't want to talk about it," Natsume said, placing his arm on his knee.

"Okay then, just answer this question." Mikan stood up and sat down on the bed. "Did you start the trouble in class?"

Natsume shrugged. "No," he muttered through gritted teeth. "It was that damn guy's fault."

"You mean Mochiage-kun?" Mikan asked, and Natsume just grunted in reply. Mikan knew what kind of trouble-maker Mochiage was. He was a delinquent and he always bullies other people. He also has his own group of lackeys and the fat guy was one of them. "Figures…"

The nurse brought the first aid kit to Natsume's bed and tended to use his wounds. She applied cream on the wounds and used ointment on the bruises. She then told Natsume to take off his shirt, so she could apply some ointment on his back. Natsume did what he was told, but the nurse suddenly got a call from a kindergartener teacher. It seemed like a child was feeling sick in class. Without delay, the nurse rushed out of the clinic, leaving her patient and Mikan alone.

Mikan gasped the bruises of his body and gently touched his back. "This is terrible," she said, leaning her body on his. "Natsume, Jinno-sensei has no right to do this to you and you don't deserve the No-Star Rank. I'll go talk to him. I have to explain that you're not at fault. Maybe he'll reconsider your rank."

"Don't even bother," Natsume said. "That kind of teacher won't listen to students and he's convinced that I'm nothing in his eyes. Besides, you'll only get in trouble with him."

"But I will just talk to him. I'm sure he'll believe me," Mikan insisted.

Natsume shoved her away from the bed and lay down on his back. "I told you not to bother with that," he coldly. "These wounds are just nothing. I can take it. If you go complain, people might get suspicious of us. Think about it first, you clumsy girl."

Mikan pouted. "Fine then!" she uttered, crossing her arms. "I won't go talk to Jinno-sensei anymore. I'll just go scold Mochiage-kun instead."

Natsume sighed in frustration and flicked her forehead. "Weren't you listening to me, polka-dots?" he said in an irritated tone. "Don't make a fuss about it."

"But Natsume… Because of this, our classmates think more badly of you. I want everyone to get along with you."

"They're convinced that I'm a murderer," he said nonchalantly. "Let's just leave them be."

"Natsume, you don't seem to care of what's going to happen to you if this continues," Mikan said, clasping her hands together.

Natsume once again sighed. "Just shut the hell up already, you worry wart," he told her. "This kind of talk is making me itchy. If you're going to get emotional on me, I'll hit you." And he was being serious about that.

Mikan ignored the threat and grabbed the ointment from the first-aid box. "Natsume, turn over," she said. "I'll apply some on your back. It's the least I can do to help you."

Natsume smirked arrogantly and sat up. "Are you trying to take advantage of me, polka-dots?" he asked.

Mikan flushed red and violently shook her head. "No way, you pervert!" she uttered. "I just want to be your nurse, that's all! Don't get any funny ideas!"

"Fine then," he replied, lying down on his stomach. "Just do it right."

"I will, Mikan said, smiling brightly. She poured some ointment on her hand and rubbed it on his back. The bruises on his back were rather big. She guessed that he got them from his fight with Mochiage. As she recalled, he has Telekinesis. "Does it feel better, Natsume?" She was massaging him at this point.

"Tch…Just continue doing it," he demanded. Actually he liked the massage. Her hands were so light and warm, and Natsume felt so good. Back at his hometown, he would always get into fights with the other guys in their neighborhood. He would win most of the time, even without using his Alice, and went home with a black-eye, a body full of bruises and wounds, or an injured leg or arm. Mikan would usually act like his nurse, and he loved it. The brunette may be a klutz, but she was so caring towards him. He won't admit it, but he liked being babied sometimes by Mikan.

* * *

It was great to be finally out of class and away from his classmates. The treatment worked wonders for him and he was completely healed. He had found a place not far away from the elementary dorm to hang out. The place was surrounded by trees and the middle of it stood a great Sakura Tree. The tree was amazing. It still blooms flowers despite being summer. It was planted by someone with the Plant Alice, but Natsume couldn't care less about who planted it or who cared for it. The importance there was the fact the tree was beautiful and the surroundings were peaceful. It was the right place for him. He thought of bringing Mikan there next time. The first time he went to that place was the time he got back to his intense training with a certain masked man.

"Black Cat, you have a mission," Persona said, walking out of the shadows to reveal himself. "You're needed now." His voice was as cold as eyes and he was a man who was surrounded by a mysterious black aura.

Natsume despised him. Persona was far the cruelest man he had ever met. Jinno-sensei was nothing compared to him. Persona was the one who trained him and almost killed whenever he would screw up a mission. There were times he would act rebellious towards Persona, but the masked one had ways of punishing him severely.

"It's been a while since you last had your mission," Persona said. "So, I'm sending you along with another one."

"Another one?" Natsume muttered, narrowing his gaze. "I don't need someone to accompany me. I work alone."

"This mission is highly dangerous and you need a partner," Persona explained. "So, don't give me this stubborn attitude."

Natsume had no choice but to comply. "Fine…Who is my partner?" He wished it wasn't someone annoying or ditzy that might endanger him during a mission.

Just then, the sound of flapping wings was heard. A shadowy figure flew from tree to tree in a flash and then it appeared right behind Natsume. It gave Natsume a light shove and moved in a fast motion over to Persona. "Hey, is he the one you were talking about, Persona?" he said.

Natsume stared at the newly arrived guy, feeling a bit annoyed that he got pushed. Clad in a middle school summer uniform without the tie, the guy had shiny blonde hair with bangs parted in the middle, and eyes that shone like sapphire. His looks actually reminded him of his blonde seatmate in class, Nogi Ruka. He guessed that the guy was popular as well, but it was his first time seeing him. The guy wore silver chain with sapphires on his left wrist, his control device for sure.

"This is Hyuuga Natsume, the Black Cat," Persona introduced.

"Hyuuga Natsume?" the blonde guy muttered, raising a brow. "I've recently heard that Jinno gave you a No-Star Rank. I guess you've probably pissed him off, huh? I've also heard that your partner is that popular girl, a Special Star nonetheless. Well, I haven't met her yet since I'm always away from the academy." He brushed his hand through his hair before he approached Natsume closely. "Let me introduce myself, Hyuuga. I'm L Bradford, a Special Star unlike you, and a top agent. Try not to get in my way during the mission." He was extremely cocky for his own good.

"I should say the same to you," Natsume said. He wanted to burn the guy, but he had patience in him.

L rolled his eyes away. "Just great…I get a bratty fire kid to be my partner." He looked over at Persona and crossed his arms. "Why can't you just give me Andou or Ibaragi instead? I don't think I can work well with this guy."

The wind was blowing a little hard. Persona clenched one fist, activating his Alice, and reduced some petals floating in the air into mere ashes. "I don't want to hear any complaints from you," he said in a dangerous tone. "It has been decided that Black Cat should be your partner. In addition to that, your Alices are the most effective combination for this mission. If you guys don't work well, then it's none of my concern."

"It's just like you to talk that way as if we're trash," L said, grinning maliciously at Persona. "Fine then…I'll work with this guy, but I'm not responsible for him. If he gets into a pinch, then I won't hesitate to leave him." He turned his head at Natsume and pointed a finger at him. "In a mission, failure is unacceptable. You do know that, do you?"

"Tch…Whatever…" Natsume was getting seriously irritated by the guy. They were going to be partners, but it doesn't mean that they will help each other out. Natsume had no intention of watching the guy's back either.

L was also aware of Natsume's background and his Alice. He wasn't so sure if Natsume will do a good job during the mission. L was used to working alone and now he got paired up with an anti-social guy. "Well, let's just get on with this mission," he said, activating his Alice. In an instant, black bat wings emerged from his back and his blue eyes turned as red as blood. "What do you want us to do, Persona?" He was talking seriously now.

Natsume was rather surprised to see his wings and red eyes, though he maintained his stoic façade. L's eyes looked even more intimidating than his. Just what kind of Alice does L have? A while ago, L moved in a lightning fast speed that Natsume couldn't even keep up. He figured it was Speed Alice, but seeing those wings made him think that his Alice was something more. He had to be careful of the guy.

* * *

Doing math homework was extremely tiring for Mikan. Jinno-sensei gave her class so many math equations to solve just because he was angry on Natsume. What kind of teacher was he? He took out his anger on all the students! Jinno-sensei is downright heartless, Mikan thought with a sigh. It was a good thing Sakurano-senpai took his time to help her in the student council room. Sakurano was the top student of the High School Division and elementary math was pretty simple for him. It was nighttime already when Mikan finished all her homework from other subjects.

Stretching out her arms, Mikan stood up and gathered her things scattered on the table. "Sakurano-senpai, thank you for helping me with my homework," she said as she looked at him.

"It's no problem at all, Mikan-san," he replied politely. He was happy to help her out. "It's already dark outside, Mikan-san. Do you want me to escort you to your dorm?"

Mikan shook her head. Sakurano had done so much for her already. She couldn't possibly take more of his time. "Don't worry about it, Sakurano-senpai. I can go there myself. Besides, I'm sure you're already tired. I bet you want to return to your dorm and rest too." She gave him a smile.

"But I must insist, Mikan-san. A charming girl like you shouldn't be walking alone after dark." Sakurano didn't want Mikan to be harassed by some maniac out there. "So please…"

Mikan put on her school bag and glanced outside the window. It was pretty dark and it could be dangerous if she walked alone. As she turned back to Sakurano, she nodded her head. "All right," she said.

Sakurano stood up from his seat and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well, let us go…" he said. In a blink of an eye, he and the brunette disappeared from the student council room and appeared in front of the elementary division dorm. "Here we are, Mikan-san."

Mikan was fairly surprised at this. "We're here already?!" she exclaimed. "That was so fast. But how—" She mentally slapped herself for forgetting. "Oh yeah…You have Teleportation. Silly me…" She chuckled to herself.

"Have a pleasant evening, Mikan-san," Sakurano said, patting her head. "I'll see you tomorrow." After saying that, he activated his Alice and teleported away.

"Sakurano-senpai is such a gentleman," Mikan said, smiling to herself, as she walked towards the dorm. She went in and headed towards the cafeteria right away. She was starving. "What's for dinner today?"

She walked up to see the Special Star dinner and almost drooled at the sight of the food. "My favorite!" she yelled out, gaining everyone's attention. She blushed slightly for making such a noise and apologized to everyone. Then she grabbed her tray of food and ate at her usual place.

When she was done with dinner, she retired to her room and went into the bathroom for a quick shower. The hot water felt good on her tired body. "Hmm…Since Natsume got a No-Star rank, I wonder what kind of room he'll be getting," she muttered, closing the shower. She stepped out and wrapped a towel around her. "Jin-Jin didn't have to give him such a rank. He's so unfair. Since Natsume doesn't want me to confront him, I should talk to Narumi-sensei instead." She dried her hair with a blower and brushed it until it was tidy.

Walking out of the bathroom, she dressed up in her pajamas and lay down on bed. "I wonder what's Natsume is doing right now. He is still staying over at Narumi-sensei's place. Is he going to visit me tonight?" She lay down on her belly and hugged a pillow. "I hope he comes. It's always nice to have his company."

She soon drifted to sleep and dreamt of her childhood days with Natsume. Later on, she was starting to have nightmares. She dreamt of the time her adoptive father was killed in their own house. At approximately twelve-thirty, she woke up from the dream, panting hard. Beads of sweat trickled down her face. Glancing around the room, she sighed in relief knowing it was all just a bad dream. Yet, it seemed so real for her. It had been a long time since she last dreamt of the murder. "Now…I can't sleep," she muttered, hopping off the bed.

She walked out to the balcony and looked up at the starry sky. "Otou-san, I miss you." As she leaned on the railing, she saw someone staring at her from below. Familiar red eyes brought a smile on her face. It was none other than Natsume. She thought he wouldn't pay her a visit, but there he was. In her excitement, she jumped off from the balcony, much to Natsume's surprise. "Natsume, you're late!" she uttered.

Natsume caught her in his arms, but fell down on the ground. He served as the cushion for her fall. "Tch…That hurts," he grumbled. "What the hell were you thinking, you clumsy girl? Jumping off from the height was a stupid thing to do. Mind thinking before you act."

Mikan plopped herself on her hands and looked down at him. "I'm just happy to see you, Natsume!" she said, flashing her pretty smile. Seeing the irritated look on Natsume, she got off of him and helped him get back to his feet. "Sorry about the jump, okay? I got carried away I guess…"

"Just don't do anything like that again, polka-dots," he said, brushing imaginary dusts off his uniform.

"I'll try," she said, sticking out her tongue like a little child.

"Whatever…" He shrugged. "Why are you still up anyway? It's late."

"I should say the same thing to you," she said, poking his chest. "I'm awake now because I just had a nightmare and I couldn't go back to sleep."

Well, he was still awake because he just got back from a mission. He managed to accomplish such a difficult mission together with his partner, L Bradford, and emerged without a scratch. Frankly, he had L to thank for finishing off things quickly, but he still despised him. "Same reason as yours, I guess…" He had to lie. He can't tell Mikan that he was doing missions for the school.

"I see…Then how about let's take a walk around for a bit," Mikan suggested, tugging his arm. "It's such a nice night."

Natsume sighed. "Fine then…But only for a while."

While they walk, Mikan kept a conversation on the upcoming Summer Event for the elementary division. As she spoke of the fun things to do, Natsume's emotionless face transformed. When he smiled, the sad lines around his mouth softened, his red eyes vibrated with energy. He had a tough night, but he had forgotten all his tiredness as he saw the cheerful smile on her face. The girl was quite the klutz and practically silly at times, but she was the girl he fell in love with. Mikan was the only girl for him.

"I'm thinking of joining the costume contest," Mikan said as she twirled and hopped around Natsume. "What do you think?"

"Costume contest?" He raised a brow at her, pretending to be uninterested with the event she was talking about. "What are you going to dress up as? A clown, a rabbit, or something really stupid?"

Mikan let out a pout. "Of course, I'll dress up in something really cute," she said. She thought about an anime character for a while. "I know! Maybe I should dress up as Kaguya-hime like that character in your manga…Um…Code Geass, right?"

It was a pretty good choice, considering that Kaguya was as bubbly as Mikan. And Kaguya's outfit would surely suit Mikan, he thought. He liked the idea, but as usual he pretended not to care. "You dress up as a princess? That's a laugh."

"You don't think I'm good enough to be a princess?!" Mikan said, crossing her arms.

Natsume stuffed one hand in his pocket. "You're way out of your league, polka-dots."

Mikan's face flushed red. "Polka-dots?! Natsume, stop calling me that! And what do you mean I'm out of my league? I could be a great princess!" She went on whining to him, and Natsume simply ignored her. He kept ignoring her until Mikan said something disturbing. "Another thing…During the summer event, I want you to participate with me. I don't want to do the individual contest. I want to enter the couple contest with you."

"You're crazy," Natsume muttered, glaring at her. "What makes you think I would join such a stupid event? Have you also forgotten that we shouldn't be close in public? If we enter as a couple, people will get suspicious even if you and I are partners."

"But I want you to have fun as well," Mikan said, fiddling with her fingers, as she lowered her head. "Natsume, I want to make good memories with you while we're in this academy. I want to make you happy all the time."

He understood his feelings, but he certainly can't risk their relationship being found out. "Being together like this…Aren't we already making good memories?" He tilted her head up with his finger, making her look at him. He admired her pair of hazel orbs that was full of innocence. "As long as I see you happy, then I'm happy as well." It sounded cheesy for a guy to say such things, but he actually felt like saying it.

"You're right, Natsume," Mikan replied, curving her lips into a smile. "And since you're not joining, I'll join the individual contest and do my best for you."

Natsume ruffled her hair until it was completely messed up. "You don't have to do it for me, polka-dots," he said, as Mikan gave him a serious look for ruining her hair and for calling her with that nickname.

"Don't call me polka-dots, pervert!" Mikan uttered.

"Okay, will kokoro-kara (heart patterned) do?" he said as he walked away from her.

Mikan froze for about five seconds before she figured out what he meant. "That's the pattern I'm wearing now!" she exclaimed, her face turning bright red. She glared at the retreating Natsume and fisted her hands. "You stupid pervert! When did you see it?! I can't believe you. You're still the same as ever! Come back here!"

As soon as she ran after him, Natsume jumped up to the trees and jumped off from branch to branch. Mikan chased him around the woods until she came across a beautiful place where she saw Sakura tree in full bloom. She paused to glance around the area and can't help feeling mesmerized. Natsume landed right behind her and hugged her.

"Natsume, did you purposely made me chase after you so you can lead me to this place?" she asked. "The tree…its blooming flowers even though it's summer. I can't believe it."

"Things aren't going great for me in this academy, but I'll eventually get used to it," Natsume said, his voice firm yet sincere at the same time. "I've already prepared myself to be hated from the start, so I don't really care what other people think of me. They believe what they want to believe. And those stupid guys who picked a fight with me…I don't want to waste my time with them."

Mikan spun around his arms and faced him with a concerned look. "But isn't it hard to be hated by people?" she said, clasping onto his uniform. "I want everyone to like Natsume, to know the real Natsume. We can spend a good life in this academy if we'll do something about the rumor."

"Don't be foolish," he said, caressing her cheek. "Who cares if everyone doesn't give a shit about me? Like I said, I don't care. Stop worrying about me."

"I can't do that," she said, leaning her head on his shoulders. "And that's because you're very important to me. It's only natural that I would worry, right?" She let out a giggle.

Natsume cracked a rare smile and hugged her even tighter. He was just as important to her as she was to him.

* * *

Next day, after class, Mikan and Natsume were walking side by side to the elementary school dorm. As his partner, she was assigned to escort him to his new dorm room. His things were already sent there from Narumi's room, and all he needed to do was tidy up. Mikan wasn't so sure about his No-Star room. The No-star rank is usually reserved for small children in the Elementary A group. But Natsume was in Elementary B group. So, where would that leave him? As they approached the dorm, a lot of students greeted Mikan, but some whispered about Natsume.

"How did a No-Star like him get a Special Star as a partner?"

"Isn't that Hyuuga Natsume the murderer?"

"He possesses the Fire Alice. He's dangerous."

"No-Star is definitely the rank for him."

Mikan wanted to voice out to them and tell those people that Natsume wasn't a bad person. However, Natsume stopped her from doing so. She remembered his words from last night and sighed. "You're not the least bothered by them, are you?" she asked in a low voice.

Natsume shrugged. "I don't care about them," he said.

As soon as they walked into the dorm, the robotic caretaker came to greet them. Mikan informed the robot that Natsume was moving into the dorm and stated his star rank. The caretaker was quite surprise to hear his rank, but it already knew where his room was. It led them to the top floor where there was only a single room available.

"This room has not been used for ages," the caretaker said as it opened the door.

Mikan and Natsume were stunned. It wasn't obvious on Natsume's face, but Mikan was completely appalled with the room. It looked like an antic. Okay, there was a bed, a nice little bathroom, and a closet, but the space was a bit small for a guy and too dusty. "What is this? It's so dirty. If this is going to be Natsume's room, then why didn't anyone clean it beforehand?"

"I'm sorry, but we didn't expect him to get the lowest rank of the school," the robot said, bowing apologetically at Mikan.

"I'm not letting Natsu…err… Hyuuga-kun sleep here," Mikan said. "This isn't fit to be called a room anyway. My Special Star room is huge, so let him sleep there."

Natsume wanted to shut Mikan up for saying that. She had forgotten that it was against school rules to let a boy sleep in the same room as a girl. Plus, it would arouse more suspicion between them. She almost said his first name in front of the caretaker.

"Sakura-san, we can't do that. It's against the rules. In addition to that, you're a Special Star." The caretaker spun around. "Now if you excuse me, I still have to check up on A group." After that the robot left.

It was then Natsume lightly hit her head. "You're such a loud-mouthed brat," he said nonchalantly. "If this is going to be my room, then so be it. It's just a room. At least, I'm not sleeping near Naru anymore."

"I talked to Narumi-sensei about your rank, and he was sad to say that he can't do anything to change it." Mikan sighed as she absentmindedly played with one of her pigtails. "Are you sure you're fine with this, Natsume?"

"Do you hear me complaining?" he said sarcastically.

"I knew you would say that." She put on a determined face. "All right, I'm going to help you clean this room. I can't let you sleep in a dusty place. You might get allergies. Besides, you're no good with housework, so leave the cleaning to me."

True, chores were not his thing. Mikan was the one who usually cooks and cleans back at their hometown. "I can't leave it all to you," he said, tugging on her pigtails. "And this is my room, so I should clean up too." He tugged her pigtail hard and watched her winced in pain. Her pained expression was rather cute.

"Hey, cut it out, Natsume!" she exclaimed, pounding her fist against his chest.

Then Natsume untangled the ribbons, letting her hair fall gracefully, as he brushed his hand through them. "Your ribbons are red…Just like that ones you're wearing underneath." His face was completely emotionless when he said that.

It took Mikan about ten seconds before she realized what he meant. "Natsume, you stupid pervert!!" she uttered, her face turning red.

**End of Chapter 06**

* * *

Akatsuki-hime: Well, I'm glad that's over. This is only the start of Mikan and Natsume's trouble. If you think getting a No-Star rank is bad enough, wait till you read the future chapters. I have to say that I'm not going to give Mikan and Natsume an easy life in the academy. In the next chapter, Mikan will meet Natsume's partner during missions. She will also find out a little about the Dangerous Ability Class.

"_If I stay away from Youichi, then he'll be lonely again. I don't want to leave him alone."_

"_You-chan and Natsume are in that kind of class?"_

"_Nice to meet you, Sakura-san…" _

"_The Dangerous Ability Class is feared by the students. It's not surprising, considering the fact that we…"_

"_Why didn't you tell me anything, Natsume?"_


	7. Chapter 7

Akatsuki-hime: Should I torture our couple more? Well, they say that love grows stronger with each obstacle. I guess have a masochistic view of things. I guess this chapter focuses a lot on the Dangerous Ability Class. Mikan will get to know the students of this class.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. Aikawa Hinako is a crossover character from Bitter Virgin. L Bradford here is a character I borrowed from Love Monster.

**Plot Summary**: They were in love with each other, but everyone didn't approve of it. Enter the lives of Mikan Sakura, a popular and well-admired girl, and Natsume Hyuuga, a genius yet an outcast detested by many, as they try to overcome obstacles and protect their love.

* * *

**Chapter 07**

"You know very well I don't tolerate failure."

"But they were too many of them. I couldn't handle them all by myself. You should try and face them. I was lucky enough to make it out alive."

Persona slammed his student against the wall, a picture frame dropped from its hanging place. The student didn't say anything but his sharp slit eyes were focused on the dark man. "Don't give me that look, you pathetic loser," Persona said harshly. "I personally trained you and this is the result. You've greatly disappointed me, Matsudaichi Hayate."

At the sound of that, Hayate felt a slap. As soon as Persona released him, he fell on her knees. "I'm sorry…" As much as it was against his pride, he had to say it. "I'll try harder next time, Persona."

Persona was about to punish him with his Alice when Andou Tsubasa prevented him.

"He already had one hell of a time during the mission, Persona," Tsubasa told the teacher, who looked at him coldly behind the white mask. "There's no need for you to punish him." Tsubasa went to Hayate's side and helped him get back to his feet.

"Kamaitaichi," Persona called out Hayate's alias. "May this serve as a lesson to you. The next time you fail again, you will get more than a taste of my Alice. Bear that in mind."

Lowering his gaze, Hayate clenched his fists. "Yes, Persona…" he said through gritted teeth.

When Persona left the Dangerous Ability Classroom, Hayate sat down on a chair and sighed in relief. It was tough when you have to deal with Persona after a mission. The Dangerous Ability moderator really lives up to his reputation for being the most strict and cold-hearted teacher in the academy. Those who were under him knew of his power and abilities. Hayate was lucky that Tsubasa came to save him. Still, he felt kinda annoyed that it just had to be Tsubasa.

"Hey, are your injuries all healed?" Tsubasa asked, ruffling the hat on his head.

Hayate grunted. "What do you think? You were the one who brought me to the hospital after my failed mission." He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "Man, I feel like a total loser now. I can't believe I failed."

"It's not your fault. You didn't expect them the enemies to have backup. Don't be hard on yourself."

"I don't need you to tell me that," Hayate said with shrug, brushing a hand through his spiky hair. He and Tsubasa were classmates in the middle school division, but they weren't on friendly terms. However, there were times that they would look out for each other, especially during missions.

* * *

"Ibaragi-san," the teacher sang praises to the said student. "It's amazing how you've managed to balance your studies and your missions. Your quiz score is great."

Nobara smiled shyly. "Arigato, sensei," she said, as the teacher handed her the quiz paper, which had a good mark on it, then the bell rung that marked the end of the class. She walked out of the classroom together with her fellow classmates, hearing some jealous girls bad-mouthing her. But the boys were pretty nice to her, considering she was a beauty. The boys really complimented her for a job well done on the quiz.

"Ibaragi!" a familiar voice cried out.

Nobara turned to the direction of the voice and saw Tsubasa. "Kage-san…" She smiled and waved a hand at him.

Tsubasa caught the attention of the girls in the hallways and they squealed in delight as he approached Nobara. "Let me take that for ya," he said, taking the books she was carrying.

"You don't have to, Kage-san…" Nobara said.

"Hey, I'm a guy," he said, smiling cheerfully at her. "Carrying these books is not a big deal to me. Besides, these books are heavy for ya."

Nobara bowed her head. "Thank you…"

Tsubasa chuckled. "No need to thank me."

"By the way, what brings you here?"

"Well…" Tsubasa's expression turned a little grim. "We're needed again."

Nobara grimaced and clasped her hands together near her chest. "I see…Do you think it will be difficult?" she asked, lowering her gaze.

Tsubasa sighed deeply. "Don't know…"

* * *

"My parents wrote me a letter."

At those words, Mikan looked from her food on top of the cafeteria table to the girls sitting on the next table. They were her close friends, Anna and Nonoko. Nonoko was holding a letter in her hand, a smile present in her face, showing the excitement in her eyes.

"I'm glad that they're doing well," Nonoko said, folding up the letter and placing it back neatly in the envelope. "They've also received the new batch of potions I've sent. They especially like the Soothing Perfume." Nonoko had the Alice of Chemistry and her specialty was making potions and medicines.

"You know, I'm thinking of whipping up some delicious chocolates for my parents," Anna said, sipping her glass of water. "My parents did enjoy the dancing cookies I've sent them last month." Anna, the talented chef with the Alice of cooking, can bring her food to life.

Hearing them talk about their parents brought a frown to Mikan's face. She knew it was wrong to be jealous of somebody, but she couldn't help feeling jealous. Anna and Nonoko had parents to write to, but she had none. From the very beginning, she had no parents. The one who stood as a parent for her was Natsume's father.

"Onee-chan…"

"Huh?" Mikan turned to the seat beside her and saw Youichi. "You-chan? When did you get here?" The little boy had a knack of popping out of the blue.

"Why are you sad?" Youichi asked, placing a hand over hers.

Mikan smiled at him, touched by his action, and patted his head with her free hand. "I was thinking about my parents," she answered honestly. She and Youichi have grown so close over the past months. They were like siblings now. "You know, I never really met my parents. I don't know if they're still alive somewhere."

Youichi, despite being a little kid, somehow understood what she was saying. "If they are alive, do you want to look for them?"

She wasn't so sure what to tell him. It wasn't just a simple yes or no question. "Maybe…" she belatedly replied.

* * *

Silence was in the room. Still in his uniform, Natsume was reading his manga on the bed. There was no mission for him, no reconnaissance work, or a simple escort job. It was a night without any worries for him.

He checked the time on the clock on his bedside table. It read 10 PM. Most of the students should be sleeping in their rooms by now. It was his chance to visit the girl he loved. He went out through the window and jumped from ledge to ledge to get to Mikan's balcony.

He opened the door quietly, peeked in, and saw Mikan sitting on the bed. But she wasn't alone. There was someone with her. A guy to be exact, but he was younger than her. The kid had unruly silver hair and he looked familiar to him. Mikan was tucking in him on the bed while singing a lullaby song.

Natsume waited for a bit until the little lad was asleep. And when he went in, he immediately hugged Mikan from behind. Mikan gasped softly in surprise. "What is this kid doing here?" he asked.

"Natsume, you've gotta stop sneaking up on me," Mikan said, turning around to face him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "And this kid is You-chan. He's my little friend, but he's more like a brother to me."

Natsume raised a brow. "Brother? Do you have any idea who this kid is?" he told her, shifting his eyes on the sleeping boy. "This is Hijiri Youichi."

"That's his full name. But how did you know? Have you met him before?" She removed her arms from him and sat back down on the bed.

"This kid is a member of the Dangerous Ability Class," Natsume replied in a monotonous voice.

"Just like you, Natsume," Mikan said, her lips curving into a smile. "So, the two of you have already met. That's great. Do you guys have a senpai and kouhai relationship? You know, I have a lot of senpais in my ability class."

Natsume shrugged. "I don't have that kind of relationship with him. The Dangerous Ability Class is different from everyone else." He folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Different? How different?" She only knew that the Dangerous Ability Class has Alices that were branded as dangerous.

"How long have you known him?"

"Hmm…about 4 months…Why?"

"You've know him for that long and yet you don't know anything." He walked over to the balcony door and opened it. "Mikan, it's better if you stay away from him."

Mikan's eyes grew wide. "And why should I?!" she retorted, keeping her voice controlled in order not to wake up Youichi. "Mind telling me the reason, Natsume?"

He can't tell her the real reason. It was better not to tell her about the Dangerous Ability Class or how its students worked for the academy. Without saying anything else, he stepped out on the balcony and left.

"Why would Natsume say such things…?" She looked down on Youichi and brushed his hair softly. "If I stay away from Youichi, then he'll be lonely again. I don't want to leave him alone." She leaned down and placed a kiss on temple, promising that she will always stay by his side forever as a sister and as a friend.

* * *

The following day, after meeting up with her fellow Special Ability classmates, she decided to head on over to the Dangerous Ability Classroom to see Youichi and Natsume. Honestly, she didn't expect the academy to brand Youichi as dangerous. He was such a young boy. Sure, his Alice was scary, but it wasn't enough to make someone like him dangerous. Apparently, she only knew a few things about the Dangerous Ability Class, and her fellow student council member, Yakumo Hajime, the representative of the said class, told her nothing about the secrets of the class. She didn't really bother to ask him about it, but since Youichi and Natsume were in it, she became curious.

As the classroom came to sight, she stopped right in her tracks as she heard someone running. Turning around, she saw Tsubasa running towards her, looking rather worried. He seemed a little panicky too. "Senpai, hi!!" she greeted him cheerfully.

Tsubasa stopped in front of her and panted hard. He composed himself first before he uttered a word to her. "Mikan, what are you doing here?" Beads of sweat trickled down from his head to his neck. It was obvious that he was exhausted. "Don't tell me you're headed towards the Dangerous Ability classroom?"

Mikan gave him a quick nod. "You're in the Dangerous Ability too, right?" she said, glancing at the classroom door. "You know, I really want to see what goes on in there. This class likes staying low. I don't know much about it, but a little friend of mine is in this class."

"Little friend? And who's that?"

"Hijiri Youichi," Mikan replied. "But I call him You-chan."

"That little ghost kid, huh?" Tsubasa scratched the back of his neck and grinned. "Well, I still have to do something in class. I better get going. If I were you, just visit my class next time. The whole class is kinda busy today."

"Eh? But I wanna see You-chan…" Mikan said with a cute pout. She really wanted to add Natsume to her statement.

Tsubasa patted her head and bent down a little to make eye contact. "I know… But today's not a good time." And he had a perfectly good reason why. "Plus, our class moderator won't like it if someone from another class is here. He's really strict. You can get in trouble with him." He was not joking about that. His teacher was one of the ruthless people he had ever met.

Mikan heaved a deep sigh. "All right…I understand…" she said before she perked up again. "But I can visit next time, right? And you could introduce me to your classmates, senpai!" She playfully swung Tsubasa's hands back and forth as she giggled so sweetly.

"Erm…Well…" Tsubasa's lip curved into an awkward smile. "I supposed so…" He lightly laughed, as Mikan continued to hold onto his hands.

Just then, the door burst open and out came a beautiful person with light-colored shoulder-length hair and sharp yet tantalizing eyes. Mikan was amazed at such glamour, but she soon realized that the person was actually a guy only possessing feminine features. He was wearing the standard high school uniform for boys without the tie. The moment the guy saw Tsubasa, he squealed like a fan girl as he clasped his hands together. "Hello there, Tsubasa!!" he uttered excitedly, jumping forward to hug the shadow manipulator.

Tsubasa moved away quickly and pulled Mikan towards his side. "You should really stop trying to hug me, Rui," he said, and Rui just smiled sinisterly at him. He knew that smile. It only meant that Rui had something up his sleeves which would greatly put him in a disadvantage. He was fully aware that Amane Rui has a thing for him. "This is not the time for joking around, Rui. I wanted to inform you about your kouhai. She's at the hospital right now."

Rui's face went pale. "What?! What happened during the mission?" he asked, clamping his hands on Tsubasa's shoulders. "Aren't you her partner? Weren't you supposed to watch her back?" He was clearly nervous about his junior that he didn't realize he was digging his fingernails into Tsubasa.

Wincing a little, Tsubasa gently brushed his hands away and looked straight at him in the eye. "Everything went so fast and there were a lot of them. It was already hard enough to fend for myself. I'm sorry if I couldn't protect her." He bowed his head slightly in apology, as Mikan wondered what was going on.

"No, you're not to blame. It's a mission after all." Rui past by him as he deeply sighed. "Thanks for informing me." After saying that, he rushed down the hallways.

"Senpai, what's going on?" Mikan finally asked, looking up at Tsubasa. "What were you guys talking about? And who was his kouhai?"

"My partner got hurt during the mission," Tsubasa explained with a frown on his lips. "And that partner of mine is Rui's junior."

"Partner?" Mikan suddenly remembered Misaki saying something about Nobara being Tsubasa's partner, and she got concerned right away. "So, you're saying that Nobara-chan is in the hospital?!"

Tsubasa was surprised that Mikan knew who his partner was since he had not told her about that. He figured that she probably found out from either Misaki or Nobara herself. "That's right…Her left arm, shoulder, and right leg got injured. But she isn't in real danger."

"Even so…she still got hurt…Wait, what kind of missions are you doing anyway? Why is it so dangerous?" Mikan never thought that the Dangerous Ability Class was doing things that can endanger the lives of the students. What was the academy thinking? The students were just kids and teenagers. "Tell me something…Do all the Dangerous Ability students do this?" she asked frankly. She had to know to find out more.

Hesitant as he was, Tsubasa had no choice but to tell Mikan now that she heard about the mission. "Yes…The Dangerous Ability Class is trained in fields of close combat, undercover work and investigations. We can either work as assassins or spies, and it depends on the orders we receive from the higher-ups. We're also in-charge of guarding the academy from enemies." It was a good thing nobody was around except for them or else he will be heavily punished for telling Mikan, who was favored by the headmaster of the academy. They had strict orders not to let Mikan know about the work of the Dangerous Ability Class.

"You-chan and Natsume are in that kind of class?" Mikan said, looking shocked and upset. "So that's why those two never talk about their class...Wait…Does this mean You-chan also does mission for the academy? And Natsume…"

"That little kid doesn't do missions yet. He's too young for that. In the meantime, he's only being trained." Tsubasa looked away as he bit his lip. "And as for your partner, well…He's been doing missions ever since he was released from prison. To tell you the truth, his missions almost killed him."

Mikan suddenly felt her knees giving up, but she managed to stand up. She stared at the floor with wide eyes as she clamped her mouth with one hand. "Natsume…and…You-chan…" she muttered. "I can't believe this…How could they keep this from me…?" It was no wonder she would see bruises and cuts from Natsume and Youichi. They've been going through tough times in the Dangerous Ability Class.

Tsubasa placed his hand on her shoulder and tilted her chin to make her look at him. "Mikan, I know it's a big shock, but it's the truth. The Dangerous Ability Class is different from the others. Don't tell anyone that I told you this." He didn't want to get in trouble with the teachers and the headmaster for sure.

"All…right…" Mikan weakly replied. "Um…I have to go now…Please excuse me, senpai…" She slightly bowed her head and walked off, not bothering to make eye contact with Tsubasa.

* * *

The spot under the cherry blossom tree had become a very special place to her. Mikan sat down and leaned her back against the tree as she hugged her knees close to her chest. She pondered over the things she just found out and she couldn't quite grasp the reality of it. Youichi, the little boy that she treated like her own brother, and Natsume, her one true love, were both in the Dangerous Ability Class where students are trained to work for missions. Not only that, her favorite senior, Tsubasa, and her shy friend, Nobara, were also doing missions. Mikan hugged her knees tighter and buried her face in her thighs. Why didn't anyone tell her? Everyone had kept it from her.

At first, when she found out that Natsume was in the Dangerous Ability Class, she asked him what kind of class it was, but he only said that it was just a boring class with dangerous people in it. Youichi didn't want to talk it to her and told her that it wasn't a fun class. Nobara said that she wasn't close with the people in the class except for a certain senior of hers, and Tsubasa told her that other students don't like the class because they were dangerous. But Mikan never expected that the class would endanger students.

She did have her suspicions about the class before, but she never really went deep with it. The bruises and wounds she saw on Natsume's and Youichi's bodies made her worried all the time, but the two boys acted like they were fine. Somehow, she was upset, not only because they were in that class, but also of the fact that they didn't tell her. Wasn't she their friend?

"Sakura Mikan-san?" a voice spoke up, catching Mikan's attention right away. As the brunette looked up, she saw a blonde guy with a pair of beautiful sapphire eyes. She knew he was a middle school student from the uniform he was wearing, but she had no idea who he was even though he was a Special Star like her. It was her first time seeing him. And when the guy smiled at her, she was mesmerized on how handsome he looked. "You are Sakura Mikan-san, right?"

Mikan returned a smile. "Yes, I'm Sakura Mikan," she replied, standing up and dusting her skirt. "And you are?"

The guy held out his hand to shake. "I'm L Bradford," he said, his voice so smooth. "Nice to meet you, Sakura-san…"

"Nice to meet you too," Mikan said, shaking hands with him. It was strange. The moment she touched him, she received some bad vibes. L was handsome and all and he had a smile of an angel, but there was something different about him. Mikan couldn't quite put her finger on it. "You're in the Special Star, so how come I haven't seen you before?"

Releasing her hand, L looked up at the Sakura flowers and said, "It's because I was away for a mission and now I'm back."

Mikan stiffened at the mere mentioned of mission. "Wait…Don't tell me you're a member of the Dangerous Ability Class?"

L shifted his attention back at her and nodded his head. "Yes, I belong to that very class."

She grimaced and turned her head away from him. "Is that so…? About the missions…I'm sure they're dangerous and I think it's wrong for students to partake in them."

"Wrong? Why would you say it's wrong? You know what? I like doing missions. It makes me feel more alive. It's where the excitement is." L leaned his back against the tree as he folded his arms in front of his chest. "It's better to do missions than attend some boring class in school."

"But you could get hurt…A while ago, I heard that Nobara-chan got seriously hurt from a mission and she's at the hospital right now…"

"You mean the Ice Princess?" L said. "I have to admit that she's a strong Alice. However, she's a little troublesome sometimes. You can't rely on her so much during missions because she doesn't like to attack people."

"Of course, Nobara-chan is a gentle person," Mikan said. "And she doesn't deserve to go through missions."

L's lips curved into a smirk. "You can't do anything about that. The Ice Princess is part of the Dangerous Ability Class and doing missions is sort of like a requirement for us." He approached a little closer to Mikan. "Sakura-san, you seem to care a great deal for the Ice Princess."

Mikan felt a sudden chill going up her spine. She doesn't feel comfortable being near the guy anymore. "Nobara-chan is my friend, so it's only natural for me to care for her."

"Friends…?" L let out a chuckle and had reached for her cheek. Mikan was rather surprised at his action but she didn't do anything to move away from him. "Sakura-san, aren't you the least bit scared of the Ice Princess? The Dangerous Ability Class is feared by students. Not surprising, considered the fact we sometimes…"

All of a sudden, a ball of hot fire appeared before his face. Mikan gasped at the sight of it, while L stayed totally composed as if he expected the fire in the first place. He removed his hand from Mikan and turned his attention to the newly arrived person. "Well, if it isn't the stupid Black Cat," he said.

Mikan looked at Natsume and said nothing. Normally, she would smile at him, but this time she faced Natsume with a frown on her face. Natsume wondered if L did something to upset her.

"Hey, Black Cat, you're one lucky bastard," L said, placing both hands on his waist. "You get a super cute partner like Sakura-san here. Tell you what, why don't you give her to me?"

Natsume wanted to kill him for saying that. Mikan was his girl only and he wouldn't give her up for the world. However, due to the circumstances, he had to act like he didn't care. "If you want her, then go ahead," he said coldly, and Mikan bit her lip in sadness.

"What's with that attitude? You could at least show some resistance. You're no fun at all, Hyuuga. Oh well…" He turned his head at Mikan and held hands with her. "You have to excuse me now, Sakura-san. I still have an important business to attend to." Before Mikan could reply, L deliberately placed one short yet sweet kiss on the back of her hand, causing the brunette to blush and the raven-haired lad to boil in anger. He smiled in satisfaction as he spread his devil wings and flew away.

With L gone, Natsume could finally complain. "What the hell were you doing with that bastard?" he questioned, his cold red eyes was like boring holes in her. "He was even touching you." He was downright jealous.

Mikan stayed quiet as she spun on her heels, letting her back face Natsume. She had a lot of things to say in her mind. She just didn't know how to start it.

Growing impatient with her silence, Natsume marched over to her and grabbed her arm. "I'm talking to you, so look at me," he demanded, and Mikan shook her head vigorously. "What's wrong with you? Did that guy do something to you?" If L did something to her, he will surely make him pay.

Once again Mikan shook her head. "L-kun didn't do anything to me…" she muttered, keeping her head low to avoid his eyes. "He just told me about your class, Natsume."

Natsume narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you know?"

"Why didn't you tell me anything, Natsume?" Mikan said, clenching her hands. "Why didn't you tell me you were going on missions?"

"Did that guy tell you that? He's only—"

"L-kun wasn't lying to me." And everything Tsubasa told her was definitely true. "Natsume, you're doing missions for the school, right? Don't try to deny it, Natsume."

Natsume sighed in frustration. The secret was out, so there was no more reason to keep more things from her. Mikan had the right to know anyway. "I've been in missions for more than 10 times. 3 of them were level C missions, 4 were level B, and 3 A level missions. A is the highest and the most dangerous ones. Apparently, I failed about 4 missions." He spoke so flawlessly and straight, as his eyes focused on her hazel ones. "But I never received any fatal injuries during those missions."

Mikan felt more uneasy after hearing the number of missions. "There were no fatal injuries, but there were bruises and wounds everywhere. You told me that you were in some kind of training, but I never expected it to be something so life-threatening." She clasped onto Natsume's uniform and slowly leaned her body against his. She looked up into his crimson eyes which held her concern for him. "Natsume, by doing these missions, you have to use your Alice. You know what your Alice can do to you."

"Stop this worrying," Natsume said, feeling a bit annoyed and touched by her. "Even if you say that, I can't go against the academy." He especially can't go against Persona. That teacher will not hesitate to harm anyone just to get what he wants.

Mikan pulled herself away and stared at him seriously. "How can I stop worrying? Your life is at stake, Natsume. Your Alice…You can't overuse your Alice. The dangers that you face in a mission makes it a lot more troubling. If you can't stop doing missions, then you'll have to be transferred out of the Dangerous Ability Class. I'll go talk to the headmaster. I'll be persistent if I have to. I just don't want you in that class. I'll also try to take You-chan out of that class too."

"Think this through before you do anything rash," Natsume reprimanded her, taking hold of her shoulders. "There's a reason why I do everything the higher-ups of this stupid academy tells me to do. I'm not only doing this because I was forced. There's a lot more to it than that."

"Then why? Tell me, Natsume…"

"It's to look for the organization responsible for my father's death…" Natsume said in a monotonous voice while sporting an emotionless face. "And to look for your real parents."

**End of Chapter 07 **

* * *

Akatsuki-hime: Well, I must say that I enjoyed writing this, especially the part where Tsubasa and L interacted with Mikan. What can you say about L? Will he be a rival of love, an enemy, a traitor, or just a loyal subordinate of the academy? Are Mikan's parents still alive until now? Well, no one really knows except for the author of this story. I also think the part with Youichi was cute. Mikan and Youichi make one good siblings.


	8. Chapter 8

Akatsuki-hime: Natsume's reason for doing missions for the academy are to protect Mikan and ensure her happiness in the academy, to find the organization responsible for his father's death, and to find the real parents of Mikan. What a good guy. He will do anything for his beloved brunette. Expect more interactions from L here.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. Aikawa Hinako is a crossover character from Bitter Virgin. L Bradford here is a character I borrowed from Love Monster.

**Plot Summary**: They were in love with each other, but everyone didn't approve of it. Enter the lives of Mikan Sakura, a popular and well-admired girl, and Natsume Hyuuga, a genius yet an outcast detested by many, as they try to overcome obstacles and protect their love.

* * *

**Chapter 08**

What Natsume just told her surprised her. So, Natsume was putting his life on the line for her sake again. Natsume did promise to protect her, but she can't stand seeing Natsume suffer because of her. Natsume was like her valiant knight and she was just a damsel-in-distress, a princess who was always told to wait. Moreover, Natsume was searching for her real parents. She did want to know who her real parents were. She was silent for a while before she spoke up to him. "Natsume, why couldn't you've told me this earlier?" she asked him, her voice a little shaky. "Why do you keep things from me now? You never kept anything from me before." Yes, she was disappointed in him. They've been together for so long that they knew each other from head to toe. It hurt her a little that the closest person in her heart had kept secrets from her.

Natsume understood what she was saying, but he had a perfectly good reason why he kept his mouth shut about his purpose and missions. "If I had told you, I'm sure you'll bug me till the end of time," he said nonchalantly. "I don't want you to get into any trouble and we're supposed to act like strangers here. How many times do I have to tell you?"

She shook her head rapidly and hugged him. "It's so hard to pretend, Natsume. I want to act normally when I'm with you in front of others."

"I know it's hard, but bear with it," Natsume said, stroking her hair gently. "I want you to have a normal life in this academy. People may treat you differently if they find out that you and I are…"

Mikan looked up at him, a frown deeply greasing her lips. "This is all because they think you're a murderer. If only they knew the truth, then we wouldn't be having such a hard time. I guess it can't be helped." She pulled away from him and turned around. She didn't want to let him see her almost-neared-to-tears eyes. She knew how much he disliked it when she cries. "Natsume, those missions you're taking…I know they're dangerous. You can't expect me not to worry about you. As much as I want to stop the academy from making you do missions, I know I don't have to power to do so. Even if I talk to the headmaster, it won't do any good. In addition to that, you're doing these missions to look for my parents. Natsume, how sure are you that my parents are still alive? Your father didn't say mention anything about them to me."

"The headmaster told me himself," Natsume replied right away. "I don't know how but he seems to be very familiar with your parents. If he didn't tell me about this, I wouldn't have probably gone on missions willingly."

"My parents…" Mikan clasped her hands together against her chest. "If they really are alive, then I would want to meet them."

"We already lost our only parent," Natsume said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "And I want to get back at those guys who took away his life."

The brunette sighed as she turned to look at him. "Is it necessary for you to take revenge?" she asked, her eyes softening. "I know you're angry at them, but it's not good to hold grudges."

It was so typical of her to say that, Natsume thought. Mikan really was a kind-hearted and friendly girl. She was always willing to forgive others—even if they hurt her. Unfortunately, he couldn't force himself to be as forgiving as her. His father was brutally killed in front of his eyes and he wouldn't rest until he finds the sole responsible for the murder—the one behind those guys in black suits. "It's time for me to go…"

Mikan grabbed hold of his arm. "Natsume, don't tell me you have a mission?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he replied nonchalantly, brushing his arm away from her. "Now, go back to the dorm and do whatever you usually do."

"Seems like I can't really stop you from going."

"Don't tell anyone about this. Remember, we don't know each other in this academy." Natsume had his eyes covered under his bangs. Though he was putting up such a strong and cold front, he was actually sad inside. "So, don't do anything stupid to blow our cover. I already have loads of problems to worry about."

Mikan looked down at her feet and sighed deeply. "Natsume…" she muttered his name softly. When Natsume set his crimson eyes on her, Mikan lifted her head and gazed upon him. "Come back to me in one piece, okay?"

Natsume shrugged. "Who do you think you're talking to, polka-dots?" he said in a rather cocky tone, and Mikan just smiled back at him. "I can take care of myself well during missions. I'll probably be back late, so don't you dare stay up and wait for me. I don't want you to trouble me with your early-morning crankiness, polka-dots." He said those things so smoothly and coldly without changing his stoic appearance.

She pouted cutely and lightly punched Natsume's arm. "You sound like a dad, Natsume," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just be careful, okay?"

He raked his raven hair with his fingers. "You don't have to tell me that, polka-dots," he said, and Mikan got a little pissed because of the nickname. "I should be the one telling you to be careful. Listen, don't ever talk to Bradford again. He's nothing but bad news." And he doesn't want L sticking so close to Mikan. After L kissed Mikan on the temple, he really wanted to castrate him, hang him, or strangle him to death. L was such a flirt and he had to flirt with his Mikan, Natsume thought wryly.

* * *

Natsume wasn't at all happy with his attire. The yellow Chinese outfit on him was so bright and eye-catching. He hated the color. Black, Blue, and Red were more of his preferences. However, his darn partner, L, took the blue outfit before they went on the mission. In addition to that, he was forced to wear geeky thick glasses and to act like a nobody.

The mission was fairly simple for the night. He and L were just going to attend the party and mingle with the crowd while they keep an eye on the son of the Prime Minister of Japan, who was actually an alumni Alice Academy student. So far, so good, there weren't any signs of suspicious people in the party. Natsume was doing a good job watching the son of the prime minister, while his cocky partner was flirting with the girls. Well, it was more like the girls were flirting with him, but Natsume wanted to burn him to a crisp for leaving him to do all the work.

"Damn that Bradford," Natsume muttered under his breath. He took a glass of champagne from the waiter and took a sip. "I wish this stupid party would end." He was never used to the fancy life. It was too extravagant for him. He would rather have it simple.

* * *

"You look a bit tired, Mikan-chan," Aikawa Hinako said to Mikan the next day as they walked towards the elementary school building. She had fixed Mikan's hair again, using two pink ribbons to decorate both side of her head. One thing she noticed about Mikan since the moment she stepped into her room earlier was the sad aura she was emitting. Hinako had the Alice of Empathy, so she was sensitive about other people's feelings. Even though Mikan was putting up a lovely smile, Hinako knew something was wrong. "Is there something bothering you? Maybe I could help you with your problem?"

The brunette rapidly shook her head and chuckled to ease up. "I'm fine. Look, I'm happy! There's nothing wrong with me." It was such a lie. She wasn't good at lying but she hoped Hinako would buy it. She can't tell Hinako about Natsume or else she'll be dead. "And maybe I just look tired because I slept pretty late last night to study my lessons. I must keep my grades up."

Hinako wasn't convinced but she guessed that Mikan doesn't want to talk about her problem. "I know studying is important, and I'm rather proud of you for working hard," Hinako said. "But don't overexert yourself, Mikan-chan. You don't want to get sick or anything."

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of myself." Besides, if she'll get sick, a certain raven-haired boy will be so worried. She didn't want to add up to Natsume's problems.

As they've reached the elementary school building, a duck scooter flew out of one of the windows, with Hotaru riding it, followed by a big eagle that had Ruka hanging from its feet. The two of them were at it again. Hotaru must have been selling and spreading Ruka's pictures again, and the blonde kid was trying to stop her. It was the normal routine for the two of them. The other students weren't even bothered by their chase.

"I pity Nogi-kun for having to deal with Imai-san everyday," Hinako said with a small giggle.

Mikan nodded her head in agreement. "Hotaru is so serious when it comes to money, but she also likes to tease Ruka-pyon." Upon saying that, Hotaru and Ruka suddenly past them, and this time the aforementioned was throwing fliers around and the latter was chasing her while riding a bear. Mikan sweat dropped as she grabbed one of the fliers. She took one good look at it and blushed madly. "WHAT IS THIS?!"

Hinako had checked out the fliers, as well as the other students present in the hallways, and all of them were surprised at the picture printed on them. It was a picture of Mikan standing out on the terrace of her room, watching a beautiful view. Her silky flowing hair was being blown by the gentle wind and the smile on her face was brighter than the sunshine. To top it all up, she was wearing her light pink night gown.

Her hands shook as she kept staring at the flier. "This…This was taken the other day…early in the morning…" she said.

"Oujo-sama, you're very pretty here," Hinako said, and Mikan blushed.

"I didn't know Hotaru took a picture of me during that time," Mikan said, scratching the back of her head. "How did she take the picture? I didn't even notice anyone around. Was she invisible or something? And why is she spreading this around?"

Hinako giggled and pointed at a particular notice in the flier. "Ojou-sama, please read the flier," she said.

Mikan did what she was told and gasped in surprise. "What the…?" She looked up at Hinako with a perplexed face. "This can't be."

As if on the cue, Hotaru appeared again, riding her duck scooter, and pulled out her megaphone. "Attention to all Mikan fans," she started. "There will be a big sale of Mikan-related merchandise beside the Technical Class lab. Twenty percent discount on all items. The main feature later will be the picture on the fliers. I hope to see you later." After that, Ruka spotted her, and the chase continued on.

The fans were thrilled with the announcement. Twenty percent discount on all Mikan items! That was so great.

"Mikan-sama, we'll definitely buy your items!" one fan boy said.

Another one approached Mikan with heart-shaped eyes and held her hands. "I'll buy 20 copies of your picture in the flier. You can count on it." He then pranced off while humming a tune.

"Hotaru, how can you sell out your best friend?!" Mikan uttered, flailing her hand up and down.

Just then, Hotaru bumped into her on purpose, making her fall to the floor. "You're so noisy," the inventor said coldly. "Didn't I tell you that you're my money-maker? So, stop complaining."

Mikan cried waterfall tears. "You're so mean, Hotaru," she exclaimed, and Hotaru just rolled her eyes away.

"This nonsense crying won't change my mind, dummy," Hotaru said, pointing her Baka Gun at Mikan. "If you're not going stop, I'm really going to shoot you. Your crying face makes you 30 less graceful to me."

Of course, Mikan wasn't really crying. She would just get really teary-eyed. "But Hotaru…That picture in the flier…And that sale…"

Hotaru heaved a sigh. "Business is business, dummy," she said.

"IMAI, YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh, he finally caught up," Hotaru said, turning to the direction of the voice. "What took you so long, Ruka-kun?"

Ruka was panting hard and he had some leaves on his shoulder and head. His blonde hair was kind of messed up. "You did it on purpose, didn't you?" he said in a controlled voice. "You purposely led me to Misaki-sensei's greenhouse where there are man-eating plants!"

"I didn't expect you to follow me there," Hotaru said nonchalantly. "What an idiot."

Ruka drew in a deep breath to calm down. "I can't believe you," he said. "I'm sick and tired of chasing you."

"Who told you to chase after me in the first place?" Hotaru said, maintaining the stoic appearance. "You know, you can't catch me. Well, I have to go now." And with that, Hotaru went away in a flash on her duck scooter.

"That Imai….She's really an idiot," Ruka said, brushing off the leaves from his shoulders.

"Let me help you with that," Mikan said, taking the leaves from Ruka's hair. "Ruka-pyon, even though you and Hotaru don't seem to get along, you two are still friends, right?" She gave him a smile.

Ruka mildly blushed as she looked at her. "Yeah…we're friends…" he said timidly. "It's just that she bothers me so much with the blackmailing and the pictures she's selling. But you don't seem to mind if she's selling your pictures."

"I do mind, but what can I do?" Mikan said with a giggle. "Hotaru is just being Hotaru when she does business. She's so serious with it."

Well, he had to admit, Mikan was being right about the inventor. "Imai's love for money…She's really greedy," he said, gracing his lips with a handsome smile.

* * *

At lunchtime, Ruka went off to the Northern Forest. It was the best place to hide from Imai and her camera. To be honest, he can never have a peaceful lunch with Imai watching your every move and with the fan girls gawking at you at the next table. It was best for him to have lunch with his animal friends in the forest. He sat down on a log and pulled out a sandwich from his pocket. Two birds came and landed on top of his head, while three squirrels came up to him on the ground. Ruka smiled at the animals and started eating his lunch in peace.

All of a sudden, he heard an animal cry for help. It sounded like a monkey. Ruka gave the sandwich to the squirrels and ran off to the direction of the cry. When he got to the place, he saw the monkey trapped in an ankle snare. The monkey was panicking and screeching wildly.

Ruka approached the monkey with caution and knelt down. The monkey tried to scratch him, but Ruka didn't flinch or move away. Carefully, he reached out and patted the monkey's head. The animal looked angrily at him at first and then it calmed down. Ruka's Animal Pheromone Alice was at work. "Now stay still, while I'll get you out of the trap, okay?" he said. It took a little while before Ruka freed the monkey from the trap. "There you go…" The monkey was thrilled that it was free but its leg was a little injured. What Ruka did next was to tear a part of his handkerchief and wrapped it around the monkey's leg. In a leapt for joy, the monkey hugged Ruka and did a dance to thank him.

"You're welcome, monkey," he replied, lightly laughing.

As the monkey left, Ruka glanced back at the ankle snare. "Why are there traps here?" he asked. "This shouldn't be allowed." He decided to take the ankle snare back to school and report about it. He didn't want his animal friends to get trapped again. But when he picked up the trap, a net suddenly captured him. Before he knew it, he was hanging from the tree inside the net.

He felt like a fish that got caught. He had nothing he could use to cut through the net. No one was around to help him either, so he decided to ask help from his animal friends. But before he could emit his pheromones, he saw a guy walking out of the bushes. To his surprise, it was Hyuuga Natsume. Rumored has it that Hyuuga was a murderer and a cold-hearted person. No one would befriend him because of indifferent personality. He hoped Hyuuga will not see him. The guy will surely not help him anyway.

Hyuuga sat down under the tree where Ruka was hanging from and looked above. Ruka swallowed hard to see his serious crimson eyes focused on him. Those eyes seemed to have a murderous intent in them.

"You must be really stupid to get yourself caught," Natsume said, placing his arm on his bent knee.

Ruka grimaced and turned his head away. "It's not my fault," he said. "I didn't know there was a trap here."

Natsume narrowed his gaze at him. "So, what are you planning to do?" he asked. "Don't tell me you intend to hang around there all day? Why don't you use your Alice or something?" He pulled out a manga, opened it and started reading.

Animal Pheromone Alice. Yeah, he could use it at any time. However, he didn't want Hyuuga to see his affections towards animals. "I don't want to use my Alice," Ruka answered hesitantly. "I'll figure out a way out of here myself."

"Hmph…You must be some kind of an idiot," Natsume said with a shrug. "Do you really think you can get out of there depending on your own abilities? You don't even have a weapon to cut through the net. What are you going to do?

Ruka was normally a very patient person. But for some reason he was getting pissed. "You…You…talk so big," he said, lowering his head. "Let's see if you can get me out of here…"

"So, you're asking for my help." Natsume didn't even take his eyes off the manga as he talked.

"Not really…"

Natsume closed his manga and stood up. "You're troublesome…" he muttered. He spun around and started walking away. When he reached a certain distance, he peered over his shoulders and looked at Ruka. "Don't hesitate to ask for help, dummy." With one flick of his finger, a fire was conjured and it burned through the net.

When Ruka landed roughly on the ground, Natsume was already gone. "Where did he go?" he asked, rubbing his sore butt. Once he was back on his feet, he looked around and found no Hyuuga. "He really did help me…But why…? I thought he was…" Maybe Hyuuga Natsume wasn't such a cold-hearted bastard that everyone thought. If Natsume was really bad, then he wouldn't have bothered to help him.

**End of Chapter 08**

* * *

Akatsuki-hime: Ruka and Natsume are going to be friends soon. That I can guarantee. I just love writing about Hotaru and Ruka chasing each other. Although I don't like Hotaru, I still love the humor she brings. Of course, Mikan is still my favorite and I'm planning something for her and Natsume in the next chapter. A fair warning for the readers: this story actually has a Male Harem theme. This is probably the influence of La Corda D'Oro. Hehe… Anyway, I hope to see you in the next chapter. Please review. No flaming.

**Preview for the Next Chapter: **

"_Imai-san, you're going to receive a failing mark again in swimming."_

"_I think Invention is not the only Alice you have. Maybe the reason why you can't swim is because you have the Non-Swimming Alice."_

"_Don't put me in the same line as that freak."_

"_Onee-chan is mine."_


	9. Chapter 9

Akatsuki-hime: Just to remind you that this story will have a Male Harem theme. In this chapter, Mikan's class is going to have a swimming class. It's going to be fun. What kind of trouble will be waiting? Well, read on to find out.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. Aikawa Hinako is a crossover character from Bitter Virgin. L Bradford here is a character I borrowed from Love Monster.

**Plot Summary**: They were in love with each other, but everyone didn't approve of it. Enter the lives of Mikan Sakura, a popular and well-admired girl, and Natsume Hyuuga, a genius yet an outcast detested by many, as they try to overcome obstacles and protect their love.

* * *

**Chapter 09**

"Come on, Mikan-chan!" Umenomiya Anna yelled to Mikan as soon as she came out to the pool. She and her best friend Nonoko were already playing in the pool. Kokoroyomi, Kitsuneme, Ruka and Yuu were playing beach ball. The teacher-in-charge was busy grading a student in swimming. Hotaru was reading a book on the deck. Natsume was sitting alone on the far side of the pool.

A lot of boys had their eyes on Mikan. She was currently wearing the academy's standard swimsuit, but she looked sexy for a twelve-year old girl.

Without having second thoughts, Mikan jumped into the pool. "Wow! Feels great!" she cried when she came up. "Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan, did the teacher call you already?"

"Not yet," Nonoko and Anna replied in unison. They acted like twins more than best friends.

"Mikan-chan, how confident are you in swimming?" Anna asked the brunette.

Mikan sunk into the water and rose up immediately. "I love swimming!" she cheerfully said. "And I'm not afraid to swim in deep parts of the pool."

"Anna-chan and I don't have any problems in swimming," Nonoko said before she looked over at Hotaru. "But…I don't think she'll be swimming today."

Mikan looked at Hotaru and tilted her head in confusion. "Hotaru won't be swimming?" she muttered, placing a finger on her cheek. "What do you mean? Everyone is required to swim. The teacher is going to grade us."

Nonoko sighed. "Yeah…And I'm sure Hotaru-chan is aware of that," she said. "But Hotaru-chan can't swim."

"Eh?! Hotaru can't swim?!" Mikan managed to shout out loud, gaining almost everyone's attention.

Hotaru gave Mikan one mean glare when she looked at her. She also emitted a scary and dark aura.

Mikan shivered and swallowed hard. "I-I…I didn't know…" she stuttered. "Sorry, Hotaru…" She let out an awkward laugh.

The inventor closed her book and pulled out her Baka Gun to shoot Mikan. But before she could aim it at Mikan, Usumu and Sumire appeared behind her and pushed her into the water. It was a good thing she fell into the shallow part of the pool.

"Hotaru!" Mikan uttered in shock.

Hotaru came up, squirting water from his mouth. She looked up only to see the two girls who pushed her smirking sinisterly at her.

"Imai-san, you're going to receive a failing mark again in swimming," Sumire said with a wicked laugh. "And then you have to take extra lessons again. It's such a bother for the teacher."

Usumu shook her head in disappointment. "If I didn't know any better, I say you're failing on purpose so you could spend some time alone with Takishima-sensei." Her expression then changed into love-struck mode as she set her eyes on the said teacher who was showing his students how to do the back stroke. "Everyone knows that Takishima-sensei is one of the coolest and handsomest teachers in the academy."

Hotaru ignored the two bitchy girls, grabbed her invention and book, and went towards the stairs. But then she was confronted by Mochiage and his faithful chubby companion. Hotaru showed no fear as she looked at them, even though they were the most notorious in class.

"Hey, Imai…" Mochiage started with a grin. "I think Invention is not the only Alice you have. Maybe the reason why you can't swim is because you have the Non-Swimming Alice."

Sumire, Usumu and some of their classmates laughed along with Mochiage. It seemed so true for Hotaru to have the Non-Swimming Alice because she can't even float. Mochiage's and Sumire's group had always been picking on Hotaru almost everyday. They just can't seem to like Hotaru. In return, Hotaru blackmails them. It was almost an eye for an eye for them.

Mikan, Anna, and Nonoko felt sorry for Hotaru. Mikan wasn't going to let Mochiage get away for insulting Hotaru.

Tobita Yuu, the class representative, went in front of Hotaru. "Please stop picking on Imai-san," he told the two boys.

"Tch…Stay out of this, Iinchou," Mochiage demanded, giving the glasses-wearing boy a shove. "Why do you keep defending this freak? Are you in love with her?"

Yuu shook his head. "No…It's just that…What you're doing to her is wrong…"

Mochiage cracked his knuckle. "You're asking for it, geek," he threatened.

"Stop being a jerk!" Mikan splashed water on Mochiage and his fat friend. "I don't know what you're trying to prove, but what you're doing is wrong!"

Sumire splashed water on Mikan. "Who asked for your opinion, Sakura-san?! Why don't you mind your own business?! You're such an eyesore."

"Yeah, an eyesore…" Usumu added.

"Please don't talk to Sakura that way," Ruka butted in as he got out of the pool. "She doesn't want any trouble. Besides, you two were the ones who pushed Imai in the first place."

Sumire and Usumu backed away, looking a little nervous. Well, who wouldn't be? Their own idol, Nogi Ruka, was actually reprimanding them. They felt so embarrassed. "We're sorry, Ruka-kun!" the two of them said at the same time. "We'll try not to do it again!" They spun around and ran away.

"That Shouda… She can't do anything in front of Nogi," Mochiage grumbled.

Hotaru heaved a deep sigh. "Such fuss… I can't stand it anymore…" She aimed the Baka Gun at Mochiage and it fired five consecutive shots. "I want to get out of the pool, so I hope you don't mind moving away." The Baka Gun fired another five shots again, and Mochiage had to run away.

"Wait for me!" The fat kid scurried out of the pool to follow after Mochiage.

Mikan hugged Hotaru and jumped up and down in excitement. "You sure showed him, Hotaru!" she exclaimed.

"I can take care of myself against guys like them anytime," Hotaru replied nonchalantly, pushing Mikan's face away from hers. "Now get away from me before I decided to blast you out of here." She was being serious about that.

The brunette just ignored the threat and hugged the inventor even tighter. "Hotaru, I have a good idea. Why don't I teach you how to swim?"

"No, thank you," Hotaru said right away. "I'll pass on that offer. I don't want a klutz like you to teach me how to swim no matter how athletic you are."

Mikan released Hotaru and pouted. "Eh? Hotaru, you're so mean."

Once again Hotaru sighed. "I already know," she said. "I'm just not in the mood for swimming. Now, move aside. I don't want to stay in this pool any longer." She went out of the pool and straight to the dressing room.

"Doesn't Hotaru want to pass the swimming test?" Mikan asked, sinking into the water until her nose.

"Mikan-chan, Imai-san is just like that," Yuu said. "She doesn't like swimming. We can't force her to do something she doesn't like."

"Still…I want Hotaru to enjoy swimming with us," she said.

* * *

After the swimming session, everyone got out of the water and went to the dressing rooms to change into their school uniform. Mikan, however, decided to stick around the pool. She sat down by the pool and dipped her feet into the water. She was thinking of what to do with Hotaru. Her best friend was getting picked on just because she can't swim. Mochiage even told her she possessed the 'Non-Swimming Alice'. How mean of him. Mikan thought it would be best for Hotaru to learn how to swim so Mochiage and the others would stop teasing Hotaru. There was one problem. Hotaru can be very stubborn. Once she doesn't want to do something, she'll definitely not do it.

Mikan jumped into the water and swam to the end of the pool. After reaching the other side, she pushed herself back and swam back to where she started. She stopped to lean her back against the pool. "Hmm…What should I do? How can I be of any help to Hotaru?" She dunked herself into the pool, held her breath for one minute, and came out. "I wish Permy and the others were a lot nicer. They give others a hard— Wah!" She was suddenly pulled into the water by someone. Before she could struggle, she saw Natsume floating right in front of her. What came after was such a surprise for her. Natsume, without hesitation, kissed her on the lips.

They stayed under water for about 30 seconds, holding each other close, and when they emerged, Mikan was out of breath. Through her pants, she managed to say, "What…were you…thinking, Natsume?" She drew in a deep breath and exhaled. "You scared me there. Don't ever do that again if you only want to kiss me."

"What are you still doing here anyway?" Natsume questioned. "Class is already over."

"I'm just thinking…" she replied, turning her head away from him. "You see, Hotaru can't swim and I wanted to teach her. But Hotaru doesn't want to learn. Iinchou said she doesn't like swimming."

Natsume lifted her up on the deck and rested his elbows on her lap. "You know that inventor-friend of yours is really weird," he said in a bored tone. "And she's surprisingly stubborn. I guess her pride doesn't want her to ask help from others. You should let her be."

"She's a lot like you," Mikan said, twirling a lock of his wet hair. "Prideful and stubborn."

"Don't put me in the same line as that freak," Natsume said with a shrug.

Mikan pinched his nose. "Don't call her a freak, Natsume," she told him. "She's just more than a little stranger than others. But Hotaru is a good friend. She's very nice on the inside."

"Whatever… I didn't ask what she's like," Natsume said. "So, what are you planning to do?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure Hotaru's upset right now because of what happened. I should go and cheer her up. What do you think, Natsume?" Before she could get her answer, she heard someone opening the door. In panic, Mikan pushed Natsume back into the pool and stood up.

The person who came in was Anna. "Mikan-chan, what are you still doing here?" she asked. "You have to change. Our next class will start in ten minutes." She ran up to Mikan and started dragging her away.

Once the two girls were gone, Natsume came out and coughed out water. Mikan had pushed him all of a sudden and he had accidentally swallowed water. "That ditz…" he said with a clenched fist.

* * *

"Mikan-chan, what kind of costume are you planning to wear for the contest?" Anna asked after last period ended. "Nonoko and I were thinking of an angel costume."

"I don't know," Mikan replied. "But I'm thinking of going as an Anime character."

"Hey, that's a great idea, Mikan-chan!" Nonoko said. "An angel costume is too common these days. There are a lot of cute Anime characters and I've seen so many cute costumes. So, Mikan, can you suggest an Anime character that would fit me?"

"Me too, Mikan-chan!" Anna exclaimed.

Mikan knew a lot of Anime and Manga characters because of Natsume, and she has the right Anime girls in mind perfect for Anna and Nonoko. "Let's see…How about the characters from My-Otome?" she said, smiling brightly at the two. "You can also try Card Captor Sakura, Tsubasa Chronicles and Sakura Wars. The outfits of those Animes are real good. I'm sure you'll love them"

"We'll check them out," Nonoko replied.

"Thanks for the suggestion, Mikan-chan," Anna said.

Hotaru was getting ready to the leave the room. Mikan quickly came up to her and invited her to come to Central Town. "I'm not in the mood," she said to Mikan as she rose up from her seat. "I still have something to do in my lab."

Mikan grimaced. "Hotaru…about what happened earlier in the pool…" she muttered, fiddling with her fingers. "Are you…you know…mad about it…?"

The inventor went past Mikan, totally ignoring her, and walked towards the door.

"Hotaru!" Mikan grabbed Hotaru's arm before she set one foot outside the room. "Wait…Don't just ignore me here."

"Let go of me," Hotaru said coldly. "I still have work to do and I don't want you to bother me."

Mikan released her arm and looked down on the floor. "I…I'm sorry…" she muttered softly. "I just wanted to cheer you up, because I know you're upset."

"Leave me alone for a while," Hotaru said. Not another second, she exited the room.

"Hotaru…" Mikan somehow felt like Hotaru didn't want her to be her friend anymore.

* * *

After breakfast on Saturday morning, Youichi came over to play with Mikan in her Special Star room.

"Onee-chan, I got a perfect mark on the quiz," Youichi announced as soon as he arrived in the room. He was wearing a black shirt with a red skull printed on it, brown shorts, and black-red rubber shoes with grey socks.

Mikan, who was wearing a sleeveless pink hoodie, white short shorts and white sneakers, smiled cheerfully at the young stoic boy. He was pretty smart for his age. "You deserve a price for your hard work," she said, kneeling down to the boy's level. "And a kiss should do it." She then placed one sweet kiss on Youichi's cheek.

Youichi blushed madly but didn't make a fuss. "Onee-chan, don't kiss me all of a sudden," he said in monotone. His heart was pounding fast. "And a kiss is not enough."

Chuckling, Mikan patted the little guy's head. "Of course…" She stood up and grabbed her small white knapsack. "I'll treat you to your favorite candy at Central Town. What do you say?"

A small smile formed on his lips. "That would be great, Onee-chan," he said.

"Then let's go!"

While on the bus, Mikan kept staring at the view outside. She was thinking about Hotaru. For the past few days, Hotaru had been avoiding her. Sure, Hotaru was still selling her pictures to fans, but the inventor doesn't seem to want to interact with her. She didn't remember doing anything wrong. All she did was to defend her from the bullies at the pool.

When they arrived at Central Town, the first stop they made was the Candy Store. Mikan bought two boxes of her favorite Fluff Puffs and gave on to Youichi. He also loved Fluff Puffs. As they sat down on a bench to eat, Mikan spotted Hotaru walking into the hardware shop. "Youichi, I have to check out something," she said, setting the box beside the boy. "Just wait for me here, okay?"

Youichi just nodded his head as he savored the sweet taste of the candy he just put into his mouth.

Mikan ran over to the hardware shop and saw Hotaru talking to the person who worked there. It seemed like she was purchasing some tools. _She's probably going to use them for her inventions. _She knew Hotaru didn't want her around, but she has got to find out why. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to Hotaru and greeted her with a smile. "Fancy meeting you here, Hotaru!"

Facing her with cold eyes, Hotaru revealed her Baka Gun. "You're not the type to be hanging around in a place like this," she said. "It's fairly obvious you followed me here. What do you want from me now? Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"

"Why don't you want to hang out with me anymore, Hotaru?" Mikan asked, feeling hurt. "Tell me, what I did wrong? Maybe I can make it up to you."

"You didn't do anything wrong, dummy," Hotaru replied indifferently. "I told you that I have a lot of work to do, and I don't want anyone bothering me. That's why I'm telling you to leave me alone for a while."

"But you act like you're mad at me."

"If you won't stop making a fuss, I'll really get mad at you," Hotaru said, narrowing her gaze.

Mikan took a step backward as she placed a closed hand against her chest. "Hotaru…" she muttered. "I don't get you at all!" With that, she ran out of the shop. She was only concerned about Hotaru, and yet the inventor didn't seem to value their friendship anymore. To think Hotaru was the one who decided they should be best friends in the first place.

As she walked back to the bench, she saw three guys surrounding Youichi. She closed in on them and heard one of the guys say, "You're that creepy little kid from the Dangerous Ability Class." She had a bad feeling about those guys, so she quickly went in front of them.

"What do we have here? Are you that kid's sister or something?" one guy said.

"Are you bullying You-chan?!" she said bravely.

"Hey, we just don't like guys from the Dangerous Ability Class."

The other guy elbowed him. "Dude, don't you know who she is? She's Sakura Mikan. She's highly favored by the headmaster. You don't want to be messing around with her."

"Tch…This sucks…" He stared fiercely at Mikan. "Come on, let's go."

Mikan sighed in relief as soon as they left. "There are so many bullies in this academy," she muttered, turning to Youichi. "Are you all right, You-chan?"

The little boy was still eating his Fluff Puffs without a care. "They didn't scare me one bit," he said, his face still stoic as ever.

"You-chan, you're really different from the other kids," she said with a giggle.

The two of them spent the whole day together like true siblings. They went to all sorts of fun places like the arcade, ice cream parlors, and the toy store. Mikan had also bought Youichi a teddy bear. When it was getting late, Mikan and Youichi rode the bus back. But before going back to the dorm, Mikan brought Youichi to the special place.

The sun was setting beyond the horizon and the light illuminated the Sakura tree beautifully. "You-chan, this is my favorite place," she said, approaching the tree. "It's really great, isn't it?"

Hugging the teddy bear securely in his arms, he walked up to the tree as he admired the petals falling down from the tree. "Pretty…" he muttered. "Just like Onee-chan…"

Mikan smiled down at the boy and patted his head. "Thank you, You-chan!"

Just then, Youichi noticed someone sitting on one of the branches. He found the person suspicious so he immediately activated his Alice and sent a ghost to attack the person.

"What are you doing, You-chan?" Mikan asked, trembling at the sight of the ghost.

"Someone is there," Youichi said.

The person evaded the ghost and jumped down from the tree. He landed on the ground with perfect poise.

Youichi narrowed his eyes at the person. "You… What are you doing here?" he asked in an icy voice.

"N-Natsume?!" Mikan exclaimed, pointing a finger at him. "Don't tell me you were up there all this time?"

The raven-haired flame caster slipped his hands into his pocket. "I had some peace and quiet until you two came along," he said.

"As usual, you're being impolite, Natsume!" Mikan retorted.

"Whatever, polka-dots…"

Mikan puffed up her cheeks. "I told you not to call me that, pervert!"

"Why don't you just shut up, polka-dots? Your voice is irritating."

"You're the irritating one here, Natsume!"

Youichi found their interaction strange. It was the first time he heard Natsume, his fellow Dangerous Ability classmate, tease a girl. And his favorite Onee-chan had just addressed Natsume by his first name. Sure, he knew they were partners in school, but he heard that they weren't close.

Natsume looked down at the ghost manipulator, giving him one mean glare. He never once tried to get along with any other member of the Dangerous Ability Class. For the record, everyone in the class hated him.

Although he wasn't well-informed, Youichi had heard a lot of bad things about Natsume. "Black Cat, the murderer…" he muttered gravely. "Stay away from Onee-chan."

"You-chan?!" Mikan was surprised at what he said.

"You don't have to tell me that," Natsume told him, turning his back at them. "I don't want to do anything with this girl either. She's just annoying. I regret being partners with her."

Mikan suddenly remembered that they have to act like they were strangers. She mentally scolded herself for calling Natsume by his first name a while ago. No one should ever know about their relationship. However, Mikan didn't want to keep secrets for Youichi. She wanted to tell him how important Natsume was to her. "You-chan…about Natsume…" she started.

Youichi held onto Mikan's hand without taking his eyes off Natsume. "Why are you on a first name basis with him?" he questioned with a straight face.

"Um…It's because Natsume and I are—"

Natsume cut her off. "Partners and nothing more."

"NO!" Mikan cried out. "We're not only partners. We're something more!"

"Onee-chan, what do you mean?" Youichi asked, a little surprise with her sudden outburst.

Natsume shot her a glare, warning her to stop talking, but Mikan ignored him. She knelt down to Youichi's level and looked straight into his eyes. "You-chan, Natsume and I love each other," she said without falter. "We're in a relationship, but we can't tell anyone."

Natsume clamped his hand on her shoulder. "Have you forgotten about our deal?" he questioned, digging her fingers in her skin. "Our relationship is supposed to be a secret."

"I know that!" Mikan uttered. "But I don't want to keep it from You-chan. Besides, I trust him."

"Don't be foolish. Even though he's just a kid, he's not to be trusted. He's a Dangerous Ability student."

"Why? You're a Dangerous Ability student too, and you tell me not to trust him because of that?" Mikan swatted his hand away and hugged Youichi. "You-chan is like a brother to me."

Natsume sighed in frustration. "Fine then… I guess it's okay to tell the brat." Though he was having second thoughts about it, since Mikan trusted Youichi so much, he had no choice but to comply.

"Onee-chan, I can't believe you and that murderer…" Youichi muttered.

Mikan faced him and held his face between her hands. "You-chan, you know I can never to you, right?" she asked, and Youichi nodded his head. "You see, Natsume is not a murderer. The fire was just an accident. It was never his fault."

Youichi could see it in her hazel eyes that she was telling the truth. He glanced up at Natsume and looked back at her. With a small smile, he said, "I believe you, Onee-chan."

"You-chan…" Mikan lifted the young lad from the ground, twirled around, and hugged him in her arms. "I'm so glad. Thank you, You-chan. Thank you for believe in me."

Natsume was relieved that someone other than Narumi and the headmaster knew the real story behind him. Well, seeing how much Youichi loved Mikan, he can say that he can trust him with their secret.

Mikan leaned against Natsume while still holding to Youichi. "Isn't this great, Natsume?" she said happily.

Unexpectedly, Youichi pushed Natsume away and shot him a glare. "I may have accepted your secret, but it doesn't mean I want you near my Onee-chan," he said, wrapping his arms around Mikan's neck. "Onee-chan is mine."

Mikan just giggled, while Natsume sweat dropped at what he said. For such a young boy, Natsume thought, he was already possessive with a girl.

**End of Chapter 09**

* * *

Akatsuki-hime: I know Hotaru's being irksome here, but she has a perfectly good reason for acting that way. Youichi now knows about Mikan and Natsume's relationship. Ruka will try to thank Natsume in the next chapter. And there will be some best friend bonding too. Of course, more couple moments between Mikan and Natsume. Don't forget the reviews, guys! See ya soon!

**Preview for the Next Chapter: **

_"I…I just want to thank you." _

_"I've never heard such a lovely voice before."_

_"You don't like Hyuuga-kun, so you want to take me away from him and make me your partner in school instead." _

_"But I have a perfectly good reason for this. I won't tell you the reason just yet—even if you beg me too."_


	10. Chapter 10

Akatsuki-hime: Little young Youichi learned the secret of Mikan and Natsume's true relationship and swears to keep it a secret from everyone. It takes a load off Mikan's heart to have another person to trust with your secret. Major interaction between Ruka and Natsume will take place here.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. Aikawa Hinako is a crossover character from Bitter Virgin. L Bradford here is a character I borrowed from Love Monster.

**Plot Summary**: They were in love with each other, but everyone didn't approve of it. Enter the lives of Mikan Sakura, a popular and well-admired girl, and Natsume Hyuuga, a genius yet an outcast detested by many, as they try to overcome obstacles and protect their love.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

When Mikan opened her eyes in the morning the next day, something was different. She realized there was fog veiling her balcony door. She jumped up to look outside, and then gasped in surprise. A fine layer of snow covered the front yard of the elementary school dorm. The current season was summer yet there was snow. What was going on?

A knock came from the door before she could open her closet door to change. She went towards the door and opened it only to see the bright and pretty face of Aikawa Hinako. "Good morning, Aikawa-san!" she greeted cheerfully.

Hinako bowed her head politely and greeted her back with a 'good morning' as well.

"Umm..Aikawa-san, question…" Mikan turned to look outside. "Why is it snowing? Is it winter already?"

"No, its still summer," Hinako said, giggling. "A new student came today. He's still a little kid, so it's not surprising if he can't control his Alice yet. His Alice is snow, by the way."

"Oh… For a minute there, I thought I slept through summer and autumn."

Hinako pulled a trolley into the room where a yummy spread of breakfast lay on top. "Here's your breakfast, Mikan-chan. I'll fix your hair after you eat." She prepared the napkin, the spoon, and fork.

"The food smells great!" Mikan said in a chirpy manner. "The cook sure whips up delicious meals. I never get tired of it. Speaking of meals, have you tried Anna-chan's desserts? They're the best! Plus, you get to enjoy her food's performance before you eat them. Her Alice is cool."

"Yes, I've tried her desserts and I love them," Hinako said. "The Alice of Cooking is the perfect Alice for Anna-chan."

Mikan nodded her head in agreement. "Yup! I'm glad she has the Alice of Cooking." She began eating breakfast. "So, how long is this snow going to last? I don't think it's stopping anytime soon." She said that while looking outside again.

Heaving a sigh, Hinako placed a hand on her cheek. "I honestly have no idea," she replied. "The teachers are having a hard time restraining the new student's power. He keeps on struggling. I know they're working on a Control Device for him as we speak."

Mikan took a sip of her milk and sat it back on the trolley. The mention of Control Device reminded her of Natsume's. He had an ear piece and a gold earring with red orb for control devices. For as long she could remember, Natsume had them on ever since she met him at. Mr. Hyuuga has told her that Natsume's Fire was too powerful, so control devices were needed to restrain it.

"Sometimes, a control device is not enough to restrain one's power," Hinako said. "Alice seals, marks of obedience, and cursed seals can be used as well."

"Seals? Marks?"

"They usually appear in elaborate designs or simply shapes like a star."

"Star…?" Mikan suddenly remembered the star mark on Tsubasa's cheek. "I actually met someone with a star mark. He's cool, outgoing, and has the face of a movie star. His Alice allows him to manipulate shadows and it's pretty awesome."

Hinako figured that the person Mikan was talking about must be special to her. "You never talk to me about this person before," she said. "May I know what his name is?"

The brunette was finished with her breakfast at this point. As Hinako started gathering the plates, Mikan spoke. "His name is Tsubasa," she said, "Andou Tsubasa-senpai."

Just then, Hinako dropped saucer and it broke into pieces when it hit the floor. Mikan got concerned and asked her if there was something wrong with her. "I'm so careless…" She knelt down to the floor and started picking up the pieces. "I apologize for this mess, Mikan-chan."

"You don't have to apologize, Aikawa-san," Mikan said. "But I'm kinda surprised. This didn't happen before. You were always careful."

Hinako smiled a little bit awkwardly at the younger girl. "I know… I'll be extra careful next time," she said. "You know, I'm also surprised. You're actually friends with Andou Tsubasa-kun. He's very popular among the students, even though he's a Dangerous Ability student." Her voice was a slightly strained when she mentioned Tsubasa's name.

"That's because he's friendly," Mikan said. "Well, Tsubasa-senpai is the only exception, while the other students of the Dangerous Ability Class are hated and feared. I've seen people bully Nobara-chan and You-chan…even Natsu…I mean Hyuuga-kun…"

"The Dangerous Ability class trains its students to take up missions for the academy," Hinako said, picking up the last piece. "And all of the students in the academy know this. The class is just too different from the rest."

"But that's not enough reason to treat them indifferently. The students of the Dangerous Ability class may be operatives, but they're still Alice Academy students. They should be treated fairly as well."

Hinako once again sighed. "I understand what you're saying, but you can't do anything about it," she said. "It's been like this for years now. And the Dangerous Ability students don't seem to mind it much."

It was still sad, though, for the Dangerous Ability students to lead a life different from the other students in the academy. Mikan would like her friends in the said class to be able to have a good and normal school life, but she knew it was impossible under the circumstances.

* * *

He must be crazy. He was actually thinking of doing it. Well, his conscience would not give him a break unless he does it. He wasn't prepared for it. He had gotten up early in the morning, no real intentions in mind for how he was to conduct the day. Looking up, Nogi Ruka took a moment to admire the birds soaring through the sky. Smiling, Ruka turned his sapphire eyes down to the rabbit he was carrying. His little white friend was such an adorable thing and it was his usual companion. He asked the rabbit if it was necessary for him to thank a really apathetic person.

Ruka's mind paused at the memory of him being caught in the net. He got caught in the net after he saved an animal from a trap. He didn't expect a net to be there. He could've gotten out easily from the trap. Use his Alice, call for his animal friends, and then he'll be free as a bird. But a certain raven-haired guy had to come along and saw him. However, that same guy helped him. Still, he wasn't sure what had possessed him to actually plan on thanking him. Almost everyone in the academy didn't want to go near him. The reason for that was rather obvious.

He was walking along the path towards the elementary school building when he encountered the person he was just looking for. Hyuuga Natsume was sitting on a bench, reading a shounen manga. Ruka wondered how he was going to approach to him. Natsume wasn't the most approachable guy in the school or the friendliest. Taking a deep breath, he moved towards the flame-caster slowly. And when he was right in front of him, his rabbit jumped from his arms and onto Natsume's lap.

Natsume looked from his manga to the rabbit. The cute rabbit brushed its bushy face against his tummy, and he just raised a brow before he shifted his eyes on Ruka. "Mind getting him off of me before I decide to burn him to ashes," he said in a threatening voice.

Ruka got nervous. "I'm sorry." He picked up his rabbit from Natsume's lap and scolded it for jumping out all of a sudden. But he wondered why his rabbit acted sweet with Natsume. The only people his rabbit was comfortable with were the ones with good hearts like Mikan and himself. Since his rabbit wasn't afraid of Natsume, he guessed that the guy wasn't all what he seems. "Hey…Can you spare me a minute?" he asked.

There was a moment of silence, and Natsume just stared at him coldly. "Make it quick," Natsume said. "I don't want to waste my time with you." He shut his manga close.

"I…I just want to thank you," Ruka said, lowering his gaze to the ground.

"Thank me? What for?"

"For saving me the other day in the forest…"

Natsume shrugged. "I just happened to pass by. I didn't intend to help you in the first place. Besides, I'm sure you could have gotten out by yourself." He rose up from the bench and tucked his manga under his arm. "Now then… Is that all you have to say?"

"I have one more question," Ruka said as he pictured a smiling Mikan in his head. "What do you think of Sakura?"

Narrowing his eyes, he turned his back at Ruka and started walking away. "That clumsy girl is just my partner," he said.

"Is she only a partner to you?" Ruka asked, sounding a little anxious. "I mean…You're not interested her?"

Natsume was getting suspicious of Ruka. "Why the hell are you asking me this?" he grumpily said, throwing a hard cold glare at the blonde.

To be honest, Ruka wanted to know if Natsume was interested in Mikan just like the other guys in school. There was no doubt that Mikan was super popular and admired by guys. "It's because…" Ruka turned his head away. His cheeks have flushed red. How should he put it? He didn't want to tell Natsume about what he thought about Mikan. "It's nothing. Forget what I said."

"Weirdo…" Natsume walked away, feeling a little pissed. It was obvious. The expression on Ruka's face said it all. It seemed like he has a rival now. But he wasn't worried much. Mikan already belonged to him. There was no way Ruka could score one on Mikan.

* * *

It was after school that Mikan decided to visit her favorite spot under the cherry blossom. As she leaned her back against the tree, she looked up at the sky and drew a deep breath. She suddenly felt like singing a song to cheer herself up.

_Kizukeba itsudemo  
Soba ni irukeredo  
Honta wa kirai?! Suki?  
Mousou nano?_

_Jibun no kimochi ga  
KURIA ni mietara  
Redeii demo HOSUTO demo  
Kamawanaiyo_

_Suki ni natteku  
Riyuu wa minna  
Chigauyone kedo  
Maybe You're My Love_

A clap caught Mikan's attention as she turned around to take a look at who was cheering for her.

"I've never heard such a lovely voice before."

Mikan's face darkened. He was the least person she expected to see. "What do you want?" she asked. The last time she met L, things really didn't go so well. He even wanted to take her away from Natsume. Furthermore, L and Natsume weren't in good terms.

"I'm sure you still remember me," L said, brushing his fingers smoothly through his blonde hair. "Most girls do." He smiled coolly at Mikan.

"Yes, L-kun, I remember you," she replied. But she really didn't want to stay another second with him.

A mischievous glint came upon L's blue eyes. "How about a request, Sakura-san?" he asked. "May you sing a song for me? I really fell in love with your angelic voice. And the song your singing was catchy."

"I'm sorry. I'm not in the mood to sing anymore." She remembered Natsume telling her not to get close to L no matter what. "I better get going now."

L grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. "Don't go just yet," he said. His voice was suave. "Please stay with me a little longer. I want to get to know you better."

She couldn't tell if he was just fooling around with her or he has a hidden agenda. One thing for sure, she wasn't going to let L take advantage of her like last time. "Just tell me what you really want from me?"

"What I want?" L cupped her chin and leaned his face closer to her. "I want you, Sakura-san, and I'm not lying."

Mikan's expression changed from serious to a curious one. "What do you mean you want me?" she asked. "Do you want me to be your friend or something?"

L sweat dropped, but he didn't fail to keep his calm façade. "Sakura-san, I want you," he said. "Do I have to explain it?"

Tilting her head a little to the left, she placed a finger on her cheek. "I absolutely have no idea what you're trying to say to me," she said. "Wait… I know!"

"So, you understand now?" L was positively smiling at this point.

"You don't like Hyuuga-kun, so you want to take me away from him and make me your partner in school instead."

L fell down anime-style, but he got back on his feet quickly. "Sakura-san, I didn't know that you were so naïve," he muttered under his breath. "But I guess that's what adorable about you. I won't hate you for that."

"Thanks…I guess…" Mikan never thought that L would have a comedic side too. "Can I go now?"

"No…" L was back to his cool self again. "I won't let you go unless you kiss me."

Mikan looked appalled. "Eh? Why should I?"

"Just one kiss would—" He got cut off by the ringtone of his cell phone. "Tch… What now?" He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and answered it. The caller was the Dangerous Ability moderator, Persona. Whenever Persona calls, L knew there was a mission for him again. Well, he loved doing missions.

When the call ended, he gave Mikan a cunning smile. "It's mission time again," he said. "Black Cat is coming too. Honestly, he just slows me down during missions."

"Another mission…" Mikan grew sad, knowing that Natsume has to do a mission again.

"Looks like I have to get a kiss some other time," L said, and Mikan just flushed red. "You're a lot cuter when you blush like that."

Mikan puffed up her cheeks and turned her head away. "If you're just teasing me, then it's not funny," she said.

L let out a chuckle. "You're not only cute, but you're interesting as well," he said, spinning around on his heels. "Well, I'll see you soon." He then walked off.

"L-kun is one weird guy. Why did he say he wanted me?" Mikan muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. "But he does seem kind of nice, though he's doesn't like Natsume. Then again, Natsume doesn't like him too. The feeling is mutual." She scratched the back of her head as she chuckled awkwardly.

* * *

Walking towards the room, Mikan couldn't get her mind off of L Bradford. When she met him the first time, she got felt some bad vibes from him. However, the second meeting was a little better. Maybe it was possible to be friends with him. She already has lots of friends from the Dangerous Ability Class, so why not add another one? But the problem was Natsume. She was sure he won't allow it.

As she was nearing her dorm room, she saw Hotaru standing right in front of her door. She didn't expect to see Hotaru there, but she was real happy. "Hotaru, what brings you here?" she asked. After the swimming class, she and Hotaru haven't hanged out nor have a chat for quite a while.

Hotaru looked at her with her usual stoic face. "I know I haven't been much of a friend to you lately," she said in monotone. "But I have a perfectly good reason for this. I won't tell you the reason just yet—even if you beg me too. If you're thinking I don't want to be friends with you anymore, then you're definitely wrong. I came here to clarify that."

Smiling happily, Mikan lunged forward and gave the inventor a big hug. "Hotaru, I shouldn't have doubted you!" she exclaimed, and Hotaru tried to get her off. "I'm glad that we're still friends."

"You're too emotional, dummy," Hotaru said, looking a little annoyed. "If you won't release me, I swear I'll use my invention on you." And her threats were always serious. It wouldn't be wise to mess around with her.

Mikan pulled back to face Hotaru. "I know I'm emotional," she said. "But you're too uptight, Hotaru. Why did you have to go cold on me all of a sudden if we're still friends?"

Hotaru heaved a sigh. "Weren't you listening to me?" she muttered. "I have a reason and you don't have to know it." Without further ado, she pulled out a capsule from her pocket and dropped it on the floor. The capsule then transformed into a scooter, and Hotaru boarded it immediately. "I have to go now. Don't cause any trouble for me, dummy." After that, she zoomed away on her scooter, leaving Mikan biting the dust.

"She's so complicated…" Mikan said with a pout. "Kinda like Natsume sometimes…" Speaking of Natsume, she remembered that he had a mission again. She began to feel nervous for him. She silently wished that he would come back in one piece.

**End of Chapter 10**

* * *

Akatsuki-hime: Well, what do you think of L now? He's interested in Mikan. Is it because he has a crush on her? Or is it because he wants to use her? And what's the deal with Ruka? Well, it's kinda obvious, isn't it? Natsume and Mikan fluff in the next chapter. Okay, I'll see you in the next chapter. Please leave some good reviews. NO FLAMING!! I absolutely think they're pointless.

Preview for Chapter 11:

"_Alice stones are special stones which contains a person's Alice."_

"_She was saved by the academy, yet ironically the academy is deceiving her until now."_

"_I'm going to have a little talk with this stupid cat." _

"_I can't believe this. I didn't think you would be stupid enough to be friends with a murderous bastard like Hyuuga, Nogi!"_


	11. Chapter 11

Akatsuki-hime: Natsume's going to gain his very first friend here. Of course, it's Ruka. There will be more Natsume and Mikan fluff too. And I have to say that Natsume's going to get in trouble with Persona. Well, read on.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. Aikawa Hinako is a crossover character from Bitter Virgin. L Bradford here is a character I borrowed from Love Monster.

**Plot Summary**: They were in love with each other, but everyone didn't approve of it. Enter the lives of Mikan Sakura, a popular and well-admired girl, and Natsume Hyuuga, a genius yet an outcast detested by many, as they try to overcome obstacles and protect their love.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Good morning, class!" Narumi-sensei greeted cheerfully as soon as he entered the classroom. "We're going to have a special lesson today! Can you guess what it is?"

Kokoroyomi, the mind-reader, was the one who answered. "You're going to teach us how to make Alice stones."

The girls and only a few boys got excited about it, while Mikan got curious.

"I see a lot of you can't wait to create your own Alice stone," Narumi said, pulling out a magenta-colored Alice stone from his pocket. The stone was bigger than a marble. "This is an Alice stone I created last night."

"I want to create a pretty Alice stone like Narumi-sensei's," Usumu said, sighing in admiration. "And I'm going to give it to Ruka-kun."

Sumire shrugged as she crossed her arms. "As president of the Ruka-kun fan club, I have every right to give my Alice stone to him first," she said proudly. "Vice-presidents should go second."

Usumu pouted. "That's not fair, president," she said.

"Alice stones are special stones which contains a person's Alice. It depends upon the creator if he or she wants to make the stone powerful or not." Narumi placed his stone on the table. "In order to create an Alice stone, you have to concentrate hard and channel your energy in your hand. It helps if you think of the person you want to give the Alice stone to."

Mochiage was getting bored. "How about if we start making the stones already?" he said, placing his hands behind his head.

Narumi-sensei sighed. "Mochiage-kun, I know you're excited, but please be patient," he said. "I haven't finished explaining yet."

"I don't want to be patient," Mochiage said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, since you're in such a hurry, why don't you show your classmates how the power of an Alice stone affects another person?" Narumi asked.

Mochiage smirked. "Sure… This is going to be fun…" He stood up and walked up to the teacher. "So, what should I do?"

Narumi handed his Alice stone to Mochiage. "You're going to use my Alice," he told him. "To use it, just focus your concentration on the stone."

"Fine then…" Mochiage did as what Narumi said, and the stone started to glow.

"I wonder what's going to happen," Mikan eagerly said.

Natsume had a perfectly good idea of what was going to happen to the nearly-bald kid, so he secretly held Mikan's hand, and the brunette simply blushed.

Once the Human Pheromone Alice had taken effect, the whole class, except for Narumi, Natsume, and Mikan, fell in love with Mochiage unwillingly. Sumire and her fan club members were already screaming Mochiage's name in admiration, and Mochiage's lackeys were blushing madly. Hotaru hid her face behind a book, since she was already blushing, but she still maintained a stoic face. The others were simply looking at Mochiage as if they wanted to devour him.

Mochiage was freaking out. He totally didn't expect the class to act that way. Even the popular Ruka was blushing. He didn't want to be admired like that.

"Everyone is acting so strange," Mikan muttered, glancing around the room. "Why is it that we're the only normal ones, Hyuuga-kun?"

Natsume twitched an eyebrow at the name. He hated being called Hyuuga-kun by Mikan, but he knew it was necessary in public. "You're so slow," he muttered coldly. "You have Nullification. You don't get affected by pheromones."

"Oh, I see…" Mikan said, looking at their hands. "So, that's why you're holding onto to me. You didn't want to be affected by the Alice."

"Mochiage-kun, we love you!" several girls screamed out. "Please go out with us!"

"No, the boss should be with us!" Mochiage's lackeys uttered.

Narumi sweat-dropped anime style as he patted Mochiage's shoulder. "I forgot to tell you that I made that Alice stone a bit stronger than normal," he said with an awkward chuckle. "Sorry… But I'm sure you can deal with my Alice."

Mochiage paled white. "Eh? How do I turn this thing off?" he said in panic mode. His love-struck classmates were all standing up and approaching him slowly. "Don't you guys dare come any closer or I'll make you pay!" he warned his classmates.

But they weren't listening to him.

"Stay away!!!" Mochiage dashed out of the room, and the other students went after him. "THIS SUCKS BIG TIME!!!" he yelled as he ran like a maniac down the halls.

"Mochiage, wait for your fans!!!"

"Boss, come back!"

Narumi sat on his desk and crossed his legs and arms. "Well, I guess I have to dismiss the class early," he said. He then noticed Natsume and Mikan. "Oh, it seems you two are fine. It sure is handy to have Nullification Alice, huh?"

Mikan nodded her head. "I'm happy with my Alice," she said. "It's too bad we can't make the Alice stones today. I was looking forward to it."

"There's always another day, Mikan-chan," Narumi said. "Why don't you and Natsume-kun spend the whole day together? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He winked an eye.

Natsume shrugged. "Are you suggesting a date?" he said nonchalantly. "Have you forgotten our situation, you stupid teacher?"

Mikan pinched his cheek hard. "Don't insult Narumi-sensei, Natsume," she said. "Besides, we can go on a date without being seen by other students. Today's a school day, so there's won't be any students in Central Town. We can go there. If you want to play it safe, we can go there with disguises. What do you say, Natsume?" She clung to his arm and rubbed her cheek against his.

"That's a great idea, Mikan-chan," Narumi said. "Natsume-kun, you better agree."

Natsume rolled his eyes away and sighed. "Fine then…" he muttered. "But try not to get me into trouble, polka-dots."

Mikan puffed up her cheeks. "Don't call me polka-dots, pervert!" She then smiled. "But I'm glad that we can go on a date!"

* * *

"Here is the list of festivities proposed by each class of the high school department," Hinako said, placing the papers on the desk. "Will that be all, president?"

"Yes, thank you, Aikawa-san," Sakurano said, signing some reports.

"Give me a call if you need me." Hinako spun around and walked towards the door.

"By the way, Aikawa-san," Sakurano spoke, looking up from the papers to the girl. "The headmaster wants to see you later. I think he has plans for Mikan-san for the summer event."

Hinako peered over her shoulders to look at Sakurano as she placed a hand on her cheek. "The summer event?"

Sakurano leaned on his hand. "The elementary division is going to hold a costume contest," he said as he thought about a certain cute brunette. "I wonder what kind of costume Mikan-san would wear. It's too bad we can't join in."

"The high school division is holding a grand ballroom party, where everyone is required to wear ball gowns and tux," Hinako explained. "Our event is much formal. Honestly, I would prefer costumes."

"I agree with you," Sakurano replied.

"All right, I have to go." Hinako slightly bowed her head. "Please excuse me, president." As she reached for the knob, the door opened and she found herself facing a midnight blue-haired middle school student. "Oh... Andou-kun…"

Tsubasa was stiff for about 5 seconds. "Erm… O-O… I mean… Aikawa-san…" he stuttered, putting on a weak smile. "Sorry for barging in like that. I should have knocked."

Hinako shook her head. "No need to apologize, Andou-kun," she told him. "Now if you'll excuse me…" She smiled angelically at him.

The shadow manipulator simply moved away from the door. And when Hinako left the room, he heaved a big sigh, which didn't go unnoticed by the student body president. "Andou, I see you're still having problems talking to Aikawa-san," he said.

Tsubasa approached the desk and leaned against it. "I can't help it…" he muttered. "And I can't stand pretending in front of her. It's been years ever since that incident."

"She was saved by the academy, yet ironically the academy is deceiving her until now," Sakurano explained, rising from his seat. "But the one who is suffering is you, Andou."

"It's all right… As long as she doesn't have to remember the things in the past…" Tsubasa looked up at Sakurano, with serious Prussian-blue eyes. "She doesn't need to know and she mustn't know. It's for her own good."

Sakurano's gave him a knowing smile. "The truth hurts…" he muttered. "So, sometimes you need to lie in order to protect the one you care for the most."

* * *

"We're finally here, Natsume!" Mikan exclaimed, smiling and swinging Natsume's hand back and forth. She was wearing a yellow long-sleeved off-shouldered blouse with a white pleated mini-skirt, and light brown-colored boots. Her hair was tied in two high-pigtails. She was happy to go on a date with Natsume in Central Town for the first time.

The flame-caster, who seemed like he was in a grumpy mood, was clad in a grey polo-shirt, jeans and rubber shoes. "You're acting like a kid, polka-dots," he said with a shrug.

Mikan pouted. "I'm acting like a kid because I am one," she said, sticking out her tongue. "So, where do you want to go first?"

Upon their arrival, Natsume had already scanned around and saw some shops that seemed fairly interesting for him. "You decide," he told her.

"Shall we go to a manga shop first? I'm sure you're itching to read a new manga series."

It was as if she read his mind. "Fine then…" he said, maintaining his apathetic expression. "Suit yourself."

When the couple went inside the manga shop, Natsume was amazed with all the collection of mangas there. He wanted to buy a lot, but his No-Star allowance could only afford one. Mikan had somehow noticed his dilemma and decided to pay for him. Of course, Natsume protested, but she insisted until he gave up.

"You always help me in so many things, Natsume," Mikan said. "Even though this isn't much, I want to repay you by buying the things you want." She beamed at him.

He rolled his eyes away, pretending not to care. But deep inside, he was grateful to Mikan. "You should save your money instead of spending it on me," he said.

"Oh, stop giving me that attitude." She poked his forehead and then smiled. "After this, let's go eat somewhere, okay?"

"Whatever…"

They went to dine at a little café. Mikan ordered a lot while Natsume ordered a meal fit for his stomach. She wondered why he only ordered little, and he simply told her that he doesn't eat like a pig. She pouted in a cute way and ordered double for him.

Natsume sighed the moment he saw his food. "Isn't this a little too much?" he asked, as the brunette began to eat.

Mikan shook her head. "It's just right!" she happily said. "Don't worry about paying. I got it all covered." She gave him a smile before she took another bite of her burger.

He didn't want her to pay for him. It was supposed to be the guy treating the girl during dates, not the other way around. But he wasn't actually loaded at the moment. On the other hand, Mikan's allowance was so big since she was a Special Star student. Natsume knew she deserved that rank more than anything.

"Why aren't you eating yet, Natsume?" she asked, sipping her orange juice.

"I'll take my time," he answered nonchalantly. "I'm not like you who gobble food like a pig."

Mikan puffed up her cheeks. "I don't eat like a pig!" she exclaimed.

"One of these days, you're going to get fat," Natsume said before taking a bite of his burger.

"I won't get fat," Mikan defended, crossing her arms.

Technically, what she was saying was true, he thought silently. No matter how much food she eats, she never seemed to get fat. She was gifted with rather fast metabolism. Still, he liked to tease her about getting fat.

After eating, they went shopping at the mall. Mikan bought a lot of new clothes and shoes for herself and some new shirts for Natsume. There weren't a lot of people, so it was like having the mall all to themselves.

Their date was a lot of fun. Mikan was really happy all day, and Natsume, even though he remained so indifferent, had actually enjoyed the date too. It was nice spending some time with Mikan without any interruptions or people to judge them.

Returning back to the dorm, they made sure nobody spotted them walking in together. They managed to reach Mikan's Special Star room without any trouble. Natsume wanted to retire to his room and read his new mangas, but Mikan insisted him to stay with her for a little bit longer. She even used her puppy dog eyes to make him stay. Natsume always found it hard to resist her puppy dog eyes, which were adorable.

"You're lucky I don't have anything important to do at the moment," Natsume said with a shrug, sitting down on her bed.

Mikan sat down beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yup, I'm lucky…" she said. She took a deep breath before saying, "I'm lucky to have you always, Natsume."

Natsume's lips curved into a small smile. He was pretty lucky to have Mikan too, but he wouldn't dare to say it. "Don't get dramatic with me, polka-dots," he said, and Mikan just giggled.

"You know, I had a lot of fun today," Mikan said, looking up at him, as she placed a hand on top of his. "I guess we have Mochiage-kun to thank for giving us the day off from school."

He raised a brow. "No way am I thanking that bald guy," he said in a rough tone. He was still irritated with the guy for getting him into trouble with Jinno-sensei.

"It's so like you to talk that way," Mikan said, caressing his cheek with one hand. "How about you, Natsume? Did you have fun with me?"

Natsume stared into her amber orbs intensely. "Do I have to answer that?" he told her. "I'm sure you already know, polka-dots."

Mikan's face darkened. "You're calling me with that nickname again," she said in an irritated tone. She pinched his cheek hard and pulled his face down. "I told you not to call me polka-dots."

The pinch hurt a little, but he still managed to maintain a straight face. "I forgot…" he said as he smirked arrogantly at her. "You're wearing pink today, right?"

Flushing beat red, Mikan lightly punched his chest. "Pervert!" she yelled at him. "You peeked at my panties again. I can't believe you. I bet you peeked at other girls too!" She turned her head away swiftly.

"I only peek at yours, dummy," he told her, making her turn her head to him. "That's because I'm not interested in anyone else."

"So, you're saying you're only perverted with me," she said, heaving a deep sigh. "I'll appreciate it if you stop harassing me, you know."

Without any warning, Natsume pinned her down on the bed and placed a light kiss on her soft lips. "What if I say no, polka-dots?" he said, stoic and composed as ever. He had been more than a little perverted to her since they were little. It was Natsume's own enjoyment to harass her in his silly little way. But when other guys dared to touch her, then they would have to answer to him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave him a knowing smile. "You're still the same old perverted Natsume I know," she said with a giggle, "and love…"

Natsume brought his lips down to hers again, but this time he made the kiss more passionate yet gentle. He got more animated when Mikan deepened the kiss. He had to remind himself to keep everything under control. After a while, he finally broke away from her and looked at her hazel eyes filled with so much love and compassion for him. He caressed her cheek and showed a genuine smile—the smile only reserved for her.

* * *

"Shadow, you and Ice Princess will be dealing with a Class A mission," the masked man, Persona, said in his usual emotionless voice. "If you want to live another day, you better accomplish this mission flawlessly." He then explained the mission objectives, the location, and the plan to the two Dangerous Ability students. After that, he walked out of the room.

Tsubasa put on his hat and turned his head to his partner. "Well, this is a Class A mission," he said. "Our lives are pretty much at stake here. But I'm confident enough to do this mission with you. Let's do our best and come back safely."

Nobara, as usual, was nervous about the mission. She never liked going on missions because she would either get hurt or she will be forced to hurt others. "Umm… Shadow-san, I don't have a good feeling at all about this," she said, placing a clenched hand against her chest. "B-But…I…I'll do my best to cover for you like always."

He patted her shoulder and smiled cheerfully. "Then I'm in your care, Ibaragi," he told her.

All of a sudden, the door opened and Natsume was thrown to the floor by Persona. Nobara and Tsubasa were rather surprised at this and wondered what was going on between them. The teacher walked over to Natsume. Although his eyes were hidden behind the white mask, the students were able to sense his furiousness. And when he pulled Natsume up by the collar, he punched his face and pinned him against the wall.

"Persona, what the hell are you doing?!" Tsubasa exclaimed, reaching out to grab his teacher. But before he could touch him, Persona activated his Alice. Tsubasa felt the stinging pain of his Alice and withdrew his hand immediately. "Wait a minute, Persona! What did he do to you?"

"Shadow, Ice Princess, leave this room now," Persona said grimly, maintaining his sight on the flame-caster. "I'm going to have a little talk with this stupid cat."

Tsubasa and Nobara looked at each other first, feeling reluctant to leave Natsume with Persona. However, as Dangerous Ability students, they knew better than to disobey the orders of Persona. "Let's go, Ibaragi," he said to Nobara, turning around and walking towards the door. Nobara followed him.

When the two were out, Persona placed an iron grip on Natsume's neck. "You were told not to get so close with the girl, yet you went on a little date with her," he said, digging his fingers deeper into his skin, making it difficult for the lad to breath. "You may be her partner, but you're still a tool to this school. You're lucky the headmaster is still unaware of your date. But I am warning you, Black Cat. If you still value you life, I suggest you stay away from her. Before I forget, your punishment will be cleaning the elementary school yard tomorrow morning." He released the boy and knee-kicked him in the stomach.

Natsume dropped on his knees, clutching his stomach and coughing hard. He could take any brutal punishment. It was more painful for him to stay away from the girl he loved. As Persona left the room, he leaned back on the wall and stared blankly at the ceiling. He wasn't going to let someone like Persona stop him from being with Mikan, he thought. He wouldn't give up Mikan for the world.

* * *

"Good morning."

Natsume turned in the direction of the voice. It was Nogi Ruka.

"Want some help with the cleaning?" Ruka asked when he didn't respond.

Natsume, who was sweeping leaves and some thrash, shot the blonde a glare. "I don't need your help," he replied.

"Let me." Ruka grabbed a broom and started sweeping. "So, why are you cleaning here anyway? I thought it was the fourth-graders turn to clean."

"It's none of your business," Natsume said as he moved farther away from Ruka. Although he was grateful for his help, he just doesn't want anyone bothering him with his punishment.

It was strange, Ruka thought. He wasn't the least bit scared of Natsume anymore. Mikan wasn't afraid of him either. And he figured that Natsume needed a friend since he was hated so much by the other students. Speaking of other students, Ruka saw Mochiage and his gang coming over. Knowing them, there was going to be trouble.

"If it isn't the fire bastard," Mochiage said, smirking. "It looks like you're suited to be a janitor." He and his gang laughed out loud. Natsume didn't give a damn care about them and continued cleaning.

"Boss, he's ignoring us!" one guy pointed out.

Mochiage activated his Alice and pull the broom away from Natsume's grip. "You've got to change this bad habit of yours, Hyuuga," he said, breaking the broom into two with Telekinesis. "It's not good to ignore people, especially when they're talking to you."

Natsume turned to glare at Mochiage, fighting the urge to burn him. "I don't know what your deal is. I'm not even doing anything to you guys. Why don't you leave me alone?" His voice was intimidating that the other boys got afraid of him. .

"One thing for sure, you're an eyesore," Mochiage retorted, grabbing Natsume's collar. "We just hate guys like you."

"That's a pathetic reason for messing with me," Natsume told him.

"Really now? It sounds like you really want me to hit you. Then let me give me what you want, loser!" Mochiage punched his face and slammed him to the ground using telekinesis.

"Way to go, boss!"

"Yeah, show that bastard!"

Mochiage was enjoying beating Natsume using his fists and his Alice. He wanted Natsume to fight back, so he can report him to Jinno-sensei again, but the flame-caster just took every hit. "What's the matter, Hyuuga? Are you turning into a coward? Or are you just too weak to fight me?"

Ruka couldn't stand and just watch them any longer. He had to step in. He blew his bird whistle, setting off his Animal Pheromones, and summoned a flock of crows from a distant. The crows flew down and started attacking Mochiage and his gang.

"What the hell?!" Mochiage struggled with the birds and turned to Ruka. "Nogi, you better stop these bird-brained birds of yours!"

"I'll stop them if you stop bothering Hyuuga," Ruka said, narrowing his eyes.

Using his Alice, Mochiage pushed the birds surrounding him away. "Nogi, you're helping Hyuuga?" He clenched his hands tight and marched over to Ruka. "Don't tell me you're friends with him?"

Ruka gave him a serious look. "What about it?" he replied indifferently.

"I can't believe this. I didn't think you would be stupid enough to be friends with a murderous bastard like Hyuuga, Nogi!" Mochiage drew his fist back, preparing to punch Ruka. Just then, Natsume threw him a punch, sending him towards the ground. He glared up at him and through gritted teeth, he said, "You just defended Nogi! You two are friends."

Natsume shrugged. "So what?" he said nonchalantly. "You have no right to hit him, stupid."

Ruka felt pleased to hear that. Blowing his whistle, he commanded the birds to keep Mochiage and his gang busy for a while. And when they did, he grabbed Natsume's wrist and dragged him towards the elementary building.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Natsume said as soon as they reached the entrance. "Don't act like we're so close." He brushed his hand away from Ruka.

"Sorry… But I want to thank you for stopping Mochiage from hitting me."

"I just returned the favor. You helped me first."

"I don't think Mochiage would stop bothering you. That guy is pretty stubborn."

"I've noticed."

"Hey, if he bothers you again, I'll be sure to help you out."

"There's no need."

"But…"

Natsume turned away from Ruka as he slipped one hand in his pocket. "Are you an idiot? Didn't you hear what I said?" Ruka would only get in trouble if he would hang around with him. He can't stand seeing other people getting hurt because of him. "Those guys already saw you defending me a while ago. Do you think they'll be quiet about it? I appreciate what you did for me, but I don't want you to have anything do with me."

"Hyuuga, I'm having this strange feeling that you're only saying that because you don't want me to get in trouble," Ruka said with a friendly smile. He went in front of Natsume and clamped one hand on his shoulder. "I'll have you know that I don't care about Mochiage and his group. If they treat me as an enemy from now on, then so be it."

"You're crazy," Natsume told him, slapping his hand away. "Disappear from my sight before I decide to burn you."

"I know you won't do that. You didn't even use your Fire Alice against Mochiage."

"Don't act smart with me."

"I'm not. I'm acting nice. Hyuuga, I think you're not a bad person."

"Tch… I'm a murderer. How can you say I'm not bad?"

"Somehow, I'm starting to doubt that."

Natsume couldn't believe it. Someone other than Mikan treated him like a person. Maybe he could trust Ruka. Mikan did tell him that Ruka was a very nice person, although he would sometimes feel jealous whenever she would stick close to Ruka.

**End of Chapter 11 **

**

* * *

**Akatsuki-hime: Well, I'm done with this chapter. Now I should start with the next chapter. Okay, the real troubling romance is going to start in the next chapter. We're going to have more than just a love triangle. Mikan's going to be in dilemma. Hotaru's real reason for acting cold towards Mikan will be revealed in the next chapter. Please review. I don't want any flames.

Preview for Chapter 12:

"_I know you always put your life on the line. It's stupid really. You don't have a choice but to follow orders."_

"_The freaky witch actually dared to strike me."_

"_We're still friends, but we can't act like one. I'm sure you understand."_


	12. Chapter 12

Akatsuki-hime: L would be another appearance here and he's nothing but bad news. Hotaru's reason for acting cold towards Mikan will be revealed. L will cause trouble here for Hotaru too.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. Aikawa Hinako is a crossover character from Bitter Virgin. L Bradford here is a character I borrowed from Love Monster.

**Plot Summary**: They were in love with each other, but everyone didn't approve of it. Enter the lives of Mikan Sakura, a popular and well-admired girl, and Natsume Hyuuga, a genius yet an outcast detested by many, as they try to overcome obstacles and protect their love.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Everyone watched Natsume and Ruka as they walked together to their seat. Mikan noticed that Natsume didn't glare at the blonde boy or even make an attempt to push him away. Mikan had a feeling something happened between them. She noticed something else about Natsume. He had a bandage on his cheek. She wondered if he got into a fight again.

She was going to ask him when Narumi-sensei came in and greeted the class in his usual cheerful manner.

Narumi-sensei backed into the room, pulling a tall metal frame on wheels that held a TV and a DVD player. A movie day—the life in the class atmosphere was almost tangible. Narumi-sensei inserted the CD into the DVD player and walked to the wall to turn off the lights.

And then, as the room went black, Mikan was suddenly hyperaware that Natsume was sitting less than an inch from her. She was stunned by the unexpected electricity that flowed through her.

The opening credits began, lighting the room by a toke amount. Her eyes flickered to him. She smiled at him. He grinned back, his eyes somehow managing to smolder, even in the dark. She looked away before someone would notice.

The hour seemed very long. She couldn't concentrate on the movie. Occasionally she would permit herself a quick glance in his direction, but he never seemed to relax like her.

When Narumi-sensei flicked the lights back on at the end of class, she stretched her arms out in front of her, flexing her stiff fingers. Natsume stared at her.

"What?" she asked him.

"It was a boring movie," Natsume said.

"Umm… I guess…" She looked at the bandage again. "Hyuuga-kun, what happened to you? Where did you get that?" She pointed at it.

Natsume stared at her for a moment, and she couldn't read the expression in his crimson eyes. "You don't have to know," he finally answered.

"Oh," she said, feeling more worried.

"He got into a fight with Mochiage and the others," Ruka was the one who answered, much to Mikan's surprise. "He wasn't fighting back, so I helped him. Mochiage tried to attack me, but Hyuuga saved me." He sported a calm smile on his face.

Natsume shot him a glare, but Ruka wasn't afraid of it.

"Hyuuga-kun…you and Ruka-pyon…" Mikan muttered before she smiled. "Hmm… I think I get it." It seemed like Natsume finally made a friend, Mikan thought silently.

* * *

Andou Tsubasa opened his eyes slowly. He was in a familiar white room. The wall beside him was covered in long vertical blinds. He was propped up on a bed with rails. He bent his arms to sit up.

"No, you don't." A warm hand caught his hand.

He turned his head slightly, and a face of a red-haired girl was just inches from him, her chin resting on the edge of the pillow.

"Misaki?" he muttered.

She straightened up and crossed his arms over her chest. "I'm glad you're still in one piece," she said. "It must have been one hell of a mission."

Tsubasa heaved a deep sigh. "It was a Class A mission," he said. "Don't make it sound like it was exciting or something."

Misaki shrugged. "I know what a Class A mission is. I know how dangerous it is." She turned her head away and through gritted teeth, she said, "I know you always put your life on the line. It's stupid really. You don't have a choice but to follow orders." Her hands started trembling a little.

He looked up at her and reached for her hand. "Don't tell me you're going to cry now?" he asked, giving her a cheerful smile. "Yeah, the missions I do are dangerous, but I'm doing them for a reason. I know you're aware of that."

"I hate this…" Misaki dropped on her knees, grasping his hand tight. Normally she wouldn't show weakness to anyone—not even to Tsubasa. But she felt afraid and frustrated. Tsubasa had been doing missions ever since he came to academy. As his friend, she could do nothing to stop him.

Tsubasa rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "I'm sorry for making you worried all the time," he said, and she looked at him with concerned eyes. "But I need to keep working for the academy."

"I understand… It's for everyone's sake…"

"Misaki, didn't I promise you one thing?" He caressed her cheek. "And that's to always come back to you."

The red-haired girl sighed deeply. Yes, she remembered the promise he made to her. He would return to her no matter how hard the mission is. "Geez, you sound so corny every time you say that…" she said with a giggle. "Tsubasa, try to come back without ending up in a hospital, okay?"

"Um…" was his awkward reply. "I don't think that's—"

Misaki cut him off by pinching his cheek hard. "I said try, got it?!" she demanded.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his sore cheek and let out a pout. "Can't you be a little gentler with me, Misaki? I'm injured here."

She raised a brow. "A pinch won't kill you, idiot," she said as she pinched his cheek again—this time a little harder. Tsubasa winced in pain and told her to stop. But Misaki enjoyed seeing his pained expression.

* * *

Swimming classes had just ended and the teacher gave the students the privilege to enjoy the pool for an hour and a half. Mikan's class had a joint class with a middle school class. There was plenty of lively chatter around the pool. There was a splashy game of water-polo going on with a colorful beach ball on one side. On the other side, there were boys playing tag with the girls.

Mikan stayed for fifteen minutes, and other people got in and out consecutively, but Natsume was sitting on the bench, watching her. She got out and wrung her hair and went to sit on the towel to comb it out. She had nearly finished when a movement at the poolside caught her eye and she saw L Bradford emerging from the water, pushing his dripping blonde hair out of his eyes as he stood up.

Several girls were giggling and screaming his name like crazy. Who could blame them? For a middle school student, he was super damn hot. He has the looks and the brains to charm any lady—well except for Mikan. She wasn't interested in him like the others. Honestly, she was wary of L. Natsume had also told her to stay away from him.

L threw back his head and saw her looking at him, and his eyes were unfathomable and calculating.

She threw down the comb and turned over on her stomach on to the towel. Then she stiffened as a towel landed beside hers, very close, and she knew that L had lied down beside her, almost touching her.

His arm touched her back, pinning her where she was. Close to her ear, his smooth voice murmured, "You're still in elementary yet you already have curves." Mikan refused to move. "I bet you'll look even hotter when you reach high school." His hand then encircled her arm.

"Let go of my arm," she said. "What do you want from me?" She refused to even look at him.

"Look at me, Sakura-san," he said. He let her arm go, only to shift his grip and pull over on to her back. Mikan gave a soft shriek and hit out at him but he caught her arm before she could do damage. "Hmm… Feisty… I like that."

Mikan narrowed her eyes. "Leave me alone, L-kun," she pleaded. "I don't want to make a scene here."

Calmly, he whispered, "Do you think I can't handle you in front of these people?" He caressed her cheek, pulling her closer to him. "They'll think we're only playing here," he said, his mouth smiling while his eyes remained watchful.

A slow, soft anger stirred in her. She pushed hard suddenly and said, "Stop messing around with me. Being freed from him, she ran to the pool and dive into its clean water.

When his lean body sliced into the water beside her, she turned to swim away, but he caught her leg. He pulled her under and snaked his arms around her waist as they surfaced.

"Are you trying to drown me, L-kun?" she asked, trying to control the urge to snap at him.

"No way…" he said. He hauled her close and kissed the side of her neck. Mikan was taken by surprise and she wanted to peel away from him quickly.

Natsume was observing them from the start and he wanted to rip L apart for harassing Mikan. He could see that Mikan clearly needed help. He wasn't going to stand-by any longer. He had to save Mikan from the pervert. He would be happy to beat the stuffing out of him. But he wasn't able to, because a certain inventor shot L with her Baka Canon.

Hotaru's voice said tolerantly, "Stop harassing her, idiot." Her amethyst eyes were cold and hard.

At this time, many students have stopped what they were currently doing to look at them. The L fans were outraged to have witnessed how their darling idol got hit by the invention of Imai Hotaru. They started calling Hotaru some weird and insulting names, but she ignored them.

L emerged from the pool with a grim aura, and Mikan looked up into Hotaru's face where she was standing by the edge of the pool, holding her Baka Canon. She had a quick concerned look in her eyes before she went back to glare at L. "Just because you're some hot shot, it doesn't mean you can touch her whenever you like," she told L. "Mikan, get out of the pool." She put out a hand for Mikan.

Mikan took Hotaru's hand, and as she was hoisted upwards she smiled gratefully at Hotaru for helping her.

The flame-caster quietly sighed in relief. Lucky for him, Hotaru was there to save Mikan from L. He didn't need to make a fuss. However, he wasn't so sure if Hotaru was safe from L.

"The freaky witch actually dared to strike me," L said. His blue eyes have turned into the murderous color of red. He was like a tiger about to spring on his prey. "It seems like you have a dead wish."

Hotaru pulled Mikan behind her. "You don't threaten me, Bradford," she said in a straight voice.

"Have you forgotten who I am and my status in this school?"

"You're a Special Star student and the academy's top student operative," Hotaru said nonchalantly. "But that doesn't give you the right to harass Mikan. If you touch her again, I'll make sure you won't live another day."

Sumire and her fan girls couldn't just sit by and do nothing anymore. They were loyal fans of Ruka, but they also admired L Bradford. They were the kind of girls who would idolize any handsome guy in school. They walked up to Hotaru, with Sumire leading in front, and showed their snobbish expression to the inventor.

"How dare you talk to L-sama that way?!" Sumire said, placing a hand on her waist. "Imai-san, you're definitely going overboard."

Hotaru didn't bother looking at them and focused her attention on L. Mikan was getting a little nervous with the way things were happening, although she was pleased to see Hotaru protecting her. She was still a friend to Hotaru after all.

"You're pretty brave for a little eggplant witch," L said to Hotaru. "Let's see if you can still talk big after this." In blinding speed, L got out of the pool, clutched Hotaru's neck, and lifted her up.

Sumire, the fan girls, and several boys were cheering for L, while those concerned were getting afraid. Mikan demanded L to release Hotaru, but he only gave her a smile. "Sakura-san, this wouldn't happen if you didn't resist me," he said. "Now your inventor friend is going to suffer."

"L-kun, stop it!" Mikan yelled, trying to pull L. But he didn't budge one bit. It was like he was glued to the floor. "L, please… Let go of Hotaru."

"This is getting bad," Ruka said. He was standing near Natsume. "I have to stop them." Before he could walk Natsume grabbed his wrist.

"Don't get involve," Natsume said, watching Mikan carefully. "You don't want to mess with that guy. I assure you."

Ruka brushed his hand away from Natsume. "I know Bradford since I came here. He'll really hurt Imai if we don't do something."

Natsume looked up at the blonde. "Everything will be all right. She'll do something about this." He shifted his gaze back at the brunette, and Ruka wondered what he meant.

"L-kun, I told you to let her go!" Mikan slapped L across his face, causing him to release the inventor from his grasp. "I didn't want to hit you, but you left me with no choice."

Everyone was shocked to see such a scene. The fan girls were enraged. Some boys were actually happy that Mikan hit L.

Instead of getting angry, L let out a laugh. "Wow…I'm impressed," he said, setting his red eyes on the brunette. "You are quite the interesting girl, Sakura Mikan. I think I've fallen for you completely. Well, I'll see you around, Mikan-san. As for Imai-san, be prepared for a punishment." With that, he spun around and walked away.

* * *

Mikan waited in front of the girl's locker room for Hotaru. And when the inventor came out, she asked her if she was all right. But Hotaru merely ignored Mikan as she walked past her. "Hotaru, please wait…" She grabbed Hotaru by the shoulders and forced her to turn around. "Don't give me this cold treatment and spare me a minute here. I want to thank you for helping me."

"You get into trouble way too easily, dummy," Hotaru said nonchalantly. "Can't you defend yourself?"

"Um… I'm sorry…" Mikan said, fiddling with her fingers awkwardly. "But I was really happy that you helped me. Even though you've been cold to me these days, you still did that. You're the best, Hotaru."

"Don't you mean worst?" Hotaru said with a sigh, and Mikan shook her head. "Whatever… I'm going…"

"Let's walk back to the dorm together," Mikan said, reaching for Hotaru's hand.

The inventor quickly slapped Mikan's hand. "Stay away from me," she said. "We can't be seen together."

"Hotaru… I don't understand…" Mikan's eyes looked like they were about to cry. What Hotaru just said kind of stabbed her heart. "You said you have a reason for being distant from me. I really hate this, Hotaru. When are you going to tell me?"

Hotaru sighed deeply. "If you must really know…" She turned her head away, clenching her hands. "Someone threatened me to stay away from you. He told me to stop being friends with you or else our classmates are going to suffer. That's not all. He even used my brother against me."

Mikan widened her eyes in surprise. "Someone threatened you? How horrible! Who—"

"I cant' tell you who… This is all I can tell you…" Hotaru said.

"Hotaru… I… This is wrong… We have to do something…"

"We can't do anything about it, Mikan," Hotaru said. She pulled out a capsule from her pocket and dropped it on the floor. When the capsule transformed into a duck scooter, she boarded it. "We're still friends, but we can't act like one. I'm sure you understand." After saying that, she zoomed away, leaving Mikan to shed one drop of tear.

**End of Chapter 12**

**

* * *

**Akatsuki-hime: Do you think L was serious about what he said? Will he pose as a real threat to Natsume? Hotaru and Mikan are still the best of friends. But a certain someone threatened Hotaru to stay away from her. Was it L or another person? Another person will find out about Mikan and Natsume's relationship in the next chapter. Please review this one. No flaming.

Preview of Chapter 13:

"_You look more beautiful under the moonlight, Sakura-san."_

"_I feel like I know who wrote this…But I don't know at the same time…" _

"_I want you to help me win Sakura-san's love."_

"_This woman saw us."_


	13. Chapter 13

Akatsuki-hime: Someone is going to find out about Natsume and Mikan's secret. Will it be a friend or a foe? More troubles for our favorite couple too. Please read on.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. Aikawa Hinako is a crossover character from Bitter Virgin. L Bradford here is a character I borrowed from Love Monster.

**Plot Summary**: They were in love with each other, but everyone didn't approve of it. Enter the lives of Mikan Sakura, a popular and well-admired girl, and Natsume Hyuuga, a genius yet an outcast detested by many, as they try to overcome obstacles and protect their love.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

It was going to be a long night for Sakura Mikan. It was 1:00 AM and school will start at 8:00. She tried getting some sleep. She tried closing her eyes and counting sheep. But she can't seem to warp to dreamland. She was too bothered by what Hotaru said. Her best friend was actually threatened to stay away from her. They can't act like friends in public. She couldn't believe someone would destroy their relationship. Hotaru had no choice but to do whatever she was told. It was for the sake of their classmates and her brother. Hotaru told her not to do anything about it, but Mikan knew there was a solution to everything.

Getting out of bed, she grabbed the robe and wore it. She walked out to the terrace and sat down on the railing. She could sure use a breather after thinking so long. She wished the night breeze could lullaby her to sleep. She was gazing distantly at the night sky when all of a sudden someone landed on the terrace. In surprise, she quickly turned her head at the person. Much to her dismay, it was L Bradford. Now what does he want with her in the middle of the night? One thing for sure L was always bad news to her.

"You look more beautiful under the moonlight, Sakura-san," L said, showing off a handsome smile. "I was just flying around the campus when I saw you here. How come you're still awake at this hour?"

Mikan got off the railings, narrowing her hazel eyes at L. "I'm not talking to you," she said. "I'm still mad at you for what you did to Hotaru." She can't stand seeing her friends getting hurt. She also doesn't like people who abuse their power.

L coolly raked his fingers through his blonde hair. "But you're not mad at me for harassing you?" he asked. "So, you're the type who cares about others more than yourself. This is great. I rarely meet people like you."

She walked towards him, looking very serious, as she clenched her hands. And as she stood beside him, she silently activated her Nullification Alice just in case he would do something suspicious. "Hotaru only hit you because you were taking advantage of me," she said. "She cares about me and I care about her. We're the best of friends. I don't like what you did to her. If you try to hurt her again, I swear I won't let you off easily, L-kun."

"My…My… Not only are you the first girl to hit me, but you're also the first one to threaten me like this," L said, grinning maliciously at her. "You're one of a kind, Sakura-san. You have all the qualities I want in a girl—beautiful, brave, and strong-willed. I have a proposal for you. Be my girl and I promise you that I'll never bother that freaky Imai ever again. What do you say?"

Mikan raised a brow at him. "Be your girl? What do you mean by that?" she innocently asked.

"How cute… You're really naïve." L chuckled feebly. "Sakura-san, I'll make you mine."

"No way! I won't let you do that." She backed away from L, maintaining a strong front. "Stop messing with me, L-kun."

L jumped up and landed on the railing with complete balance. "I won't stop going after you, Sakura-san," he said, peering over his shoulder to look at her. "By the way, can you stop using your Alice? I can't fly off if you keep canceling my Alice." He winked an eye.

Growing furious at him, she shrugged and marched towards the room. She stuck her tongue at him before she shut the door close. Inside the room, she flopped down the bed, burying her face in her pillow. L had managed to get on her nerves again.

* * *

Aikawa Hinako woke at the sound of her alarm clock. The time was 5 AM—her usual time to rise and shine. She always had to wake up early in order to prepare herself to serve Mikan. She was ordered to be Mikan's attendant by the headmaster. She actually liked the job because Mikan was so nice and cute. She has come to adore the young brunette like a sister. She was relieved that her young mistress wasn't a snobby spoiled brat like the one she used to serve.

After doing her morning rituals, she walked across the room and to the door where she found a letter on the floor. "Another letter…" she muttered as she picked it up. She carefully opened the envelope, pulled out the scented paper, and started reading it.

_Hinako-neechan, _

_I hope I'm not annoying you by writing you letters all the time, but this is the only way I can express my deepest thoughts about you. You see, when I saw you yesterday at school, I really wanted to talk to you personally. Because of certain reasons, I can never be close to you. Only two days ago, I've been very sick and your smile was enough to bring me back to life. You have this aura which makes me comfortable. In yesterday's letter, I've spoke to you about my silly little problems and about my friends. Now, I want you to know how special you are to me. You're my source of strength for living. Without you, I wouldn't have able to go through life in this academy. Please continue to smile always… _

_Sincerely Yours, _

_A.T._

"Who is this A.T.?" She absolutely had no idea who the person was. She didn't even know if he was an admirer or something. But she wondered why she felt so at ease whenever she reads his letter. "I feel like I know who wrote this…But I don't know at the same time…"

She placed the letter inside the drawer before she exited the room. As she was descending the stairs, she came face to face with L Bradford, who was looking at her sinisterly with his stunning blue eyes and the usual smirk on his face. "G-Good morning, Bradford-sama," she said, bowing her head politely. "How can I be of a service to you?"

"I want you to help me win Sakura-san's love," L said, pointing a finger at her. "And I don't want to hear any buts, do I make myself clear?"

"Ojou-sama's love?" Hinako found it incredibly strange for L to ask her help for such a thing. What surprised her even more was the fact that he was in love with Mikan. Well, Mikan was so easy to like because she was friendly and beautiful, not to mention that she was an optimistic person. However, Hinako never expected for L to fall for an innocent girl. She thought he would go for the wild girls. "Bradford-sama, I think it's wonderful you're in love with Ojou-sama, but does she know about your feelings?"

L sighed in frustration. "I already told her that I'm interested in her, but she's too dense to realize what I mean," he explained, cupping his chin with one hand. "Since you're pretty close to her, I decided to come here and ask for your help. Don't get me wrong though, I only need your services for complete assurance. It's not like I'm desperate. I know Sakura-san will learn to love me, but I want to speed things up."

She had known L ever since she came to the academy and she was very aware of his status and his powerful Alice. And her position doesn't allow her to disobey L. "I will be honored to help you, Bradford-sama," she said, though she was hesitant about it.

"Good…" L spun around his heels and activated his Alice, turning his blue eyes red. "I'll inform you about my plans later. Till then, Aikawa-san…" In a blink of an eye, he disappeared from sight.

Breathing the sigh of relief, Hinako gazed down on her shoes and clasped her hands together. "Bradford-sama is in love with Mikan-chan…This is bad…" she muttered under her breath. "Mikan-chan doesn't deserve him." But what can she do? She can't betray him no matter what. As long as she was a student in the academy, she had to abide by the rules of the headmaster and obey L.

"Aikawa-san," a voice called out her name, prompting her to turn around. "Was that L Bradford just now?" It was Sakurano Shuuichi, the student council president.

Hinako nodded her head. "He came here to ask for my services…" she said.

Growing concerned, Sakurano asked, "And what is that?"

"He wants me to help him win Ojou-sama's love…" Hinako replied sadly. "Bradford-sama is in love with Ojou-sama. It's very hard to believe, don't you agree?"

"Indeed…" Sakuran's expression changed to a grave one. "Of all people, why did he have to fall in love with Mikan-san? This is just what that man wants. But I'm sure Mikan-san won't fall in love with someone like Bradford. Besides, Mikan-san is too good for him."

Hinako heaved a big sigh. "But Bradford-sama is bad enough to be irresistible," she said.

Sakurano shook his head. "Aikawa-san, trust me… Mikan-san will never fall in love with him." There wasn't any doubt in his heart when he said that.

"If you say so…" Then Hinako remembered her morning duties with Mikan and almost panicked. "Um… I have to go Sakurano-kun. I'll see you later after school." Bowing her head, she turned around hastily and ran off.

* * *

On that very morning, Mikan found Natsume sitting in her couch, reading a manga, when she came out of the bathroom looking fresh and ready for school. "Good morning, Natsume!" she greeted cheerfully, sporting her usual sunshine smile. "Did you get a good night sleep?" She hoped he did. Last night, L ruined her evening by saying such weird things to her.

Natsume turned to the next page of his manga, ignoring Mikan's greeting. Of course, the brunette pouted at his bad attitude and marched over to him. He didn't look at her, but he knew she was irritated as hell. And when she swiped his manga away, Natsume narrowed his gaze at her and said, "Do you want to die early, polka-dots?"

"Why can't you greet me back like a normal person would?!" she exclaimed, placing the manga behind her back. "And stop calling me polka-dots, you big pervert!"

"I'm not any normal person out there," he said nonchalantly, putting out his hand. "Plus, I don't care if you call me a pervert. Now give me the manga. I'm warning you, polka-dots." He put on an arrogant smirk on his face, making Mikan a little nervous.

Mikan stuck out her tongue. "I'm not giving this to you, Natsume!" She took a step backward. "Not unless you call me by my name."

All of a sudden, he grabbed her by the wrist and pinned her down on the couch. "You really want to play it hard, huh?" he said, leaning his face closer to hers. "Fine then… I don't mind…"

Her heart lurched crazily. He was teasing her again. "Get off of me, pervert!" she demanded, and Natsume only kissed her on the lips. The elation of the kiss surged through her was thrilling as well as enlightening; she hadn't realized just how much she wanted to kiss him.

"Ojou-sama!" someone's voice interrupted their moment. The young couple broke the kiss and turned their heads towards the sound of the voice. Much to their surprise, Aikawa Hinako was there at the door. "Hyuuga Natsume-kun, what are you doing to Ojou-sama?!"

Clenching his jaw, Natsume jumped off the couch and charged towards Hinako in a split second. Then he placed her in an arm lock to prevent her from escaping. "You're not telling this to anyone," he coldly said.

For a moment Mikan wondered how Hinako got in to her room when she clearly remembered that she locked the door. And then it struck her. _Oh, yeah… Aikawa-san has the spare keys to my room… _She mentally slapped herself for forgetting. "Natsume, don't be rough on her," she said, walking towards them.

"This woman saw us," Natsume said. "We'll be in big trouble if she tells this to anyone."

Mikan placed a gentle hand on Natsume's shoulder. "Let her go, Natsume," she said before shifting her gaze to Hinako. "Aikawa-san, I apologize for Natsume's behavior. He's just like that."

When Hinako was released, she immediately backed away from them. "Ojou-sama, don't tell me you and Hyuuga-kun are…" She could see that Mikan was not distressed about the kiss a while ago and Natsume was clearly acting defensively. "No…I wasn't told of this…"

Sighing, Mikan approached the older student and clasped her hands. "Aikawa-san, since you've caught us in the act, I might as well tell you about us…" She received a grunt of disapproval from Natsume. "Natsume, it's okay. We can trust Aikawa-san with our secret. She's a good friend."

"She better shut her mouth about us or else…" Natsume glared at her dangerously.

"Natsume, stop scaring her!" Mikan scolded him as she whacked his head.

Hinako swallowed hard. "You two are really close…" she murmured.

"We are… You see, Aikawa-san, Natsume and I have been friends since we were very, very young. I was an orphaned girl and Natsume's father took me in as his own. After his father died, we were taken to this academy."

"The headmaster only told me about what happened to Hyuuga-kun's father, but I was never told your relationship…" Hinako explained.

"That's because our relationship is supposed to be a secret. We can't act like we're close in front of everyone in the academy. The headmaster told us that it was for our own good, and Natsume agrees to that rule because he doesn't want others to treat me indifferently."

Hinako seemed to get the picture now. "I see… Hyuuga-kun is thought to be a murderer, though I don't believe it's true. If others find out about your secret, then they might treat you the same way they treat Hyuuga-kun, correct?" Mikan nodded her head in reply. "But it's so sad… Isn't it hard for you two to keep this a secret? You can't act so freely around with each other and you have to hide all the time."

"I know…But we have learned to cope with it…" Mikan said.

"How many people know about this?"

"Hmm… There's Narumi-sensei, the headmaster, You-chan…and…" She pointed at Hinako and smiled. "You…I guess… Only a few people know… So, Aikawa-san, can I trust you to keep this a secret?"

"Let me ask you this first, Ojou-sama, Hyuuga-kun…" She briefly glanced at Natsume and then at Mikan. "How much do you love one another?" She had to make sure before she'll give them her answer.

Mikan flushed furiously and Natsume turned his head away. "Umm… Aikawa-san…you see…" She was fiddling with her fingers. "I love Natsume very much and I know he loves me in the same way. He's not good at showing it, though…"

"Tch…Do you really think I would kiss this girl without special reasons?" Natsume said, slipping one hand in his pocket.

Hinako smiled in relief. Obviously she could see how much they loved one another. "All right… I will keep your secret a secret…" She held Mikan's hands and looked at her kindly. "I promise, Mikan-chan…"

Mikan's face brightened. "Thank you, Aikawa-san!" She hugged the senior with all her might before she went to hug Natsume. "Did you hear that, Natsume? Isn't that great?"

Natsume didn't do anything to push her away and remained still. "You're being annoying again," he said with a shrug. "Let go before I catch your girly germs."

"I don't have germs. You're such a whiner, Natsume."

"Look who's talking."

Mikan stuck out her tongue.

Hinako couldn't help giggling at them. They were too sweet. "Um… Ojou-sama, your breakfast tray is outside. I'll get it for you."

"I have to go before anyone else sees me here," Natsume said.

"Okay, I'll see you at school, Natsume," Mikan said.

Natsume and Hinako exited the room together, and before the boy walked away, Hinako told him something important—something about L. "You have the right to know about this, Hyuuga-kun. Bradford-sama is very serious about Ojou-sama. He loves her. Knowing him, he'll do anything to get what he wants. Hyuuga-kun, you have to protect Ojou-sama from him. Please… I don't want Ojou-sama to be with someone like him."

Okay, he knew that L was interested in Mikan, but he never expected it to be romantically. Now he hated L ten times more than the usual. He would rather die than hand Mikan over to him. Mikan only belonged to him. Although he would love to say that in his face, he can't because of the consequences.

"Bradford-sama has asked for my services to help him win Ojou-sama…" Hinako continued. "I don't want to help him, but I can't disobey him."

"Continue to act loyally to him," Natsume said, maintaining his calm face even though he wanted to thrash around the place. "I'll handle the rest."

**End of Chapter 13**

* * *

Akatsuki-hime: The one who found out was Aikawa Hinako-san. L is proving to be more of a threat than he is. It's going to be tough. And who is the person who wrote that letter to Hinako? Any wild guesses. No, it's not Sakurano. The time skip is coming soon where Mikan-chan and the others will be in high school. When they're older things are going to get more complicated. Don't forget to leave a review. No flames are allowed. Thanks for reading!

Preview for Chapter 14:

_"No matter. I won't give up. I will make you mine, Sakura-san, and you're definitely going on a date with me." _

_"Sakura, are you really going out with that guy?" _

_"I didn't think you would be such an obedient dog, Imai." _

_"S-Sakura, I-I'm sorry…" _


	14. Chapter 14

Akatsuki-hime: In this chapter, there will be a major misunderstanding between the characters. Hotaru and Natsume are not going to be in good terms, you can count on that, and Ruka will unintentionally make Natsume jealous. You will also learn more about Tsubasa and Hinako here. Okay, go on and read the chapter.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. Aikawa Hinako is a crossover character from Bitter Virgin. L Bradford here is a character I borrowed from Love Monster.

**Plot Summary**: They were in love with each other, but everyone didn't approve of it. Enter the lives of Mikan Sakura, a popular and well-admired girl, and Natsume Hyuuga, a genius yet an outcast detested by many, as they try to overcome obstacles and protect their love.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Are you free as a bird this afternoon after school?" L Bradford asked Sakura Mikan when she and Natsume arrived at the classroom.

Mikan frowned in surprise. "What are you doing here, L-kun?" she said. "You're no elementary student." Her good mood was completely ruined by L.

"Hey, I want to take you out on a date," L said, walking towards her. Other students in the room were watching them keenly. "Don't worry—I'll make sure to give you a good time. So, what do you say, Sakura-san?"

Natsume had the urge to burn L. Although he wanted to drag Mikan as far away from him as possible, he simply stayed put and hoped L won't do anything to provoke him.

Mikan's tension rose. "The answer is no, L-kun," she said firmly. "I will never go on a date with you—even if you're the last guy on earth." She really disliked L for his persistence and arrogance. She wished he would just leave her alone.

L reached over and squeezed the back of her neck. He smirked at her, his lips slightly parted. "How can such a cute girl like you reject a guy like me?" he said, moving his hand toward hers. "No matter. I won't give up. I will make you mine, Sakura-san, and you're definitely going on a date with me." His blue eyes turned bloody red as he narrowed them.

Controlling his temper, Natsume clenched his jaw. He remembered what Aikawa Hinako told him about L's interest in Mikan. He had sworn to protect Mikan from him, but he can't act recklessly. L's influence was far greater than his.

On the other side of the room, Ruka watched the arguing couple in dismay. The sight of L being so close to Mikan stabbed his heart. While some his classmates were cheering for L and telling Mikan to accept his invitation, Ruka silently wished for L to disappear from Mikan's sight.

As L continued to persuade her with his smooth talking, Mikan struggled away from him. She was only saved when the bell for class had finally rung. L cursed under his breath before he turned to Mikan with a haughty grin. He leaned closer and whispered into her ear, "If you still refuse then I'll have to hurt that inventor freak again."

Mikan's eyes widened. "Don't you dare!" she exclaimed as she slapped L across the cheek.

The class became reckless and some of them were thrilled with what was going on. They all knew that Mikan was the first and only girl brave enough to confront L. The fan girls were obviously angered by what Mikan did, but the boys were cheering her on.

"I'm serious, Sakura-san," L said. "Go out with me or else." With that, he walked out of the classroom, bidding farewell to his loyal fan girls.

Mikan abruptly sat down and clenched her skirt tight. "He's so horrible," she muttered under her breath. "I can't believe him." A hand touched her shoulder and she immediately thought it was Natsume's. But as she looked up, she was surprised to see Ruka.

"Are you all right, Sakura?" Ruka asked.

Reluctantly, she nodded her head. "Yes, I'm fine," she answered.

Ruka knelt down on one knee and placed a hand on hers. "Sakura, are you really going out with that guy?"

She bit her lip in frustration and nodded her head. "I don't have a choice, Ruka-pyon," she said. "Somebody is going to get hurt if I don't go…" And she didn't want anything bad to happen to Hotaru.

"I knew it. Bradford is only forcing you." Ruka wanted to struggle L for that. He, too, was aware of what L was capable of and his threats were always serious. He already had witnessed how L punishes disobedient people, so it was no wonder everyone in the academy feared him. "Sakura, no matter what happens, don't let him take advantage of you."

"Yeah, I understand," Mikan sadly replied.

Natsume was watching them from the door. He hasn't moved there since L left. Seeing Mikan and Ruka together made him all bitter inside. Again he was eager to drag Mikan out of the room. It was supposed to be him comforting Mikan and not another guy—even though Ruka was his friend now.

* * *

When the bell rang for lunch, Mikan saw Hotaru hurrying out of the door in her swan scooter. Wanting to have lunch with Hotaru, Mikan dashed out of the room and followed her. She lost Hotaru on the way to the isolated part of the elementary building and found her again after a few minutes of searching. However, Hotaru wasn't alone. To her surprise, Hotaru was with L. Mikan quickly hid in a corner and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I didn't think you would be such an obedient dog, Imai," L said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You know, if Sakura-san chose someone like Umenomiya or Ogasawara as a best friend, then I wouldn't have bothered with you. I was really surprised when I first found out you two became best friends. I didn't think you, out of all people, would be in good terms with someone as cheerful as Sakura-san. But knowing you, I'm sure you're only friends with her because she's your ticket to more money."

Under these circumstances, Hotaru did nothing but lower her head. She can't fight against L. It would be suicide. "You told me to stay away from her and I did," she said coldly. "Now where's the money you owe me? You said you'll pay me."

Mikan almost gasped loudly. _No, it can't be. Hotaru is only friends with me for money? _Hotaru had the knack of taking dozens of pictures of her and sell them off to her fan boys. But Hotaru does that to Ruka as well. And Hotaru did tell her that someone was threatening her to stay away from her. She should've known L has something to do with it.

"You're willing to do anything for money," L said, pulling out his money. "You're not a very good influence to Sakura-san, which is why I'm telling you stay away. But you can continue doing your business like selling her pictures and stuff."

Hotaru took the money and put it inside her pocket. "It's a pleasure doing business with you," she said, lifting her chin up to look at him. "Frankly, it takes a load off my shoulders. I couldn't stand that girl any longer. She's quite annoying and clumsy."

Mikan felt like she was just stabbed in the heart. _Hotaru? Why are you saying that? I thought you were my friend. _

"I don't want to hang out with that girl any more. I hate clingy girls. Even so, I'll keep on selling her pictures since she's very popular."

Mikan clamped her mouth and backed away. _Hotaru, how could you? How could you? _Hot tears came out of her eyes. _No, this can't be. I thought we were friends. But I'm nothing more than profit to her. I can't believe this. _She quickly turned and ran away.

L narrowed his blue eyes at her. "I agree about the clumsy part," he said in a grim voice as he grabbed Hotaru by the collar. "But she is never annoying. If I hear you say something bad about Sakura-san again, I'll make sure to punish you severely. Is that understood, Imai?" Once he saw her nodding her head, he pushed her towards the floor. He shot her a deadly glare before he walked off.

Hotaru slowly got back to her feet, keeping her head down. She felt so miserable and foolish. Mikan was the first and true friend she ever had, so it was painful for her to break her friendship with her. Hotaru didn't mean to hurt Mikan. From the very start, Hotaru, as well as L, knew Mikan was eavesdropping on them. L forced her to put up such a disgusting act in order to trick Mikan. "I'm sorry, Mikan," she muttered. She walked over to the window, opened it, and threw L's money away. "I have no power to resist Bradford. You must really hate me now, huh?" She looked up at the sky, controlling her tears from coming out, and clenched her hands tight.

The brunette ran blindly through the hallways and then outside until she reached a certain Sakura Tree. And when she saw Natsume there, sitting under the tree while reading a manga, Mikan quickly leaned down and hugged him. Puffing and panting, she said, "Hotaru is such an idiot," she said. She buried her face into his chest.

Natsume was bewildered for a moment before he wrapped his protective arms around her. He figured something must have happened between her and the inventor—some girl problem, probably. He hated seeing her cry, but he just let her. He'll keep holding her until she feels better and ready to talk to him about the problem.

It took her a few minutes to calm down. "Natsume, I can't believe Hotaru only used me for money," she started, clasping his hand, as she gazed up at him with teary eyes. "I thought she was my friend. I thought our friendship was real."

His voice cold, he asked, "What happened?"

With a heavy heart, she told Natsume everything she heard from L and Hotaru's conversation—even though it pained her to remember the words coming out of Hotaru's lips again. All along, Hotaru merely saw her as a money-maker and not as a friend. And she couldn't believe that L was threatening Hotaru in order to protect her. Still, she doesn't trust L enough for that.

"I knew it," Natsume grunted. "That inventor is nothing more than a two-faced she-devil. Don't ever try to talk to her ever again." His eyes were serious as he gripped her shoulders. "Do I make myself clear?" He will never forgive Hotaru for making Mikan so sad.

"Yes, Natsume," she said and sighed. She no longer had a best friend.

* * *

It was impossible for Mikan not to think of Hotaru. She wrote down a two page report about the importance of Literature and Art in Japanese History, which was due the next day and then went out on her terrace. She needed some fresh air, and Natsume told her to take it easy. She sat down on the railing and untied the ribbons holding her pigtails.

Strains of Mozart piano concerto drifted out from the music room of the dormitory. Mikan loved the music. Somehow the music helped her organize her emotions and made her feel calmer and more in control.

As she felt like singing a song, someone knocked on her door. She jumped off the railing and rushed towards the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see her blonde-haired classmate. "Ruka-pyon, what brings you here?" she said.

Ruka's face flushed red. "You weren't yourself after lunch and I was kind of worried about you," he timidly said, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, are you all right now, Sakura?"

Mikan smiled. "Yes, I'm all right," she replied. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Ruka-pyon."

"No, you don't have to apologize, Sakura," he said. He hesitated for a moment, examining the brunette's hazel eyes. "It's only natural for me to worry about you whenever I see you sad."

"You're so sweet, Ruka-pyon," she said. Really, he was the sweetest guy she had ever met. Compared to Natsume, who was brash, rude, and a little perverted, Ruka was polite and gentle. "Why don't you come in and have some tea?" She opened the door a little wider.

Feeling the heat rushing through his body, Ruka hesitantly asked, "Is it okay?" Of course, he was aware of the fact that boys weren't allowed to visit the girl's room at night. If the dorm head catches him, he'll be punished for sure. In addition to that, he wasn't sure if he could stand staying in the same room as Mikan for more than ten minutes without looking like an overripe tomato.

"Just make yourself at home," Mikan said.

Ruka went inside her room and couldn't help scanning the place. Mikan's Special Star room was huge. It was his first time being in a Special Star room. "This room is very nice," he said.

"Thanks. I've been to a Triple Star room before and it's nice too." She frowned at the thought of Hotaru's room. "I bet your room is as nice as Hotaru's." Saying her name seemed a little painful for her.

He noticed the depressed look on her face. It was the face look she had during class after lunch. "Something really is bothering you, huh?" he said. "Is this about Imai? Lately I haven't seen you two hang out together. Did you guys fight?"

Mikan shook her head and forced a smile. "No, this is nothing," she said, obviously lying. "Um…Let me go and fix you some tea." As she turned around, Ruka grabbed her hand. She looked back at Ruka with wonder.

"What did Imai do?" Ruka asked.

"Hotaru didn't do anything," Mikan said, thinking _except betraying my trust. _"Ruka-pyon, please stop asking me about Hotaru. I don't want to talk about her."

"She did something stupid, didn't she?" Ruka's expression became a little grim. "She hurt you, am I right?"

Mikan lowered her head and dropped on her knees. "Now I know the reason why everyone dislikes Hotaru so much. When Hotaru and I became friends, some people told me it's not good to be with someone like her. They told me Hotaru was only interested in money. But I didn't believe them. I felt it in my heart that Hotaru was a good person and I felt happy being with her." Tears sprouted from her eyes as her hands trembled. "I should have listened to them. Hotaru became friends with me because of money and nothing more."

Speechless, Ruka stood there frozen for a while. He found it hard to believe that Hotaru would use Mikan simply for business. Even though he was also a constant victim of the elusive Blackmailing Queen, he knew Hotaru would never disregard her relationship with a person. Sure, Hotaru was far from nice to Mikan, but it was apparent that Hotaru cares for her. He figured Hotaru drove Mikan away for a reason. "Sakura, please tell me what Imai did," he said, and Mikan told him everything. When she was done, Ruka was quite appalled with Hotaru and felt a little anger in his heart. He didn't want to believe Hotaru would accept any money from L, but it seemed like L was the one protecting Mikan. Nevertheless, he assumed there was more to it than that. "Sakura, I'm sorry that you had to experience such pain." All he could do at the moment was to comfort the girl. He knelt down on one knee and placed both hands on her shoulder.

At the same time, Mikan decided to stand up. As she rose her head, her lips accidentally crushed against Ruka's, making it looked like she kissed him. Hazel and Sapphire orbs grew wide in surprise as their cheeks turned deep red. They were motionless for a while until they snapped back to their senses. The two of them panted hard and dared not to look at each other. What happened was pure coincidence.

"S-Sakura, I-I'm sorry…" Ruka abruptly stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll leave now. I'll see you at school." Stepping out of the room, he closed the door behind him.

When he reached his room, he leaned his back against the door and slid down to the floor. Touching his lips, he remembered the warm sensation of the kiss. "It was my first…" he muttered. He had his eyes hidden under his bangs. "Sakura and I kissed…" His lips curved into a smile.

On the other hand, Mikan stayed on the floor, as if as though her whole body became numb. "I kissed another guy," she said. She couldn't believe her lips were touched by a guy other than Natsume. It was a good thing Natsume wasn't there to see it or so she thought…

"Hey, polka-dots…"

That cold voice sent shivers down her spine. She was almost too afraid to lift her head up. "N-Natsume…" Her heart stammering, she scrambled back to her feet and faced him. "Hi there! I didn't hear you come in. Do you want some snacks or tea?" She pretended like nothing happened.

All of a sudden, Natsume dragged her towards the bed and pinned her down. Before she could yell at him for being rough, he devoured her lips like a hungry wolf. His mouth was hard and utterly ruthless, without the usual tenderness of any sort, without mercy. She felt breathless and battered. "You owe me an explanation," he icily said. "How could you let some other guy kiss you?!"

Mikan's eyes widened. "You saw us?"

"What do you think?!"

"Natsume, it was an accident," she said. "I didn't mean to kiss Ruka-pyon."

Natsume shrugged. "Tch… And I couldn't do anything to prevent it. I've been watching you ever since Ruka came in." He sat up on the bed and ran his hand through his raven locks. It was frustrating to see Ruka getting a kiss from his girl.

Despite being clueless about love, she knew that Natsume was jealous. She felt quite pleased seeing him jealous. It was proof that he really loved her. "Natsume…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Don't feel bad. After all, my heart belongs to you." She showed him a beautiful smile.

He can never resist that smile of hers. "You're forgiven," he said as he kissed her on the lips. "Now, why don't you serve me snacks, strawberry-patterned panties girl."

In an instant, Mikan flushed red in embarrassment and anger. "Natsume, you big pervert!" she yelled out. "You peeked again!"

* * *

"A few more days left till the Annual Alice Academy Summer Festival," Hinako said. She and Sakurano were walking towards her dorm room. Sakurano was escorting her. "I'm excited to see the costumes the elementary students are going to wear. I'm sure Mikan-ojousama's costume will be very cute. What do you think, Sakurano-kun?"

"I think so too, Aikawa-san," Sakurano said.

As her bedroom door came to view, Hinako saw a bouquet of Blue Roses lying in front of it. "Flowers?" she said, picking the bouquet up. "Who left them here?"

Sakurano saw a card and picked it up. "It's from a person named A.T.," he said. "I think this is the same person who keeps sending you letters, Aikawa-san."

"I see…" She inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers. "Blue Roses are my favorite. Do you think it's a coincidence that he gave me Blue Roses?"

"Coincidence?" Sakurano's lips curved into a smile as he thought about the person who gave Hinako the roses. He knew very well who it was. "I doubt it."

When Hinako retired to her room, Sakurano turned to a certain direction and said, "She liked the flowers very much, Andou."

Tsubasa came out of the corner, smiling and scratching the back of his head. "You know, I may seem like a secret admirer at this point," he said. "But I'm really glad. Ever since we were little, she was always fond of Blue Roses. She said it reminded her of the color of my eyes."

Sakurano heaved a deep sigh. "How long are you going to keep this up?" he asked. "I know how much she means to you."

"I'm not really sure," Tsubasa replied in a sad tone. "The past lingers in my mind, while she forgot all about it. She forgot about me."

"But you don't want her to remember the past either. It's too tragic. However, not knowing about you is—"

"I can't feel sorry about myself all the time," Tsubasa said, removing his hat. "I'll just have to be patient. It's only a matter of time until she'll graduate. She will be finally free from this academy."

"And when that time comes, will you be able to tell her?" Sakurano faced him seriously. "Will be you able to tell her who you really are to her?"

Tsubasa was silent for a while. Then he smiled in a happy-go-lucky. "When that day comes, I'll definitely call her Nee-san again!" he said, giving a thumb up.

**End of Chapter 14**

**

* * *

**Akatsuki-hime: Clearly Hotaru is only pretending in front of L. She's not a selfish person to purely think of money. She cares a whole deal about Mikan. L is the one destroying everyone's relationship. He has issues, of course. And Ruka? He has a crush on Mikan now. Natsume is jealous and I love it when he's jealous. He gets very possessive of Mikan. Okay, the next chapter will feature the summer festival. It's cosplay for the elementary students. What will Mikan and Natsume wear? Please review. No flaming.

Preview for Chapter 15:

"_So, you guys think Nogi is the best match for Sakura-san, huh?"_

"_I'm so envious of Sakura-san. She gets to be held by L-sama." _

"_L-kun, I saw you with Hotaru last time… You gave her money and told her to stay away from me." _

"_Hyuuga, I didn't think you would actually dare to hit me."_


	15. Chapter 15

Akatsuki-hime: Summer Festival will be featured here! I got started on this chapter right away after I published chapter 14. Fun and laughter are always present in festivals. I hope you're prepared. Anyway, go on and read. I just hope you'll like it. I did my best.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. Aikawa Hinako is a crossover character from Bitter Virgin. L Bradford here is a character I borrowed from Love Monster.

**Plot Summary**: They were in love with each other, but everyone didn't approve of it. Enter the lives of Mikan Sakura, a popular and well-admired girl, and Natsume Hyuuga, a genius yet an outcast detested by many, as they try to overcome obstacles and protect their love.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Ruka didn't come to class the following day. Mikan was worried. When class ended that day, she searched for him in the elementary school dorm. She tried his room, but he wasn't there. Pausing to think for a while, she remembered Ruka's fondness with animals and figured that he was at the barn. She immediately raced out of the dorm to the barn in record time.

She was right. Ruka was there surrounded by animals. He was currently tending a sick horse. She slowly moved towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ruka-pyon…"

The blonde boy spun around, astonished, "Sakura?" he sputtered. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," she answered. "Why didn't you come to class today? Are you bothered by what happened yesterday?"

Ruka's face flushed up at the memory of their accidental kiss. Honestly, he was a bit bothered by the kiss, but he actually liked it. And there was another reason why he didn't attend school that day. He drew a deep breath, trying to make his heart stop pounding so he could talk properly. "I couldn't leave this horse alone," he said, reaching out to touch its head. "It was sick. A veterinarian already came and checked up on him."

"Ruka-pyon is such a kind person," Mikan said, patting the horse's head. "I'm sure the horse is happy that you're here."

"Yeah…" And he was happy that she was there. "Sakura, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I should have been more careful."

Mikan smiled. "You don't have to say sorry to me. After all, it was an accident. No harm done there." She patted his shoulder. "So, don't worry about it, Ruka-pyon."

Ruka flushed. "Okay… Thanks, Sakura…"

* * *

"I'm done!" Ogasawara Nonoko announced early Monday morning. She was wearing a a black and white maid outfit, making her cuter than usual. "The tables are all set. We're ready to open up our café, everyone." She was going to serve customers later on by taking their orders and serving the food.

The other girls in maid outfits were Wakako Usumu and three other members of the Ruka-kun fan club. Tobita Yuu, class representative, was the manager of the café. He was wearing white suit with a blue corsage. His job was to see that everything was in order. On the other hand, the head baker, Umenomiya Anna, was the one in charge of making delicious treats and desserts for the customers. She was wearing a chef's uniform. Her kitchen helpers composed of three boys and two girls, who were all talented in cooking and baking like her, were wearing their chef uniforms as well.

"Summer Festival is finally here," Anna said happily as she mixed the ingredients in the bowl. "I've baked a whole lot of cookies, chocolates, and cakes yesterday. I hope the customers will like them."

"Anna-chan, your desserts are always delicious!" Nonoko said. "They'll love it."

"For the whole day we're going to manage this café, everyone," Iinchou announced, scanning through his clipboard of schedules. "I've posted the time of shifts in the cork board. We'll be closing the café at four o'clock in the afternoon. At night we're going to party in our costumes."

"The costumes we've prepared our super cute," Nonoko said, giggling. "I can't wait to wear mine."

"Me too," Anna said.

The other students of Narumi's class were outside, making the final preparations for their booth. The one in charge was Shouda Sumire. She was being bossy and downright rude to her workers, and she was just standing there doing nothing. Some of the boys wanted to tell her to help them, but they were too afraid of Sumire's violent temper. Nothing ever goes well with an angry cat-dog girl.

When the booth was all set, Sumire smiled smugly. "Well, not bad…" she said. "This booth is a sure win for this festival. Make sure you guys do a good job in drawing in the customers, understand?" Her voice was extra strict and firmer.

The boys sighed. "Yes, ma'am…"

The performing students of Narumi's class were at the auditorium doing their final rehearsals for tonight's performance. They would get to enjoy the festivities later after they perfected their act. Mikan and Ruka were two of the performers and they were working hard while enjoying at the same time. On the other hand, Natsume, who was not allowed to join the festival, stood in one corner as he watched his favorite brunette practiced on stage. The only times he gets jealous was when she laughed and held hands with Ruka.

The class made quite a hit; and Narumi-sensei, watching other students crowd around the booth and the café, felt a stirring of pride, thinking that his students were really amazing.

"Your class is really lively, Naru-sensei," L told Narumi at lunch. "Well, what do you expect from a class with a bubbly teacher?"

"Were you trying to compliment me?" he asked.

"Hmm… Maybe…" L smirked down at him. "Anyway, the only thing interesting in your class is Sakura Mikan-san. Sensei, you're pretty close to her, aren't you? You sometimes act like a father to her. You're not like that with other students, so why Sakura-san?

Narumi looked up from his food to L, surprised at the comment. "You're quite observant, L-kun."

"I get that a lot. Anyway, I'm going to look at the other booths—Misaki-sensei's class has interesting games to sell, and I've still got a lot of money to spend," L said. "Hey, want to come check the middle school section?"

"No, thanks." Narumi shook his head. "I have my hands full here."

"Suit yourself." L walked a few steps away before he spun around to face Narumi again. "By the way, do you know what kind of flowers and gifts Sakura-san likes? You see, I'm planning to make her fall in love with me."

Narumi almost choked. L was really serious about Mikan? He found it hard to believe. He didn't want to get on L's bad side, so he just told him. "She has a penchant for cute things," he said, almost hesitating. "And Cherry Blossoms, Orange Blossoms, and Roses are her favorites."

"I see… Thanks for the info…" With that, L turned around and walked away.

* * *

Finally, the night that everyone was waiting for had arrived. The High School Division celebrated their summer festival night with a grand ballroom party. They were fashionably and elegantly dressed for the occasion in suits and gowns. The Middle School Division was doing Disco Dance Party and the students here were clad in funky, cool, and sexy outfits. On the other hand, the Elementary School Division's event was a costume party where everyone was required to wear either cute or bizarre costumes.

"Wow! Nonoko-chan and Anna-chan are so cute in those costumes!" Iinchou said happily, his eyes gleaming in admiration.

The elegant Nonoko was clad in a '**Kotomi Ichinose**' summer uniform cosplay costume from Clannad. Her hair was styled it in the same way as 'Kotomi' did. "Thank you, Iinchou," she said.

"We got the idea of our costumes from Mikan-chan," Anna said, holding the skirt with one hand, swaying it gracefully. She was wearing a '**Kobato Hanato**' cosplay costume. 'Kobato' was a character by CLAMP, a female-only manga artist group. Anna definitely looked adorable. "I'm glad you like them, Iinchou. But you're not bad yourself. Your costume really, really suits you."

The class representative blushed at the comment. "Why, thank you, Anna-chan," he said. His costume was the elementary school uniform for boys from '**Card Captor Sakura**'. "By the way, has anyone seen Imai-san? I haven't seen her since this morning. She was supposed to help us at the café."

Nonoko shook her head. "I haven't seen her. I hope she's not sick. It'll be a shame to miss this party." She could see a lot of people dancing, chatting, and eating food from the buffet table.

Sumire, who overheard their conversation about Hotaru, decided to join in. "Who cares about that stupid Imai-san?" she said in an exasperated tone. She was wearing the school uniform from the anime '**School Days**'. "A girl like her is not suited for this kind of party. She's too boring and utterly repulsive. I bet the only costume fit for her is a banshee." She let out a maniacal laugh.

"Shouda-san, that's not a very nice thing to say," Iinchou said.

She flipped her hair and crossed her arms. "Well, it's true. Imai-san is really a boring person. I, for one, can't even stand to look at her." With that, she spun on her heels and walked off to join her peers.

Iinchou sighed. "Shouda-san doesn't hesitate to speak out her mind."

"She's always been like that ever since she came to the academy. I got used to her attitude already," Nonoko said.

The lights dimmed, and the spotlight was focused on the stage. The emcee, a lavender-haired girl, announced to the audience that the night's performance was about to start. Each class of the elementary division was required to give at least one performance—anything was fine.

The kindergarteners, who were dressed up as angels, impressed the audience with their cute and lovely singing voices. Hijiri Youichi was one of the performers, though he looked reluctant to sing. First graders role-played a classic fairy tale, Little Red Riding Hood. Second graders were simply creative with their puppet show. The merged group of third and fourth graders did a musical band. The fifth graders did a good job in performing in a musical play.

When it was the sixth graders turn to perform, Mikan took a deep breath and held onto Ruka's hand. "I'm a little nervous and excited at the same time," she said. "I hope I don't mess up."

Ruka did his best not to act nervous in front of her—even though his heart was thumping fast. "You'll be fine. You did well during our practice this afternoon," Ruka assured her.

The stage was set. As the performers took their positions, the music started. It was classical ballroom music. There were a total of 7 couples on the stage. There were 3 couples in each side. The boys were dressed in formal black suits, while the girls wore beautiful baby-blue ball gowns.

The center couple stood out from the rest. Ruka was clad in a formal black suit with a light blue rose in his breast pocket. He definitely caught the girls' attention with his brilliant smile and stunning looks as he danced stylishly with Mikan. Ruka wasn't the only head turner. The fan boys were so stunned to see Mikan in a gorgeous white ball gown. Her silky hair was tied in a half-ponytail. She was so angelic and beautiful. Ruka and Mikan looked like a prince and a princess.

"Mikan-chan is so lovely," Anna said, sighing in admiration. "You know, she and Ruka-kun make a good match."

Nonoko nodded her head. "I agree. They're like a match made in heaven."

Natsume was watching from backstage. He couldn't help feeling jealous as Ruka and Mikan danced together. He wished he was her partner instead of Ruka—even though he doesn't know how to dance.

After the performance, Mikan and Ruka changed into their original costumes. Ruka's costume was the white school uniform from '**Vampire Knight**', while Mikan wore the black school uniform. The white uniform from the series signified the night class and black one was for the morning class students. They were given to them by the headmaster of the academy himself. Mikan and Ruka totally got the attention of everyone with their charming smiles and good quality costumes.

And so, it was time to announce the winners of the costume contest. The emcee had just received the envelopes from the judges.

Winners:

Best Cross Dresser: Honda, Miyu as **Fujioka Haruhi** (Ouran High School)

Best Animal Costume: Kurokawa, Daisuke as a Panda

Most Fashionable Female: Wakako, Usumu as **Hinamori Amu** (Shugo Chara!)

Most Fashionable Male: Ashiya, Hiro as **Takishima Kei **(Special A)  
Best Costume Match-up: Nogi, Ruka & Sakura, Mikan as Cross Academy students

When Mikan and her classmates heard the winners, almost all of them practically leaped up for joy. Mikan's close friends, Youichi, and fan boys surrounded her in an instant, congratulating her. The Ruka Fan Club also did the same, including Sumire and Usumu.

"So, you guys think Nogi is the best match for Sakura-san, huh?" a voice echoed throughout the auditorium. The spotlight focused on the top window, and everyone saw a person with giant demon wings and blood red eyes. "I'm the only one suitable for Sakura-san." He swooped down and scooped Mikan in his arms.

The fan girls squealed in delight. "It's L-sama!!!"

"I'm so envious of Sakura-san. She gets to be held by L-sama."

"L-sama is wearing the black uniform from Vampire Knight too! He looks so cool in it!"

Mikan squirmed and shoved L's face away from her. "What do you think you're doing?! Let me go this instant!"

"I got so bored with disco, which is why I decided to come here to have fun with you," L said, smirking.

"Go have fun yourself!" she retorted.

L paid no heed to her and carried her away, flying through the same way he got in. Students were either too stunned to move or thrilled to see L make such a bold move. One thing for sure, the fan boys were awfully jealous of L, and Ruka was feeling a bit bitter about it too.

* * *

The minute L brought Mikan into his Special Star room he pinned her against the wall. He could see the fear in her eyes as she stood shaking. "Don't be afraid of me, Sakura-san," he said. "I'm not going to do anything bad to you. All I want is a kiss from you." He cupped her chin with one hand and held her hair with the other.

Mikan shook her head violently and clamped her mouth with both hands. "I'm not giving my kiss to you," she said. "Besides, I don't even like you. Aren't kisses supposed to be shared by two loving people?"

L held her head between his hands. "You don't seem to understand how much I love you, Sakura-san. I love you so much that I want you all for myself." His red eyes turned back to a more calming blue color. "I've never met a girl like you before. You're so damn interesting and cute. You're not at all like those other girls." His eyes were much softer.

"Are you serious?" she asked, surprised at his expression.

"Yes…" He leaned his temple against hers. "I love you so much that I'll do anything to protect you. I even drove that Imai away from you because I knew she was only using you. I didn't want you to get hurt by her."

"L-kun…" she muttered. She then recalled his conversation with Hotaru the other day.

"_I didn't think you would be such an obedient dog, Imai," L said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You know, if Sakura-san chose someone like Umenomiya or Ogasawara as a best friend, then I wouldn't have bothered with you. I was really surprised when I first found out you two became best friends. I didn't think you, out of all people, would be in good terms with someone as cheerful as Sakura-san. But knowing you, I'm sure you're only friends with her because she's your ticket to more money." _

"_You're willing to do anything for money," L said, pulling out his money. "You're not a very good influence for Sakura-san, which is why I'm telling you stay away. But you can continue doing your business like selling her pictures and stuff." _

"L-kun, I saw you with Hotaru last time… You gave her money and told her to stay away from me."

"I see… Well, money's the only thing that can influence her." He stared into her hazel eyes intensely. "Sakura-san, give me a chance. Open your heart to me."

Although L was acting oh-so-nice to her at the moment, she couldn't possibly open her heart to him. She was in love with Natsume. She can't exchange Natsume with somebody else. "L-kun, I'm sorry but I—" She was cut off by a sudden kiss from L. Mikan became as stiff as a statue. Her mind went blank the second L started exploring her mouth. This was too much for her—she was only 12!

Just then, someone grabbed L by the shoulder, pulled him away from Mikan, and punched him on the face. Mikan dropped down on her knees and touched her lips. "I was kissed by him…" she muttered. "No…" She snapped back to her senses when L shouted out Natsume's full name. She looked up and saw the two boys staring at one another.

"Hyuuga, I didn't think you would actually dare to hit me," L said, his eyes turning red. "I'm going to make you pay for that."

From the time L flew out of the auditorium with Mikan he knew that something bad was going to happen. So, Natsume followed the two to the middle school dorm. And he got so flustered when L forced a kiss on Mikan. It was an unforgivable act for him. "Harassing a girl… That's pretty bold of you, Bradford." He conjured a flame in his hand. "I'll send you to hell." He didn't care about the status in school anymore. He just wanted L to suffer.

"I can see that you care about Sakura-san. You even went all the way here just to help her," L said. "Hmm… Why is that? Is it because she's your partner? Or is it because you have a little crush on her?"

Natsume narrowed his eyes. "Stop talking nonsense, Bradford."

Mikan was getting worried. "L-kun, Natsume, please don't fight!" she uttered.

L turned to look at her in surprise. "Natsume? You just called him by his first name without any honorifics. Are you that close to him already?" He glanced back at the raven-haired boy with disgust. "It kind of makes sense. You two are always together under that Sakura Tree and sometimes you walk to school together early in the morning. I always see Hyuuga staring at Sakura-san doing swimming class."

"It's not what you think, L-kun…"

"Hyuuga came here to stop me as a fit of jealousy," L said, clenching his hands. "Am I right, Hyuuga?"

"No, you're wrong, L-kun," Mikan said. It would be troublesome if their relationship would be discovered by L. "I only called him by his first name in a spur of moment. I didn't mean it. Besides, we're always together because we're partners."

"But the way you look at each other is different. It's like you two are in love or something. Don't try to deny it because I'm quite observant about those things."

"It's not like that…"

"It's getting more and more obvious by the minute, Mikan," Hotaru said, coming in through the balcony door using her duck scooter. "So, you should stop making excuses to Bradford." She got off the scooter and approached L.

L shot her a deadly glare. "What the hell are you doing here, Imai?!" His voice was cold and hard.

Hotaru pulled out a white envelope from her pocket and showed it to L. "I'm here to make more money. If you want to know the truth about Mikan and the Black Cat, then you better pay me."

Mikan's eyes grew wide. "Hotaru, why are you—"

"I'm here to do business, not to entertain questions," Hotaru replied. "So, why don't you just shut up?"

L got pissed with Hotaru and shoved her to the floor. "Don't talk to Sakura-san like that, you stupid bitch," he told Hotaru. He walked over to his drawer, grabbed a bundle of money, and threw it at the inventor. "The sight of your ugly face makes me sick. Now give me that envelope." He swiped the envelope and tore it open. Inside were photographs of Mikan and Natsume when they were very young back at their hometown. L was shocked to see them that he became speechless.

"It was not really a pleasure doing business with you, Bradford," Hotaru said, getting back up, as she hid the money in her pocket. "I'll be going now." She boarded the scooter and dashed off.

"Hotaru, wait! Come back!" Mikan yelled, but the inventor ignored her. "Hotaru…"

"What is this shit?!" L threw the photographs at Natsume, and then the photos got scattered on the floor. "I can't believe this. You and Sakura are childhood friends! That gives me another reason to hate you to the core, Hyuuga."

* * *

**End of Chapter 15**

Akatsuki-hime: Uh-oh! L knows that Natsume and Mikan are close, but he doesn't know about their loving relationship yet. Hotaru is fairly being antagonistic here, but no worries. Everything will be fine for her and Mikan soon. You can see how serious L here is. He's head-over-heels in love with Mikan that he has become possessive. And Natsume was so jealous. Please review. No flaming.

Preview for Chapter 16:

"_So, Sakura-san, is he the reason why you can't accept my feelings? Are you in love with him?" _

"_Remember this, you only belong to me. I will never let Bradford take you away from me." _

"_It's a very deadly poison that can only affect people with Alices." _

"_I have the perfect substitute. I'm sure she'll handle things well while I'm gone." _


	16. Chapter 16

Akatsuki-hime: Now that L knows about Natsume and Mikan's close friendship, what will he do? And what's the reason for Hotaru's actions? The headmaster will be making another appearance here and I'll reveal his true relationship with L Bradford. Something Tragic is going to happen here. This will be the last before the time skip.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. Aikawa Hinako is a crossover character from Bitter Virgin. L Bradford here is a character I borrowed from Love Monster.

**Plot Summary**: They were in love with each other, but everyone didn't approve of it. Enter the lives of Mikan Sakura, a popular and well-admired girl, and Natsume Hyuuga, a genius yet an outcast detested by many, as they try to overcome obstacles and protect their love.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Thanks to Imai Hotaru, L found out the truth about Natsume and Mikan—the fact that they were childhood friends. Knowing this made his blood boil immensely. And judging from how protective Natsume was with Mikan, L had a bad feeling that they were more than just friends. His eyes were blood red and all focused on the flame-caster. The photographs he threw were all scattered on the floor and he would not dare to look at them again.

Mikan sensed the fire inside of L and decided to do something before chaos will rise. "That's right…" she spoke up, going in front of Natsume. "Natsume and I are childhood friends."

"I wasn't informed of this," L said grimly. "So, Sakura-san, is he the reason why you can't accept my feelings? Are you in love with him?"

She shifted her eyes on Natsume and glanced back at L seriously. "Yes, I'm in love with Natsume…" she said solemnly. "And he's in love with me."

L's anger and discomfort increased by a ten-fold. "You rather choose that idiotic Black Cat over me?" He started emitting dark aura from his body. "This is unacceptable." Demon wings emerged from his back, tearing his costume in the process. He flew up and swooped down towards Natsume. He grabbed Natsume by the neck and lifted him up in the air. "I won't hand Sakura-san over to you. She's mine, you hear me?!"

"Let him go, L-kun!" Mikan uttered.

L wanted to kill Natsume right there but not in front of the girl he loves. "Damn it!" He threw Natsume to the floor.

"Natsume!" Mikan went over to Natsume and gathered his upper body into her arms. "Are you all right, Natsume?!"

The blonde guy grew more jealous. "Hyuuga, I swear I'll do whatever means necessary to make Sakura-san mine." With that said, he flew out of his room and into the night sky.

Natsume winced in pain as he sat up with Mikan's help. The brunette was frantic over him and her eyes were neared to tears. It was evident she was worried and afraid for him. He could see it in her expression. "I can handle Bradford," he assured. "Don't worry…"

Mikan shook her head violently and hugged him. "L-kun is serious with me. He'll really hurt you and I don't want that to happen. Natsume, I'm sorry if I told him about us. I'm sorry…"

"It wasn't your fault, you worrywart," Natsume said, easing away to face her. His serious expression had a hint of concern. "Bradford would have eventually found out about us sooner or later."

"But I'm scared… What if he'll tell everyone in school? What do you think will happen to us? What if the headmaster decides to separate us for good? I don't want that."

He sighed in frustration. "And why are you being pessimistic? It's not your style, polka-dots, so shut that mouth of yours. Look, no matter what happens, we'll stay together, understand?" She looked away and he once again sighed. He tilted her chin to make her face him again. "We're not going to separate—even if the whole world turns on us. Get that straight in that thick head of yours."

Mikan nodded her head. "All right… But you can't blame me for worrying about the future." She noticed the red nail marks on Natsume's neck and reached out to touch it. "I always dream of having a nice and normal life with you, Natsume. And I believe that will happen one day. Right now we've been experience a lot of things. L-kun now knows about us and things are going to get more complicated."

"Tch… That's a pretty obvious thing to say," he said, caressing her cheeks. "Remember this, you only belong to me. I will never let Bradford take you away from me."

"Natsume…"

He looked at her for a few seconds and kissed her. "You're mine, Mikan," he whispered, and she looked up at him with eyes full of love. She didn't say the words to him, knowing that he perfectly knew of her feelings.

* * *

The next day, when Natsume was on his way to his classroom, one guy looked at Natsume and lurched toward him.

"You goddamn brat," he said to him angrily. "You dare show your face here after what you did last night!" He looked as though he was going to swing at Natsume, and Tobita Yuu, the class representative, nervously pushed him swiftly behind him.

"Please don't fight him," Iinchou said, a little shaky. "Violence is not allowed in school."

"Oh, go shove it up your ass, Tobita," the guy responded. "You're only acting nice to uphold your good record in school," he said, then stormed off, as Natsume glared at him, not wanting to start a brawl early in the morning, or upset the other students around further. He could see that most of them were whispering and bad-mouthing him as others gave him such disgusted looks.

"Hyuuga-kun, I've been assigned to escort you to the headmaster. He wants to see you immediately. He's waiting for you at the teacher's lounge." Iinchou explained.

Silence was his only reply. Natsume started towards the direction to the lounge, and Iinchou hastily followed behind.

When they got to the lounge, Iinchou promptly greeted the headmaster and informed him that he brought Natsume as he requested. After that, he excused himself and left the lounge. Natsume stood there by the door, watching the headmaster as he gazed at the view outside through the window.

"Do you have any idea why I called you today?" the headmaster said.

"No…" he replied shortly.

"Last night, there was a fire in Central Town. The building was a hotel. The fire burned it down, killing three people and injuring ten." The headmaster turned and shot the young boy a deadly glare. "And we've found out that the fire was caused by none other than you!"

Nonsense. He was with Mikan the whole night. How could he possibly burn a whole building if he didn't even leave Mikan's room? "There must be some sort of mistake. I didn't do it."

"Don't lie to me, you murderous bastard." The headmaster walked towards him and slapped him across the face. He then pulled Natsume's hair. "All the clues pointed to you. Your fingerprints were all over the place. In addition to that, there was a witness. How could you say you didn't do it?"

The only possible explanation for this was that somebody framed him. Natsume had a pretty good idea who could have done it. "It wasn't me," he said firmer this time.

"Still denying it, huh?" The headmaster released him, and Natsume looked at him without falter. "Those eyes… They're ugly—like your mother's…" he muttered under his breath, clenching his fists.

"It seems like you have a past with my mother." Because of what he said, Natsume got smacked on the face by the headmaster. He almost lost his balance with the impact.

"Your mother is a good-for-nothing bitch," he said. "And you are just as worse as your mother. Putting that aside, you are guilty for burning that hotel down, which means that you'll be spending some time in prison again. I'll give you two weeks. You can do whatever you want. But when times up, you'll be saying hello to your cell again."

Natsume remained composed. "Blaming these things on me… Aren't you jumping into conclusions instantly? Like I said, I didn't do it."

"I'm not entitled to listen to you any further. You are dismissed, Hyuuga Natsume. Now get out of my sight. You make me sick."

Continue to deny it won't make things better for him, so Natsume decided to take his leave. But before he could reach for the door knob, the headmaster called his attention again. "Hyuuga Natsume, you are no longer Sakura Mikan's partner. L is her new partner now, so you're not allowed to interact or approach her for the rest of your life. Do I make myself clear?"

Natsume clenched his fists, controlling the urge to launch a fire attack. He could smell L's dirty work in motion. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I'd rather be killed than let Bradford be her partner."

"You dare to defy me," the headmaster said, flustered. "You're really asking for it, Black Cat."

* * *

Natsume was able to come out of the lounge in one piece. The headmaster didn't do anything to him but threaten him. He went to the classroom for class. Mikan, Ruka, Iinchou, Nonoko and Anna were all having special make-up classes because they were excused last week for the preparation of the Summer Festival. His other classmates were there, but there was no teacher. He figured that Narumi-sensei gave them free-study period again.

He went to the rooftop that afternoon, but he didn't even bother to go to dinner. He didn't want Mikan or Ruka to see him. He had a glimpsed of Mikan coming back from her lessons only that afternoon, and he had overheard group of students insulting him.

He went to bed early, without eating anything, and the next day he went to class looking pale. It has been freezing in his room all night, and by the next day he was sneezing. Even though he has the Fire Alice, he can't always use it to warm himself up. But he didn't say a word to Mikan; he didn't speak to a soul all week. And whenever he entered a room, they all acted as though they didn't see him. He avoided everyone, and it pained him to see Mikan so sad when he would ignore her.

On a certain night, as he went to get a cup of hot chocolate in the dining room, Mikan happened to see him, and saw instantly he had a fever.

"Natsume, are you all right?" she asked kindly, and Natsume tried to look away. It had been terrible week, and he was really feeling awful. "Natsume, you're sick. We better take you to the infirmary quick." Despite his protest, Mikan brought him to the infirmary, but the nurse wasn't there. Even so, Mikan took the role of the nurse and took his temperature. She discovered that he had a hundred and two fever. "You're really sick. You're not going anywhere," she said firmly, "except to bed, right here. In the morning, I'm going to call the doctor."

The flame-caster felt so rotten, he didn't even argue, and he let Mikan put him to bed. He had been ignoring her, but she acted like nothing happened. He expected her to be at least angry about it. He didn't bother explaining to her that the headmaster threatened him to stay away from her.

"I know you have a reason for avoiding me this week," Mikan said as she sat down on the chair beside the bed. "And I won't force you to tell me. Right now, I just want you to rest." She took his hand into hers and smiled at him.

She was very understanding. Natsume felt so lucky to have her. Having her by his side was already making him feel better.

"You know what? It seems like L-kun didn't tell anyone about our secret yet. And I've wanted to talk to you about the rumors. Everyone is actually talking about it until now. They say that you burned that hotel down. But I know you didn't do it. Narumi-sensei and I tried explaining to the headmaster about it, but he refuses to believe us."

"He's convinced that I'm the culprit. I don't really care."

"Natsume, you're going to be imprisoned again," she said.

"It will only be a short while. Besides, it's not like you're not going to see me again."

"I am allowed to visit. However, it's difficult to not have you around. What if L-kun tries to do something while you're away?"

"I'm aware of that. And it's certain that inventor bitch is no friend anymore."

It pained her to hear Natsume insult Hotaru, but she had no right to stop him. Hotaru did betray her trust. Nevertheless, she has this strange feeling that Hotaru was hiding something from her.

In the morning, his fever was down a little bit, but Mikan still insisted on calling the doctor. He came late that afternoon and said that he had bronchitis, but by Sunday he could go back to his own room. Which he did, still feeling ill, but at least a little better.

He walked slowly up the stairs, with Mikan beside him. But when they got to his room, he found that the door wouldn't open. It had been locked somehow, although there was no lock on it, and the door seemed to be jammed, but Natsume pushed it open as hard as he could, they were met with a stench that left them breathless, and as the door opened fully a bucket of white paint fell on them and splashed everywhere. His few belongings had been strewn everywhere, and someone had used the rest of the white paint to write MURDERER all over his walls. But worst of all was the dead black cat on the bed.

Mikan was gasping and trying to catch her breath. "Who did this?!" she uttered.

Natsume maintained composure and walked into the room. Silently he started gathering the scattered things on the floor.

"What are you doing? We should report this, Natsume."

He didn't say anything and continued to clean up.

"Well, I'm going to report this to the dorm head!" She ran out the door and down the stairs as fast as she could, smearing paints everywhere. It was on her clothes, on her shoes, on her hands, as she flew down the stairs, touching the walls.

"Sakura-san!" The dorm head robot came running and was horrified at what she saw as she stood there. "Oh, dear… What happened to you?"

"Come with me!" Without another second to spare, she dragged the robot to Natsume's room. When the robot got there, she was appalled at what she saw in his room.

Later that night, Mikan worked on getting the paint out of his and her hair. With Narumi-sensei's approval, he was allowed to sleepover at her Special Star room. Of course, it was kept a secret from the headmaster.

"I think L-kun's responsible," Mikan said, brushing her hair. "Who else could it be?"

"I've heard from Persona that he has been on a mission since last week. He won't be back until the end of the week."

"How about Mochiage-kun and his group? They don't really like you."

Natsume rolled his eyes away. "That's a possibility." But he was certain that L was the one behind the fire. All this bullying and frame up were not going to bring him down. He was more concerned about what to do when he is imprisoned again. L will certainly have his way without him around. Though it was unlikely, it was time for him to ask the aid of another person.

* * *

Unexpectedly, Natsume was ordered to backup L in his mission. It seemed like L was in a big trouble and he needed help for the first time. He arrived from the academy to his destination using a Teleportation Stone. The place was like a military camp—only it was full of Alice people. He had companions tagging along with him, which were Hayate and Amane Rui.

They infiltrated the base and split up inside. Rui and Hayate went off together, while Natsume was all alone. He reached a certain chamber without any trouble and saw L chained to the walls. Despite his hatred for L, he knew that he should put his emotions aside for the mission. He wasn't allowed any mistakes since it could mean death. He tried using his fire to burn the chains, but it was Alice proof. He scanned the room for anything that can help him release L.

At this time, L was waking up. He slowly opened his eyes, feeling a little dizzy. As he saw Natsume, his blue eyes grew wide. "What the hell are you doing here, Hyuuga?" he said.

Natsume looked at him seriously. "I'm here to get you out," he plainly said.

"No, I don't want to owe you anything!"

"If you want to live another day then you should just shut up and let me get your butt out of here," Natsume said, and then he saw the key on the table. He hoped it was the key to the chains.

"Don't think that for a second I would be grateful! After all, you're still my rival, Hyuuga Natsume."

Natsume grabbed the key and approached L. "Whatever, Bradford…" As soon as Natsume released L from the chains, L's blue eyes turned red. "Try not to get caught again," he said in a mocking voice that sparked more anger in L.

L shrugged. "I swear I'm going to kill you one of these days."

"Mikan will only hate you more if you do that," Natsume said, maintaining composure. L unleashed a dark aura that sent chills down Natsume's spine. "We can't waste anymore time here. We have to get out."

"Don't tell me what to do, stupid," L said, shoving Natsume aside. Black demon wings emerged from his back. "I do hope you can keep up with me." He showed a very arrogant smile.

"Don't underestimate me, Bradford."

L chuckled. "You may have been able to save me, but your skills are nothing compared to mine," he said, flapping his wings. "And if you ever get caught, don't count on me to save you." He flew up and out of the room.

Natsume gritted his teeth. "Damn that bastard…" he muttered under his breath. He ran out of the room, following L much to his dismay.

When they reached a big room filled with crates and barrels, L landed on top of one big box and scanned the premises. Luckily, there were no signs of the enemy. Natsume took the liberty of contacting his companions and informed them that L was saved.

"Hey, listen up, you stupid Black Cat," L said, jumping off the box, landing on the floor with complete balance. "Do you have any idea what are in these boxes?" He crossed his arms.

Of course, before he went on the mission, Person briefed him about everything. "Poison," Natsume muttered.

"Not just any poison…" He placed a hand against one of the boxes. "It's a very deadly poison that can only affect people with Alices."

"And you were assigned to destroy them. But the problem was that you got captured."

L charged towards Natsume instantly and gripped his neck with one hand. "I don't need you to tell me that," he said, and released Natsume.

All of a sudden, several men surrounded them like a pack of wolves and they were prepared to attack any minute. L and Natsume fought them off, using the best of their abilities. L didn't hesitate to kill his opponents. On the other hand, Natsume only knocked them out. They were doing a good job fending off their enemies until one guy stuck a poison tag on L. Natsume, who happened to see it, tried to remove it by burning it. However, the fire only set off the poison and it invaded L's body in an instant.

"What's happening to me?" L's vision was blurring and his head felt heavy. "Damn it…" He managed to kick another opponent away before he dropped down on his knees. "No… The poison…"

An enemy was about to strike L from behind when Hayate came and knocked him out with his wind. Hayate had the Alice of Air, so controlling the air was such a breeze for him. He killed off two more guys before motioning over to L's side. "Bradford, can you still stand up?"

L found it hard to breathe and talk. "This is all Hyuuga's fault… He…He…burned the tag that was placed…on me…And now…I'm poisoned…"

Rui cursed the men who were going after Natsume. "Things are not looking good anymore," he said. "We're clearly outnumbered here." Grabbing Natsume by the arm, he hauled him over to Hayate and L.

"Come on, use the teleportation stone and get us out of here," Hayate demanded.

"I know…" Rui looked over at Natsume. "Obaka-chan, why don't you make yourself useful now and start a fire here? We can't go back to the academy without fulfilling the mission."

Natsume shrugged and rolled his eyes away. "Tch… How bothersome…" With a simple motion of his hand, Natsume started a fire around the place and it spread quickly.

Without any moment to spare, Rui activated the teleportation stone and all of them escaped from the place.

* * *

"I'm sorry, headmaster," the doctor said sadly. "We did manage to remove the poison from his body, but since L-sama was infected earlier, he suffered from a severe head trauma and now he's in a coma."

The headmaster uneasily raked a hand through his grey hair, looking shocked and undeniable worried. "This can't be happening," he said. "I didn't expect this to happen. I should've not sent him on that mission."

The doctor understood what the old man was feeling and he felt guilty for not being able to do anything. In addition to that, he has another bad news to say. "The poison also triggered something within him," he started, adjusting his glasses. "You see, it made his Alice restless. Right now his Alice is slowly devouring him."

The old man felt like crumbling. "Do you mean to tell me that my grandson is dying?!" He raised his voice. "This is atrocious. Doctor, what should we do? I don't want to lose my only grandson."

"There is a way, headmaster, but I need your permission. We have to transfer L to the Alice Academy in America. Their medical equipment there is far superior to ours, and there's a doctor there with an S-Level Healing and Neutralizing capabilities."

"If that is the case, then we'll be leaving first thing in the morning," the headmaster said. "I'll do whatever it takes to save my grandson. I'll be also going with him."

"So, that means you'll be putting someone else in charge while you're gone," the doctor said, stuffing his hands into his lab coat. "Who do you have in mind?"

The headmaster's expression changed to a more serious one. "I have the perfect substitute. I'm sure she'll handle things well while I'm gone."

"She? So, you mean her, huh? Well, I have no complaints about it. However, I'm sure she'll make things a lot harder for everyone."

* * *

Nobara and Tsubasa were about to enter the Dangerous Ability Classroom when they heard two people talking inside. It was Persona and the headmaster. Eavesdropping on their conversation would mean trouble for them if they get caught. But since they've heard them talking about Mikan and Natsume, they got interested and pressed their ear against the door.

"Kamaitaichi informed me that it was Black Cat's fault for putting your grandson in a coma," Persona said coldly. "How ironic… This incident is just like before…"

"Incident…?" Tsubasa muttered softly under his breath. "What incident are they talking about?"

The Ice Princess had no idea as well. "But it's shocking to hear that L-sama is in a coma…"

The headmaster walked over to the window. "Hyuuga Natsume is so much like his mother—a walking disaster…" He turned to face Persona, his face etched with seriousness. "I never wanted to accept that woman's bastard son here in the first place. However, it was needed in order to gain Sakura Mikan's trust."

"Of course, that girl is very indispensable to you."

"Persona, instead of imprisoning the Black Cat, I want to give him a far greater punishment," the headmaster said, walking over to his desk. He pulled out a silver arm band from his drawer and placed it on the desk. "We'll use these…"

"A Punishment Device…" Person said. "Now that's harsh, headmaster…"

"With this device, the Black Cat could no longer have a sweet relationship with the Nullifier. Besides, I think Sakura-san deserves someone better—even though they've been together for so long. I've already decided to make her my grandson's future bride. L seems interested in her too."

Persona took the device and said, "Do you want me to do this as soon as possible?"

"Yes… I want the Black Cat to pay for what his mother did and for what he did to L."

Nobara clamped her mouth to prevent herself from gasping. "Natsume-kun and Mikan-chan are in trouble," she said.

Tsubasa clenched his fists tightly. "Damn, that old fart. He never changes."

**End of Chapter 16**

**

* * *

**Akatsuki-hime: The time skip is in the next chapter. A lot of things will change. Mikan and Natsume's relationship will definitely be strained. An antagonist will make her appearance in the next chapter. L will be out of commission for a while due to his comatose state. That's it for now. Leave the feedbacks. Don't leave the flames.

Preview for Chapter 17:

"_Your punishment doesn't end here, Black Cat, so stand up."_

"_You should have been the one hurt instead of L-sama!"_

"_I never expected to see her in person."_

"_It's such a pleasure to finally meet my brother's object of affection."_


	17. Chapter 17

Akatsuki-hime: The new headmaster will make her appearance here and she's anything but nice. Natsume's in for a lot of trouble upon her arrival. Our favorite couple will go their separate ways and they'll be in a lot of pain. We're not going to see L for a while that's for sure. Okay, let's start reading!

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. Aikawa Hinako is a crossover character from Bitter Virgin. L Bradford here is a character I borrowed from Love Monster.

**Plot Summary**: They were in love with each other, but everyone didn't approve of it. Enter the lives of Mikan Sakura, a popular and well-admired girl, and Natsume Hyuuga, a genius yet an outcast detested by many, as they try to overcome obstacles and protect their love.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Wind sickles flew from Hayate's hand and towards Natsume. They gave Natsume cuts on each thigh. "Look, I don't have anything against you. I'm just doing my job here." With one swing of his hand, Hayate blew Natsume away, sending him crashing against the wall. "This is such a drag. I don't know why I was ordered to do this. Persona could've ordered someone else."

Nobara clamped her mouth in dismay, feeling so miserable and sorry for Natsume. Even though she wanted to help the poor boy, she had to stay firm and merely observe the grueling punishment.

Clenching his teeth hard, Tsubasa delivered a power punch to Natsume's abdomen, making him spit out blood. "Sorry… But I have no choice but to follow orders for now…" he muttered softly with eyes full of guilt. He really didn't want to hurt him. Stepping on his shadow, Tsubasa pinned the Black Cat on the floor. He noticed how hurt Natsume was. "Damn… I don't know if he can take much more of this."

"It's either us or him," Hayate said. "If we don't do this, Persona's gonna have our heads." He kicked Natsume on the side.

Natsume groaned and closed his eyes in pain.

"This has got to stop," Nobara cried. "Natsume-kun doesn't deserve this kind of treatment. He didn't do anything wrong."

Hayate sighed in frustration. "Try telling that to the headmaster," he said nonchalantly. "He's totally convinced that he's to blame for everything. Hyuuga's also the primary suspect for the fire incident in Central Town the other night."

"Why do I get the feeling that he was only framed?" Tsubasa said, kneeling down to check on Natsume. "I mean… Would he really burn down that building with no good reason?"

Natsume opened one eye and stared up at Tsubasa. "I didn't do it…" he mumbled.

And Tsubasa believed in him. "Kamaitaichi, I think we've done enough for today," he said. "We'll leave him to Persona now." He hoped that Persona wouldn't do something very cruel to him.

Speaking of Persona, the devil himself came into the room and alerted everyone's senses. The Dangerous Ability students were able to sense such fierceness and coldness inside of him.

"Your punishment doesn't end here, Black Cat, so stand up," Persona demanded, his voice hard and cold as usual. As Natsume scrambled back to his feet, Persona dug his fingers into his wrist. "You'll be wearing a special control device from now on." He placed a silver band, with black marks and a cross in the center, around Natsume's wrist.

Tsubasa's eyes grew wide in horror as Nobara gasped silently. Both of them knew very well what kind of control device Persona gave to Natsume, while Hayate remained completely unfazed with it.

* * *

"You dare show yourself in class after what you did to L-sama?!" Shouda Sumire hissed at Natsume. Standing beside her were two of her members from the fan club, and all of them were glaring at Natsume. "Because of your stupidity, he's in a state of coma now. I won't forgive you."

"Wait a minute, guys, Narumi-sensei told us that it wasn't his fault," the class representative said.

"Oh, it's totally his fault, Iinchou," Sumire said, folding her arms. "In fact, a certain fan club member of mine, who happens to be in the Dangerous Ability Class, informed me about what exactly happened during the mission with L-sama. I don't doubt her words. I'm sure Narumi-sensei is just trying to be nice to this freak of nature."

"You should have been the one hurt instead of L-sama!" a fan girl uttered.

Regardless of the glares and insults, Natsume still managed to maintain composure in front of his classmates. There was nothing he could say to convince them it wasn't his fault. His torment never seemed to stop ever since he came to the academy. He was already punished severely, which explained the bandage on his left cheek, elbows and wrists, and knee, and now he had to handle his classmates' hatred.

Mochiage rammed Natsume to the ceiling with Telekinesis. "I hope you're prepared for what we're about to do, Hyuuga," he said with a smirk.

A crow suddenly attacked Mochiage and scraped his neck and cheek with its beak. Mochiage lost concentration and released Natsume from his power. Natsume dropped down but landed on the floor with perfect balance. After that, the crow flew back towards its owner, Ruka. "Natsume, are you all right?" he asked, approaching the flame-caster.

Natsume had a bad feeling about this. "Idiot, why are you helping me?"

"You're the idiot here, Natsume," Ruka replied. "Why aren't you speaking up for yourself? They're blaming you for something you didn't do."

"Ruka-kun, get away from that jerk," Sumire said.

Ruka faced his classmates seriously. "No, I won't," he said firmly. "Natsume's my friend and I won't leave his side."

The Ruka fan club girls gasped in surprise, while the others started whispering to each other about it. They found it hard to believe that the charming prince of the class is friends with a murderer.

"Nogi, you just made the biggest mistake of your life," Mochiage said, activating his Alice of Telekinesis. He started lifting Ruka.

Sumire activated her own Alice, the Cat-Dog Predisposition, and scratched Mochiage's cheek with her sharp cat-like nails. "Don't hurt, Ruka-kun!" she declared, and the bald boy shot her a glare. "Do whatever you want with the murderer! Just leave Ruka-kun alone. I'm sure Hyuuga only tricked Ruka-kun to be his friend."

Ruka regained his composure and said, "Natsume didn't trick me. The two of us are really friends." He whistled and let his crow perch on his shoulder. "And if you try hurting him again, you'll have to answer to me."

"You talk big for someone who doesn't possess an offensive Alice…" an unfamiliar voice spoke out. In an instant, everyone turned their heads to the direction of the voice and found an orange-blonde haired girl standing by the entrance. Her hair only reached up to shoulder level and she had lilac-colored eyes. She was a beauty, as she managed to catch the attention of majority of the boys in class, and she proved to be a familiar face to some since Sumire and Iinchou seemed to recognize her. "Nogi Ruka, do you really want to get hurt?"

Iinchou was practically frantic. "Umm…Everyone, please get on your knees quickly…" He knelt down on one knee and bent his head.

Sumire followed his lead as well as she demanded. "Do what Iinchou is telling you!" she shouted.

Mochiage shrugged. "And why should we do that? Sure, this girl is gorgeous, but she's not some queen here."

"Hmm… It seems that almost all of you are not familiar with me," the nameless girl said. Her smile turned wicked.

Sumire felt chills up and down her spine. Quickly she stood up and pummeled Mochiage's head with her fist. "Just get down on your knees already, idiot!" she yelled. "Don't you know anything? She's Koizumi Luna-sama!"

Everyone was shocked to hear the name, and Natsume silently wondered about that.

Mochiage swallowed hard. "I never expected to see her in person." As he knelt down, the rest of the class followed, including Ruka. "I'm sorry for my imprudence, Luna-sama."

"Oh, it's all right, as long as you remember this face clearly next time," Luna said. "It's quite understandable that most of you don't know me due to the fact I haven't made an official public appearance in this academy. Shouda-san and Tobita-san were my classmates in kindergarten before I transferred to Alice Academy America, so it's no wonder they still remember me." She set her eyes on Natsume and smiled cheerfully at him.

And Natsume didn't like her one bit. He found her oddly creepy for some reason.

"I assume that my grandfather hasn't informed you about me, correct?" she asked, and Natsume only stayed quiet. "It's rather rude of you to not answer." She raised her hand, showing him a silver ring with a small blue orb. When the orb started glowing, electric sparks came out of Natsume's silver band and shocked him.

"Natsume!" Ruka caught his best friend just time before he hit the floor. "Koizumi-sama, what do you think you're doing?"

Luna's expression turned from cheerful to cold. "Punishing him for what he did to my beloved brother," she said. "He's just like his mother—a good for nothing thorn to everyone. It makes me feel sick to my stomach when I look at you and those ugly eyes." She walked over to him and grabbed a handful of his hair.

"Koizumi-sama, let go of him," Ruka pleaded.

"And who are you to order me around, Nogi-san?"

Fearing for Ruka's life, Sumire pulled him away from Luna and Natsume and held his arm tightly. "It's not wise to go against Luna-sama, Ruka-kun. Believe me, I know what she's capable of." The way she spoke was different from the usual tone she uses. She looked so afraid, which surprised Ruka even more.

"I see that you still remember the incident back then, huh, Shouda-san?" Luna said, and Sumire bit her lip in fear. "All right… Black Cat, would you kindly follow me to my office? I would like to have a word with you in private." Luna released him, turned around, and walked towards the door.

Natsume wobbly got back to his feet and followed Luna out. When the two of them were gone, everyone was relieved that the atmosphere in class became lighter.

"Natsume… Will he be all right?" Ruka muttered.

Sumire placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ruka-kun, Hyuuga is one of the blacklisted students of this academy and Luna-sama clearly despises him. It's better if you stop being friends with him. I'm not only saying this because I hate Hyuuga, I'm saying this because I care about you."

"I have to agree with Shouda-san," Iinchou said, clasping his hands together. "Luna-sama is a very dangerous person and from what I've heard, she's particularly cruel to blacklisted students."

"Luna-sama has the Soul-sucking Alice. I've seen her use it on a boy who used to bully Iinchou a lot. She sucked a part of the boy's soul and placed him under her control. And I've heard that her Alice can suck a person's soul dry." Sumire shuddered at the memory.

"I've heard a lot of things about Luna-sama too," a girl spoke out. "She's a straight-A student in Alice Academy America and goes on missions too. She's one of the top agents there, just like L-sama."

One guy cupped his chin and thought about something. "I think I've read an article once about her winning the Miss Alice Academy title in America. She must be real popular there."

* * *

"Oh, good, all of you are here," Luna said, standing before her desk, facing the entire faculty of the elementary school division along with Natsume. "I'm not going to beat around the bush. As you all know, my grandfather, the headmaster of this establishment, has accompanied my brother to America to get treated. In his absence, he assigned me to be in charge of things around here. In other words, I'm the new law of this school. I hope you don't have a problem with that."

Jinno-sensei adjusted his glasses as he smirked. "None at all, Luna-sama," he said. "It's such an honor to have you as our substitute headmaster. I know you're very reliable and intelligent."

Luna smiled. "Why, thank you, Jinno-sensei," she said. "I think I'm going to like working with all of you. But…" She narrowed her eyes at Natsume. "I don't want thrash in my school, so what I'm going to do is to transfer you to another branch of Alice Academy in Japan."

Tempted to gag her, Natsume silently cursed her in his head.

Narumi didn't like where this was going. If Natsume were to transfer, what would become of Mikan? His precious student would be devastated for sure. Not only that, he knew that Natsume would never allow himself to be separated from Mikan. He smelled trouble brewing.

"There is a small island located east of Japan. Alice Academy there is unlike any other school. To be more specific, it's more like a prison. I'm sure you'll fit in just fine there, Hyuuga Natsume." Luna let out a slight giggle and sat down on the chair. "Oh, if you must know, your mother also went to that place."

Natsume had the urge to burn her even more. "You seem to hold a grudge against my mother," he said. "What did she ever do to you?"

"She did nothing to me," Luna said. "But I won't forgive her. That bitch of a mother of yours stole my father away from my mother. Mother almost had a miscarriage due to depression and stress. Your mother also did such despicable things in the past." She pulled out a folder from the drawer and threw it at Natsume.

Natsume looked at the pictures that were now scattered on the floor. Those were pictures of his mother in a prostitute bar, kissing with several men and taking drugs and liquor. This was a complete surprise for him, though he managed to maintain his stoic exterior. He had no idea that his mother was like that before. He was rather disappointed.

"I can't stand looking at you any longer. Get ready to pack your things, Black Cat, for you're leaving this academy first thing in the morning. Persona, take him back to his dorm room and make sure he stays there."

Persona acknowledged her order by simply bowing his head. Then he walked over to Natsume and grabbed his arm. "Now, come with me, Black Cat."

Natsume didn't budge one bit. "You're taking out all your anger on me. Isn't that a bit childish of you? I'm not the one at fault here."

"Yes, you're not to blame for what your mother did, but I simply can't forgive you." Luna activated the ring's power and shocked Natsume again. "Hmph… May I remind you that you owe my brother much for putting him in a coma?"

The shock rendered his right arm paralyze. "It was all an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen to Bradford."

Luna rolled her eyes away. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to your excuses. Persona, if you don't mind…"

Persona hauled Natsume away and out of the room, and at the time they reached outside, Mikan and Aikawa Hinako saw them.

"It's Natsume," Mikan said. She was about to call his attention when Hinako stopped her. "What's the matter, Aikawa-san?"

"He's with that dangerous man right now," Hinako said. "He probably has a mission today. It's better if we don't disturb them."

Mikan sighed. "Another mission for Natsume… I hope he comes back safely…"

* * *

Mikan was out in the garden, having an afternoon tea with Narumi-sensei and Aikawa Hinako. She was engaged in a pleasant conversation with them. As she poured another cup of tea, she noticed an orange-blonde girl walking towards them. An unfamiliar face, but Mikan had to admit that she was really pretty. She also looked good in her middle school uniform. Mikan guessed that she was probably older than her by a year or two.

Upon the girl's presence, Narumi and Hinako rose from their seats and bowed at her. "Please… There's no need for formalities here, Narumi-sensei, Aikawa-san." She sounded so elegant and mature.

"May you join us in our afternoon tea, Luna-sama?" Narumi pulled out a chair for the lady.

"Why, thank you," Luna replied, taking a seat, and then she looked at Mikan. "You must be the famous Sakura Mikan from Narumi-sensei's class."

Mikan perked up upon hearing her name. "Um…Yes, I am," she responded. "And you are?"

"I'm Koizumi Luna," Luna replied, as Hinako poured her tea. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet my brother's object of affection." She smiled delightfully.

"I'm sorry… Brother?"

Luna took a sip of her tea before she answered. "I am the sister of L Bradford, although we're not blood related," she said, setting her teacup down.

"L-kun never told me he had a sister," Mikan said, tilting her head a little to the side. "And such a pretty one too."

"Thank you for the compliment," Luna said, placing both elbows on the table and leaning her chin on her hands. "You are quite pretty yourself, Sakura-san, so I can understand why you're very popular."

Blushing a little, Mikan shook her head. "I don't think that I'm—"

"Narumi-sensei, Aikawa-san, could you please leave us alone for a while?" Luna turned to the two, who were standing a few inches away from the table. "I would like to have a private conversation with Sakura-san."

Narumi and Hinako bowed their heads. "As you wish, Luna-sama," Hinako said. "Just call us if you need anything," Narumi added. They excused themselves and walked off.

"Now that we're alone, I have some bad news about your partner, Hyuuga Natsume," Luna started, giving Mikan quite a shock. Luna placed a hand on top of hers as her expression changed to a sad one. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but Hyuuga Natsume is..."

* * *

Two guards were watching the door to his bedroom. Windows were clear, so it was easy for him to escape and visit Mikan. He moved through the rooftop as swift and agile as a cat and landed on the terrace without a sound. As walked to the door, he saw his lovely girl brushing her hair in front of the mirror. However, she had a frown on her face.

Concerned, he pushed open the door. "Hey, polka-dots," he muttered nonchalantly upon entering her Special Star room. Mikan only looked at him, much to his surprise. She would usually smile at him. Something was definitely wrong. He approached her reverently.

"Natsume, I met the new headmaster," she said, her face animated with gloomy aura. "She told me something about you…"

His eyes narrowed into slits. His hands balled into a fist. He thought back of the torture Koizumi Luna gave him and her order to transfer him to another academy. "What did she say about me?" He was tempted to refer Luna as a bitch.

She sighed deeply and toyed with her brush. "You're going to be transferred tomorrow," she said, swallowing hard. "But you refused… Natsume, you can't refuse. Our classmates' lives are on the line."

"Our classmates? Why are they involved?"

"They're not the only ones in danger." She rolled up her sleeve and revealed a black and silver hinged bangle. "She put this on me… It's a punishment device that could kill me in less than a second."

Natsume's eyes grew wide in surprise. "No, we should take it off." He reached out to grab her hand.

"No, don't touch me!" Mikan demanded, but Natsume still grabbed her. "No!" The bangle glowed and released an electrical shock, sending them sprawling to the floor.

"What the hell was that?!" Natsume exclaimed.

Mikan balanced her body on her elbows. "With this bangle on, we can no longer touch each other," she explained as tears started to form in her eyes. "Koizumi-san wants you to be transferred and she'll do anything in her power to force you. If you put up a fight tomorrow morning, one of our classmates will get hurt. Koizumi-san told me so…" Tears streamed down her eyes. It pained her to say such things, though she didn't want to be separated from Natsume.

He frowned and grew silent for a while. "Then what would happen to us? What would happen to you if I leave this place?" he said, growing steadily angry by the moment. "Dammit it… Why do bad things keep happening? You're the only family I have left and now they want us to separate. Screw them!" He punched the floor hard.

She was on her knees, clasping her hands together, as she cried. "I don't want you to leave either, Natsume, but our classmates…our classmates…" She couldn't say it. Her heart was overflowing with sadness.

"Not only our classmates…but you…" His expression seemed to have softened, despite his raging emotions. The life of his beloved was also threatened by the new headmaster and he had no choice but to accept his transfer. Slowly, he got back to his feet and looked at her. "I swear to you at this very moment that I will come back. So, no matter how long it takes, wait for me, Mikan…"

She clamped her mouth and lowered her head. "Natsume…I-I don't know…" she muttered under her breath. "With you gone, I…I…"

"I will come back," Natsume said it again. "Trust me, Mikan."

She lifted her head and stared into his face filled with determination. "Natsume…" She wiped away the tears from her eyes and stood up. "I believe you, Natsume. I will wait for you return."

The next morning, Natsume was being escorted to a limousine by Tsubasa and Nobara, who were assigned to be his guards for the day. Natsume was a little reluctant to get in the limousine because he hasn't seen Mikan yet. He took another look back at the elementary dorm to see if she was at the terrace, watching him leave, but she was nowhere in sight. Heaving a silent sigh, he hopped onto the limousine, followed by Nobara and then Tsubasa.

Just then, when the engine started, Natsume saw Mikan coming out of the trees nearby. He had the urge to run up to her and hug her with all his might. However, he restrained himself from doing so in order not to cause any more trouble for them. Mikan was waving a hand at him, bidding him farewell, with a lovely yet sad smile on her face. And as the limo started moving, Natsume tried so hard not to look back.

"You're going to miss her a lot," Tsubasa commented, placing both hands behind his head. "It's going to be tough living separately, but I'm sure you guys can handle it."

Natsume raised a brow. "And what the hell are you talking about, shadow freak?"

"We already know about the two of you," Tsubasa said. "From childhood friends to sweethearts… Pretty romantic if you ask me…"

Nobara smiled sweetly. "Um… Natsume-kun, Mikan-chan asked me to give this to you…" In her palms she revealed a silver heart locket with angel wings unfurling from the center. "There's a picture inside and a message engraved on it." She gave the locket to Natsume, who seemed to be bewildered by the beautiful accessory.

Natsume opened the locket and saw a picture of Mikan. She was smiling so elegantly and happily, clad in a white off-shouldered blouse with pink linings, and her hair was tied in two half-pigtails secured with pink ribbons. And the words engraved on the other side were "With Love, from Mikan". He smiled deep inside his heart as he maintained a stoic expression outside. He was truly happy with the gift and he was going to treasure it forever.

"I think you two deserve each other," Nobara said timidly. "I-I'm sure this parting is only temporary…"

Tsubasa nodded his head in agreement. "Just make sure you won't look at other girls once you get to your new school, okay?" He ruffled Natsume's head.

The flame-caster shot him a glare and slapped his hand away. "I don't remember giving you permission to touch me, shadow," he said, and then he shifted his eyes on the locket again. He thought in silence for a while. "Hey, shadow freak…"

A vein popped out of Tsubasa's head. "Will it kill you to call me by name?" he grumbled.

"Watch over her…"

Tsubasa blinked in confusion. "What?"

"You're her favorite senior, right? So, watch over her. Don't let me repeat it again, idiot."

"Mikan has grown pretty attached to me," Tsubasa said. "I'll watch over her without you telling me so."

Nobara placed a hand over her lips, looking a little awkward. "Um… I-I will also watch over Mikan-chan…" she stuttered nervously.

Natsume was relieved. He knew he could trust the two of them to protect Mikan in his absence. Among all the students in the Dangerous Ability Class, the two of them were not at all vicious and uncaring. They were different.

* * *

Mikan walked back to her room when the limousine drove out of sight. When she reached the desired floor, she saw Koizumi Luna standing by her bedroom door. "Koizumi-san, what brings you here?" she asked.

"I'm here to take the bangle back," Luna said. "It served its purpose well." She smiled pleasantly at the brunette.

"Yes, I guess so…" Mikan said in a sad tone.

Luna took the bangle from her wrist and placed it inside her pocket. "I apologize for letting you go through some pain, but you were aware that it was needed to make things more realistic." She held Mikan's hands. "Sakura-san, I thank you for your cooperation. If it weren't for you, we couldn't have convinced Hyuuga-kun to go. I'm truly grateful."

Lowering her head, Mikan deeply sighed. "Still, I feel so bad for lying to him," she muttered.

Throughout the day, Mikan's uneasiness did not leave her till night.

The next day, when she was out walking alone near the woods, two suspicious guys clad in black suits appeared behind her and grabbed her. Anxiety shot through her veins in a split second the moment one of them clamped her mouth with a cloth. _Who are these guys? _Retaliating, she stepped on one of the guy's foot and kicked the other one in the groin. When she was freed, she ran away from them. "Serves you right!" she shouted.

"Come back here!" the dark-haired guy with a ponytail said.

The other man with short light green hair disappeared and appeared in front of her. "You're not getting away from us, Nullifier," he said.

Thinking fast, Mikan slid under the man, between his legs, and got back up to her feet. With haste, she activated her Nullification Alice and ran off. _Those guys know who I am, but I have no idea who they are. Why are they after me in the first place? I don't think they're from the academy. _

All of a sudden, a whip caught her leg, sending her falling to the ground. The whip wasn't made of an Alice, so her Nullification Alice had no effect on it. The dark-haired man retrieved the whip and approached her. "Troublesome girl…" he said. "If you don't want to get hurt, just come with us quietly."

"No, I won't!" Mikan uttered, getting back up. She was prepared to run away again until the other guy secured his arms around her. "Hey! Let go of me!"

"You better do what she says," a voice from a short distance spoke out. All three of them turned their heads to the direction of the voice and saw two familiar people.

The men turned pale.

"T-That's Persona!" the green-haired one said, his face struck with horror. "What the hell is he doing here? I thought he was on a mission."

The dark-haired one gritted his teeth. "We've been misinformed," he said. "And the girl standing right next to him is Koizumi Luna, the Soul-Sucking Alice."

"Since you know who we are, I suggest that you get your filthy hands off of Sakura-san," Luna said. Her eyes were deadly serious.

"No way! We've worked our butts off just to get into this academy and we're not going back empty handed." The dark-haired man whacked his whip on the ground. "We'll fight you if we have to."

Luna placed a hand on her cheek. "Is that so? Too bad…" Her smile turned wicked. "Persona, I'll leave them in your care, but make sure to save our precious student."

"Yes, ma'am," Persona promptly replied.

The man swung the whip at Persona, but the masked man simply grabbed it with his hand and used his Alice to turn it into ashes. "As expected of the most dangerous man in Alice Academy…" He pulled out a gun from his suit and aimed it at Persona. "Let's see if you can stop a bullet."

"That won't be a problem," Persona said.

The green-haired man had Mikan in chains and her mouth gagged. As his companion and Persona started to fight, he raised his arm towards Luna and created a black orb in his palm. Mikan feared for Luna's life and tried to call out her name. "I can never forgive that girl's brother or her grandfather. I'm going to avenge my wife's death right here by placing a curse on her."

Adrenaline pumping, Mikan bumped into the man to stop him. However, the chains restricted her from using her Alice and the man managed to hit Luna with his curse. Mikan shook her head in dismay the moment she saw Luna dropped like a heavy log on the ground. _Koizumi-san, no! _

Persona knocked out his opponent before he saw his mistress on the ground. "Luna-sama!" He turned his head towards the other guy. "You will pay for what you did." He charged towards the guy and killed him with full force of his Alice. Once he was done, he released Mikan from her chains and walked over to Luna.

"Is she going to be all right?" Mikan asked, and then black marks started appearing on Luna's skin. "The effect of the curse Alice!" she pointed out.

"This is bad," Persona said, remaining calm. "She needs medical attention quickly."

Luna squirmed and reached out to touch Persona's coat. The second her hand made contact, his coat started disintegrating. In reaction, Persona backed away. "Don't try to touch me," Luna managed to say. Her face was etched with pain. "This kind of curse will kill anyone who comes into contact with me. Persona, hurry and get Imai Subaru here. His Healing Alice might be able to do something with this."

"Yes, Luna-sama," Persona said, and then he turned and ran off in a rush.

"Koizumi-san, what can I do to help you?" Mikan asked, kneeling down beside Luna. "Please…tell me what to do."

"Use Nullification on me to slow down the curse inside my body," Luna said, raising her hand.

The Nullifier grew silent for a while. She knew that Nullification would only be able to temporarily stop the curse, but in order to save Luna's life the curse needs to be removed. Mikan had promised Natsume's father to never use it in front of others, but this time was urgent. Mikan took her hand and clasped it firmly as she activated her Alice—a different one from her Nullification. "I'll do my best to keep you alive, Koizumi-san," she said, closing her eyes to concentrate more.

When Persona, Imai Subaru, and a few medical personnel arrived at the scene, they were surprised to see Luna well. She was even having a conversation with Mikan.

"Luna-sama, the curse…" Persona muttered, and Luna grinned at him. "What happened?"

"I was saved because of Sakura-san here," Luna said, gesturing her hand towards the brunette.

"That's impossible," Subaru said, adjusting his glasses. "The Nullification Alice does not have the ability to suck out a curse from a person's body unless she has…"

"Sakura-san has been holding out on us," Luna said, folding her arms in front of her chest. "She enrolled in this academy without ever telling anyone about her second Alice. She had managed to keep it a secret until this day."

Chuckling nervously, Mikan scratched the back of her head. "Umm… I didn't mean to keep it a secret," she said. "Oh, yeah... Whenever I use my second Alice, a stone is created. This is the curse I removed from Koizumi-san's body." She revealed a black Alice stone in her hand.

"An Alice stone created by sucking out the curse… That could only mean one thing," Persona said. "This girl not only possesses the Nullification Alice but also the Stealing Alice."

Luna nodded her head. "She has two very unique Alices," she said, looking over at Mikan. "And I think we can put those Alices to good use."

Subaru narrowed his eyes in suspicion, as Mikan appeared rather curious and excited about Luna's suggestion.

* * *

It had been three years. Mikan was no longer depressed by Natsume's absence but continues to long for his return. Her relationship with her friends grew deeper and stronger, except, of course, with Imai Hotaru. She also became a lot more attached to Narumi-sensei, whom she considered as her father, and whenever she felt sad and troubled, she often clung to her favorite senior who was now a teacher, Andou Tsubasa. Her second Alice, which was the Stealing Alice, was discovered three years ago. A few days after its discovery, Luna announced it to everyone in the academy and explained its advantages and usefulness to the academy. Luna even assured that the Stealing Alice was not at all dangerous and it was kept under control by a prevention device placed on Mikan.

Mikan had also been sent to work outside the academy countless times. Her work was not at all dangerous as she was only tasked to act as support for the Dangerous Ability Class. But she somehow disapproved of Stealing Alices from Alice people who were dying. Regardless of that fact, she continued to stay strong and cheerful. Mikan had bloomed into a fair young lady, more beautiful and appealing than ever before. She gained more admirers when she started her first year of high school, although she was still as clueless and slow about romance and a boy's pure love. There wasn't a person in the academy who didn't know her.

On a fine spring morning, Mikan made her way to the high school building. Nogi Ruka, deemed as the Animal Prince, who was also popular with the girls, was already there by the entrance. He looked up from the bird perched on his hand to her when he greeted her. A smile curved her lips at the sight of the cute robin.

"How was your work yesterday, Sakura?" Ruka asked, as they started towards their classroom.

"It was fine—nothing stressful or anything like that," she said. "I'm lucky that they don't send me to dangerous missions, though I do worry about Tsubasa-senpai and Nobara-chan a lot." Her friend the Ice Princess had also taken a job as a teacher in the academy.

Ruka held the door open for Mikan. "The two of them have been partners for a long time," he said.

Mikan walked in first and got greeted by her classmates, except by Sumire and her fan club. They were more or less sour because Ruka was with her again. But Mikan didn't mind their snobby attitudes. She was used to them. And when Ruka stepped inside the room, the fan club girls squealed and greeted their charming prince in glee. Mikan could only sigh at their silliness.

"They're really into you, Ruka-pyon," she said, giggling sweetly.

"I wish they would leave me alone," Ruka said with a sigh.

The class was pretty much the same as her old class in elementary. Though some faces were new, a lot of her old classmates were still there and her seatmate was still Ruka. Even her homeroom teacher was the same. Narumi-sensei went to all the trouble just to be the homeroom teacher of her class.

When the bell rang, Narumi-sensei walked in and told everyone to take their seats. He opened up his record book to see if anyone was absent, and after that, he put it down on his table. "Before we begin, I would like to introduce a new student."

A few people whispered to each other, wondering about the new student, but they stopped when Narumi clapped his hands to regain silence. "Please welcome your new classmate," he said, looking at the door.

The new student walked right in and took his place beside Narumi. Some students seemed to groan at once, looking rather disappointed to see the student, who had nerdy glasses and ruffled dark-green hair. In truth, he looked like that character from Death Note minus the glasses. He wore his uniform neatly and there were two gold stars on his collar.

"Oh, gosh, he looks like a total dweeb," Sumire commented, snickering. "Just look at that hair."

"Man, we get a dork for a new classmate," Mochiage said, shaking his head in disappointment. "What a drag…"

"How mean!" Mikan muttered softly. "They shouldn't judge him so quickly."

"Please introduce yourself to class," Narumi told the student.

"Nice to meet you," he began. "My name is Yukihira Ikuto. As you can see I'm a Double Star student. I have Superhuman Durability Alice and I was assigned to the Special Ability Class."

Mikan smiled in delight upon hearing that. She would love to have another new face in the Special Ability Class. "All right… I'll try to befriend him later on," she said.

* * *

**End of Chapter 17**

Akatsuki-hime: I'm so sleepy. Never knew I would finish this so late at night. But I'm glad that this is done. Mikan and the others are finally in their high school. Her Stealing Alice was discovered and she's been doing work for the academy. Of course, Luna has plans for her later on. L won't be appearing yet in the next chapter, but expect him soon. Now then, who's the new student in class? And what's with the dorky look? Find out in the next chapter.

Preview for Chapter 18:

"_That dork is talking to our Ruka-kun."_

"_Clam it, four-eyes!"_

"_Your underwear is showing, Sakura."_


	18. Chapter 18

Akatsuki-hime: High school! Our favorite characters are in high school now. Luna's still headmaster and we're not going to see L here. Who's this Yukihira Ikuto? And where's Natsume? Well, just read on to find out more.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. Aikawa Hinako is a crossover character from Bitter Virgin. L Bradford here is a character I borrowed from Love Monster.

**Plot Summary**: They were in love with each other, but everyone didn't approve of it. Enter the lives of Mikan Sakura, a popular and well-admired girl, and Natsume Hyuuga, a genius yet an outcast detested by many, as they try to overcome obstacles and protect their love.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

She thought about introducing herself to the new student during lunch time. But after stuffing her notebook into her bag, the new guy was gone. She wondered if he'd left for the cafeteria. Together with Ruka, she walked to the cafeteria and sat down at a table.

"I'll go buy lunch for us," Ruka said. "What would you like, Sakura?"

"Oh, the usual," Mikan replied, looking around the room. "You know what I like." She couldn't find him anywhere in the room.

"Sakura, are you looking for Yukihira?"

Mikan nodded her head. "Since he's going to be in the same Alice class as me, I figured that I should get to know him better."

"You'll get the chance," Ruka said. "I'll be right back with the food." With that, he went to the counter.

She watched as a pretty pink-haired girl and a tall raven-haired boy walk by hand-in-hand. She saw a girl with an instrument case in her hand and a group of girls chatting at the next table. She also noticed some boys at the other side of the room staring at her and waved a hand at them.

Just then, she saw him. The glasses and the messy hair—he was fairly easy to spot. Her hazel eyes followed him as he walked towards an empty table. He saw her glance at him and he looked over at her. Mikan stood up and approached him.

"Hey, there!" she greeted with a smile.

He made eye contact with her, but he made no attempt to greet her back.

"I'm Sakura Mikan, one of your classmates," she introduced, holding up her hand to shake. "I'm also in the Special Abilities Class like you. I hope we can be friends."

He shook her hand. "I'm sure you already know who I am," he said nonchalantly. "You say you're in the Special Abilities Class. So, what kind of Alice do you have?"

Mikan opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by an orange-blonde haired girl that came walking up to her. "Sakura-san, let's have lunch together."

She turned as the girl came to a halt beside her. "Koizumi-san…"

Koizumi Luna shifted her gaze to the bespectacled boy. "I see you're getting friendly with the new student," she said. "Yukihira-san, do you like your new class? Did you make any friends?"

Yukihira bowed his head to show respect. "It's quite fine, Koizumi-sama," he said. "As for friends, I have none at the moment."

"Well, you could start off with Sakura-san here," Luna said, placing a hand on Mikan's shoulder. "She's a very sweet girl. I'm sure you'll come to like her."

Mikan giggled in embarrassment. "Koizumi-san… I don't think…"

"Oh, look, there's Nogi-san." Luna pointed out. "Let us go have lunch with him, Sakura-san. Please excuse us, Yukihira-san." She took Mikan's hand and hauled her away.

"I'll talk to you later, Yukihira-kun," Mikan said, waving her hand. She was eager to learn more about him.

* * *

That afternoon after school, Mikan invited the new student to spend the afternoon at a café in Central Town. Mikan was enjoying herself until Luna called her and reminded her it was time to go.

"I have school work to do." Mikan sighed. "I'm sorry if I can't stay and chat, Yukihira-kun."

"It's no problem," Yukihira replied.

Of all the work to do, doing undercover work was the one she disliked the most. She didn't look forward to going to the headmaster's office and listen to the plan. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yukihira-kun." But before she could run off, the guy grabbed her hand. "Eh? What's the matter, Yukihira-kun?"

He tore his gaze away from her and sat back down. "Just be careful during work," he said.

That took her by surprise. Why did he tell her to be careful? Yukihira doesn't know of her work yet. Maybe she was just being paranoid. "Thanks… Don't worry, I will!" With that, she dashed off.

As she reached the school administration building, she bumped into Tsubasa in the hallways. She almost fell on her butt but Tsubasa caught her and helped her back on her feet.

"You're still clumsy as ever, Mikan," he said, ruffling her hair.

"Ah…Sorry about that, sensei…"

"Hey, I may be a teacher, but you can still call me senpai in private," Tsubasa said.

"I get confused sometimes," she said with a giggle. She then noticed a photograph of a girl on the girl. Picking it up, she saw that it was Aikawa Hinako's picture. "Senpai, is this yours?"

Tsubasa's eyes grew wide. "Give it back." He swiped it away and put it in his pocket.

"Senpai, why do you have Aikawa-san's picture?" Mikan smiled mischievously. "Don't tell me you have a crush on her? But don't you have Misaki-senpai already?"

"It's…not like that…" He lowered his gaze to the floor. "She's someone special to me."

"More special than Misaki-senpai?"

Tsubasa shook his head vigorously. "Misaki's different. She's my girlfriend. Aikawa Hinako is…" He thought it was the right time to tell Mikan the truth. "Mikan, Aikawa Hinako is actually my older sister."

Mikan gasped in surprise. "WHAT?! Your sister?! But…But…Aikawa-san said she doesn't have any siblings and how come you've never told me about this before?"

"I'm sorry for keeping it from you," Tsubasa said, leaning against the wall, placing his hand over his temple. "It's not like I didn't trust you or anything. It's just that I was threatened by the headmaster to keep this a secret from everyone else. Oh, but Sakurano knows about this."

"Headmaster? Do you mean Koizumi-san?"

"No… I meant the old geezer." Tsubasa heaved a big sigh. "In the end, I wasn't able to tell her that I'm her brother. She graduated from this place without knowing the truth."

Mikan could sense his feeling of regret. "Senpai, why don't you go and see her? You're no longer a student here. You're free to go outside whenever you like."

Tsubasa sadly shook his head. "Those damn headmasters forbid me from ever seeing her again. If I make any attempt, he might hurt Nee-san and Misaki." He straightened up and placed a hand on Mikan's shoulder. "Please don't tell this to anyone."

She placed a hand on top of his. "I promise I won't tell your secret." She gave him a kind smile, and Tsubasa couldn't help embracing her firmly. "Senpai… You mustn't lose hope. I'm sure there's way for you to reunite happily with your sister. And you know that I'm always here to support you."

"Thanks, Mikan…" Tsubasa muttered. "Thank you…"

* * *

Early morning the next day, Mikan was still sleeping soundly when Narumi-sensei came into her room and sat on her bed.

"Wake up, Mikan-chan," he said, shaking his student's shoulder.

"Whatever it is, it can wait until dawn," Mikan said sleepily, burrowing under the covers.

"No can do, Mikan-chan," Narumi said, pulling the covers away. "You're going jogging with me. The headmaster always wants you to stay in shape."

Mikan opened one eye and saw that Narumi-sensei was wearing his purple sweats and running shoes. "All right…" she muttered, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "It's so tiring to do this every morning and I just slept for four hours. Yesterday's mission took out a lot from me."

"Come on… Andou-kun and Ibaragi-san have been running around the block five times already."

"Wow… They're pretty tough."

After fifteen rounds of jogging, Mikan dressed up for school and came to the cafeteria to have breakfast. She was eating her pancake when Ruka came through the door. He was also ready for school.

"Good morning, Ruka-pyon," Mikan said, helping herself to orange juice.

"Good morning, Sakura," Ruka said. "Did you have a good time with Yukihira?"

Mikan nodded her head. "Even though he wasn't much a talker, he was pretty nice." She took another bite of her pancake. "You should befriend him too, Ruka-pyon, so he'll get used academy life quickly."

Ruka smiled. "I'll be glad to, Sakura," he said. Then he noticed Yukihira coming through the door. "Speaking of which, he's here."

"Yukihira-kun, over here!" Mikan yelled out, waving her hand.

In an instant, a lot of boys glared at Yukihira.

Mikan pushed her chair back and rushed over to Yukihira. "Sit together with me and Ruka-pyon," she said, wrapping her arm around his. This made the fan boys very jealousy, but she didn't notice that. "Let's go!"

As Yukihira was introduced to Ruka, Sumire and the fan girls grew furious.

"That dork is talking to our Ruka-kun," Sumire said, breaking her chopsticks in her hand. "And he's being way too close to Sakura-san. We can't let this slide. We have to do something about him."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Mochiage said as he came up to her. "I haven't bullied someone for a long time. That guy would be an easy victim."

* * *

In math class later that morning, the students were solving three problems on the board. They were given ten minutes to solve them. "I can't seem to get this problem," Ruka said. "I just don't get it."

"I'm having a hard time as well," Mikan said. "The first two was easy, but the last one doesn't compute." She glanced over at Yukihira and noticed that he was already done. "You're already done?" She looked down at his notebook and was surprised to see that he solved all the problems. But before she could even comment, the teacher called him to answer the third problem on the board. The first two questions were already answered by Iinchou and Sumire.

"How unfortunate… You're left with problem number 3," Sumire said, snickering, as Yukihira past her.

"Can he solve it?" Ruka asked, feeling a little worried for his new friend.

Mikan smiled confidently. "Just believe in him, Ruka-pyon."

In less than a minute Yukihira was able to solve problem number 3 correctly. The teacher was amazed. "I had a hard time solving that for the first time and you did it so easily. Good job, Yukihira-san."

Some students, including Mikan and Ruka, applauded Yukihira for his work, while Sumire, Mochiage, and their group only grumbled and narrowed their eyes.

Yukihira slid down in his seat, and the student in front of him gave him a dirty look, but he just ignored it.

At lunch, Yukihira found himself standing in front of Sumire in the cafeteria line. He was taking one strawberry cake for dessert when Sumire moved a little closer. "Hey, dweeb," she said, "I want you to stay away from Ruka-kun. You're not fit enough to be his friend."

Yukihira turned around and fixed Sumire with an icy stare. "I really think there are a lot of calories in those two pieces of chocolate cake and that cheese muffin, not to mention all the fat and sugar. Why don't you go on a diet? You'd feel a lot healthier if you lost a few pounds."

Several of the fan club girls standing close by gave a gasp of shock.

"And I really think that you should keep your nose out of other people's affairs!" Sumire's voice rang out loud and clear, and several people turned to stare.

"Whatever…" He walked away and went to en empty table.

Sumire lifted her chin. "That bastard!" she uttered. "He's going to pay for insulting me." She flounced off, holding her tray with two pieces of chocolate cake and cheese muffin.

Yukihira was about to have a bite of his sandwich when it suddenly flew out of his hand. Not only that, his tray and the table started levitating in mid-air. His guess was Telekinesis Alice.

"You sure have some nerve embarrassing Shouda like that." It was Mochiage. Standing right behind him were his two lackeys. "Looks like I have to teach you a lesson about respect." He dumped the cake, sandwich, and juice on Yukihira, completely messing his hair and uniform.

"You guys are the ones who need a lesson about respect," Yukihira said, adjusting his glasses.

"Clam it, four-eyes!" Mochiage dropped the table and pushed Yukihira away with his Alice.

The students were getting restless as some were shouting out for a fight. Mochiage's two companions grabbed hold of Yukihira, and Mochiage punched him in the stomach and on the face. As Yukihira dropped onto his knees, Mochiage lifted a three bowls of ramen from the other table.

"Let's see how you'd look like drenched in ramen," Mochiage said. He was about to hover the ramen over to Yukihira when Mikan grabbed his shoulder and used her Nullification. Mochiage lost control of his Alice and got his companions wet instead. "Sakura?!"

Mikan had a serious expression on. "Fighting and bullying are prohibited," she said, releasing his shoulder. "And is this any way to treat a fellow classmate, huh, Mochiage-kun?" She walked over to Yukihira and helped him stand.

"But he was asking for it," Mochiage said.

"I think you were asking for it, Mochiage-san." It was a voice that sent chills up and down Mochiage's spine. "I want you and your friends in my office later after school."

Mochiage and his lackeys quickly bowed their heads at Luna, the headmaster of the school. "Yes, ma'am!" they said in unison.

"Sakura-san, why don't you take Yukihira-san to the infirmary while I watch over these three as they clean up the cafeteria?" Luna said with the sweetest of smiles, but she was sending bad vibes towards Mochiage and his friends.

"All right… I will…" Mikan said, turning to Yukihira. "Let's go."

There was no one in the infirmary by the time they got there. The nurse was probably on lunch break. Mikan told Yukihira to sit down on the bed and went to get ointment for the bruise. She found one in the medicine cabinet and hurried back to him. But she managed to trip on the chair and fell down in front of him. She closed her eyes in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she showed her clumsy side to him. She was expecting him to laugh but he didn't.

"You're such a ditz, polka-dots," Yukihira said in a casual voice.

Mikan's heart skipped a beat. "What…?" Only one person calls 'polka-dots' and she hasn't seen that person for three years. Could it be that Yukihira was Natsume? She looked up at him. "You called me polka-dots… Are you—"

Yukihira pointed at something and said, "Your underwear is showing, Sakura," he said.

Mikan blinked. "Eh?" She looked down and saw that her skirt was lifted up. Her polka-dotted underwear was exposed to him. She let out an ear-splitting shriek. "Yukihira-kun, you pervert! You didn't have to look at them." She gave him a few light punches until he got annoyed.

"Stop, will you?" He grabbed her wrists and pinned her down the bed.

"Y-Yukihira-kun…?" Mikan could feel his breath against her face. He was too close for comfort.

He leaned more, his lips almost meeting hers, and at that moment, Mikan thought he was going to kiss her. But Yukihira pulled away and got off the bed. "I'm sorry," he said. He quickly left the infirmary, leaving Mikan in a daze.

**End of Chapter 18**

**

* * *

  
**

Akatsuki-hime: I gave you a big clue here. If you were into the story, you would know who Yukihira Ikuto is. Things are pretty peaceful for Mikan now that she's in high school. Tsubasa still has his problems with his sister. If you're wondering where Youichi is, he's going to make an appearance in the next chapter.

Preview for Chapter 19:

"_Onee-chan, are you all right?"_

"_Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"_

"_I wasn't planning on revealing myself this soon. But I couldn't control myself anymore. I wanted you badly." _


	19. Chapter 19

Akatsuki-hime: Yeah, after receiving a death treat from a friend for being so lazy, I decided to get busy with writing again. I'm sorry if I wasn't inspired these couple of days. Writer's block! Okay, I miss Mikan, so I'll do my best for this chapter.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. Aikawa Hinako is a crossover character from Bitter Virgin. L Bradford here is a character I borrowed from Love Monster.

**Plot Summary**: They were in love with each other, but everyone didn't approve of it. Enter the lives of Mikan Sakura, a popular and well-admired girl, and Natsume Hyuuga, a genius yet an outcast detested by many, as they try to overcome obstacles and protect their love.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

The persistent knock grew louder with each clap of the brass ring against the door. It was four in the morning. Mikan wasn't supposed to be up till five. The knock became louder. Then she heard her name. Quickly Mikan climbed out of bed, wrapped herself with a silk robe and hurried to the door.

"Mikan, I just got back from my mission," Tsubasa said, panting hard, trying to regain composure. "And I heard the headmaster discussing some matters to Persona—matters concerning that Youichi-kid."

Her eyes grew wide in surprise. "What are they planning to do with You-chan?" she asked, almost raising her voice.

The shadow prince leaned against the doorframe and took a deep breath. "Since he's been growing more powerful each day, that kid is good enough for missions now." He was sure that the next thing he was about to say would shocked her. "And the headmaster plans on using him for assassinations."

Mikan let out a gasp in horror. "No…" She shook her head. "Not You-chan… I've been doing my best in every mission so that my friends wouldn't get hurt and yet…"

Tsubasa's deep-blue eyes settled on hers. She watched them slip down to where her hands trembled. She clenched her hands tighter. "Mikan, I know it's hard, but we can't go against the academy. It's far too risky." He ran an uneasy hand through his hair and sighed. He could never go against the academy, not while they're using Misaki, Mikan, and his sister against him. Same goes for Mikan as well. A lot was at stake.

"Senpai, where is You-chan now?"

"In his room, sleeping…" Tsubasa said, stuffing one hand in his pocket. "I guess I told you the bad news a little too early. Sorry about that."

Mikan weakly smiled. "No…It's all right, senpai. I'm glad you told me. At least, I could think of some way through this. I don't want You-chan to experience a life of darkness."

"I see…" Tsubasa ruffled her already messy hair and chuckled. "You're just too good to be true, Mikan. Well, I'll see you later, okay? Sorry again for waking you up at this hour."

"It's really fine, Tsubasa-senpai," Mikan replied.

When Tsubasa left, Mikan closed the door and leaned her back against it. "You-chan doing missions? No way… I won't let that happen!"

Later that morning before classes, Mikan paid Youichi a visit in the Elementary School Dorm. The boy was very happy to see her and quickly invited her in his room. Looking at Youichi, Mikan was amazed how he had grown. He wasn't the puny little kid anymore. He had grown to be leaner, a bit taller, of course not as tall as her, and he was very mature for his age. He still looked cute in her eyes, sporting that unruly silver hair of his and pair of luscious green eyes. He also had become the target of admiration at school, which didn't please him one bit. Despite those facts, Youichi was still attached to Mikan, still looking up to her as an older sister. Truth to be known, Mikan was Youichi's most important person.

Youichi served her a glass of milk and sat down beside her on the bed. "What brings you here, Onee-chan?" he asked. He would usually show a stoic face toward others, but when it comes to Mikan, his face lightens up.

Not knowing how to tell him, Mikan perked up and gulped down the milk. She then set the glass down on the bedside drawer and looked at him intensely. "You-chan, no matter what happens, I'm always here for you! You know that, right?" she asked, and Youichi, blinking in confusion, merely nodded his head in reply. "And you know that I really love you, You-chan! I will always care for you like a big sister would!"

Getting more confused by the minute, though feeling a bit pleased with what she said, Youichi held her shoulders firmly. "Onee-chan, are you all right?" he asked. "You're acting weirder than usual."

"No, no! I'm not acting weird. I'm just being normal." She laughed out loud, scratching the back of his head. "Oh, it's almost time for school. I have to get going. I just came here to see how you were doing. Besides, I rarely see you these days, so I kinda missed you. Thank you for your time, You-chan!" She kissed him on the cheek and dashed out of the room, leaving a bewildered and slightly blushing Youichi.

Mikan ran out of the dorm and hid behind some trees. "I couldn't tell him," she said, lightly hitting her head. "How could I? I don't want You-chan to worry." There was only one thing left to do and that was to confront the headmaster about the matter.

---

"Good morning, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted the blonde as she came up to him in the classroom.

His blue eyes sparkled at the sight of the brunette. "Good morning to you too, Sakura," he greeted back. He also loved the view of her sunny smile. "Did you do all the homework last night?"

Mikan nodded her head. "Of course, I did! As usual, I had a hard time solving the problems in Math. English and Japanese weren't that hard. Science was a bit difficult too, but I did well. How about you, Ruka-pyon?"

"Well, I didn't exactly enjoy answering the math problems," he explained.

"Maybe we should let Yukihira-kun check our answers!" she suggested, taking her seat, as she placed her bag on the desk. "He seems to be a really smart guy. I bet he can teach us too."

Ruka felt a little wary of her suggestion. "Um…sure…I guess we can let him teach us," he said.

Mikan noticed Yukihira Ikuto entering the classroom. Quickly she stood up and waved a hand at him. "Good morning, Yukihira-kun!" she said it loud and clear, catching her fan boys' attention.

Adjusting his glasses, Yukihira silently walked toward his seat while ignoring the death glares from the fan boys. "Good morning, Sakura," he said. "Are you always this loud in the morning?" He sounded way sarcastic.

And his tone of voice was awfully familiar to Mikan. "I think mornings should be fun and lively!" she told him. She then took out her math homework and practically shoved it at Yukihira's face. "Can you check my answers? I'm not that confident in math. I know you're good."

Sighing, Yukihira took the homework, sat down, and browsed through it. "You got numbers 3, 7, and 8 wrong," he flatly said.

"Really?" Mikan tapped her cheek with one finger, thinking of a way to answer it. "No good… I don't get it. Yukihira-kun, please teach me how to solve it." She was saying this with hands in a prayer form.

Once again Yukihira sighed in defeat. "I guess you're not all that, huh? Even though you're a Special Star…"

Ruka didn't like his tone one bit. It seemed like Yukihira was insulting Mikan. "Are you suggesting that she doesn't deserve to be a Special Star?" Ruka asked, keeping a calm voice.

Yukihira glanced at Ruka before rolling his eyes away. "No… I just find it strange that a Special Star student is asking help from a Double Star," he said. "The Special Star students back at my old school were so high-and-mighty to the point they don't give a damn care about lower star-ranked students."

"Is that so?" Ruka eased up a bit and took out his homework from his bag. "I guess you wouldn't mind checking my answers too, right?"

"It's a bother," Yukihira said coldly but smirked immediately. "But it's better than doing nothing while waiting for classes to start."

Mikan felt a sort of friendship forming between the two boys and couldn't help giving them hugs. "Yukihira-kun, Ruka-pyon is really a kind and gentle person. I'm sure you'll get along with him just fine." She threw him a smile and then at Ruka. "Ruka-pyon, look out for him, okay?"

He was never the one to resist a request from Mikan. "All right," Ruka replied with a charming smile.

---

---

"Koizumi-san is out? How come?" Mikan asked Narumi-sensei. They were currently in the teacher's bedroom, with Narumi having a cup of coffee. When classes were over, Mikan had busied herself with homework and research, and then she decided to hang out with Narumi after dinnertime.

"She's away on a business trip and won't be back till next week," Narumi replied. "You should be happy. You won't be doing missions for a while. Only the headmaster gets to decide on what missions you'll take."

Mikan knocked her head against the table. "Should I really be happy?" she muttered under her breath. The mere fact that Youichi was going to be assigned to missions wracked her nerves tremendously. "Tsubasa-senpai, Nobara-chan, and the others should be given a break too."

"We can't do anything about it," Narumi sadly said.

Pushing her chair away from the table, Mikan stood up and bowed at Narumi. "Please excuse me, sensei," she said. "I want to take a walk outside to clear my mind."

"All right…" Narumi said, patting her head gently. "Remember to be back in your dorm by curfew. I know how long your walk takes." He giggled.

Mikan smiled. "I'll try…" she said.

The sight of the moonlight, with the fog just beginning to rise up made the Northern Forest seem welcoming. She went inside the forest, hoping that nature would ease her troubled thoughts. A few minutes later she spotted a lake where the beautiful moon was reflected so majestically on the surface of the water. She decided to stop by and gaze at the view. As she approached the lake, she saw a familiar guy not too far from her. He was sitting on a blanket laid out on the patch of grass and there was a tent beside him.

"Wait a minute…Isn't that…?" Mikan's lips curved into a smile as she recognized the person. "Yukihira-kun!"

The guy turned his head toward the direction of the voice. "What are you doing here?" he asked coldly, gazing up at her with those bespectacled eyes.

Mikan crossed her arms over her chest. "I should ask you the same thing," she said. "And you even have a tent? Are you camping? What's the matter—can't sleep in the dorm?"

Yukihira grunted. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" he blurted, laying down on his back, as he place his hands behind his head.

She kicked off her shoes and sat down beside him. "I've been told that a lot by Natsume," she said before a frown greased her lips. She thought back of the good times she shared with Natsume. She missed him so much. There wasn't a day she wouldn't think of him. He was still the special guy in her heart. "I wonder what he's doing right now."

Yukihira sat up and set her eyes on her. A tear escaped from her eye and he unconsciously wiped it off with his hand.

Instantly Mikan looked at him in surprise. "Oh… Was I crying?" She felt awkward as she lowered her gaze. "You must think that I'm weird, huh?"

"You're always weird to me," he said in a tone she was so familiar with. As Mikan looked up at him again, he removed his glasses and revealed a pair of crimson orbs. "And you easily cry at the simplest of things. Nothing much has changed except at the fact you have a chest now."

Mikan was too stunned to even retort at that perverted statement. The moment she saw those crimson eyes everything around her had stopped. As Yukihira raked his hand through his hair, the color of his hair slowly turned from dark-green to black. Mikan couldn't believe her eyes. "N-Natsume?" Tears welled up in her eyes almost too quickly. "I-Is that really y-you?"

"You really are a crybaby, polka-dots…" Natsume said, smirking arrogantly.

It was no wonder why he called her 'polka-dots' at the infirmary. Yukihira was actually Natsume in the flesh. "Am I dreaming?!" She pinched Natsume hard, making him wince. "No, I guess not."

Natsume got annoyed and pinched her nose. "You're supposed to pinch yourself, ditz," he told her.

"But I just wanted to make sure," Mikan said, making weird sounds because of her pinched nose.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"

More tears streamed down her face. She couldn't tell how happy she was at that moment. It seemed like forever since she last saw him. "Natsume, you idiot! You should have told me it was you in the beginning!" She hugged him so firmly as if there was no tomorrow, and he hugged her back. "But I'm glad… I'm really glad that you're here with me again."

"I'm back for good," he whispered huskily in her ear. "And I'm never letting you go again, polka-dots."

Mikan smiled mischievously. "Really now?" Still teary eyed, she pushed Natsume away and stuck out her tongue. "Then try catching me, pervert." She ran away from him, without putting her shoes back on.

Natsume shrugged. "Annoying as usual," he said, standing up and going after her. He tried grabbing her, but Mikan was quick on her feet and evaded every attempt she made. "This is ridiculous." He summoned up his Fire Alice to block Mikan's path and finally caught her.

"And I thought you have a different Alice now," she said. "I see the Fire Alice is still working like a charm, but I won't let you have your way so easily." She kissed him on the cheek, making him drop his guard for a second, and escaped once again.

"And I thought you've grown up by now," he said, crossing his arms.

She turned to face him, her hair swaying gracefully with her movements, as the moon's glow reflected her lovely face. "Same old grumpy Natsume," she giggled, skipping backwards. "But that's the grumpy Natsume I know and love." She skipped around like a playful little girl until she tripped and fell backwards into the water.

Natsume shook his head in dismay. "Clumsy fool," he muttered. He helped her out of the water and carried her bridal style back to his campsite. He set her down on the blanket and threw a towel at her face. "Dry yourself off."

"Rude much?!" she retorted.

"Just dry yourself off before you catch a cold," Natsume said as he lit the firewood with his Alice. "It might be better if you remove your uniform."

Mikan had removed her socks and wrapped herself with the towel, keeping the wet uniform on. "You're such a pervert! I won't take if off out here."

"Don't be so stubborn."

"Not here!"

Natsume showed off his trademark smirk. "So, you wouldn't mind taking it off in front of me if we were in your room?"

Mikan blushed beet red and vigorously shook her head. "Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!" She looked away and shivered at the coldness. "We're not married yet. Girls are not supposed to show their bodies to guys unless—"

"And who told you that crap?" Natsume cut her off. Mikan pouted and then shivered again. "You're still cold, huh?"

"Yeah, especially my toes," she said. "But they'll warm up in no time." She positioned herself near the fire.

"Give them to me," Natsume said, stoic as usual.

"What?"

"Give me your foot," he said again. She studied his face for a flicker of amusement, but Natsume simply reached out for her ankle. A wave of warmth shot up her leg as his fingers brushed her knee. Reluctantly, she surrendered her foot. "You have small feet." He moved the length of his thumb across the inside of her arch in long, slow strokes.

Mikan curled her toes around his fingers involuntarily. She sighed. "I guess the Cinderalla shoes fits…" she said. "Natsume, I think I understand the reason for disguising yourself. It's to hide your identity from the academy, right?"

"I told you that I would come back, didn't I?" Natsume said. "It was the only way to get into this academy."

She expelled the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Natsume reached for her other foot. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the feeling of the massage. The firm strokes seemed to demand letting of more than just the chilly tension in her feet. When the movement of his hand stopped, Mikan opened her eyes.

Natsume pulled her into his arms and nestled his chin against the crook of her neck. He inhaled her sweet scent, which roused up his senses even more. Easing away, Natsume put a finger under her chin and tilted her face toward his. Then he leaned forward, his face so close that she felt his breath brush her lips, his eyes just inches from hers. "Let me tell you one thing," he said, his voice husky. "You've become more desirable than before."

Her cheeks flushed red. "N-Natsume, what are you saying?" she managed.

"I wasn't planning on revealing myself this soon," he said. "But I couldn't control myself anymore. I wanted you badly."

And then he was kissing her, reaching toward the feel of her mouth on his, the feeling of connecting with the moment that wiped out past and future in its intensity. She clung to that moment, deepening the kiss. She parted her lips and opened them to him. Natsume eagerly answered her invitation. She felt his tongue seek its way into her mouth, tasting her with such passion.

**End of Chapter 19**

**

* * *

  
**

Akatsuki-hime: Natsume had revealed himself! The lovers have finally reunited once more. Luna will be back in the next chapter. Fret not, she won't cause any problems for Mikan and Natsume. Narumi will have some spotlight in the next chapter. I'll try to update soon, so please don't kill me. Leave feedbacks, not flames

Preview for Chapter 20:

"_I've met your mother."_

"_I stared because of her face… She was devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful… "_

"_It seemed excessive for her to have the looks and the skills. But as far as I could tell, life here in the academy worked that way most of the time. It also bought her acceptance here" _


	20. Chapter 20

Akatsuki-hime: Finally done with Chapter 20. I don't think this story will go beyond 25 or so. Not sure, but I'm not planning to make things longer. As I've stated in the last chapter, Narumi will have some spotlight here. You'll get to learn more about Mikan's mother too and how she met Narumi.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. Aikawa Hinako is a crossover character from Bitter Virgin. L Bradford here is a character I borrowed from Love Monster.

**Plot Summary**: They were in love with each other, but everyone didn't approve of it. Enter the lives of Mikan Sakura, a popular and well-admired girl, and Natsume Hyuuga, a genius yet an outcast detested by many, as they try to overcome obstacles and protect their love.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Mikan crossed her legs, hoping to stop her fidgeting. A moment later, her foot tapped impatiently on the carpet, making her knee bob up and down. Her night with Natsume, who was disguising himself as the student named Yukihira Ikuto, had been so wonderful that she couldn't stop thinking about it all day. She let out a breath. Right now, she needed to set her mind straight.

Nobara sat on one side of her, Tsubasa on the other. Misaki, Youichi, and Narumi were all there, too—all in their night attires, sitting on the carpeted floor. She was the one who called them. She told them that she had something important to say to them.

"So, spill it… You and Ruka-pyon are finally going out?! I'm right, huh?" Tsubasa asked in an excited tone.

Misaki tugged on his ear. "I would be excited if it were true, but I don't think that's the thing she wanted to tell us," she said, and then she released his ear.

"Why is everyone teasing me and Ruka-pyon so much? We're just friends," Mikan said. "Besides, you all know who I like…" She slightly blushed.

Tsubasa sighed. "Yeah…I know… But I haven't seen that guy for a long time. Heck, I hadn't heard of him since he left the academy. Wonder what he's doing right now."

"He promised Mikan-chan that he would come back," Nobara said.

"I guess promises are meant to be broken," said a stoic Youichi.

"Natsume didn't break his promise," Mikan said, surprising everyone.

"What do mean by that?" Narumi questioned.

Smiling cheerfully, Mikan stood up and walked over to the balcony doors. She turned the knob and opened the door, letting the cold night wind in. "Natsume kept his promise," she said. "He came back for me." With that said, a figure jumped down on the balcony and stood up. The unruly raven hair and the fierce crimson red eyes—Natsume walked into the light for everyone to see.

"The Black Cat?!" uttered Tsubasa, pointing a finger at him, looking shocked. "It's really you. Woah…Long time no see…"

"Yeah…This is such a surprise," Misaki said.

"When did you return?" Narumi followed up.

Mikan giggled. "I'll tell you all about it." She pulled Natsume inside and closed the door. After making sure her Nullification Barrier was still strong, she and Natsume sat down with the group. Then she started her story.

---

"You know, Natsume, the glasses are a good look for you," Tsubasa joked as he elbowed the flame-caster. "And the wild hair is pure genius." He let out a laugh.

Natsume threw him a death glare. Mikan had just finished telling them how they first met and how he revealed himself to her, and he got a load of teasing from the Shadow Prince. "I guess you wanna die early."

Tsubasa chuckled and patted Natsume's back. "Hey, chill, man… You've got so much fire in you. I was just messing around."

Narumi was inspecting Natsume's Ikuto glasses and figured that it was specially made by an artisan. The glasses contained special properties that can hide one's identity completely. No Alice can detect it. "This is amazing…" he said. "Who provided you with these glasses?"

"Got it from someone you know," answered Natsume.

"Someone I know?"

Natsume turned his head to Mikan, looking quite serious. "I've met your mother," he said.

Mikan blinked in confusion. "My mother?"

Narumi was quick to react. "You've met Yuka-senpai?!" he exclaimed.

Mikan was more confused. "Senpai? Narumi-sensei, you knew my mother?"

Brushing a hand through his wavy blonde hair, Narumi let out sigh. "She was my idol…the person I looked up to the most," he said in a solemn voice. His eyes reflected his nostalgic feeling. "Yuka-senpai was like a sister to me…always looking after me without asking anything in return… She was a good friend."

"How come you've never told me about this before?" Mikan asked.

"I didn't mean to hide it from you, Mikan-chan," Narumi replied. "I was just waiting for the right time. And I had to be careful. The headmaster forbids me to tell you about Yuka-senpai."

Natsume shrugged. "That old geezer… He doesn't want Mikan to end up the same way as her mother did. Azumi Yuka rebelled against the headmaster."

"Yuka-senpai was nothing more than a mere pawn to the headmaster during her time here," Narumi added, recalling all the painful things his favorite senior had faced. "Growing tired of it, she ran away from the academy. I wanted to go with her, but she asked me to stay…to watch over Sakurano-kun and Imai-kun…"

"The previous council president and vice-president?" Tsubasa said. "Are they pretty tight with Mikan's mother?"

"Yuka-senpai treated them like her little brothers. She loved them dearly and it was painful for her to leave them behind," Narumi explained.

"_Senpai, wait, I'm coming with you!" young 15-year old Narumi said as he grabbed the hand of a girl. "You're not doing this alone." _

_The light-sized girl shuddered uncomfortably. Peering over shoulder, she gave Narumi the saddest of expressions. Her beautiful brown eyes were filled with tears. _

"_The headmaster has gone far enough. Let's get out this place and find a new life outside."_

_The brunette shook her head in dismay. "Naru, you have to stay here," she pleaded. "Please protect the children…" _

"_But, senpai, I want to—" Before he could finish his sentence, Yuka disappeared from sight. She used teleportation. _

Recalling those memories brought pain in his heart. Narumi knew how much suffering his senior went through and he wished he could have done something to help her. "It's been so many years… I've missed her so much."

"The feeling's the same with her," Natsume said. "During my time with her, I've heard some interesting stories about you from her, most of them were about the times you annoy her to no end. And who would have guessed you were once a cold-hearted jerk?"

Tsubasa chuckled. "Are you serious? Naru—cold-hearted? But he's always so bubbly."

Narumi sighed. "I was different… If you knew me back then, I don't think you'll like me…" He brushed a hand through his hair. "But Yuka-senpai was the only one who understood me. She became my first true friend in this academy."

"Sensei…" Mikan was the one who spoke up this time. "Can you tell me more about my mother?"

The teacher smiled at her. "Of course, Mikan-chan."

* * *

Mikan had learned a lot about her mother from Narumi-sensei. Hearing all the wonderful things her mother did sure made her eager to meet her. She asked Natsume about her whereabouts. However, Natsume refused to tell her because he promised Yuka to keep it a secret until the right time comes. Mikan understood the situation, but she really wanted to meet her.

Over the next few days, nothing of particular importance happened. Mikan was still the school's heartthrob and idol, while Natsume a.k.a. Yukihira Ikuto continued to stumble through school. Though everyday proved to be boring in school for Natsume, he loved his current secret life with Mikan.

But within these days, Shouda Sumire, the cat-dog girl, noticed something about Ikuto.

"Your gaze settled on Sakura-san has increased," she said, tapping her foot impatiently, as she stared coldly at him. "And I think that's called love."

Natsume shrugged. "You're delusional."

"Word of advice… Stay away from Sakura-san."

"You just came here to tell me that?"

She ignored his response and sat down on his desk. "For someone like you…" She pointed a finger at his face. "Sakura-san's in another league."

"Since you're new, we'll give you some info about the school princess." It was Mochiage. He appeared right beside Sumire. "In the year she entered high school, the number of people who have confessed their love for Sakura Mikan is MORE than half of the boys' population. If you're planning to make a move on her, forget it! You'll be rejected for sure." Mochiage let out an arrogant laugh.

"Sakura-san may be the biggest threat to the Ruka-kun fan club, but even I know where she stands. She's pretty, smart, and athletic, and the best thing about her is her personality. The perfect guy for her is my Ruka-kun, but of course, I'm not giving up on him."

Mochiage folded his arms. "Don't try anything funny with Sakura or else!" he threatened.

When the teacher came in, Sumire and Mochiage took their seats. Mikan came back from her little chit-chat with Anna and Nonoko to her seat. As she started a conversation with him, he raised his hand to speak.

"May I be transferred to another seat? My seatmate's really noisy."

Everyone in the room, except for the teacher, gasped in surprise. The new student had openly insulted Sakura Mikan.

The teacher sighed. "I don't know what your problem is, but don't you consider yourself lucky that you get to sit right next to her?"

Natsume was asking himself the same thing. Why did he suddenly raise his hand and tell the teacher to change his seat?

He felt his body move without consent again. This time his hand reached for his pen. Then he purposely dropped the pen on the floor, letting it roll under Mikan's feet. What he did next was most surprising. He leaned down, opened her legs and picked up the pen. Truth to be known, he had no idea why he just did that! Of course, he liked peeking at her panties, but doing something so shameful was unlikely of him.

Mikan was so stunned by the act that it took her a while to finally react. "KYAAAHHH!!! Pervert!" She closed her legs and held down her skirt.

"Yukihira, what did you just do?" Ruka demanded, throwing him a dagger-like glare.

"Yukihira!!!" an enraged Mochiage exclaimed. He used his Alice to lift Natsume into the air.

"Sakura-san, are you all right?"

"You're despicable, Yukihira!!!"

His classmates started shouting at him from all corners of the classroom.

Sumire snickered in satisfaction. "Serves him right."

Okay, Natsume may be a pervert to her, but Mikan knew he would never do something so humiliating in front of others. Standing up, she nullified Mochiage's Telekinesis with her Alice.

Once Mochiage's control was lifted, Natsume landed on the floor with perfect poise.

Mikan walked over to him. "Stand still for a while," she said, reaching for the back of his neck.

"Sakura-san, get away from that pervert!" some of the girls yelled out.

She peeled a patch off his neck and showed it to everyone. "I knew it… I knew Yukihira-kun wouldn't do something out of the ordinary. Someone placed this on him."

The teacher walked over and examined the plaster. "Sakura-san's right. This is called the Command Patch. If you write a simple command on the back of this patch and stick it on a person, that person would do exactly what is written. I'm surprised you were able to sense the patch, Sakuran-san."

With all the training she had, it was a synch to notice such small things. "Who could have stuck this on Yukihira-kun?"

"I'll take care of this matter, Sakura-san. Let's just continue our lesson for now."

Mikan turned to Natsume and smiled. "I never doubted you for second… But I was really surprised when you did that." She slightly blushed. "Um…Let's just forget about it, okay?"

Yukihira nodded in reply. In this mind he had a pretty good idea of who could have done it—a certain girl with permed hair.

* * *

"What? Somebody pulled a prank on Natsume-kun?" Narumi uttered, looking very surprised at Natsume. He, Mikan and Natsume were currently in the living room of his house.

Mikan had just told him what happened during one class that morning. "I just don't understand it… You had enemies when you were just Natsume, and now as Yukihira-kun, you still have enemies."

Rolling his eyes, Natsume took a sip of tea. "I'm just born to be hated," he muttered.

"NOT TRUE! I don't hate you!" exclaimed Mikan. "I really…really love you…" As she said those words, she blushed and looked down on her lap.

"Mikan-chan becomes a lot cuter when she blushes, don't you think so, Natsume-kun?" Narumi asked.

Natsume set the teacup down. "Cute enough to make me do this." He pinched her cheek and pulled.

"Oww…ouch!" Mikan slapped his hand away and threw him a glare. "What do you think you're doing, Natsume?!"

"But I think she's also cute when she gets mad," Natsume said, making her blush. "Anyway…" He turned his head to Narumi, "This girl is still the clumsiest girl I know."

Mikan pouted and Narumi laughed.

"You two remind me a lot of myself and Yuka-senpai," Narumi said.

"Now that you mention it, you haven't exactly told me how you and mother met. You only told me about her life in school."

Narumi crossed his legs and clasped his hands together as he rested his elbows on the armchair. "It was a scorching hot Sunday in May. I was twelve years old when I first came to the Academy. Since there was no school, I decided to take a walk around Central Town…"

_I stood in front of a certain store, with my eyes set on a book I wanted to buy. I didn't have the money, so I just looked at it. The currency was different._

"_Why isn't it out yet?" _

_An exceptionally cute girl muttered as she leaned her petite head to one side, a disappointed look in her amber eyes. Her slender figures touched the glass window of the store. _

"_I guess I have to come back tomorrow…" _

_My gaze followed her as she walked away. Her silky waist-length brown hair swayed gracefully with her movement. She seemed to radiate a certain glow and to me she looked like an angel. _

_After school the next day, I met her again when the headmaster called me to the office. _

"_Azumi, Anjo here is a new student. I'm assigning you to be his partner. Treat him well," the headmaster told her. _

_The girl bowed in respect and said, "Yes, headmaster." _

_She brought me to the teacher's lounge afterwards. _

"_I haven't introduced myself yet," she said. She had a nice sweet voice. "My name's Azumi Yuka."_

"_Narumi L. Anjo…" _

"_Okay, Anjo-kun, do you want some snacks?" _

"_Naru is fine." Although I had no idea why I would let her call me by nickname at that time…Maybe it was because I was drawn to her bright smile. _

"_You're half-Japanese, right? The headmaster said so." _

"_Yes." _

"_Hmm…" She moved closer to me and looked directly into my eyes. If I didn't have good control over my emotions, I would have blushed instantly. "I like your eyes. They remind me of amethysts." _

"_Huh?" _

"_Why do you look surprised?" _

"_You're the first person to ever tell me that. A lot of people say that my eyes are pretty creepy..." _

_Yuka-senpai giggled. "They're not creepy at all. They're so pretty." _

_Feeling that I was going to blush, I turned my head away. "Thanks…I guess… You have pretty eyes too…" And I wasn't lying about that. _

"_Thank you!" _

_The next day after class, while I was walking through the hallways, I got snatched away by 3 middle school boys who were about two years older than me. They brought me to a secluded room and pinned me against the wall. _

"_Everyone's been trying so hard to be Yuka-sama's partner and yet, you show up and became her partner so easily!" _

"_Just who do you think you are anyway?!" _

"_We deserve to be Yuka-sama's partner more than you!" _

_They were barking such nonsense to me all because they were jealous. I figured that they were all fans of Yuka-senpai. Just this morning, I found out from my classmates that Azumi Yuka was the most popular girl in Alice Academy. By lunch I learned that Yuka-senpai even had a fan club. I overheard fans saying how great senpai was. First of all, Yuka-senpai has a very good character. She was caring and cheerful, and always looks out for others. Secondly, she was a top student. Furthermore, she's very athletic and crafty. The popularity of Yuka-senpai was extremely scary, as some have said, so much that a lot of people couldn't even hold a conversation in peace in public with her. _

"_So it's true… Jealousy can make people ugly…and you guys are already ugly to begin with," I stated in a calm manner, which got them more irritated. _

"_You're gonna get it!!!" one of them yelled. _

_As they were about to launch their fists at my face, I activated my Human Pheromone Alice. A whiff of my pheromones turned them all to love-struck zombies. I didn't want to waste my time with idiots, so I decided to get rid of them. When I told them to go inside the closet, they walked in without complaints. Then I locked them in. _

"Wow…That's kind of…mean…" Mikan said.

"I wasn't exactly as nice as before," Narumi said with a slight chuckle. "You could say that I was like Natsume-kun during that time."

Natsume shot him a deadly glare. "Don't put me in the same league as you, stupid Naru."

"Anyway… let me continue."

_I just walked out of the building when I saw Yuka-senpai standing there. A sad expression was on her face. Despite that, I still caught myself staring at her. I stared because of her face… She was devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. It seemed excessive for her to have the looks and the skills. But as far as I could tell, life here in the academy worked that way most of the time. It also bought her acceptance here._

"_Hey there, Naru, you see—"Her lips parted to say something, but she got cut off…_

"_Look, it's Yuka-sama!" _

"_It's really her!"_

_On the second and third floors of the building, there were a few guys who were looking out the windows and pointing in our direction and talking among themselves. _

"_And some guy is trying to flirt with her." _

"_A guy? Who?! Who?!"_

_One of the guys gave a murderous glare at me. _

_After the incident with the three idiots a while ago, I was reminded yet again that Yuka-senpai was well-known in school. _

"_Don't you think that guy is kinda cute?" _

"_He's pretty much my type."_

"_Gosh, he's handsome." _

_Girls joined the fuss and they were talking about me. _

_Other than those above us, the students passing by had stopped to look at us curiously. _

_It would be annoying to continue staying there. "Senpai, let's go…" I pulled Yuka-senpai away from the crowd. _

"_Hey, that guy's dragging Yuka-sama away!!!" _

"_He's dragging her by her hand!" _

_Just as we ran away, angry shouts sounded from the crowd. _

"_Come back here!"_

"_Don't tell me that cute guy is dating Yuka-sama?!"_

"_If we see you, we'll tie you up and hang you from a tree!" _

_Try if you wish. They can never outwit someone like me. _

_We came to my room—my Triple Star room to be exact. _

_To my surprise, even though we ran a great distance from the school building to the dorm, Yuka-senpai wasn't the least bit tired. _

"_Your fans are annoying as hell." _

"_Sorry about that…" Yuka said with a giggle. _

"_You wanted to say something to me?" _

_Yuka hopped onto the bed and lowered her head. Her silky hair moved along with the movement of her head. At this point, the soft fragrance of her hair was blown over. "You were briefed about the Alice Classes, right?" _

"_The Latent Ability Class, Technical Class, Somatic Class, and the Special Ability Class… My Pheromone Alice is a Somatic type." _

"_Somatic, huh? Well, you're right about that…" Yuka fiddled with her skirt. "But there's one more class you're not aware of… It's the Dangerous Ability Class." _

"Senpai explained to me about the Dangerous Ability Class," Narumi said, sipping his tea. "And she told me that I was part of that class."

"Then you got assigned to missions… Must have been tough for you," Mikan said.

"My first two months in the academy were really tough. If Yuka-senpai wasn't my partner, then I could've died. Your mother would never leave me even in the direst of situations. But, even though I knew I could trust her, I never opened up to her."

"Why is that?" Mikan asked.

"I had a complicated childhood," replied Narumi.

Natsume could relate to the teacher's experience. He didn't exactly have a good childhood as well, but everything would always be fine because of Mikan.

Narumi continued. "Three months passed. I've become quite famous among the girls, and it's not only because of my pheromones. But I was also the subject of envy by every guy in school. Reason? Well, Yuka-senpai was a lot closer to me than anyone." He let out a slight chuckle. "I'll have to stop the story there, Mikan-chan. You still have homework to do."

Mikan sighed. "Too bad… It was really getting interesting."

"Let's do this again tomorrow, same place, same time."

"Okay, sensei." She stood up and straightened her skirt. "Um…Sensei, I know this is a pretty awkward thing to ask, but…does my mother love me?"

"Hmm… Why don't you let Natsume-kun answer that question?" Narumi replied, cupping his chin with one hand.

As Mikan turned to look at the flame-caster, her eyes filled with earnestness, Natsume put on his fake glasses and said, "She does…and you have no idea how much…"

"Yuka-senpai loves you dearly, Mikan-chan. The only reason she had to leave you behind was because of the headmaster," Narumi explained.

Her lips curved into a small smile. "I know…and I understand…"

* * *

A limousine pulled over at the administration building. The driver got out and opened the door for his mistress. Getting off the car, Koizumi Luna stood tall and proud as she looked the building with a smile on her pretty face.

The person there to greet Luna by the entrance was Ibaragi Nobara. "Welcome back, Koizumi-sama," she said, bowing her head as a sign of respect. "How was your trip?"

"Fine," Luna nonchalantly replied as she went past Nobara. "Ice Princess, would you be a dear and call Sakura-san for me? I've missed her so much."

"Yes, right away, ma'am." Nobara bowed once more and then went off to fetch Mikan.

Luna went into her office and took her seat behind her desk. "I sure missed this office." She spun the chair to face the window and took out her cellphone from her pocket. She pressed the speed dial and placed the phone over her ear. As the receiver picked up, she said, "I'm finally back. Sakura-san will be coming shortly to my office. I wish you were here."

The other side of the phone spoke about something which thrilled her.

"Yeah, I know how much you love her. Don't worry…She doesn't have a boyfriend. What? Nogi Ruka? For your information, they're just friends." She let out a few laughs and snickers as the other line spoke. "Hurry and get here soon. I'll be waiting for you, Nii-sama…"

* * *

**End of Chapter 20**

Akatsuki-hime: Luna has returned and she was talking to L through the phone. Natsume and Mikan will have to deal with the obsessed L and protect their love at the same time. Things are going to get rough for our favorite couple. Speaking of couples, I'm going to add some bits of MisakixTsubasa in the next chapter. Also, there will be more romantic moments between Mikan and Natsume. Stay tuned! No flaming!

Preview for Chapter 21:

"_You've become more beautiful, my precious Sakura."_

"_You always give off an atmosphere like flowers blooming."_

"_Wings symbolizes freedom for those who don't have them. My name means wings, but freedom is way out of my reach." _


	21. Chapter 21

Akatsuki-hime: Chapter 21 is finally here! I thought I'd never get this done. I finally had time to do so. Okay, some sweet moments between TsubasaxMisaki here! I know most of you don't like L but bear with him.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. Aikawa Hinako is a crossover character from Bitter Virgin. L Bradford here is a character I borrowed from Love Monster.

**Plot Summary**: They were in love with each other, but everyone didn't approve of it. Enter the lives of Mikan Sakura, a popular and well-admired girl, and Natsume Hyuuga, a genius yet an outcast detested by many, as they try to overcome obstacles and protect their love.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"Sakura-san, it's so good to see you again," Luna said happily when Mikan entered her office.

Mikan managed to put on a smile for her. "It's been a while, Koizumi-san," she said. "How was your trip?"

Crossing her legs, Luna elegantly placed one hand on her cheek. She had this poised look on her face. "It has been wonderful," she said. "The best part of all was seeing my brother again."

Her heart skipped a beat. Surely the brother Luna was talking about was L, Mikan thought silently. "How is L-kun?" she asked just to be polite.

"He has fully recovered," Luna replied in a slightly giggly tone. "In fact, he'll be studying in this academy again very soon. He's looking forward to seeing you again, Sakura-san. He still loves you until now. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees you now. I'm sure he'll be shocked to see you to have grown into such a fine beauty."

Although a bit happy about the compliment, Mikan felt herself shuddering at the mere thought of L. She still remembered what L did to her in the past, what he did to Natsume and Hotaru.

* * *

Harada Misaki looked away when she caught Tsubasa staring at her. They were having dinner at a fast-food restaurant in Central Town. The two have rarely gone out together because of Tsubasa's missions. And she couldn't count the number of times she stayed up late worrying about him. He would usually come back with either minor wounds or injuries, and she would sometimes wake up in the morning and find out that he's immobilized in the hospital. After dinner, the pair went to the park and sat down on a patch of grass under a tree. The stars were exceptionally beautiful tonight, and Misaki admired them in silence.

"You don't have to worry about me so much, Misaki," he told her, understanding the way she stared at him back at the restaurant. "I'd always come back for you."

Her anxiety can simply be cured with a brush of their fingertips, with a few words from him whispered to her ear. Every time she was close to crying, he would give her comfort and assurance.

A sigh escaped from her lips. She briefly gazed at him before looked down at her lap. "How long will you be chained to the academy?" she muttered, clenching her hands. "I know you're only doing the things you do because of me and your sister…but…I can't stand not doing anything about it."

Gently he placed a hand over hers. "Misaki…" He whispered her name so tenderly in her ear. "I may not like the things I do…but knowing that I still have you and my sister makes me go on. And even if the darkness takes every part of me, I know I can still find my way out because you'll be there for me."

The red-haired girl looked up and saw his eyes softening. "Tsubasa…" She leaned her temple against his chest. "You idiot… Don't treat me like I'm you're light or something…"

"Wings symbolize freedom for those who don't have them. My name means wings, but freedom is way out of my reach." Tsubasa gently pushed her away to look at teary eyes. "Well, it's out of my reach for now but it will be in my hands someday. When that day comes, you, me, and my sister will live a very happy life together."

"Tsubasa…" She cracked a smile and a giggle, and lightly punched his chest. "That sounded so cheesy…but I'm looking forward to the future you want."

Beneath the beautiful starry sky, the fresh smell of grass and nature; the feeling of their lips together burned a deep bond and passion over them, deeper than anything that may stand in between them.

* * *

"So, L Bradford is coming back…" Natsume, who was currently in Mikan's Special Star room, said, with his usual plain voice that masked his pure irritation for the aforementioned guy.

Mikan nodded. "Unfortunately…" she said tiredly as she sat down on the bed. "How are we going to deal with him, Natsume?"

He took a seat beside her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not letting him take advantage of you," he said. "If I have to fight him, I will. I'll do anything to protect you."

Gazing up at him, Mikan gently smiled. "Thank you… That means a lot… But please don't be so reckless." Her smile faded as she lowered her head. "You know how strong L-kun is."

Flicking her forehead, he cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. "You have no idea how much stronger I've become," he told her. "Remember, we haven't seen each other for three years. Did you think I just loaf around doing nothing all those years?"

Mikan blinked. "No…I guess not." She giggled. "I believe in your strength and I place my trust in your protection."

"Now that you've understood, go to sleep," Natsume said, getting off her bed.

"Huh? But I'm not sleepy yet."

Natsume could see it in her eyes that she was fighting sleep. "Can't fool me, you ditzy girl," he said nonchalantly. "Go to bed."

The brunette pouted. "Fine…" She trailed off and looked at him lovingly. "Natsume, I can protect you too. I've gotten a lot stronger with my Alice as well. With our strengths, we can protect each other. Does that sound good to you?" She gave off a very bright smile.

Natsume stared at her, stirred by the concern and care she expressed for him. He wasn't even sure he deserved her protection. "Whatever you say…"

Mikan couldn't resist lying down and closing her eyes. "Natsume, we'll always be together, right?" she murmured.

He hummed in his throat and nodded. "I promise."

* * *

The next day in school, as Mikan and Natsume, a.k.a. Yukihira Ikuto, walked into their classroom, they were surprised to see so many flowers piled up around Mikan's desk. There were blue, white, yellow, pink, red, lime, and orange roses all together in one bouquet. Pink Carnations, Red Hydrangea, Cherry Blossoms, Daisies, and finally Tulips completed the set. It was like a garden of flowers has ground in the classroom. While Natsume had a pretty good idea of who might have given her those flowers, Mikan was clueless but absolutely thrilled. The flowers were indeed beautiful and refreshing.

Picking up the bouquet of assorted roses, she turned to the class with a smile. Her sunny smile made a lot of boys blush. "Okay, which one of you gave me these flowers?" she asked cheerfully.

Letting out a somewhat frustrated sigh, Sumire approached Mikan and took out a card from the bouquet. "You're pretty damn lucky… To think L-sama has eyes on you seems so unreal," she said as she handed the card.

Mikan's heart skipped a beat. "L? You mean L Bradford?" She immediately opened the card and read the writing:

_Flowers for the beautiful lady.  
I'm looking forward to seeing you again. _

_Love,  
L Bradford_

The writing was in English. She admitted that L had beautiful writing and he was romantic in many ways. However, Mikan was getting nervous. She didn't expect L to be there so soon.

For the rest of the morning class, Mikan couldn't concentrate. She kept thinking of what to do and how to deal with L Bradford if she would meet him again. When lunch break came, she immediately dragged Natsume out of the room and to the chemistry lab. No one was there in the lab at the moment.

"Yukihira-kun, what should I do?" Mikan asked, pacing back and forth. "L-kun is here… As if I didn't have enough to worry about."

Adjusting his glasses, Natsume leaned against a table and folded his arms in front. "Calm down," he said. "I'm not letting him do as he pleases with you."

"I didn't expect it to be this soon," Mikan said with a sigh. "Even though I liked the flowers, I still find L-kun creepy. There are a lot of girls in this academy to choose from. Why me?" She slumped her shoulders.

"I can guess why…" he trailed off as he sensed someone coming. "No one should see us together in here or else they'll be suspicious. I'm heading out." Quickly he ran to the window, opened it, and jumped out.

Mikan gasped. "Natsume, you idiot! This is the third floor!" She ran to the window, peeked out, and saw that Natsume was safe and sound on the ground. "Don't scare me like that."

He adjusted his glasses once again and turned his back at her. "Just be quiet. Someone's coming there."

"Oh yeah…" As she heard the door opening, she instantly closed the window and turned around. To her utter surprise, it was L Bradford. "L-L-kun?"

L gave off a devilish smile. "My, what a surprise to see you here," he said, brushing a hand through his blonde hair. His blue eyes, described as sapphire by many, seemed to burn with passion.

Instinctively stepping back, Mikan found herself back to back with the window. Of all the times, why did L have to appear now? Mikan felt like jumping off the window just like what Natsume did, but her body seemed glued on the spot. Step by step, he moved towards her in an elegant manner. His eyes were focused only on her. Any girl would have probably melted by his gaze, but she was not even close to being enticed. She was nervous. And when he was just inches from her, she found it a little difficult to breath.

She tore her gaze from him, letting her eyes rest on the floor. However, L lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. His finger cold against her skin, Mikan had the urge to push him away.

"You've become more beautiful, my precious Sakura," he said to her in a smooth, cool voice. "You always give off an atmosphere like flowers blooming."

So much had change in him, aside from his dark aura. He was still attractive, but his facial features were more refined and more perfect than before. He had a strong jaw line and a straight nose. He stood about 6'2" and has a slender but muscular body now.

He stepped back, almost resisting withdrawing his touch. Leaning back on the table, he eyed her with lust. "Did you like the flowers I sent you?" he asked.

Mikan found herself staring at the floor again. "They were lovely…though it was a bit much…" she said, almost stuttering. "Are you trying to show off?" She found her confidence again.

"I have to let everyone know how I feel about you," he told her. "Even after all these years, I'm still madly in love with you."

Making eye contact, she clenched her hands hard. "I can't return your feelings," she firmly said. "I probably never will… I only love one guy and that's Natsume."

L's eyes seemed to turn a little dark. "Hyuuga Natsume is no longer in this academy. He was exiled as punishment for his crime. That lowlife is not worthy of you. Besides, you'll never get to see him again."

That's where he's wrong, she thought in her head. Natsume had come back to the academy for her under the guise of another identity. "I know I'll get to meet him again," she said. "If I have to wait for ten or twenty years, so be it… I will wait for him. My feelings for him will never change. It's best if you just give up on me, L-kun."

Eyes changing from blue to bloody red, L unleashed a telepathic force that shattered the windows in an instant. The sound of breaking glass froze every part of her body. She was again reminded of how strong and dangerous L Bradford is. However, knowing that his display of power was a mere threat, Mikan told herself to stay firm and to never let him have his way.

"I guess I have to kill that bastard Hyuuga," L said, smirking evilly.

Mikan stepped up to slap him across the face. "Don't you dare lay a finger on Natsume!" she uttered angrily. "I hate guys like you. If you hurt Natsume, I'll never ever forgive you, L Bradford."

L cupped her chin and leaned closer to her face. Their lips were almost touching. "You know, you're feistiness is just making me want you more," he said. "I'm confident that you'll be mine in the end, my precious Sakura."

"I'll never be yours!" she shouted as she unleashed a power wave of telepathic force, blowing L to the other side of the room. "I'm no damsel-in-distress, L-kun. I can take you on if you want."

Patting some dust from his shoulders, L got back on his feet. "Hmm… You're very strong. That's good. I'd like my girlfriend to be strong."

He was really testing her patience. "Who told you I'm your girlfriend? You're too conceited." She spun around to face the window. "L-kun, I'm not gonna say this again… Please…just give up on me and find another girl." Then she jumped off the window.

L brushed his hand through his hair as he laughed maniacally. "You're really the most interesting girl I've ever met, Sakura Mikan. How can I give you up when you're so cute and admirable? You're the only girl for me."

* * *

"You could've gotten hurt," Natsume said, grabbing Mikan by the shoulders. It was after school and they were in Mikan's Special Star room. "Why didn't you just run away from him?"

"I think it's best to confront him, so he'll know that he can't have his way with me," she answered with a bright smile, which only made Natsume frown even more. "Don't you worry, Natsume, I'm not the type of girl who can't defend herself. I had years of training. I can handle L-kun."

Grabbing her wrist forcefully, he twisted her arm around and pushed her down on the bed. "Have you forgotten that you're still a girl? Even if you manage to steal or nullify his Alice, Bradford is still physically stronger than you."

Mikan understood what he was saying and she agreed with him. No doubt that L Bradford's character screamed danger in every single way. "The chains that bind me to this academy get stronger and stronger…I wonder if they can ever be severed…" She sighed, hugging her legs close to her chest. "I'd like to keep a positive mind about things, but it's hard not to feel down about such major matters."

* * *

"_You'll be doing missions starting next week," Koizumi Luna announced to a red-haired girl. "But you have to keep this a secret from your boyfriend." _

_The girl, clad in a black vest with silver trimmings and a grey belt around her waist, grey mini-skirt with a pair of dark-brown knee-length boots, answered the headmistress promptly. "Yes, ma'am…" Though her mind was in a state of chaos, she kept a calm façade. Only her gloved hands were balled into fists. _

_She was handed a black choker with a silver cross hanging from it. _

"_I've seen you fight. You're undeniably strong and agile. If it weren't for Andou Tsubasa, you would have been recruited a long time ago." The headmistress gazed at her with violet eyes full of pride and arrogance. "This special choker will amplify your strength and speed. Take it and wear it all the time, Harada Misaki-san." _

"_Yes, Koizumi-sama," Misaki replied. _

Misaki lay awake that night. She stared at the black choker Luna had given her, gazing at the silver cross that dangled. She wanted to get her mind off of the headmistress. She knew that she had gotten herself in a dangerous situation, but she had no choice. In order to save the one she loves, sacrifices must be made.

A tear escaped from her eye. She covered her eyes with her arm and let out a frustrated growl. "I'm sorry…Tsubasa…" she muttered. "But I can't just stand around and do nothing while you…" She rolled over to the left and sighed. There were a lot of times where she wished that weren't Alices. If they had no powers, they would probably be just a normal couple, she thought.

She could still remember the day he confessed his feelings to her. For a lot of reason, she had always known, had always waited for him to say it first. And when he said those three special words, she was so happy, even though they were tipsy at that time.

_Tsubasa and Misaki were dead drunk, celebrating their last two days as high school students in Alice Academy. After getting to the dorms from the bar, Tsubasa and Misaki were slumped against the balcony doorway. They sat drowsily, staring at the stars, leaning against each other. _

"_I think I'm gonna have to sleep over. I can't walk in this condition," Tsubasa said, rubbing his temples. _

_Misaki pulled his cheek. "No way you're gonna sleep here. Go back to your room now," she demanded, but the guy shook his head in a comedic fashion. "Leave or I'll give you a black eye." _

_Tsubasa let out a hearty chuckle. "Fine…I'll leave…You're so pushy. Just let me rest for a bit."_

_They sat in silence, bearing with the headache. _

_And then Tsubasa spoke…_

"_You're very beautiful, you know…" _

_Misaki shrugged. "Yeah, right…" She pinched his cheek a little hard. "You're really, really drunk." _

"_I-I'm not kidding," he said, putting on a somewhat serious face. "Why do you think almost all the boys in school go gaga for you?" _

"_Whatever…" She tried not to sound impatient, but he was really annoying her. _

_They remained leaning against each other for support when they went into the room. They found themselves sprawled on the bed. They could no longer stand up. They had drunk more than they could handle. She fell on top with him. He had his arms around her waist as he snored lightly. _

"_Misaki…I love you…" he said, sounding so weary. "I love you…I've always been in love with you." His arms around her tighten. _

"_Don't play with me, Tsubasa. Now let go." _

"_Why won't you let me love you more than a friend?" _

_She was at loss for words. Swallowing hard, trying to hide her embarrassed face, she lightly slapped his face. "You're crazy and drunk." _

_He laughed and smiled proudly at her. "I'm crazily in love with you, Misaki, and that's the truth." _

_He was drunk, she reminded herself. "Shut up already and get out of my room. I wanna sleep now." _

"_I love you," he told her once again. "Do you love me too?" He looked up at her. His eyes were passionate._

"_You're a moron, do you know that?" she retorted. _

"_I'm dead-serious, Misaki. I love you!" _

_She kicked him off the bed. "SHUT UP!" Seeing him sitting up and slumping his head on the bed, Misaki covered her face with her hands. "You've never let me in before… You didn't want me to love you more than a friend and now… I just don't know anymore."_

"_You know the reason…" he answered, and she started staring at me. "To protect you I had to know my boundaries…I know you're not supposed to go with me… But I can't help it anymore." _

"_Tsubasa, even after we graduate, we can't escape from this academy. We'll continue to serve them. We have no freedom." _

"_I KNOW!" he shouted back. "BUT I'LL THINK OF A WAY! I'LL THINK OF A WAY TO GET YOU AND MY SISTER AWAY FROM THIS ACADEMY!" _

_Sitting up, she slapped his face. "STOP SAYING SUCH THINGS! YOU'RE JUST MAKING ME MORE WORRIED, OKAY?" _

_Tsubasa pulled her down with him and kissed her on the lips. Indeed she was surprised by such a bold move, but she didn't hate it. She let him run his hands through her hair and body. He let her wrap her arms around his neck as they savor each other's taste. Nothing else mattered anymore. They were drunk, but they were also in love. _

Misaki pulled the bed sheet over her head. "Tsubasa, let's share the hardship together," she muttered, closing her eyes. "You shouldn't walk on this path alone anymore."

* * *

Early morning the next day, Tsubasa, Nobara, and Mikan went out for their routine job around the campus. The three were clad in their gym clothes, with the girls' hair tied in two low pigtails.

"Isn't it a good thing that Bradford's going to be on guard duty for the Prime Minister of Japan today?" Tsubasa said.

"Bradford-sama will not bother you, Mikan-chan," Nobara said, noticing the sad look on Mikan's face.

Mikan sighed. "I hope Natsume doesn't get discovered. No doubt L-kun would hurt Natsume again." She stopped jogging as she felt her cellphone vibrating. "Someone's calling me. Go ahead without me."

"Hurry and catch up with us, okay?" Tsubasa said, waving his hand.

"I will!" Mikan replied.

And then the two went off.

As they reached the track field, Tsubasa and Nobara went to sit under the shade of a tree nearby.

"Ibaragi, ever thinking of getting yourself a boyfriend?" Tsubasa asked out of curiosity as he reached for his water bottle.

The Ice Princess flushed red a little. "A-A b-boyfriend…? I…I don't think I'm good enough to have a boyfriend," she said nervously. "I'm probably no good in keeping relationships."

The Shadow Prince chuckled at her. "You're more than good enough to have a boyfriend," he said, patting her shoulder. "Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror? You're really gorgeous…Of course, I still think Misaki's the most beautiful in the whole world to me…But you're quite the prize yourself. And I know you've been an eye candy for boys since middle school."

"B-But…I don't think I should get a boyfriend… With the things we've been doing, I think it'll be difficult to maintain a good relationship," Nobara said sadly, lowering her head. "You're lucky to have Harada-san. She's such a strong girl. She always stands by you no matter what."

His lips curved into a smile as he thought about his girlfriend. "Yeah…Misaki's really great…" He sipped his water bottle and then gazed out on the field. "She's smart, good at sports, outgoing, and strong. I'm the luckiest guy in the world. But…Lately…All I've been doing is making her worry. Some boyfriend I turned out to be…"

"The headmaster is just full of lies, isn't he?" Nobara muttered, looking at the same direction as him. "He said that he'll free your sister once she graduates from high school. However, it was only his ploy to keep you here. I'm in the same situation as well. Do you think we'll ever get to spread our wings?"

Resting his arm on his bent knee, he gazed down on the grass. "Wings symbolize freedom for those who don't have them. My name means wings, but freedom is way out of my reach."

Nobara grimaced. "Yes…You're right about that…" Then she caught sight of Mikan approaching. "Look, it's Mikan-chan."

"Wonder who called her."

"It was probably Natsume-kun."

"But Mikan doesn't look happy at all."

"I wonder what's wrong."

When the brunette was in arm's reach from them, she dropped down on her knees. "Tsubasa-senpai…Nobara-chan…" She wrapped her arms around herself as she trembled.

The seniors immediately moved to her side and grabbed hold of her shoulders.

"What's the matter, Mikan-chan?" Nobara asked worriedly. "Are you in pain?"

Mikan merely shook her head in reply.

Tsubasa swallowed hard. His mind was telling him that bad news was going to surface.

"You-chan…was taken away by L-kun…" Mikan said in a shaky voice. "He took You-chan with him on the mission. I've already tried convincing Koizumi-san to reconsider her decision on putting up You-chan for missions. I even volunteered to do extra work for her. But…But L-kun…" She shook her head vigorously. "This can't be happening. I know it's only guard-duty, but still. I don't want You-chan doing missions. What if they'll assign him to a more dangerous one next time? I don't want his hands to be tainted." She shut her eyes tight, holding back the tears.

Nobara and Tsubasa looked at the brunette sincerely before staring at one another.

"Is it impossible to obtain the wings we desire?" Nobara questioned. The feelings she held were a mixture of sadness and fear.

"I don't know…" was all Tsubasa could say to her. He really didn't know anymore.

**End of Chapter 21**

**

* * *

**Akatsuki-hime: If you want some passionate moments between Mikan and Natsume, wait for the next chapter. LOL. I really mean it, though. L is going to be a real pain, I can assure you, but I have big plans for him. A special someone is going to make her official debut in the next chapter as well. It will be a real shocker for everyone. But I'm not telling who.

Preview for Chapter 21:

"_Are you sure you're in your thirties? You look like a high school student to me."_

"_Onee-chan, I…I did a terrible thing." _

"_Looks like the former queen has returned." _


	22. Chapter 22

Akatsuki-hime: I'm done with Chapter 22. This story is almost at the conclusion. I can't prolong the story any longer because I'm running out of ideas. Basically, I'm up for writing a story in another category this time. There will be NatsumexMikan moments here. I hope I'll get the sweetness right. Another character will be making her official debut here. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. Aikawa Hinako is a crossover character from Bitter Virgin. L Bradford here is a character I borrowed from Love Monster.

**Plot Summary**: They were in love with each other, but everyone didn't approve of it. Enter the lives of Mikan Sakura, a popular and well-admired girl, and Natsume Hyuuga, a genius yet an outcast detested by many, as they try to overcome obstacles and protect their love.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

_Luxurious. _The word flashed through Mikan's mind as she stepped into the elevator of L Bradford's building, which was located in Tokyo City just a few blocks away from the academy. The doorman had already announced her arrival. She had heard L's voice through the phone instructing the doorman to show her up.

She was dead worried. She hasn't seen Youichi for over a week. She tried asking Koizumi Luna about his whereabouts, and the headmistress merely told her that L was taking care of the boy. Mikan didn't like it one bit. She refused to let L taint Youichi's hands. After finally contacting L, they had agreed to meet at his condominium on Saturday.

As the elevator rose, Mikan wondered if L was being truthful when he told her that Youichi was with him in his condo unit. Reaching the desired floor, she slowly stepped out of the elevator. She could feel her heart pounding in trepidation.

L stood in the doorway to his condo unit. He was dressed in business clothes, minus the coat and tie. He had a few buttons undone, exposing a bit of his chest.

He stepped aside. "Good of you to come. Please, come on in, Mikan."

Mikan's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "I don't recall giving your permission to address me by my first name."

"Why so cold, Mikan? We've known each other for quite a while, so just let me call you by name." L's voice was suave as ever and it never fails to make her feel edgy.

Moving past him into the room, she replied, "We're not that close and don't assume we are."

He followed her in and closed the door. "It's safe to assume that you're here for some serious business, huh?"

She didn't turn to face him. "Where's You-chan?" she demanded.

He approached her and touched her shoulders. "Why don't you take off your uniform first, then we'll talk?"

The brush of his fingers at the nape of her neck sent shivers down her spine.

Swiftly and smoothly, she spun around and slapped his face. "I'm not going to ask again. Where's You-chan?"

Not even bothering to answer her, he pulled her towards the couch and pinned her down. He secluded her in place, putting his palms in a solid position at each side of her head. His blue eyes stared intensely down at her with such a power that it was completely impossible to ignore. "This is why you're so interesting in the first place. You have never ever showed me any hesitation or fear," he whispered in a low voice.

She didn't move. Her eyes, fixated on him, were serious. "I'm not here to play games with you, L Bradford. I'm here for You-chan." Without even a simple gesture, he pushed him away with telekinesis. He knocked over the coffee table and a vase. Calmly, she sat up and faced him as she crossed her arms. "I don't want You-chan to do missions, understand? Why do you think I'm doing missions in the first place? I'm doing everything you guys are asking me to do, and yet you…"

L got back up, dusting himself off, looking rather calm and composed. "Try to look at the circumstances more realistically, Mikan. Do you think I have authority over everything? My grandfather was the one who wanted that creepy brat on missions."

"Don't act so humble," Mikan said, standing up. "Just leave You-chan alone!"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he approached her until they were inches apart. He moved the tip of his fingers down the side of her head where he felt the soft locks of her hair, before tracing the fingers down her neck and all the way down her collarbone and the he stopped at her heart. "If only this heart could be mine…" He spun around his heels and pointed to a door right across the living room. "The creepy brat's inside. He's been through hell. Take care of him."

Strange, she thought as she heard him utter those words. He sounded as if he really cared. But she could just be imagining it, right? There was no way a cold-hearted jerk like L Bradford would even spare a piece of concern for Youichi.

Rushing towards the room, she was surprised to see what's inside there. Though it may look like an ordinary luxurious bedroom for a high-class condo, there were spirits floating around. Huddled like a ball in a corner, the young Youichi looked like he got his life sucked out of him.

"You-chan!" Mikan called out, running to him. "What's wrong, You-chan?" She knelt down to his level and embraced him tightly.

"O-O…nee-chan…" the child muttered softly.

"Yes, it's me, You-chan. I'm here now." She pulled away to face him and held his face with her hands. "You-chan, what's wrong? What happened to you?"

"Onee-chan, I…I did a terrible thing." His eyes, his face—there no emotions at all. He was like a doll, a broken doll. The spirits around the room were getting restless.

"You-chan?"

"I did a terrible thing… Onee-chan, I'm sorry…" Tears were starting to stream down his face. "I don't know if you can forgive me…" He was shaking. He was scared.

"You-chan…" She embraced him, cooed him with words of comfort. However, she knew it wouldn't be easy to soothe his troubled heart. He was very unstable at the moment. Sensing L coming into the room, her face darkened. "I hope you can give me a clear explanation to what happened to You-chan, L-kun," she said.

The spirits vanished upon sensing L's dark aura.

L leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms. "Why don't you see it for yourself, Mikan?" he told her. "You have telepathy right now or am I wrong?"

"Why not tell me yourself?"

"Surely you won't believe I'm not blame for what happened to that kid."

He proved a point, she thought as she released the boy from her arms. "You-chan, I need you to close your eyes and clear your mind, okay?" Mikan said, stroking his face with a gentle hand. "Onee-chan just wants to know what happened to you."

"Onee-chan…" Youichi lowered his gaze from her. "You'll come to hate me…I'm sure of it."

"You-chan, whatever happened to you, I'm sure there's a deep reason behind it. Besides, I can never hate you, You-chan. I'll always love you no matter what." Mikan graced him with a smile that touched his heart. "Now please relax and leave everything to me."

An hour drifted by, contentedness emanating from the two forms on the bed. Youichi's sleeping figure was wrapped up in a comforter, while his face was a perfect picture of tranquility. Mikan sat on the edge of her bed, gazing down at the young boy with warmth and gentleness. No matter how many times she had seen it, Mikan never ceased to be amazed by his sleeping face. Youichi looked so vulnerable, so angelic. She gently brushed a stray lock of hair from his eye.

"Stop staring at me, L Bradford." Mikan's amber eyes were still focused on Youichi as she muttered that. "It's annoying."

L Bradford, who was standing by the door way with arms crossed, merely smirked and said, "I can't help it, Mikan, because you're just so pretty." L had felt that he was seeing an angel while she attended to the young boy with so much love and care. Her face was glowing with incredible tenderness, her silky brown hair cascading around in waves.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere," she said, shooting him a glare.

"You already know what really happened to him, so what's with that angry look?"

The glare from her face subsided and was replaced with a more concerned look. "I haven't forgotten your past aggression towards Natsume, so you can't blame me for treating so indifferently." She approached him until they were a few inches apart. "But I guess I have to thank you for what you did for You-chan."

"It's not like I wanted to save the creepy brat," L said coolly, momentarily shifting his gaze at Youichi. "It happened way to fast. Besides, I had to take good care of him after all that. I don't want to make you sad, Mikan. I love you too much."

The way he was talking and the way his eyes seemed to radiate tenderness were all new to her. Nevertheless, she was surprised and yet she was puzzled at the same time. It was like L's personality had changed drastically. He used to be such a mean and unreasonable jerk and now he actually speaking to her as if he really cared about her feelings. "L-kun, I'm flattered…really I am…but I can't return your feelings of love." She lowered her gaze to the floor. "I'm still in love with Natsume. I know you'll come to hate him even more because of my feelings for him, but I just want you to understand."

"I can't really compete with that bastard Natsume, huh?" L turned around and punched the wall beside him, making cracks. "I know I'm so much better than him, but I still can't win. If your heart can never be mine, then I'll have to kill him."

Mikan's anger towards the blonde guy returned. "I will not let you hurt him, L-kun!" she uttered, clenching her hands.

Sighing in frustration, L slowly turned to her, his eyes bloody red with rage. An ominous aura was spread all over the room, an aura so dark and powerful that it overwhelmed her. But, as a high-class Alice user, Mikan has a great amount of durability. Hence, she was able to withstand being skewered by such relentless force of Alice. As he slowly raised his hand, reaching towards her, Mikan prepared herself for whatever he was planning to do. If she had to fight, then she will fight him. She was no damsel-in-distress. However, no harm came to her as L's power toned down immediately. And instead of getting hit, a gentle hand came upon the side of her face. Confused by such action, she looked up at him, only to see such a soft gaze from his now blue eyes.

"L-kun?" she muttered.

"One of the hardest things in life is watching the person you love, love someone else," he said with a sigh. Leaning his body forward, he rested his temple on her shoulder, careful not to overpower her with his weight. "I may shed tears, but I still want you. Even when you ignore and trample my feelings, I still love you. Even if you love another guy but you still smile, I can't help saying that I'm happy for you."

Was he for real? Was this even L Bradford right now? He seemed so out of character. Just what the heck was going on with him? "L-kun, why are you—"

He cut her off by placing a finger on her lips, the lips he'd been longing to claim. He gazed upon her angelic face again with a small smile. "It was all an act in school…from the moment we met again at the lab…" he said to her.

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"I may have been in a coma for a long time, but it doesn't mean I wasn't aware of what was going on," L explained. "Looks like I have that damn Hyuuga to thank for this."

Mikan felt more confused than ever. "L-kun, mind explaining things clearer to me?"

"Maybe I should first tell you about my second Alice."

* * *

Entering her Special Star room silently, Mikan walked over to her desk and sat down. Her trip to L's condo didn't prove to be nerve-wrecking as she first thought it would be. Though L's sudden change of personality stunned her, she was relieved at the fact that L was changed for the better. His second Alice, as he had described it, opened his eyes. Knowing that she could trust him, Mikan thought it would be best to let Youichi rest in his condo for a while before coming back to the academy.

Amidst in her thinking, Hyuuga Natsume, in his disguise, entered her room through the balcony. "You look pretty serious there," he said. "Did something bad happen when you paid that guy a visit?"

By 'guy' Natsume obviously meant L, Mikan mused.

"Did he try to take advantage of you? I knew I should've come along."

Mikan shook her head. "No… As a matter of fact, he…" She immediately silenced herself as she remembered what L told her earlier. "L-kun…L-kun…said You-chan won't be coming back soon since the headmaster still needs him to do missions. L-kun swore to me that his missions aren't dangerous."

Natsume sensed something odd about that. "How sure you are that he'll keep his words?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Getting up from her chair, she approached Natsume as she pulled something from her pocket. "He let me steal a part of his Alice," she said, showing a black Alice stone to him. "Now his powers have been reduced to half and I'm free to use it anytime. It just so happens that I'm highly compatible with it." A small smile graced her lips.

This was all too strange, Natsume thought, something wasn't right. He would have never guessed that L could bear such a dignified personality. To let Mikan steal half of his powerful Alice was something he found hard to believe. Nevertheless, he found the situation highly to his favor. With half of his Alice gone, L wasn't much of a threat like before. He could easily protect Mikan from the likes of him with much greater ease.

"Natsume, I want to try it out." Mikan clenched L's Alice stone, her face etched with determination.

He had every right to object her decision as of that moment. However, he didn't have the heart to do so after seeing such brave face. He was completely aware that Mikan was one of the most proficient Alice users in the academy. Truth to be known, he admitted to himself that her abilities were more impeccable than his. She truly inherited her natural ability to wield great power from her mother, who was legendary in her own right.

Mikan led Natsume through the dark forest. There wasn't enough light for them to see by. Natsume knew that it wasn't safe to use his Fire Alice, because it would probably be detected.

"Are you sure about this, polka-dots?" Natsume asked, removing his disguise.

A vein popped up as she looked back at him. "Stop calling me with that nickname, pervert," she said. "I'm not even wearing polka-dots today."

Inserting his hands into his pocket, he let out a sigh. "Yeah, I know you're wearing those pink-white striped panties," he said it so casually.

Mikan blushed ten shades of red. "Once a pervert, always a pervert!" she shouted. "Stupid Natsume."

"Fine, I'm stupid, I'm a pervert… I don't really care…" Natsume said nonchalantly. "Just answer my question already."

"Yes, I'm sure," Mikan asserted.

"What if you lose control of it?" He doesn't have an ounce of doubt in her abilities. He just wanted to make sure if her will is up to it.

The brunette locked her eyes on him. "Then I want you to knock me out," she said.

Surprised and amazed as he may be, he remained cool and composed. "You're one crazy girl, polka-dots," he said.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her heart pounded in trepidation. "I can't say that I'm not scared." She pulled out the black Alice stone from her pocket and placed it against her chest. She looked back at Natsume, feeling a bit guilty, as she tightened her grip around the Alice stone. Natsume merely stared at her. _Natsume, I'm sorry for not telling you the truth. What I have here in my hand is not merely half of L-kun's Alice…L-kun willingly gave up all of his first Alice to gain my trust. I've always thought of L-kun as someone bad, but now…I trust him…_

"Natsume, remember the day your father took out on a hiking trip and we got lost in the forest?" Mikan mused. Even though the Northern Forest was far different than the forest she was talking about, the place held a nostalgic feeling for her. She closed her eyes at all the feelings. The flame-caster walked up to her, and she opened her eyes. "We were just 6-years old back then, but you were so mature. I was whining and crying all the time, while you kept scolding me for being such a scatterbrain. I knew it was my fault why we got lost and you never failed to shove it up my face."

Natsume brought his hands gently to her face. Mikan pressed his hands against her cheeks, loving the feeling of his skin against hers.

"You were so decisive for a little kid… You knew exactly what to do back then," she continued, looking up to him. His crimson red eyes were so beautiful and mysterious. They held everything she loved about him. "You told me to trust you and to never let go of your hand. Because of you, we managed to find your father. I guess that's probably the first time I learned about putting your trust on another." And she had placed trust on L Bradford, much to her surprise. She hoped she wasn't making a wrong decision.

"I trust that you're making the right decision here," Natsume said.

Mikan couldn't help but be surprised. It was as if he had read her mind. "Thank you…" She kissed him on the lips.

The kiss was tender and sweet, which was enough to make him crave for more. He entwined his hand through her silky locks. She held him in her arms. The feelings they shared were so heartrending.

"I love you, Natsume," Mikan whispered against his lips.

He kissed her more passionately. He was hungry for everything that was her. His heart was filled with joy when she said those words. She was truly his radiance. She was everything he had desired for so long. "You're the only one I want," he said as his lips parted from hers.

She opened her eyes, and they watched each other silently for a while. "When you weren't here…there wasn't a day I didn't think of you…" she explained. "I'm really glad that you're here…"

Natsume grasped her wrist, then, gently, he kissed her palm, her wrist and her hand. "The feeling's mutual, polka-dots," he said in a husky voice that made her blush. He stroked her hair, each movement filled with love.

* * *

"When one of L-kun's subordinate was killed by an assassin from the Anti-Alice Organization, L-kun and You-chan hunted the assassin down. L-kun, who was angry over the loss of his subordinate, faced the assassin alone. He also didn't want You-chan to get hurt for my sake." Mikan was explaining the events she saw in Youichi's mind yesterday to Ibaragi Nobara and Andou Tsubasa. They were at the school garden, sitting on a patch of grass under a big Sakura tree. "L-kun was fierce, but the assassin used its ability to take control of L-kun like a puppet. You-chan attempted to help him out but was stopped by L-kun. He told You-chan that it the opponent wasn't someone he could defeat."

Tsubasa was having a hard time digesting all the information. "Wait a second here," he said, rubbing the side of his head. "This is L Bradford you're talking about, right?"

Mikan nodded her head promptly.

"Are you serious?" Tsubasa muttered in disbelief. "You make it sound like Bradford actually cares for the kid. Based on experience, Bradford wouldn't even give a damn shit about kids especially on missions."

"I have to agree with Kage-san, here," Nobara said.

"But he's a changed person, senpai," Mikan assured. "Remember, he gave me his whole Alice! He doesn't have that dangerous Alice anymore. I told you that earlier, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah… But I don't think I can trust him that easily," Tsubasa said. "In any case…please continue the story."

Mikan sighed. "Okay… Where was I? Oh, yeah! Because of L-kun's strong will, the assassin lost his control over him. The assassin then decided to possess You-chan." Her expression darkened as a frown greased upon her lips. "It was at this time that back-up arrived. They were ready to kill the assassin along with You-chan…but L-kun stopped them. Then the unthinkable happened. Using You-chan's body, the assassin killed five men in a single strike. To make things worse, You-chan was completely aware of what was happening."

"How terrible," Nobara muttered sadly under her breath.

"You-chan mometarily regained control of his body…and…at the same time…L-kun creates a javelin-like weapon using his black aura. He meant to use it to defend himself against the assassin's attack. But You-chan, with little control he has, thrust himself through L-kun's weapon." Mikan flinched at the horrible memory. "The assassin immediately removed himself from You-chan's body. Before he could escape, L-kun impaled him with his own hands, resulting in death. After that, L-kun took You-chan to his personal healer. Although You-chan is physically all right now, he still bears emotional scars from killing all those people."

Tsubasa turned his head away, biting his lip in disdain. "I understand how he feels… I'm also tainted… When I had to kill someone for the first time, I couldn't sleep for a whole week."

The Ice Princess also understood that feeling. The academy has also tainted her hands. Her Alice was used to hurt people countless times. "I almost went insane when I first killed someone…" And she felt like crying as she recalled the past.

"It's best for You-chan to stay away from the academy for a while," Mikan said, leaning back against the tree, as she gazed up at the sky. "L-kun has agreed to hide him from his grandfather."

"Can we really trust Bradford on this?" Tsubasa asked.

"Don't worry… We can, no, we have to trust L-kun," Mikan asserted.

* * *

At Kansai International Airport, most of the passengers bound for Tokyo had already boarded and so the flight attendant started down the center aisle, checking the overhead compartments and closing the bins.

Sakurano Shuuichi, former Special Star and Student Council President of Alice Academy, had just stuffed a brochure back into his briefcase and settled into his seat. He was wearing a black business suit with a red tie. With his poise, elegance, and good looks, he had been the center of attention on the plane, though he just ignored the seductive and flirtatious looks from the girls.

A heartbeat later, a brunette woman folded herself into the seat next to Sakurano. "Thank goodness for flight delays," she said. "I thought I couldn't make it to this flight." The woman looked like she was seventeen or eighteen. She had long straight brown hair that looked so soft and silky. She wore a pink stretchy top with a black coat. A short grey skirt clung to her hips and rode on her thighs as she adjusted herself on the seat. Her legs were long, smooth, and bare. Her feet disappeared into a pair of brown knee-length booths.

"Are you sure you're in your thirties? You look like a high school student to me," Sakurano commented with a smile. "But enough with the small stuff… I'm really happy to see you again."

The beautiful brunette smiled widely. "Likewise… Sakurano-kun, you've really grown. I remembered you being so cute and cuddly before and now look at you." She giggled as she patted his shoulder. "Normally, I'd like to use Teleportation to get to places, but we are on high-alert right now."

"I agree… Things haven't been going smoothly in the academy lately. But, rest assured, your daughter is not in harm's way."

"She will be if we don't get her out soon."

"She has been relatively cautious during missions and I must say that her skills are flawless."

"But she's not meant to do those sorts of things, none of those kids deserve such a dark life." The woman closed her eyes and recalled her past. "This has got to end. We have to put a stop to that man's ambition once and for all." She looked back at Sakurano, determination and courage set on her amber eyes.

Sakurano graced her with a handsome smile. "Looks like the former queen has returned."

**End of Chapter 22**

**

* * *

**Akatsuki-hime: Of course, you can guess who that brunette woman is, right? It's so painfully obvious. LOL… Do you honestly believe that L has turned over a new leaf? Is he just acting or not? Well, you can assume anything at this point. Old friends will be reunited in the next chapter. This story is almost at its completion.

Preview for Chapter 22:

"_I've always waited for this day, Hotaru…" _

"_Welcome back, Grandfather." _

"_Do you know why I chose the name 'Yukihira' as my code name?" _


	23. Chapter 23

Akatsuki-hime: It's the third to the last chapter people! I'm loving the reviews and the latest chapter of Gakuen Alice. I've also received reviews from my other fic, which is a Gundam SEED fic. It's unfinished until now and I've started it years ago. I'm so ashamed. I'm thinking of finishing it after this story's done. Let's get on with this, shall we?

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. Aikawa Hinako is a crossover character from Bitter Virgin. L Bradford here is a character I borrowed from Love Monster.

**Plot Summary**: They were in love with each other, but everyone didn't approve of it. Enter the lives of Mikan Sakura, a popular and well-admired girl, and Natsume Hyuuga, a genius yet an outcast detested by many, as they try to overcome obstacles and protect their love.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

The gates of the exclusive school for gifted children were majestic and huge. She felt a wave of nostalgia just by standing there, gazing at it. It had been a long time.

"My daughter is in there…" the brunette woman said. "But the reunion with her will have to wait."

Activating her Alice, she teleported from her spot to the Northern Forest. The forest was so vast that it would be impossible to track her there. She needed not to worry about giving off her Alice because she was adept in creating powerful barriers. She walked out to a meadow filled with Marigold flowers.

Plucking one Marigold flower, she sat down and gazed up at the sky. "Marigold, the symbol of despair… It's the flower that suits you the most…" she sighed and closed her eyes briefly. "Luna…"

"You came earlier than expected," a voice spoke out.

A smile graced her lips as she turned to the direction of the voice. A raven-haired boy walked toward her. "Good to see you again, Natsume-kun, or should I say, Yukihira-kun?" Twirling the flower by the stem in her hand, she stood up. "How's Mikan doing?"

"She needs to get out of this Academy before the Headmaster decides to do something horrible to her," Natsume explained with a voice cool and calm despite the anxious feeling inside.

"There's no need to rush, Natsume-kun. Patience is a virtue. There's no room for mistakes."

"What are you planning next?"

Yuka's bright and beautiful smile seemed to make him more anxious.

"You seem awfully confident."

"I'm going to visit an old friend of mine," she said.

* * *

"Welcome back, Grandfather," Luna greeted with a bow as the old headmaster entered the office. "Did you have a good trip?"

The headmaster sat down behind his desk and looked at Luna. "All was good. How are you, by the way? I trust that you didn't have any problems during my absence."

"There were no problems at all, grandfather," Luna replied promptly.

"And how is L doing?"

"He's been doing so well in his missions," Luna replied.

"I see. That's good then." He opened one of the folders laid down on his desk and browsed through the files. "Seems like my precious student is meeting up to my expectations. I'm so proud. Luna, please summon her to my office immediately."

Luna took a bow. "Right away, grandfather."

* * *

"Nice going, Sakura-san," the history teacher said as she handed Mikan her quiz paper. She scored a perfect score which explained the big smile on the teacher's face. "Keep up the good work."

Mikan bowed her head. "Arigatou, sensei," she replied.

As Mikan went back to her seat, Ruka couldn't help but sigh. "I got six of the answers wrong," he said. "But you scored a perfect score. You sure are diligent, Sakura. You make it seem like doing missions isn't a bother."

She giggled bashfully. "Missions take a lot of my free time," she muttered, and then grimaced, "so I have to exert extra effort in my studies. If I don't do well in school, then the headmaster will be furious."

Ruka felt bad for mentioning about her missions, though it was an unavoidable topic. He was openly aware of the sacrifices Mikan was making for everyone. For a long time he had been her crying shoulder, her haven of comfort, and a good friend. He still held feelings for the girl and he had wanted to confess his love. But, considering the circumstances, his confession will only serve to confuse her. He didn't want to put more weight on her shoulders.

"Sakura, you know you can always count of me, right?" Ruka said, placing a hand on top of hers. "I'm always here for you."

A smile came to her face. "I know. Thank you, Ruka-pyon." She held his hand in hers. "Ruka-pyon, let's meet up in the Northern Forest tonight. I have someone I want you to meet."

Curiosity peaked up. "May I ask who this person is?"

Mikan giggled and placed over her nose. "It's a surprise."

And now he was even more curious.

Just then, a young male teacher came in and hauled the history teacher into the corner. He whispered something to the teacher before leaving the classroom.

"I wonder what that was about?" Mikan asked.

The teacher looked over at Mikan and said, "Sakura-san, the headmaster wants to see you."

Automatically, Ruka's hand held the brunette's hand under the table. Worry was etched in his handsome face. When it comes to the headmasters, he knew it was nothing good. "Sakura, what does he want from you this time? Don't tell me it's another mission?" he said this in a whisper.

Mikan took a breath and turned her head to smile at Ruka. "Don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen to me," she said, patting his hand for reassurance. "I'll see you later, okay?" She stood up, drawing her hand from him, and turned to leave.

Ruka lowered his gaze on his desk, clenching both hands on his lap. _Whenever you say don't worry…that's when I worry about you the most… _

_

* * *

_

The stern, old headmaster was back from abroad. Mikan felt her heart raced as he observed her in his office. He was sitting behind his desk, a knowing grin plastered on his face. Standing beside him was his beloved granddaughter, Koizumi Luna, who posed as the substitute headmaster when he was away, and his grandson, L Bradford.

The headmaster went over the paper on his desk. "According to the reports, you're doing well as usual, Sakura-san," he said as he looked up at her. "Your grades are perfect, you have been a success in every mission, and you follow orders well. You are truly an exceptional Alice."

Mikan's stomach felt like it was beginning to knot. The only reason why she would work so hard was because of her friends. If she would fail even once, then one of her friends may bit the dust. She couldn't let that happen. "Thank you for your kind words, headmaster," she said, bowing in respect.

"Sakura-san, maybe it's about time to assign you a permanent partner for your missions. And who else could better fill the position but my grandson? He has the skills and the charisma. You two will make a wonderful team. Besides, I know very well that L holds you in high regard."

She had no qualms in pairing up with L. Because of L's change of heart, she knew he could trust him.

"When you two will graduate from school, I want you two to get married."

Mikan pretended not to look so shocked. "An arrange marriage with L-kun?" She almost choked on her words.

L didn't look at all happy and turned his gaze away in silence.

"It's only natural for a beautiful girl such as yourself to get married with my grandson. He deserves only the best. Unless…you're in love with someone else?" The old man narrowed his gaze. "Is there?"

She was never a good liar, especially to sensitive things like love. "This is all too sudden for me, headmaster," she explained.

The headmaster got out of his chair and walked toward her. "Don't tell me it's Nogi Ruka?" he questioned, and Mikan instantly shook her head. "Then is it Hyuuga Natsume?"

She stiffened. Cold sweat trickled down the side of her face.

"It couldn't be." He lightly laughed and patted her shoulder. "You haven't had contact with Hyuuga Natsume in years. I'm sure you have already erased him from your mind and heart. I'm sorry for bringing him up."

Mikan let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked at the headmaster confidently. "Hyuuga Natsume means nothing to me anymore," she said, mentally slapping herself. "I'll gladly accept my engagement to L-kun."

L stared at her in surprise before his expression turned cold.

A smile greased the old man's lips. "How wonderful… I assure you that you're in good hands with my grandson."

"Sakura-san is going to be my sister-in-law," Luna said elatedly. "Oh, brother, I'm so happy for you."

The boy put on a smile for his adoptive sister, knowing he couldn't afford to make her suspicious. "I always knew that she is going to be mine sooner or later."

* * *

It was already late after class when Luna was heading back to her room. She had planned on taking a relaxing bath and read her favorite book. The day had just been fantastic for her. Everything went smoothly, and she was especially happy at the fact that Mikan was now engaged to her brother.

As she entered her bedroom, she was immediately greeted by a breeze that completely ruffled up her hair. "What the hell?" She scanned around the room and saw a cluster of Marigold petals scattered around her room. "What is all these?"

"Marigold, the symbol of despair," a voice spoke out of the darkness.

Luna maintained her calm as she demanded, "Show yourself this instant!" To her utter surprise, a girl clad in the academy's high school uniform stepped out of the shadows. She had long, flowing hair and a pair of amber eyes. "S-Sakura-san?"

The unknown girl took a few more steps toward her. "I must really look like my daughter if you yourself mistook my identity," she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "It's been a long time, hasn't it, Koizumi Luna?"

Purple eyes widened in disbelief. "You're not Sakura-san, yet you look a lot like her," Luna said, taking an involuntary step backward. "You must be…Azumi Yuka. Grandfather told me about you."

"How much did he tell you?"

Flicking her hair in a fashionable manner, Luna placed one hand on her waist. "Taken into the academy at age 3 and at age 5, your Alice of Stealing was discovered. Grandfather took an interest in you and decided to have you professionally trained. He transformed you into the ideal girl, who possessed beauty, grace, intelligence, and skills. You have shown promising abilities and ingenuity."

Yuka let out a sigh. "Please stop… Any more and you're going to make me blush."

"Grandfather treated you like his very own daughter. He loved you so much."

Yuka cringed at those words.

"But you had to fall in love with that teacher."

"Izumi-sensei brought light into my world. He gave me freedom and happiness."

Luna smirked. "Because of your love for him, Grandfather was forced to separate you from him. That same love made you weak, Azumi-san."

"It didn't make me weak. It made me realize the more important things in life."

"You had everything, but you willingly discarded them for that teacher. That's why grandfather had resorted to killing him. It was for the best, I must say."

In a blink of an eye, Yuka disappeared and reappeared behind her, catching Luna by surprise. "Koizumi-san, you probably don't remember this but…" She lifted a hand to Luna's face. "You were the one who murdered sensei."

"I did no such thing." As those words were said, Luna heard the sound of flesh being cut. Pain was felt on the side of her face. A deep cut was made. Blood was dripping out. Yuka was no longer behind her but was standing a few paces in front of her. She held a hand against the bleeding part and glared at Yuka. "Just like the records say, your skills are legendary, the best for assassination."

"Funny…You said the exact words to me, so many years ago," Yuka said in a much lighter tone.

Luna's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Marigold is the symbol of despair…" Yuka muttered, closing her eyes for a moment. "You were the embodiment of despair, Luna, and now I can see that you're blinded from the truth."

"I have no idea what you're talking—" Luna choked as Yuka suddenly appeared in front of her face.

"It's time to let you see the truth, Luna." Yuka covered Luna's eyes and using her Alice of Sleep, she knocked out Luna.

* * *

This certain someone had been bugging Ruka ever since Mikan left the classroom that morning. Aside from worrying about her safety, he was worrying about the person he was going to meet. It could be anyone. And now he was in the Northern Forest, standing face to face with the person. He was stunned beyond words.

"N-Natsume..." Ruka muttered.

Mikan smiled as she placed a hand on Ruka's shoulder. "That's right. He came back, disguising himself as Yukihira Ikuto. I planned on telling you right away, but Natsume said to wait so everyone will not get suspicious."

"Long time no see, Ruka," Natsume said coolly.

Frozen like a statue, Ruka recalled all the times he had spent together with Natsume. They did become good friends years ago. And when Natsume was transferred, he was dismayed; depressed at the fact that he may not see him again. Now he was there.

Natsume sighed in frustration and flicked his forehead. "What are you spacing out for, idiot?" he said to Ruka. "You're not dreaming. This is really me."

Ruka rubbed his temple and let out a light, awkward laugh. "I see you're still the same old Natsume I know," he said, and held out his hand. "Good to have you back."

The flame-caster sighed once again before his lips curved into a small, satisfied smile. "I'll be happier if we get out of this academy, but it doesn't hurt to be back," he said as he shook hands with Ruka.

Mikan giggled in delight. "The two friends are reunited again! I'm so happy!"

Natsume tugged on her hair, causing her to wail. "Your voice is too loud. It's annoying," he said.

"Don't pull on my hair, Natsume!" she retorted, slapping his hand away.

Getting more annoyed, Natsume brought his hands to her cheeks and pinched it. "Pipe down, will you? You're getting into my nerves each second."

"Owie…ouch…Let go," Mikan pleaded, flapping her hands up and down frantically.

Watching their little dispute, Ruka couldn't help but feel jealous at their closeness. He knew for a long time that Mikan and Natsume shared a special bond—one that he can never attain. Nevertheless, he was more than happy to see them together because they were precious to him.

* * *

When Natsume agreed to spend the night in Ruka's room, Mikan retired to her own room for a well-deserved sleep. She removed her uniform and went to the bathroom for her nightly rituals. Afterwards, she changed into her night attire. As soon as she stepped out of the bathroom, she sensed a presence in the room.

Thanks to the training she received, no human can ever give her a sneak attack. She saw no one in the room. But she knew better than to search with her eyes. Her senses could tell that the uninvited guest was invisible.

"You should probably show yourself before I decide to use force," Mikan announced, prepared to use her Alice for defense.

Just then, the air a few faces from her became distorted. A silhouette of a girl was formed and then gradually she materialized.

Mikan was surprised to find out that it was Imai Hotaru. "What are you doing here, Hotaru?" It was the first time, after for so long, talking to Hotaru again. Their friendship was strained when Mikan discovered that Hotaru was merely using her for profit through L. Though a part of her did not want to believe it, she often wondered if Hotaru had ever felt guilty for what she did.

"I came here to talk," Hotaru replied flatly.

Before Mikan could even ask, she felt another presence in the room and one she recognized so well. "L-kun, I know you're there."

L Bradford walked into the room through the balcony. "You're a sharp one, Mikan," he said, flashing a handsome smile, as he raked a hand through his hair.

"I guess you're here to talk as well," Mikan said.

L sighed. "It was true that Imai here was using you for her little business, but I kinda left out the part where she actually thinks of you as her true friend," he explained, leaning against the wall. "Hey, Imai isn't the most likable person in the world, so I really got annoyed seeing how close you two were. I know it was childish of me, but that was the old me."

Hotaru flicked a cold gaze over at L before turning to Mikan. "In short, he was just jealous."

"I'm trying to be nice by helping you out, Imai, so don't push it," L warned.

"I never wanted to hurt you," Hotaru said, her gaze softening, "because you were the first one to smile at me. You showed me real kindness. You accepted me for who I am, and truthfully, it made me feel happy about myself."

"Hotaru…" Mikan muttered softly.

The inventor lowered her eyes to the tips of her shoes. "All these years, I've been watching you from a distance…always waiting for a chance to apologize to you. You were my first true friend and I've regretted—" Before she could say more, Mikan lunged toward her and locked her in her embrace. "Mikan…?"

"I've always waited for this day, Hotaru," Mikan said as tears welled up in her eyes. "You don't have to apologize anymore, Hotaru. Honestly, I've forgiven you a long time ago."

The inventor had always been known for her indifferent actions, her emotionless façade, and her close-mindedness towards people. She had always been good at hiding her feelings, but now she couldn't keep it in any longer. Tears gradually fell. She sobbed silently, burying her face into Mikan's shoulder. She had never felt so happy. She was accepted by her friend again—her best friend.

L sighed. "I should get out of here now. This is getting too mushy for me." He turned on one heel and headed to the balcony doors. "See you tomorrow, Mikan." He opened the doors and made his grand exit.

* * *

Mikan was in an exceptionally good mood the next day. Yesterday had been a great day for her, excluding the part where she had to talk with the headmaster. Getting engaged to L was no issue since he was on her side now, though she had yet to tell Natsume. Surely he would get jealous about it.

She was heading to the barn, knowing she would find Ruka and Natsume there. And she was right. When she got there, she saw them feeding the bunnies. Ruka was all smiles as he cuddled two bunnies in his arms, while Natsume, who was in his disguise, looked so bored. He seemed to emit a dark aura that was frightening the animals.

"Yukihira-kun, you need to work on your animal-social skills," Mikan told him. "Just look at Ruka-pyon. He's a natural with animals."

Natsume shrugged. "That's because he has the Animal Pheromone Alice, you ditz."

Mikan shook her head. "Even without the Animal Pheromone Alice, Ruka-pyon would still be good with animals."

"Whatever…" he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Now don't start arguing again," Ruka said, placing the two bunnies on the ground. "It's still so early."

"Good morning, Ruka-pyon," Mikan greeted chirpily.

"Good morning to you too, Sakura."

"Isn't it about time you omit the 'pyon' from his name?" Natsume said, tugging on her hair.

Mikan pouted and slapped his hand away.

"I don't really mind it, Natsume." Ruka picked two school bags from the haystack and handed one to Natsume. "Speaking of names, what made you choose the name 'Yukihira Ikuto'."

"I've been wondering about that too," Mikan butted in.

Natsume sighed and sat down on a barrel. "The name Ikuto was something I came up on a whim," he explained. "But the name 'Yukihira' is another thing." He looked up at Mikan, seriousness etched on his face. "Do you know I chose the name 'Yukihira' as my code name?"

Mikan tilted her head a bit to the left. "That's why I'm wondering."

"That's because 'Yukihira' was the surname of your father…"

**End of Chapter 23**

**

* * *

**Akatsuki-hime: This was a long chapter. It took me two days to actually finished the whole thing. Phew! And boy am I glad! Two more chapters to go! Are you excited or anxious? Well, let's not forget to review, people! I just want to get more inspiration. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. I hope schoolwork won't pile up on me again.

Preview for Chapter 24:

_"My, my… Did you honestly think you could outsmart me, Azumi Yuka?" _

_"It's time to end this, grandfather." _

_"Mikan, this woman here is your mother…" _


	24. Chapter 24

Akatsuki-hime: Now I can finally concentrate on this story. This is the second to the last chapter. I'm really sorry for the slow updates. I wish my mom isn't such a stick in the mud.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. Aikawa Hinako is a crossover character from Bitter Virgin. L Bradford here is a character I borrowed from Love Monster.

**Plot Summary**: They were in love with each other, but everyone didn't approve of it. Enter the lives of Mikan Sakura, a popular and well-admired girl, and Natsume Hyuuga, a genius yet an outcast detested by many, as they try to overcome obstacles and protect their love.

**

* * *

Chapter 24**

"That's because 'Yukihira' was the surname of your father…" Natsume explained, and Mikan gasped in surprised. "Your father's full name was Yukihira Izumi and according to your mother, he was the one who gave you your name."

"Father did…" Mikan lifted a hand to her chest. "Is father dead?" Those words were hard for her to say.

Natsume shrugged. "He was murdered in this academy," he replied.

Mikan's heart skipped a beat. "W-Who killed him?"

"It was Koizumi Luna."

For a moment Mikan felt something cracked inside her chest. A lump formed in her throat. It took her some effort to get the words out of her mouth. "K-Koizumi-san killed my father…?"

"She did… However, it wasn't of her own free will," Natsume explained, noting how her hands trembled in mixed anger and despair. "It was the headmaster's doing. He was the one who manipulated Koizumi Luna into killing your father. He used Koizumi's blind admiration for your mother."

The headmaster—of course, she should have known. He had always been the cause of everyone's suffering.

"Koizumi and your mother were the best of friends several years ago."

Another revelation didn't fail to surprise her. "H-How is that possible?" She held her breath, waiting for Natsume to speak.

"Koizumi is actually the same age as your mother. It was the headmaster who reverted her back to a teenager. Apparently, Koizumi's Alice is far too valuable for the headmaster."

Mikan didn't know whether to feel anger or pity towards Luna. However, she knew that their one and common enemy was none other than the headmaster.

* * *

"Azumi Yuka? Is that really you?" The old headmaster had stood from his chair the moment Yuka appeared before him with the use of teleportation. The thought of not being able to sense her approach gave him a bad feeling, yet he maintained a mask of composure. "It certainly has been a long time, hasn't it? I never expected you to come back to the place where it reminds of all the pain and suffering you've experienced in your life." A cunning, malicious smirk had been etched on his face.

There was nothing but unapproachable coldness present in the brunette's face as she replied to the man. "You know why I'm here, so I advise you not to do anything funny." She raised a gun forward, aiming the laser pointer at the headmaster's head. "Let the girl with me."

The man showed no fear. "Oh, you mean your daughter? Sakura Mikan? Are you expecting me to give her up so easily? Such nonsense. She's far too precious."

"You only mean to use her as a tool like you did with me."

"How sadly mistaken you are, Azumi Yuka. I treated you as if you were my own flesh and blood. I gave you everything but you repaid me with betrayal. You chose to follow the pathetic man—"

"Don't ever speak ill of sensei," Yuka said in a dangerous tone as she narrowed her gaze. "Sensei was the one who opened my eyes to greater possibilities. He made me feel free. It's true you've given me everything, but you also made my life a living hell. You've stained my hands with blood and now you're doing the same thing to my daughter. I can never forgive you for that."

The headmaster frowned. "Why waste time and speak of such faults? If you truly wish to quench your thirst for revenge, shoot me now."

Yuka showed no signs of hesitation. "To kill you this quickly? I would be surprised if you did not anticipate this," she said sarcastically.

His frown quickly turned into a malicious grin. "Always the sharp one."

With that said, a group of men in black suits appeared and surrounded Azumi Yuka like a pack of wolves. All of them were armed with guns loaded with special bullets to neutralize an Alice.

"My, my… Did you honestly think you could outsmart me, Azumi Yuka?"

Keeping calm under pressure, Yuka dropped her gun and slightly raised her hands in a form of surrender. "I expected this much," she said with a smirk. "You do have the knack of depending on your bodyguards way too much. Oh, well, I'm sure I was able to get you shaking with my surprise appearance a while ago. I know you were not able to sense me."

Her words proved true but he would not dare admit such blunder in front of his henchmen. "I have been hunting you for years and now here you are right in front of me," he said. "I truly regretted letting such a fine Alice like yourself get away. According to the reports, you were pregnant at the time of your great escape."

"I found out that sensei was dead and then I was told I was pregnant. You have no idea how hurt I was back then. I immediately thought there was not much of a future for me." Slowly, she lowered her arms to her sides and closed her eyes for an instant. "But it would be a great disappointment for sensei if I gave up. That's why I decided to live on."

"You lived the rest of your life plotting revenge against me. You even had to leave your daughter in the care of Hyuuga—"

"I did not want my daughter to experience the life of an Alice." She opened her eyes as her lips curved into a confident smile. "So, I'm gonna make you pay ten times the amount for dragging her into your twisted plans."

* * *

Mikan, Natsume and Ruka were on their way to their designated classrooms when Narumi-sensei came running toward them. He swept past the two boys and grabbed Mikan as if she was plain paper and dragged her away, leaving a trail of smoke. Narumi was certainly in a hurry. Stunned by such a stunt, Natsume and Ruka took a moment to stare at one another before going after their deranged teacher.

Narumi had forcibly dragged Mikan to his room and locked the door. Pulling out an Alice stone from his pocket, he activated its special ability and conjured a barrier field around them. "Sorry if this may seem a little suspicious to you, but I really need to talk to you, Mikan-chan," he said, taking a deep breath, as he grasped her shoulders.

The girl blinked. "Umm…Okay…You have my attention, sensei," she said.

"I'm sure you're going to be surprised when I tell you this," he said, looking a bit concerned. "You see… Your mother is here right now."

Her eyes grew wide in an instant. "M-My mother? Here?" Ever since Narumi-sensei told her about his past with her mother, she had the deepest desire of meeting her in person. She had grown up without experiencing what it's like to have a mother, and she wanted to feel a mother's love. "Where is she exactly, sensei?"

He was going to regret telling her, but she had the right to know. "She's facing the headmaster right now."

A gasp escaped from her lips. "What is she trying to do? What if the headmaster will hurt her?" She stepped away from Narumi and turned to the window. "I have to see her. I have to protect her from the headmaster." She reached for the window to open it but an invisible barrier blocked her attempt.

"You need to be calm, Mikan-chan," he said, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Your mother knows what she's doing. Just believe in her."

Mikan clenched her hands, holding in her anxiousness, as she turned to look up at the teacher. Her eyes were filled with longing and sadness. "But what if she gets hurt?"

"She won't. She's a lot stronger than you think."

* * *

"I can't let you have your way, Azumi Yuka," the headmaster said. As his subordinates were about to pull the trigger, they were knocked one by one by Yuka who had speed greater than lightning. "What the—" Yuka then reappeared right beside him, pointing a gun at his head. "I've trained you too well."

Yuka narrowed her eyes. "I will not allow you to sully my daughter's hands anymore than this," she said, putting pressure on the trigger.

The headmaster shrugged. "This is not the end, Azumi Yuka," he said, confidence noted in his tone. This roused suspicion from her. "For the creation of a new world, you and your daughter are essential. A world only for Alice such as us—wouldn't it be wonderful? But you are too simplistic. No matter, I always do win in the end."

She pulled the trigger but the bullet hit the chair. "Damn… A coward as always." The headmaster had teleported before she could even blink. "Well, it doesn't matter really… He's in for a big surprise now." She sat down on the chair and swiveled it around to face the window. "It's all up to you now."

He had teleported himself into his black limousine and casted a barrier around himself to prevent Azumi Yuka from tracking him. "I will have the last laugh," he muttered to himself. He activated a Mental Telepathy Alice and ordered his subordinates to capture Yuka alive. They were free to use whatever means necessary. He would never allow such a precious Alice to escape the academy ever again. But once he was done with the transmission, the driver casually pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. "What? What is the meaning of this?"

The driver tipped his hat up and revealed a pair of sapphire blue eyes. "You're not going anywhere, old man," he said, a cunning smile present on his face.

"L? What do you think you're doing?" Enraged and shocked he was, the headmaster never thought that his grandson would betray him.

"Don't even think of escaping, grandfather, I've casted a powerful barrier around this vehicle," another voice spoke. The headmaster turned his head to the voice and found Koizumi Luna sitting and leaning against the door. Her legs and arms were elegantly crossed. Her face was a picture of calm and beauty. It was another surprise indeed. "You have some explaining to do."

"Luna! L! How dare you turn against me? I am your grandfather!"

"Koizumi Luna—parents deceased, no other relatives known, found and taken in as a student in this academy at the age of three, then adopted by the headmaster at the age of six," Luna explained, her purple eyes narrowing, "The mere fact that you've hidden that information from me for a long time means that you were the one who betrayed me first. You were never our grandfather to begin with. Thanks to Yuka-chan, my eyes are finally open. You've been using me and my brother for your own benefit."

"Yuka-san and Luna had been best friends, but you had needlessly shattered their friendship. When Yuka-san escaped from the academy, you took advantage of Luna's pain and despair and manipulated her memories," L said.

"Then you've also been influenced by Azumi Yuka?" the headmaster questioned L, and the blonde merely chuckled.

"Yuka-san told me nothing of your devious plans, old man," L said. "She merely showed me. Didn't you know? I was against you since the day I woke up from my coma."

The man had clenched his teeth hard. "How? How did you—"

"I discovered that I had another Alice while I was in a coma. It doesn't fit my character, but the Dream-seeing Alice is rather handy. I was able to walk into Yuka-san's dream one time and then she took me into your dreams. There, I was able to see your true colors. You wanted me to marry Mikan in order to produce an offspring for your own game of manipulation. You even had plans on killing me off and take my Alice for yourself. How conceited are you?"

"It's time to end this, grandfather," Luna stated, as their surroundings started to change. In a matter of seconds, they found themselves standing in a dark room, with the spotlight focused on the headmaster.

"Escape in not an option for you, not when we have planned all of this beforehand," Yuka spoke out, walking out of the darkness and into the light. "Calling for help won't do you any good either. Our Allies have already rounded up your men and my subordinates have already taken care of the other leaders in league with you in other academies." She snapped her fingers and the lights of the room turned on.

Sakura Mikan, Nogi Ruka, Andou Tsubasa, Ibaragi Nobara, Harada Misaki, and Narumi-sensei, including Yuka, L and Luna, had him surrounded.

The headmaster's temper was flaring. He could not believe he was on the losing side now. "You're going to pay for this, all of you!"

L let out a bored sigh. "Enough with the empty threats already and just give up," he said.

"No! I will not let all of my efforts go to waste!" The headmaster grabbed a handful of colorful pearls from his pocket and threw them in the air. Then the pearls exploded, creating multi-colored smoke around the room.

Thinking fast, Mikan conjured a flexible barrier and used wind to gather up the smoke and encased them in. Afterward, she reduced the barrier's size to a minimum until it disappeared. However, much to her and everyone's dismay, the headmaster had also disappeared. "W-where did he go?"

"I guess we underestimated the old fart," L grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"He, too, is one of the most formidable Alice in history, so even with the Barrier Alice in place, he was still able to use Teleportation," Yuka explained, putting her gun away, as she looked toward her daughter. "This isn't the kind of reunion I wanted, but still…" Her eyes grew soft and loving as a smile graced her lips.

Mikan's heart skipped a beat. The way Yuka smiled at her made her feel that she was enveloped in a strange warm light. The feeling was serene and heavenly. A hand touched her shoulder, and Mikan let out a little gasp. "Um… Narumi-sensei?" The teacher looked very thrilled and satisfied as he gestured a hand toward Yuka.

"Mikan, this woman here is your mother…" L said before anyone could. He was dying to see how Mikan would react towards her own mother.

But Mikan said nothing and just froze on the spot. She had no idea what to say or how to even react to the woman before her eyes.

**End of Chapter 24**

**

* * *

**Akatsuki-hime: Yes, I'm finally done with Chapter 24. Yay! I can rest back for a while before I get to writing Chapter 25, which is the last chapter. I'm thinking of finishing the GS story I left hanging. It's was pretty negligent of me not to finish that. Oh, well, expect some sweet NatuMikan moments in the next chapter. Of course, I won't forget the motherxdaughter reunion too. I won't post any previews for Chapter 25. Everything would come as a surprise.


	25. Chapter 25

Akatsuki-hime: This is the final chapter. I can't believe this. I'm gonna miss this story but I'm happy that I finished it. I don't know if I'm gonna write more Gakuen Alice story after this. I have a new anime obsession at the moment. But I've definitely enjoyed getting reviews. Thanks to everyone who has supported me until now.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. Aikawa Hinako is a crossover character from Bitter Virgin. L Bradford here is a character I borrowed from Love Monster.

**Plot Summary**: They were in love with each other, but everyone didn't approve of it. Enter the lives of Mikan Sakura, a popular and well-admired girl, and Natsume Hyuuga, a genius yet an outcast detested by many, as they try to overcome obstacles and protect their love.

**

* * *

Final Chapter **

The headmaster had escaped to the forest on foot, keeping a barrier around him strong in order to avoid being found. He was not going to let this incident past. He swore to himself that he will get back at Azumi Yuka and everyone who has turned against him, even his own two adopted grandchildren. So much for his full-proof plans, Yuka managed to see through all of that and got the upper hand. He had also received reports that his allies from the other Alice Academies were already in bars thanks for Yuka's subordinates.

He could sense the presence of Alice users everywhere in the forest. It would be difficult to elude them all. The barrier around him wouldn't hold on for much longer either.

He stopped under a tree to catch his breath, and then bright, orange flames surrounded him in an instant. This was definitely a surprise for him. He found it unbelievable that someone was able to find him despite the barrier he had put up.

"Your barrier is of no use when you have the Tracking Alice," a deep, cold voice spoke from behind the flames. "I was able to trace you because of you scent and you sure do stink, old man." The owner of the voice came out of the flames, striking fear in the man's heart with his crimson eyes.

"Hy-Hyuuga Natsume?" It was another shocking revelation. "But I thought you were…"

"You thought you had me killed?" Natsume continued for him. "I have Azumi Yuka to thank for saving my life. And haven't you noticed that I've been in this academy for a while under the guise of Yukihira Ikuto?" He conjured a fireball in his hand. "I'm going to make sure you'll get what you deserved for everything you did to me and Mikan. I'll make you pay for killing my father as well."

The old man stumbled and fell on his butt, trembling in fear. "Are you here to finish me off?"

"Don't flatter yourself." With his flaming hand, he reached out for the man's arm and burned his skin. "There's no way I would stain my hands with your wretched blood."

The headmaster struggled and shrieked in pain.

"This is the end of the line for you."

* * *

Everyone left the room, giving the mother and daughter some time alone.

Mikan was still in awe. Standing before her very eyes was a woman who looked just like her; the only difference was the hairstyle. It was as if she was staring at her own reflection. And she looked so young. But what was more unbelievable was the fact that her mother was really there.

"O-Okaa-san…?" She took a step forward, clasping her hands against her chest. She was hesitant. She didn't know what to say.

Yuka let out a sigh and walked up to her. "Do you know why sensei and I named you Mikan?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Eh?" Mikan blinked in confusion. "What?"

"A Kanji of my name means Citrus, you know? Sensei also likes oranges, so we decided to name you Mikan. Well, sensei actually suggested it first, but I really like the name," Yuka explained, bringing a hand to the side of the girl's face. "And I think you should keep the Sakura name, since it goes well with Mikan."

"Okaa-san…"

"Mikan…" Her voice trailed off as she knelt down. "I'm sorry for not being there for you all these years," she said, lowering her head in regret. "Leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. I really didn't want to separate from you, but it was necessary. I needed to protect you."

Tears spilled out of Mikan's eyes. "Okaa-san, you don't have to apologize…" she said between her sobs. "You don't have to apologize. I know it wasn't easy for you. I understand how much pain and suffering you had to face. I don't hate you for leaving me. In fact, I can never hate you, okaa-san!" She lunged forward and embraced her mother so tightly like there was no tomorrow.

"Mikan…" Yuka felt her eyes water.

"Okaa-san, I'm so happy that you're here right now. I'm so happy that we're together again."

Yuka embraced her daughter back. So much happiness washed over her like a wave. To have your daughter back again, to have her in her arms once more—any mother would be crying tears of joy for that. And she promised at that very moment that they will never be apart again.

* * *

Over a month has passed since the whole incident. Everything had been so peaceful for the students of Alice Academy, an exclusive school for special students gifted with Alice. Now with its new headmaster, the intelligent and beautiful Azumi Yuka, the future of the school never seemed brighter. Students were given their freedom and their rights, though they are still protected strictly by the school. The Dangerous Ability Class had been reformed and now they serve as the academy's top security personnel and bodyguards to some of the Special Star Students.

Speaking of which, a certain Special Star student was standing before a grave, carrying a bouquet of flowers in her arms. A warm, gentle smile curved on her lips as she set the flowers before the grave which read:

_Izumi Yukihira_

_Beloved Teacher and Friend _

_Rest in Peace _

"Otou-san, I came to visit you again like I promised last month," Mikan said, her soft hair dancing to the breeze that passed through. "Last week, okaa-san showed me a lot of pictures of you. I didn't know you were in the motorcycle gang before you pursued college. That surprised me."

There were pictures of him playing practical jokes on his fellow teachers. There were pictures of him carrying a young Narumi-sensei. She especially liked the picture of him carrying a ladder where an elementary student version of her mother was hanging at the other end. Her mother told her some interesting stories about her father, about their past, and about their love.

Thinking about how nice it would have been if her father was still alive, Mikan assured her father that, even though she didn't get the chance to meet him, she loved him with all her heart. And she knew that her father loved her so much too.

"Otou-san, okaa-san is really amazing. She handled everything so well this past month." She crouched down and cupped her face with her hands. "And you know what? Tsubasa-senpai's been reunited with his sister again! Isn't that great? Aikawa-san's memories returned as soon as I dispelled the effects of that old headmaster's Alice. Senpai also introduced Misaki-senpai to Aikawa-san too. Koizumi-san's body returned to its normal state and had gone back to America to take on the role as the new head of Alice Academy there. On the other hand, L-kun had gone over to the Alice Academy in Europe."

She stood up and straightened her skirt. "Hotaru and her brother are on a one-week vacation with their family since it is semestral break. And Ruka-pyon got picked up by his mother a while ago. His mother is so beautiful!" She let out a sigh. "Yup! Everyone's fine! Really fine!"

"Polka-dots, time to go."

A vein popped up as she turned to the owner of the voice. "Natsume, not that nickname again! I'm not even wearing polka-dots today!" she snorted.

Natsume simply shrugged and rolled his eyes away. He was still taciturn, rude, and a downright pervert, but he was her pervert. They've gotten off to a rocky start in the academy. There were so many things that obstructed them. But despite the pain, the separation, and the countless trials, they've managed to overcome them. They proved that their bond was unbreakable.

Looking up at her beautiful face, the scowl on his face faded. She was so good and lovable. Plus, she was pretty amusing with that pouting face. How could he resist such a charm? Especially now as he moved closer and took her chin in his hand, and he began to kiss her mouth with quick nips that made her gasp.

The kisses felt good against her lips. She couldn't find the strength to pull away. She just gave in. His hands held her head on either side now, and his kisses were growing deeper.

Their sweet moment was suddenly interrupted by a ringing tone of 'Ranbu no Melody'. It was Natsume's phone ringing.

"Great," he muttered sarcastically. As he saw the caller ID the frown on his face grew deeper. "You've got perfect timing, you inventor freak."

Mikan giggled. "It's Hotaru."

"Mikan's got a photoshoot today, so don't make her late, you perverted idiot," Hotaru said from the other line. Her voice was calm and cool as usual. "And don't you dare damage my camera robots or I'll make you pay…Literally."

Natsume had the urge to burn the phone.

"Say Hi to Mikan for me. Later, jerk," Hotaru said and she hung up.

"That witch," Natsume grumbled as he put his phone back into his pocket. "She's still making money out of you."

Mikan smiled. "I don't mind at all, as long as Hotaru's happy."

"I mind, and it's annoying."

"Well, it almost time for the photoshoot. Let's go, Natsume." She was about to pass him when he grabbed her arm. Then she quickly found herself being dragged into the arms of her boyfriend. "Natsume!"

"Wouldn't hurt to be late," he told her, kissing her face.

"You're just doing this to annoy Hotaru. Her robots are gonna tell," Mikan said with a giggle. She kissed him back, then sighed. "But the preparations are all set. It wouldn't be right and…"

He placed a finger on her soft lips. "Just shut the hell up, polka-dots," he said just before he claimed her lips once again.

Sighing, she gave in. The photoshoot would have to wait. Right now, she had to satisfy her boyfriend's hunger.

They were in love with each other and now everyone approved of it. Well, there were some jealous fanboys, but Natsume couldn't care less. The cute, bubbly, and popular Sakura Mikan, and Hyuuga Natsume, the genius loner, were able to overcome the obstacles and protect their love.

**END OF STORY**

* * *

Akatsuki-hime: I suffered a major case of writer's block here. I didn't know how to end this story. It was like all the ideas piled up in my head didn't add up. I know it seemed a bit rush. But I did enjoy writing the mother-daughter reunion. And the kisses! That I cannot resist! Natsume can be such a perv… Okay, that's all I have to say. Please review! Review! Don't send m flames, okay?


End file.
